


Roughly One Summer

by hayleysutcliff



Series: Roughly (very roughly) The Story of Eighteen Idiots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cheesy, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humour, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lifeguards, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Suicide, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, Summer, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, basically a good read just saying i promise you will laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 78,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleysutcliff/pseuds/hayleysutcliff
Summary: “Doyoung, you remember that mailman you got fired? He didn't steal your magazines. Donghyuck did.”“Well, a thunderstorm didn't break the window, MARK DID!” Donghyuck stood up and slammed his hands onto the table.“TAEYONG CRIES AFTER SEX” Mark screamed as he also stood up.“WELL, YUTA AND SICHENG ARE DATING!” Taeyong stuttered out, in a desperate attempt to take the attention off himself.“We've been knew.” Renjun muttered to himself.“MARK KISSES HIS ABBA POSTER EVERY NIGHT BEFORE HE GOES TO SLEEP.” Yuta interjected, before dodging a very angry Mark.I CAUGHT JOHNNY AND TEN MAKING OUT IN THE CLOSET.” Jisung piped up, bringing the attention to himself.“Oh, you poor kid.” Donghyuck comforted, taking Jisung’s hand into his own.“ I WANT TO GO HOME.” Sicheng screamed, standing up and lightly hitting his hands on the table.(Basically, this is a fic where all of nct are neighbours on summer break, and chaos ensues)





	1. Ten Minutes

“Mark, what the fuck are you doing asleep?” Jisung said as he stood above Mark’s sleeping body.

“What do you mean? Also, you are like negative two years old, stop cursing.” Mark groaned as he opened his eyes, early morning light streaming through the blinds he had forgotten to close. He winced when the light hit his eyes, and begrudgingly he sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he lazily looked around the room before his eyes settled on the alarm clock on his bedside table.

“Shit.” He screamed when he saw what time it was. He was late to school. Pushing his younger brother, Jisung out of the way, he wasted no time running to his closet and throwing his school uniform on, not even bothering to tie his tie correctly. He brushed his teeth while fixing his hair, spitting out the toothpaste and almost tripping when he ran down the stairs.

“Mark? Wait-” Taeyong, Mark’s older brother said as the older ran past him and into the kitchen.

His parents had already left for work so thankfully he wouldn't have anyone bothering him for waking up so late. Grabbing an apple, he ran out the door and hopped on his bike.

“Mark where are you going?” Renjun asked, as Mark biked his front door.

“I’m late for school!” Mark took his apple out of his mouth to reply, before suddenly stopping in his tracks. “Wait why aren’t you at school?”

“Mark, It’s summer break.” Renjun snorted as he sat down on his doorstep and took a bite out of the pear he was eating.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Mark groaned, the tension releasing from his shoulders, as he leaned over the front of his bike.

“I’m gonna kill that kid.” Mark mumbled to himself as he tried to catch his breath.

“If you want, you can come inside and we can watch TV together.” Renjun said but it came out muffled because he was still chewing.

“I might later, but I think I'm going to go to Donghyuck’s house today.” Mark responded, finally sitting up and placing his feet back on the bike pedals. He threw a wave in Renjun’s direction and began pedalling towards his neighbour's, Donghyuk’s, house.

Neighbour, and best friend. They had been friends ever since kindergarten. Mark could still remember the day that Donghyuck walked up to him and declared that they were best friends, leaving Mark no say in the choice, though he didn't really mind too much.

“It’s 6:30 in the morning, you are the only person stupid enough to be awake right now!” Renjun shouted after Mark.

“And you!” Mark retorted before turning into his own driveway, he wasn't stupid enough to try and wake Donghyuck up early morning during summer break. Biking up his driveway, and kicking the kickstand before running inside. He didn't stop running when he saw Jisung sitting at the table eating his breakfast with Taeyong, instead, he sped up and dove at the youngest tackling him to the floor.

“What the fuck?!” Jisung screeched when he hit the floor.

“Language!” Taeyong scolded, as he drank his orange juice.

“Whom the fuck!?” Jisung screamed back.

“...No Jisung.” Taeyong put down his cup in exasperation.

“Are you not going to help me?” Jisung yelled as he blocked another one of Mark’s hits.

“You probably deserve it.” Taeyong responded. “You can be kind of an ass sometimes.”

“Language!” Jisung said back as Mark finally climbed off him.

“Shut up.” Taeyong rolled his eyes and stood up. “Mark don't forget you have to do your chores.”

“Wow sorry, all of a sudden I lost my sense of hearing.” Mark quickly got up to his feet. “I’ll be at Hyuck's!” He yelled behind himself as he ran out the door and got back onto his bike, biking away before Taeyong could scold him. He pedalled to Donghyuck’s house and got off, jumping onto the outdoor generator and pulling himself onto the balcony with a practised ease that only came with years of friendship. The balcony door was left open as it always was, so he slid the door open and stepped into Donghyuck’s bedroom. When he saw Donghyuck peacefully sleeping in his bed, he knew it was a bad idea to wake him up, because Donghyuck would throw a fit, but he was bored and had no one else to bother, so, he walked over and shook the boy awake. Donghyuck screamed when he opened his eyes and promptly tumbled onto the floor in a mess of blankets.

“I’m never speaking to you again.” Donghyuck mumbled when he made eye contact with Mark who chuckled in response. He walked over to Donghyuck’s fish tank and sprinkled some food into the tank.

“I had to leave, Taeyong almost forced me to chores.” He explained, but Donghyuck did not respond.

“How long are you going to be mad at me?” Mark asked.

“Roughly ten minutes.” Donghyuk replied as he lay starfish on his carpet.

“Why are you wearing your uniform?” Donghyuck asked after some time pointing at the ugly uniform that he was still wearing.

“Jisung.” Mark glared at the wall, and Donghyuck made a small “oh” sound, before letting his hand fall back onto the floor.

“You can borrow some clothes.” he mumbled.

“Does this mean you're not mad anymore?”

“No, I still have 3 minutes.” Donghyuck responded as he rolled onto his stomach, Mark laughing as he dug through Donghyuck’s wardrobe. Pulling his shirt over his head, he grabbed a random shirt and was about to put it on before Donghyuck interrupted him.

“Wow, looks like noodle boy has grown up.” Donghyuck got up and poked Mark’s bare stomach before flopping back on his bed to avoid an attack from a very flustered Mark. He finished pulling the shirt over his head and threw on some grey sweatpants before turning to face Donghyuck. He was about to say something stupid before Donghyuck pulled him into his arms and onto the bed.

“You're not mad anymore?”

“It’s been twelve minutes since I woke up, so you are in the clear.” Donghyuck mumbled against Mark’s collarbone. One of the perks of going to the performing arts school was that they had a long summer break starting mid-May all the way to September. Since the break started so early he was free to just enjoy the flowers and relax for once. The two stared out the balcony window at the tree in the middle of the street, white flowers blooming on the branches, matching the light pink blossoms from Mark’s cherry blossom tree down the street.

“Thank God it’s finally break.” Mark sighed, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck just a bit tighter.

“What? What is this feeling I’m having? It’s as if all my problems have magically disappeared and I am content and cheerful.” Donghyuck deadpanned as he stared up at the ceiling.

“That's a thing I like to call, happiness.” Mark snorted.

“Happiness?” Donghyuck responded. “I thought that was a myth.”

“Okay, edgelord.” Mark joked, earning an elbow to the ribs. “Wanna go to the basement and play games?”

“Now you're speaking my language!” Donghyuck perked up as he ran downstairs, dragging Mark with him. They flopped onto the couch, turning the TV on and proceeding to play Mario Kart for about 40 minutes.

“Oh, Renjun wanted me to tell you that we could go over to his house. I think he has popsicles.” Mark informed in monotone, not taking his eyes off the screen. Donghyuck hummed in response, keeping his attention on the game.

“Hey! That's cheating!” Mark exclaimed when Donghyuck took a shortcut in the game, the younger snorting in response.

“Says who?” Donghyuck responded, right as he won for the third time that day.

“Okay Hyuck I get it you’re better than me. Can we go to Jun’s house now?” Mark sighed, pathetically sliding deeper into the couch.

“Fine fine, whatever you want princess.” Donghyuck joked earning a slap on the shoulder from a flustered Mark. Donghyuck slipped on his shoes and ran up the stairs, Mark quickly following.

“Hyuck Lee, what did I say about shoes in the house!” Donghyuck mum shouted from the kitchen.

“Sorry, Mum!” Donghyuck apologised, running out the door, past his yard, and onto the street.

“Coming!” Renjun ran to the door, smiling when he saw the two boys standing outside. He opened the door welcoming them in and telling them to take off their shoes. They slid off their shoes and stepped into the house relishing in the fact that it was significantly colder than outside.

“God bless central air.” Hyuck sighed as he opened up his arms

“Want a popsicle?” Renjun asked, stepping out of the kitchen holding a small box.

“Yes please.” They responded in unison, both grabbing a popsicle.

“HURRY UP THE SHITTY DRAMA IS ON” Jeno screamed from the living room.

“Shit! DID ALMA CHOOSE HENRY?” Donghyuck screeched back as he ran into the living room, taking a seat on the floor in front of the couch next to Jeno.

“She chose Richard.” Jeno said solemnly.

“Richard? She chose Richard after what he did to Olivia?” Donghyuck gasped.

“I know she's idiotic.” Jeno said, right as Renjun and Mark entered the room and took a seat in front of the couch.

“Hyuck Lee!” A voice boomed from the foyer, making Donghyuck roll his eyes.

“I swear, its like I can't get rid of him.” Donghyuck groaned as Yukhei, his older brother, walked into the room with Ten in tow.

“Can you find other friends?” Donghyuck groaned. “I don't know, maybe friends your age?”

“Can you find a better attitude?” Yukhei mimed, “I don't know maybe one your age?” Donghyuck stuck his tongue out at his brother before snapping back to the TV.

“Why do you guys always sit on the floor when there is this amazing fluffy couch behind us?” Ten complained as he flopped down onto the couch, leaning back on the couch and rubbing the seat for extra effect.

“I guess it's just more comfortable down here?” Mark responded before turning his attention back to the TV.

“You guys are so weird.” Yukhei joked, right as Donghyuck took the popsicle out of Mark’s mouth and started licking it. The older sighed at the loss of his frozen treat but made no move to get the popsicle back. They stayed like this for a while in silence just watching TV while their minds wandered, occasionally laughing at a bad joke made or a stupid thing a character did.

Their first day of summer break was spent like that, just relaxing and it was such a drastic change from the hectic and stressful school year. They had no complaints as the day dragged on, Donghyuck taking a nap on Mark’s shoulder, though no one noticed, too absorbed in the drama they were watching.

***

 

Mark was woken up by rustling in his room, and, groaning, he moved in his bed, throwing an arm over his eyes to block the sunlight, streaming in through the old blinds.

“Mum please don’t clean my room right now I want to sleep.” Mark croaked out, his voice cracking due to the fact that he had just woken up.

“Mark, it’s me.” A familiar voice scoffed, causing Mark to snap awake and sit up, relaxing when he saw it was just Donghyuck.

“I came through the window is that okay?” Donghyuck asked gesturing at the gaping window.

“Yeah of course, but why?” It wasn’t the first time Donghyuck had come to his room through the window, but he usually came with news.

“New meat.” Donghyuck responded, a smile creeping onto his face. Mark quickly stood up and ran downstairs with Donghyuck.

“Where did Hyuck come from?” Taeyong asked as he walked to towards his the pair.

“Not important.” Mark responded, grabbing the apple from Taeyong’s hand and slipping his shoes on. “New meat!”

“Oh god no.” Taeyong rolled his eyes before disappearing back into the living room.

“Why is Renjun here?” Mark asked when he saw the boy standing outside his driveway.

“He told me about the new kid so he came with me to tell you, but come on hurry up!” Hyuck answered as he pulled the three of them down the driveway. “A family moved in next door!” He said pointing at two boys roughly their age, standing on their new patio, hanging up a wind chime. Donghyuck marched up to the pair before the other two could stop him. He walked up the stairs and onto the patio, making the two newcomers look at them.

“Who are you?” Donghyuck asked, and the boys gave him a confused look.

“I’m Na Jaemin, I just moved in.” The boy slowly responded, his face still one of confusion. Donghyuck didn't say anything, he just looked at the other boy expectantly.

“I’m his brother, Jungwoo.”

“I’m Donghyuck.”

“Hyuck Lee.” Mark corrected.

“I swear to GOD Mark when will you stop with that stupid nickname.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and went to hit Mark.

“When it stops working you up like that.” Mark giggled.

“That’s Mark.” Donghyuck said, pointing at said the boy, who smiled when Jaemin looked over at him.

“I think I’ve heard your name before.” Jaemin said.

“Most people have. It’s also a noun.” 

“Who's that?” Jeno shouted from his front door.

“This is Nana!” Donghyuck shouted in response, as Jeno stepped out of his front door, with Yukhei who had slept over the night before. The pair walked towards them, hair whipping in the breeze as they crossed the street.

“My name isn't Nana, It’s Jaemin.” The kid mumbled as the wind blew a bit harder causing the cherry blossom trees in Mark’s yard to release some of their petals. The two newcomers turned around to greet the two other neighbours, surprised when both of them froze in shock. The petals flew through the air, mingling with their hair.

“Damn.”

“Damn.” Jeno and Yukhei said at the same time.

“Oh god no.” Mark groaned when he saw his surprised friends.

“Might as well take a photo!” Donghyuck yelled, making both of the boys snap out of their states and run up to the patio.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jeno.” Jeno Introduced himself holding his hand out, which Jaemin quickly grabbed and shook

“I’m Jaemin.”

“Nana.” Donghyuck corrected.

“Yukhei.” Yukhei said as he waved at the two, yet he didn't take his eyes off the older one.

“Jungwoo.” He smiled softly, making Yukhei’s heart jump a bit

“Do you have any plans for the day?” Mark piped up.

“No.” Jungwoo replied, getting more confused by the minute.

“Then stay hang out with us for a bit.” Donghyuck suggested, a smile slipping onto his face.

“Why?” Jaemin asked curiously.

“Because I’ve decided that I want to be your friend, I’m sorry you don’t have a choice.” Donghyuck said, causing the others to laugh.

“Oh really?” Jaemin said smiling, and the dimples on his cheeks were almost heart melting.

“Yes of course!” Renjun responded for Donghyuck.

“Okay, we will!” Jungwoo said, smiling brightly.

“You guys have bikes right?”

“Of course!” They answered.

“Well kids, you're coming with us.” Donghyuck stated, throwing a look towards Mark. who immediately understood what the younger meant. The forest.

“I’ll text the others to meet us there.” Mark said pulling out his phone

Donghyuck and Mark shared a moment of eye contact before walking towards their bikes, the others doing the same

“Follow us.” Hyuck said as he started to slowly bike down the street only speeding up when he spotted Jeno, Renjun and Yukhei joining them. They turned off their street, biking a couple blocks before Jungwoo noticed the trees getting thicker and thicker, and soon enough they were in a forest. Mark got off his bike first, kicking the kickstand to make it stand on its own and the others followed, abandoning their bikes and trekking further down one of the trails in the forest.

“Hyuck Lee!” Chenle, Donghyuck’s younger brother yelled at him and Jisung joined them.

“If you want to live to see another day, I suggest you shut the fuck up.” Donghyuck deadpanned.

“Language!” Jisung joked.

“This is Chenle, our resident demon.” Donghyuck pointed at the boy.

“And this is Jisung, our baby.” Donghyuck pulled Jisung into a hug, cradling his head.

“I’m not a baby, I’m sixteen.”

“All I hear is goo goo ga ga.” Donghyuck cooed, making Jungwoo laugh.

“I’m so happy you decided to be friends with us.” Yukhei said, his eyes twinkling as he looked at the boy.

“Try not to act too love-struck, booger boy.” Jeno snorted, before bolting into a run when Yukhei turned to look at him.

“GET BACK HERE YOU SOGGY BEANIE BABY, THAT WAS ONE TIME!” He screamed as he picked up a rock and threw it at Jeno.

“Come on let’s show them the house.” Mark called as they began to walk back onto the wide trail. The river went under a bridge and lead to a huge lake. Jaemin was confused as to how there could be a forest so close to the town but he decided to not question it and instead did his best to keep up with the others who were leading him deeper in the forest.

They stopped in a clearing, where there was a small cottage that could easily be mistaken for a shed, and a there were stone stairs leading down to a small field that was also lined with stone. He watched as the others walked towards the house.

“Isn't trespassing illegal?” Jungwoo asked, immediately chiding himself for sounding weak.

“It’s not illegal if no one catches you doing it.” Hyuck teased.

“Don't worry this place has been abandoned for years.” Renjun explained over his shoulder, and the boy sighed in relief before catching up to the others. They walked past the small house continued down to the field. It contained some sort of shed in the corner and a big fireplace in the middle. The most amazing part was the lake. There was a perfect view of the lake from the field since the stone wall opened up and had a staircase that led right into the lake. Yukhei disappeared into the shed while Jungwoo and Jaemin were admiring the scenery and returned with folding chairs for everyone.

“Wow so strong.” Donghyuck fake cheered as he pat Yukhei's shoulders. “Show off.” Hyuck mumbled under his breath, and all of a sudden he was running to avoid Yukhei hitting him with a chair. Once Mark got Yukhei to calm down, they set the chairs down, and everyone slowly claimed one. The rest of the day was spent talking and getting to know each other better, maybe even a little too much. They played stupid little games and teased each other as the sun began to set.

Donghyuck was sitting on the stairs that disappeared into the lake, aimlessly playing with the water with a stick. It was a peaceful moment. Moment was the keyword. He was listening to the confused mixture of the soft and sweet birds mixed with his friend's screams and cheers, as he relaxed into the side of the stone wall. Of course, his peace wouldn't last long. Not with this friend group.

He was interrupted by Mark screaming, “Watch out Hyuck Lee!” Hyuck was about to protest the nickname but he didn't turn around in time. He turned around to see Mark falling towards him, too late to stop after obviously being pushed by Jeno. He didn't have a second to think and soon enough Mark fell on top of Donghyuck and the two toppled into the lake.

Now Jeno had to deal with the wet and angry Donghyuck. He surfaced first giving him the angriest face he could muster at the moment. Mark emerged seconds later and wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s shoulders, pulling the younger close.

“It’s fine don't get angry I have extra clothes in my bag.” Mark whispered in Donghyuck’s ear, sending shivers down the latter's back. “I knew something like this would happen.”

“Fine.” He responded, a mischievous smile slide taking over his face, as he stepped closer to Jeno. He seemed to get the idea and began to run away from Donghyuck, although he was quickly catching up. Mark laughed as Hyuck wrapped his arms around Jeno, essentially soaking him. Jeno cursed at Donghyuck before the younger ran off to Mark who was currently rummaging through his backpack.

“Here.” Mark held out some clothes for Donghyuck.

“What about your clothes though?” Hyuck asked as he pointed to the bag which was now devoid of clothes.

“I’ll be fine.” Mark shrugged as he ran his hand through his now wet hair.

“But-” Donghyuck started to protest before he was cut off by Mark.

“I mean it, take them I'll be okay.” Mark interrupted, pushing Hyuck in the general direction of the shed. He was about to protest once again but once he felt the feeling of his jeans chafing against his thighs, he waddled over to the shed and changed into Mark’s clothes.

When he got out, he noticed the sun had begun to set and that Yukhei was busy trying to start a fire in the pit and everyone else was diligently watching. They exclaimed when he finally achieved his goal and the fire began to soar higher and higher. Donghyuck joined the others, plopping down right next to Mark as per usual.

“So what school do you go to?” Renjun asked, as everyone silently hoped he went to NCTPA, the school that they went to

“Um, Jaemin is going to NCity Performing Arts next year, and I think im enrolled at Sm university?” Jungwoo said, shrugging sheepishly, not expecting the huge roar of excitedthat would start at his words.

“We go there too.” Jeno explained since the two seemed confused as to why everyone was suddenly shouting at them. It was silent for a couple seconds as Yukhei put another log in the fire.

“Wow this fire is big.” Donghyuck gestured towards the fire pit. “Nice job Yukhei.”

“Almost as big as my-” Yukhei started to say before he was cut off by Renjun.

“Ego?” Renjun interjected. “You have the biggest ego I've ever seen.” He said laughing at the way that Yukhei instantly deflated.

The sky began to darken and with that Donghyuck began to get tired. He rest his head on Mark’s shoulder, pressing his body into the older’s side. The fire mixed with the sweater and Mark’s body heat made it easy to block out the cold summer night. He listened as his friends laughed, their shrill laughter acting as wind chimes and filling the night. He smiled to himself, enjoying the moment as his eyelids began to drop.

“Hyuck.” Mark whispered as he poked Donghyuck’s cheek.

“Mmmhmm.” Donghyuck hummed, too comfortable to even think about opening his eyes.

“Do you wanna go home now, you seem tired.” Mark said gently as he picked up Donghyuck’s head and caressed his cheek.

“Mmhmm.” Donghyuck half-heartedly responded as he leaned a bit into Mark’s touch before standing up.

“Get up Brat, we’re going.” Donghyuck gestured for his brother to stand, Mark, doing the same before the four walked over to their bikes and biked home. Donghyuck spent the ride trying not to fall asleep and he was forever thankful that the ride was short since the forest was only a couple streets away.

“Do you wanna sleep over?” Donghyuck said over his shoulder to Mark as they neared the corner to their street.

“Sure.” Mark responded, after all, Donghyuck’s house was just a little bit closer and it saved him the trouble of having to walk up the hill to his own house.

“Jisung, tell mum I’m sleeping over.” Mark said to his younger brother, who nodded and biked up the driveway.

Mark led Donghyuck up the stairs and the younger spent no time kicking off his shoes and bolting onto Mark’s bed. at the sight before turning to his closet and taking out some pyjamas. He slipped off his still slightly wet sweatpants and changed into boxers and slipped on an oversized sweater.

Mark spun around to his bed and collapsed onto the mattress, and wrapping his arms around Donghyuck who hummed in response. It was obvious that the pair didn't stray away from skinship, a perk of being friends for so long. Sure, they were kind of different from other friends, but Mark wouldn't have it any other way.

That is if he could hide is crush on Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololol congrats on making it through the first chapter of this mess!! this is gonna be real fun and I have alot planned so I hope you'll keep reading!!


	2. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are Jaehyun and Taeyong having sex again?” Doyoung asked as he walked into the doorway with Taeil, Jeno and Johnny’s cousin, in tow.
> 
> “No they are playing monopoly.” Sicheng snorted.

The second week of break was spent as the week before, laying on the couch and playing videos games. Donghyuck was laying across Mark’s lap, on his side, arms stretched as he played the game. Mark was playing with one hand, his other hand tangled in Donghyuck’s hair. Jeno was awkwardly sat next to Jaemin, not sure how close was too close, and Yukhei, on the other hand, had his arm around Jungwoo who was too focused on Yukhei to play the game correctly.

“I’m surrounded by the homosexuals.” Renjun said, scooching away from Johnny and Ten who were intensely kissing in the corner of the couch.

“Am I the only straight person in this group?” Yukhei asked.

“I’ve seen the way you look at Jungwoo, you aren't straight.” Renjun responded, making Yukhei go red.

“You’re straight?” Jungwoo asked with a hint of sadness hidden in his voice.

“No, baby no!” Yukhei reassured, Donghyuck gagging in response.

“Whats up sluts, guess who just got out of prison!” A voice said from the stairwell, Donghyuck sat up, making eye contact with mark.

“Sluts?” Mark said

“Prison?” Donghyuck said.

“Yuta?” The said in unison, as Mark’s other brother, Yuta appeared in the doorway.

“Yeahhh.” Yuta grinned. Mark merely shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the TV, everyone else doing the same.

“So you’re back?” Mark mumbled.

“I've been gone for a year and all I get is ‘You're back?’” Yuta gestured with his hands wildly, “This is the response I get?!”

“I can almost hear our peace leaving.” Ten said, not taking his eyes off the tv.

“Fuck you, Seven.”

“Its Ten, how many times do I have to tell you?” Ten snapped.

“Okay, Seven.”

“He went to prison?” Jungwoo tilted his head up, his breath brushing Yukhei's hair making the older blush slightly.

“He was in China studying abroad.” Yukhei explained.

“China? Prison? Same thing. You know how long it took me to find porn? I was suffering without sich-” Yuta started to say before he was cut off.

“Little ears are listening!” Chenle screeched as him and Jisung entered the room.

"How long were you in China for?" Jeno asked up from his place next to Jaemin.

"Roughly a year."

"You must be so good at Chinese now!" Jeno said.

“Oh I'm well good now, wanna hear?” Yuta said as he put his feet up on the table.

“Hit us.”

“Sicheng, you ready for this?” Yuta pointed at the boy across the room,“Ni Hao.”

“ _You are a disappointment why am I friends with you, in fact, why did I leave China, all I get is slander, I want to go home, I wish I never left and now I'm stuck with you losers I hate my life._ Sicheng responded in Chinese.”

“What did you say?” Yuta tilt his head.

“I said Hi back.” Sicheng deadpanned.

“That was long for a hello.” Mark said.

“I also said I missed you.” Sicheng said in monotone.

“Aw, I missed you too babe!” Yuta smiled as he ran over and tackled Sicheng back into the couch, before smothering his face with kisses.

“Are they dating?” Jaemin leaned over and asked Jeno, just a little bit too loudly.

“Yes.” Yuta said while Sicheng said “No.”

“Just admit that you are dating already.” Donghyuck scoffed.

“That's big coming from you.” Yuta challenged, “Are you are Mark dating yet?”

“What?!” They said in unison, Donghyuck sitting up from his place in Mark’s lap, both going bright red at the question.

“We aren't dating!” Mark squeaked.

“Yet.” Johnny said under his breath.

“Oh shut up and go back to kissing your boyfriend.” Donghyuck dismissed him.

“Stop it, I don't want them to have sex on my couch!” Mark scolded.

“As if they would do that, they aren't _that_ kinky.”

“Yet.” Mark muttered under his breath.

“I would be down.” Ten shrugged his shoulders.

“Really?!” Johnny raised his eyebrows.

“That is so many forms of illegal.” Renjun muttered to himself.

“I’m down for anything.” Ten challenged.

“That's good to know because I will do terrible things to you.” He said, inching closer to Ten’s face. “Terrible things, Ten, wicked, evil, maniacal things.” Johnny rest his forehead on Ten’s. “And I will still have the _audacity_ to call it sex.”

“Still completely okay with this!” Ten grinned before they started kissing again.

“Okay, Pornhub, break it up we have babies here.” Yukhei said as he got up from his place on the couch and physically pulled the two away from each other. “At Least go to your own house, I mean damn this is a whole new level of kinky.”

“Yeah, I don't know about you but, I _really_ don't want to see my brother having sex, you know?” Jeno said, gesturing towards Johnny.

“Fine.” Ten said. “But we will be continuing this later.” He grinned at Johnny, who wrapped an arm around his waist. The group was startled by an obscene moan coming from the guest room in the basement.

“Is Jaehyun over?” Jeno spoke up.

“Yeah.” Mark sighed.

“Who’s Jaehyun?” Jaemin asked.

“Taeyong’s boyfriend.”

“Oh, that explains it.”

“yeah, i can’t really tell if they’re stressed, having sex, or a fun mixture of both.” Sicheng piped up.

“Who do you think Tops?” Yuta asked the group.

“Definitely Taeyong, have you seen him? He’s wild. I feel like he would be a top.” Johnny thought out loud.

“Are you kidding me? Jaehyun is the top, Taeyong is a power bottom!” Yukhei gasped.

“Why is everyone so obsessed with top or bottom? Honestly, I would just be excited to have a bunk bed.” Chenle said with an innocent smile on his face, which quickly morphed into one of confusion as the group went quiet.

“... I’m gonna tell him.” Yuta broke the silence

“Don't you dare!” Ten glared at Yuta.

“Wow, weren’t you just threatening to have sex in front of minors?”

“Chenle, what do you think they are doing right now?” Sicheng said as he gestured to the guest bedroom.

“Aren't they playing monopoly?” Chenle tilt his head, Jisung nodding along in agreement.

“Yeah, they do this all the time! Taeyong is like Jaehyun lets play monopoly, and Jaehyun is like yeah, and then they go to a room and play monopoly.” Jisung explained.

“Do you hear, weird sounds, and rhythmic thumping when you listen to them play… Monopoly?” Johnny asked.

“Come to think of it, there are. I always thought they were just hitting the pieces on the board really hard because they are getting into the game you know?” Chenle said.

“No, um-” Ten started to say before he was cut off by Donghyuck.

“They are hitting something, but it's not the board.” He said before laughing with Mark.

“Chenle, Jisung, uh, don't listen to them playing monopoly anymore.” Ten warned.

“Why?” Chenle furrowed his eyebrows.

“Just don't.” Ten sighed in exasperation as he dragged a hand down his forehead.

“Are Jaehyun and Taeyong having sex again?” Doyoung asked as he walked into the doorway with Taeil, Jeno and Johnny’s cousin, in tow.

“No, they're playing monopoly.” Sicheng snorted.

“Doyoung!” Yuta stood up and ran the man standing in the doorway. “Thank god! I’ve been rolling with these losers and I've just about had it-”

“Oh, you're back.” Doyoung sighed, almost sadly as he pushed past Yuta and entered the room.

“Why does everyone seem so sad because I'm back.” Yuta pouted.

“We don't seem sad, we are sad.” Donghyuck murmured as he hooked his arm around Mark’s.

“Does anyone want some dinner?” Taeyong asked as he emerged from the guest room with Jaehyun, voice hoarse, hair messy, and clothes poorly buttoned.

“Sure, as long as you wash your hands first.” Renjun said, not taking his eyes off the screen. “I don't know where, or who, those fingers have been in.”

“I know who.” Jeno wiggled his eyebrows.

“TheY WERE ON THE MONOPOLY BOARD AND THE MONOPOLY BOARD ONLY.” Taeyong yelled.

“Monopoly, my ass.” Donghyuck muttered.

“I’m gonna beat your ass.” Taeyong seethed.

“How much do you wanna bet Jaehyun just beat his ass.” Johnny snickered.

“I’ll bet Jaehyun just ate his as-” Ten started to say before he was cut off.

“I’M ORDERING DINNER NOW.” Taeyong yelled, before huffing and walking upstairs, Jaehyun winking at the group before following.

“So who are these people.” Taeil asked gesturing at the new people.

“New meat.” Renjun smirked.

“Really?!” Yuta sat up, “we haven't had new neighbours since Jeno’s family!”

“What's your name?” Doyoung asked, in a polite voice.

“Jaemin.”

“Jungwoo.”

“Well, the name’s Yuta. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it.” Yuta said, winking at them, earning an elbow to the ribs from Sicheng.

“Everytime you talk, I hear that sound that plays when Pacman dies.” Donghyuck mumbled.

“That’s Sicheng, he's from China.” Yukhei pointed at the blonde sitting not too far away.

“Is he your friend?” Jungwoo asked.

“Well, I wouldn't say Sicheng is my friend. I say, ‘Hello’ and he says, ‘shut the fuck up.’” Yukhei giggled, “Watch this.”

“Whats up, Sicheng?!” Yukhei raised his voice.

“Shut the fuck up.” Sicheng deadpanned.

“I'm Taeil, Jeno and Johnny’s cousin.” Taeil piped up pointing at his cousins.

“I’m Doyoung, the resident confident gay.” Doyoung smirked.

“I thought that was Taeyong?”

“HAHAHAHAHAHA.” The group laughed.

“That's funny.” Johnny wiped a fake tear away.

“Dinner’s ready!” Taeyong called from upstairs, the boys getting up and rampaging into the kitchen. Not everyone could sit down, due to the number of people currently crowded in the room, but they each grabbed a slice of the pizza Taeyong ordered and started eating. Taeil was about to take a bite of his pizza when Donghyuck swooped in and stole it.

“What?” Taeil sighed.

“I’m a growing boy, I need more food than you old man.” Donghyuck shrugged.

“Hyuck Lee, you are the devil incarnate.” Taeil groaned as he snuck into his chair.

“Prove it.” Donghyuck stuck his tongue out before taking another bite of the pizza.

“Doyoung, you remember that mailman you got fired? He didn't steal your magazines. Donghyuck did.”

“Well, a thunderstorm didn't break the window, MARK DID!” Donghyuck stood up and slammed his hands onto the table.

“TAEYONG CRIES AFTER SEX” Mark screamed as he also stood up.

“WELL, YUTA AND SICHENG ARE DATING!” Taeyong stuttered out, in a desperate attempt to take the attention off himself.

“We've been knew.” Renjun muttered to himself.

“MARK KISSES HIS ABBA POSTER EVERY NIGHT BEFORE HE GOES TO SLEEP.” Yuta interjected, before dodging a very angry Mark.

I CAUGHT JOHNNY AND TEN MAKING OUT IN THE CLOSET.” Jisung piped up, bringing the attention to himself.

“Oh, you poor kid.” Donghyuck comforted, taking Jisung’s hand into his own.

 **“** I WANT TO GO HOME.” Sicheng screamed, standing up and lightly hitting his hands on the table.

 

***

 

After they ate, people started to go home claiming it was too late to stay out, leaving only Donghyuck and Jaemin at Mark’s house. The boy had gone upstairs to use the bathroom and left Donghyuck and Jaemin in the basement alone. Grabbing a water bottle from the kitchen, he walked back downstairs.

“You have a crush on Mark, right?” Jaemin asked, rather stated, making Mark freeze in his place behind the door in order to hear the answer.

“No.” Donghyuck replied, Mark’s heart plummet to the farest depths of his stomach.

“I saw the way you blushed when Yuta asked if you two were dating.”

“He’s just someone I like to stare at, that's not wrong I mean have you seen him, he's hot anyone can see that. And when he's not here, it ruins my day. And I like it when he cuddles with me.” Donghyuck rambled.

“But I don't have a crush on him.”

“You sure?” Jaemin chuckled.

“I have a crush on him don't I?” Hyuck sighed.

“You sound whipped to me.”

“I am whipped.” Donghyuck sunk in the couch, “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure, I’m all ears.”

“I've liked him since the 3rd grade.”

“I could tell.” Jaemin responded.

“How? You’ve only known me for about a week?” Donghyuck sat up.

“It's easy to tell.” Jaemin explained. “Plus, Mark looks at you like you are the only thing that matters.”

“...Really?” Donghyuck said, hopefulness seeping into his tone.

“It’s clear you are his everything.” Jaemin said while making eye contact with Donghyuck. He put down his controller and looked at his watch. “I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Donghyuck smiled, as Jaemin got up and left the room. He opened the door and was met by Mark staring back at him with the most shocked expression he could manage. Jaemin threw him a knowing smiled before leaving the room.

“Oh, you're back.” Hyuck said, trying to hide the red on his cheeks.

“Wanna go outside? The sun is setting and its pretty.” Mark said as he awkwardly pointed in the direction of the door.

“Yeah sure.” Donghyuck pushed himself off the couch and to his feet, following Mark outside. Once out of the house, Mark noticed there was something wrong with Donghyuck. His face was blank, but his eyes were swirling with emotion and turmoil.

“Hyuck, what's wrong?” Mark said as the pair sat down on the grass in Mark’s yard.

“Nothing.” Donghyuck lied.

“Tell the truth.” Mark warned, making Donghyuck sigh in frustration.

“I just,” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows, “I miss my dad.” The air seemed to still around them after he said those words. About a year ago, Donghyuck’s dad had committed suicide. It really messed up Donghyuck, and when he found out about his father’s death he locked himself in his room and didn't talk to anyone for about a month.

“Oh.” Mark said.

“I don't want anyone else to leave me.” Donghyuck mumbled in a quiet voice.

“It’s okay.” Mark smiled. “You always have me, Hyuck Lee.” Mark joked, bringing the atmosphere back up.

“You suck.”

“Why must you attack me with words?” Mark clutched his heart in fake pain.

“Do you want me to use rocks?” Donghyuck deadpanned, before laughing again.

“But Hyuck," Mark said, “In all seriousness, you have me. I’m not leaving you okay?”

“Okay.” Donghyuck smiled softly, the sunset casting shadows on his face, and painting his honey skin all shades of orange and red. Mark liked paintings, he knew Picasso and Monet, but nothing could compare to the masterpiece that was Donghyuck.

“Maybe ‘okay’ can be our al-” Mark started to say, before was cut off by Donghyuck.

“If you start quoting shitty love stories im gonna punch you in the dick.” Hyuck groaned as he flopped onto the grass.

“Okay okay, sorry.” Mark said, laying down next to Donghyuck. “But you see… Its a metaphor: you put the thing-” He as cut off again by Hyuck literally rolling on top him.

“Im done!” Mark said, with the brightest smile on his face, which was inches away from Donghyuck’s.

“Do you want to do something?” Mark said, with a glint of happiness in his eyes, which Hyuck couldn't say no to.

“Why not.” Donghyuck responded, getting off of Mark and onto his feet.

“Wanna go to the docks?” Mark suggested, as he got up and brushed grass of his trousers. When Donghyuck nodded, they got on their bikes and biked down the road to the docks. They left their bikes behind and walked onto the wooden docks, inhaling the salty smell of the sea.

They sat down at the end of one of the docks, Donghyuck wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist and burying his face in Mark’s neck. The older responded by wrapping his arms around Huyck's shoulders, pulling him close. Donghyuck always seemed to radiate this happiness and warmth, that was contagious. Even if he was harsh and rude sometimes, He was Donghyuck and that's all that mattered to Mark.

The sun set eventually but they stayed, unmoving and untalking as Donghyuck started to cry. Mark didn't question it, he wasn't surprised, he knew Donghyuck had a lot on his mind, so instead of talking he just held Donghyuck closer, threading his fingers through his brown locks and whispering words of reassurance into his ear.

“You wont leave me right?” Donghyuck asked in a small voice.

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that Kun isnt in this fic, I just dont know how to characterize him bc i dont know him too well, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was short but important!!!!  
> please leave feedback im a hoe for comments


	3. The Target Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please tell me why you want to summon Satan.” Hyuck said as he stood up and crossed his arms.
> 
> “It’s on my bucket list.” Chenle said as he held a piece of paper up. Donghyuck sucked his teeth before grabbing the paper from his hands. Sure enough, ‘summoning a demon” was on the list, right next to ‘get a pony’.

Donghyuck knew it was going to be a rough day when he woke up to Chenle asking him to summon the devil with him.

“Hyung, get up.” Chenle whined, forcibly dragging the teen out of bed.

“Please tell me why you want to summon Satan.” Hyuck said as he stood up and crossed his arms.

“It’s on my bucket list.” Chenle said as he held a piece of paper up. Donghyuck sucked his teeth before grabbing the paper from his hands. Sure enough, ‘summoning a demon” was on the list, right next to ‘get a pony’.

“Please, Hyung?” Chenle begged.

“Fine! As long as we do it at Mark’s house, I don't want any demons in this house.” Donghyuck muttered as he grabbed his flannel off the doorknob and walked outside.

“It’s too late for that.” Chenle whispered.

“What did you say?” Hyuck whipped around to face his younger brother.

“Nothing!” Chenle grinned and spun on his heels pulling them down the street, before informing Yukhei of their occult activities. Yukhei then went on to tell the entire group chat, result in Jaemin, Jeno, Yuta, Sicheng, Donghyuck, Chenle, Mark, Jungwoo, Yukhei and Renjun to sit in Mark’s living room floor with a pentagram made out of chalk on the wooden floor.

“This book says to use the blood of your enemies.” Chenle pouted as he sat criss-cross applesauce on the floor.

“Yeah well, this has to be cleaned up before my parents come home, so chalk will have to do.” Mark said.

“Fine.” Chenle huffed as he brought his bag out and pulled out some candles and a lighter.

“Where the fuck did you get a lighter from.” Jeno said when he saw Chenle flick the wheel on the stick, before leaning forwards and lighting one of the candles.

“Don't ask questions.” Chenle said with a smile on his face.

“No no, you are doing it wrong.” Sicheng said, “You need to light the candles in an anticlockwise circle.

“Sicheng, why do you know this?” Jaemin asked.

“Don't ask questions.” Sicheng spun around and glared at the group.

Chenle then got up and began to walk over to the next candle, but then, clumsy, clumsy, Chenle tripped over his feet and fell to the floor, the papers he had catching on fire instantly.

“Fuck!” Chenle screeched scrambling away from the fire.

“Language!” Mark screamed back.

“NoT THE FUCKING TIME MARK.” Jeno yelled.

“Langu- fuck that.” Mark sighed. “Hyuck, go get Taeyong.” Donghyuck willingly obliged running past the fire and up the stairs into Taeyong’s room.

“Taeyong!! Hey hey hey!!” Donghyuck screamed as he ran into the room.

“Shhh! Jisung is sleeping!” Taeyong said in a hushed voice, putting a finger to his mouth as he sat up in bed.

“Oh, sorry.”

“Whats up?” Taeyong asked

“There’s a fire.” Donghyuck whispered. Taeyong took a full three seconds to process Donghyuck’s words, before springing into action. He kicked the blankets off and ran downstairs into the living, sighing when he saw the fire in the middle of a pentagram.

“Why is there a pentagram on the floor?” Taeyong asked as he opened up the chest by the fireplace and pulled out a fire extinguisher.

“Don't. Ask. Questions!” Chenle and Sicheng said in unison. Taeyong sprayed the fire away and made everyone clean up the mess. Mark ended up having to pull out a rug from the basement to cover up the pentagram-shaped scorch marks.

That was the day they learned to not listen to Chenle.

 

***

 

Donghyuck was an emotional person. He tried to act jaded, and like he didn't care about anything or anyone, but he did. He didn't give no fucks, he gave way too many fucks. Which is what led Mark to be in his current situation. Donghyuck was taking a nap after the fiasco that was the fire and he started to turn in his sleep. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lip was stuck out as he held Mark’s shirt in a death grip. Mark didn't want to wake Hyuck up until he saw the tear that streamed down his face.

He couldn't let Donghyuck cry, so he shook the boy awake. Donghyuck gasped when he woke up, breathing out a ‘no’ while his eyes frantically searched the room, before settling on Mark.

“Its okay, Duckie, I got you.” Mark said, taking Donghyuck into his arms and holding him close. Donghyuck tried to not cry, he tried so hard until Mark simply said, “It’s okay, you can cry.” Making Donghyuck’s tears pour out on their own accord. That's the thing; when Donghyuck started crying, he could never stop. His tears would flow and flow like blood from a deep cut.

“Hyuck what's wrong?” Mark asked, rubbing a soothing hand down Donghyuck’s back. The younger shook his head in response, opting to wrap his arms around Mark’s waist and burying his face in the older’s chest.

Mark knew to not push any further, so he kept his mouth shut and whispered soothing words into Donghyuck’s ear as his breathing started to level out.

“Please don't be sad anymore.” Mark whispered as he pulled Donghyuck closer, kissing the top of his head.

“I don't want to be sad anymore.” Donghyuck hiccuped.

“What can I do to help?” Mark said as he pulled Hyuck away and held him by the shoulders. “I can't do much, but I want to help you feel happier.”

“I don't know.”

“Come on, there has to be something that’ll make  you happy.” Mark smiled.

“Can we go outside somewhere? With everyone?” Donghyuck sniffled.

“Are you sure that’ll make you happy?” Mark asked.

“Yeah, I just wanna not think about things for a while you know?” Donghyuck said, and Mark brought a hand up to cup Donghyuck’s honey cheeks.

“Okay.” Mark smiled as he wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb. It didn't take a lot of convincing for Mark to get at least some of the people to join him to go out. The group decided to go to Target since it was one of the only places open at the time.

They ended up having to take two cars, forcing Mark and to drive one of the cars. Donghyuck was in the passenger seat, Yuta, Sicheng and Yukhei in the back and Chenle sitting in the trunk.

“Everyone strapped in?” Mark said as he checked adjusted the rearview mirror.

“Yep.” Donghyuck said after looking into the back seat.

“I don't understand why Donghyuck gets to sit in the front.” Yukhei grumbled to himself.

“Because Hyuck matters the most to me.” Mark said as they pulled out of the driveway. Mark stepped on the gas, making the car pull forwards before crashing his foot on the break, making the car snap backwards.

“What the fuck Mark!” Yuta screamed as he massaged his neck- which had almost snapped from the impact.

“Sorry.” Mark apologised as he eased onto the gas. “I haven't driven since I got my license last year.”

“Oh god no.” Yukhei groaned while sinking into his chair.

“MARK STOP!” Donghyuck yelled as Mark went right through the stop sign, nearly avoiding a mum walking her dog.

“How the hell did you get your license?” Yuta asked as he held onto the door.

“I failed my test, but my dad works at the DMV so he pulled some strings.” Mark said through gritted teeth.

“Of fucking course he did.” Yukhei groaned yet again.

“And you didn't tell us before we got in your car?!” Chenle screeched from the back seat.

“I forgot how bad I sucked.” Mark sighed.

“I'm gonna die tonight!” Chenle screamed.

“Shut up you’ll be fine, aren't you like best friends with Satan?"

“What?” Donghyuck whirled around in his seat.

“That’s a story for another time.” Chenle said in monotone before sinking away from view.

“I swear to goD CHENLE IF YOU BRING ANOTHER DEMON INTO OUR HOUSE I WILL-”

“MARK YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO YIELD!”

“MARK YOU MISSED THE TURN.”

“CHENLE STOP CHANTING RITUALS THIS IS _NOT_ THE TIME.”

“Will you all shut up?! You guys are all stressing me out with your screaming!” Mark spun around in his seat to glare at the group. Sicheng, from his place in the middle seat, pointed at the road calmy.

“Truck.”

 

***

 

After narrowly (and I mean _narrowly_ ) avoiding being hit by a truck, the first car made it to the target without any injuries, other than sore necks from whiplash. Yuta got out first thanking God that he got out in one piece, Yukhei got out next quickly going over to Mark and screaming at the poor boy. They were met by the other half of the group, inside the Target, Doyoung grinning like an idiot as he pulled out a shopping cart.

“You’re smiling. What happened?” Yuta asked as he walked up to Doyoung.

“What, can't I just smile because I'm happy about something?” Doyoung responded, putting his hands on his hips and cocking his hip to the side.

“Taeyong tripped and fell in the parking lot.” Taeil explained, twirling his car keys on his finger. Taeil’s explanation, apparently brought Doyoung back to the moment, making him burst out into laughter as he thought about Taeyong eating asphalt.

“What's so funny?” Taeyong said as he approaching Doyoung, who was doubled over in laughter.

“You.”

“Anyways!” Jaehyun piped up, taking the attention off the laughing Doyoung. “What are we doing in Target?”

“Wrecking havoc.” Mark explained with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“We wreck havoc wherever we go, you are gonna have to be more specific than that.” Jaehyun sighed.

“Well, first we raid the snack aisle,” Mark said, Donghyuck perking up considerably at the mention of food, “and then we can play tag.”

“Tag?” Jungwoo tilt his head in confusion. “Tag inside Target?”

“Yep.” Yukhei nod his head.

“But won't we get in trouble?”

“Aw, you're so cute!” Yukhei cooed, as he threw an arm around Jungwoo.

“I mean seriously, are any of us straight?” Renjun sighed in exasperation as he watched Johnny and Ten make out with each other, Taeyong and Jaehyun making the most intense eye contact, Yuta and Sicheng practically groping each other, Mark helping Donghyuck into a shopping cart, and Doyoung seducing some poor, poor worker.

“How come I’m the only alone one?” Renjun crossed his arms.

“It’s okay you got me.” Taeil shrugged his shoulders.

“Great I'm on the same side as an old man.”

“I'm not that old? I'm only a few years older than you?” Taeil huffed, as he turned on his heel.

“One bonus of being an adult is grossly misusing modern slang on purpose and watching the younger ones cry inside,” Doyoung said as he walked over from the target employee. “A fine example- the other day I was at the museum with Jisung and I pointed at a piece of artwork and while looking him right in the eye, went ‘Man, is that bae, or what huh?’ and the look on his face is something I will treasure for years.”

“To this day, that was the worst thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth,” Jisung said. “And I’ve heard you ‘playing monopoly’ with Yuta.”

“Wait, what?” Sicheng asked.

“Nothing babe, ignore him.” Yuta responded.

“Can we please get going?” Donghyuck asked from his place in the shopping cart. “I need soda. Or therapy. Probably both.” The ended up having to split up because they were 17 people and they didn't want to get kicked out. Yet. Donghyuck was sitting in the cart, watching Johnny and Ten hold hands while walking, swinging their hands happily as they laughed at each other's jokes.

“I really want someone to take me out.” Donghyuck sighed as he rolled his head back to look at Mark, who was pushing the cart.

“Like on a date, or with a sniper?’” Mark asked, and Donghyuck took a moment to think.

“Surprise me.” He said simply, making Mark breathe out a laugh. They stopped in the snack aisle, Mark putting seven bottles of diet coke in the cart, fully knowing that it was Donghyuck’s favourite drink. Hyuck squealed and pulled Mark into a hug. The rest of the dumped various (unhealthy) snacks into the cart until Hyuck was up to his neck in carbs and fat. They bought all the “food” and met up again at the front of the store.

“Are we ready?” Ten said, “whos gonna be it?”

“Jisung.” The group said at once.

“Why me?” The boy pouted.

“Because you are the youngest, therefore you must.” Taeil explained.

“Good thing I wore my Heelys.” Jisung mumbled as he looked down at his shoes.

“You have Heelys? That's adorable!” Yukhei cooed before ruffling Jisung’s hair, making the boy huff and stick his bottom lip out.

“What's wrong?”

“I’m just sick and tired of being treated like a baby!” Jisung crossed his arms.

“Here, have a banana milk.” Taeyong said as he rolled his eyes and pulled a banana milk out of his bag.

“I’m not five!” Jisung protested.

“So you don't want the banana milk?”

“I didn't say that.” Jisung grabbed the milk and speared the straw through.

“So, whos ready to play hide and seek tag?” Yuta cheered.

“I'm here to kickass and drink banana milk and..” He trailed off and sipped the entire box of milk before crushing the box in his fist. “I just finished my milk.”

And that's how they found themselves in the manager's office in the target.

“Who is in charge here?” The manager, Kun asked.

“Well, usually whoever manages to shout the loudest.” Renjun responded

“So why are we getting kicked out? Is it because me and Johnny were ‘playing monopoly’ in the bathroom stall?” Ten asked Kun, who quirked an eyebrow.

“Me and Chenle were playing monopoly for a little while.” Jisung piped up.

“You did what?!” Taeyong gasped.

“Yeah, we bought a board. I got to be the dog piece.” Jisung smiled.

“Jesus Christ these kids are going to take years off my life.” Taeyong sighed and clutched his heart.

“No-” Kun started to say.

“Yeah because me and Kun here, were playing monopoly too.” Doyoung winked at the manager, who went bright red.

“Is it because I was chasing Jisung down the hallway? That kid is fast with his Heelys he knocked over an old lady.”

“No-”

“Is it because me and Sicheng were making out on the floor of the baby aisle?” Yuta asked.

“No-”

“Is it because I tried to get Taeil to shove a bag of jelly beans up his ass?” Jaehyun asked.

“Language!” Taeyong scolded.

“No, it's n-”

“Is it because me and Mark put mentos in three coke bottles in aisle 17?” Hyuck asked.

“You did?” Kun sighed in exasperation. “But no-”

“Is it because I tried to summon Satan  in aisle 3?” Chenle asked.

“I'm gonna ignore that one.” Kun responded.

“Is it because Jeno and I were playing golf in the sports section?” Jaemin asked.

“No, no no! Its because I got a noise complaint!” Kun explained.

“Wait, out of all the things we did, that's the reason we got in trouble?” Jaemin asked.

“Yeah, well now that I know all the things you did, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to ban you guys from this target.

“God Dammit, not again this is the last target in the area!” Jeno gasped.

“You won't ban us,” Doyoung walked up to Kun, playing with his tie before looking at him in the eyes, “Right?”

“But, it's my job-”

“I’ll meet you guys in the parking lot okay?” Doyoung turned and looked at the group. Donghyuck gagged as they left. They waited in the parking lot until Doyoung returned.

“How long do you think it’ll take him?” Mark leaned over and asked Donghyuck.

“Roughly thirty minutes.” Hyuck responded, and the group signed.

“We could just leave him.”

“Yeah but I don't want Mark to drive us again, I kinda feel like living for a couple more years.” Yuta said so they waited longer until Doyoung came through the front doors.

“We aren't banned!” He cheered, the group erupting into shouts.

“But how did you do it?” Jisung asked.

“I played monopoly with him,” Doyoung shrugged, “and I let him win.”

“That is single-handedly the grossest thing you have ever said.” Donghyuck took a step back.

“I don't know about you, but I thought it was pretty… lit.” Doyoung said as he whipped.

“I take it back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really pushing this teen and up rating sorry  
> I added in Kun!!! he will be reappearing i promise  
> should I do a chapter in hyuck's point of view???  
> Comment!!! ily


	4. Mark Mark Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks for the love advice, boy meets world.” Mark snorted, “How’s your repressed love life doing?”
> 
> “I don't know, how's yours?” Jeno snapped back.
> 
> “Below the belt, Jeno, Below the belt.” Mark sighed.

Donghyuck had a problem. He had been struggling with depression and anxiety for a while now, it had always been on the back of his mind, but ever since his father died, it got worse. Staying in bed was more appealing, eating started to become a chore, and he was so so _so_ much harder on himself. It got to the point where even hanging out with his friends made him feel weird, not bad just...Weird.

Then he had nightmares, hellish dreams where he remembered his father’s death, the sheet that covered his dead body, and the water that seemed to seep through. _No one likes you, there's no point in living, you would be doing everyone a favour by dying._

He knew he should ask his mum for help, but they were short on money and his mother was already struggling to raise three boys. _I’ll just be an inconvenience_ . He didn't want to tell his friends either. _They all had their own shit to deal with on the daily, why bother them with my problems._

He got out of bed at around 2 pm, his head spinning as he pulled his blanket out over his head. _Tired Tired Tired._  Stumbling over to his desk, he fed his fish and was about to go back to his bed when he saw his reflection in the mirror. _You're so fat, no one will ever like you._

His thoughts were interrupted by Mark busting into his room with Jaemin in tow.

“Renjun opened up his pool!” Mark grinned.

"At this ungodly hour?"

"It's 4 pm?" Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"He has a thing about the sun." Mark clarified.

"It's too bright." 

"Please come swim!" Mark smiled brightly.  _He'll never like you._

“Okay, okay! I’ll come by later.” Donghyuck waved the two out his room. _If you swim, everyone's gonna see how fat you are._

“See you!” Mark called, in his sweet, _sweet_ voice as he stumbled down the stairs. _You are crazy to even think that Mark would like you back. He is too good for you. You lie and stay in bed all day. And you're fat._ He walked over to his closet and pulled out a tracksuit and sneakers, slipping the clothes on before going for a run. He never ran, claiming that running was the devil’s work and that it was pointless, but he couldn't look in the mirror without being disgusted. So he ran, and ran until his chest hurt from breathing. Turning the corner to his street, he saw Mark standing with some of the others on the side of the road.

“Woah, Hyuck you look like you’ve run a mile!” Mark gasped.

“Stunning deduction Sherlock.” Donghyuck retorted. “Did the tracksuit and sneakers give it away?” He noticed Jeno standing next to him. “Or were you and Watson here previously informed of my activities.” Jeno stuck out his tongue and walked over to Jaemin.

“Hyuck, why were you running? You hate running.” Mark said as he walked over and placed a hand on Donghyuck’s forearm.

“Nothing!”

“Don't lie to me, Hyuck Lee.”

“Fine, as long as you don't call me that anymore.” Donghyuck huffed.

“No promises.”

“I just went for a run, because I need to lose weight.” Donghyuck explained, Mark paused for a second before a coughing fit wracked his whole body.

“Whoa whoa, are you okay?” Donghyuck leaned down and placed his hands on Mark’s shoulders

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Mark finally said once he recovered from his coughing fit. “I’m just allergic to bullshit, Donghyuck scoffed in response.

“But seriously, Duckie,” Mark put his hands on top of Donghyuck’s, pulling them off his shoulder and intertwining their hands. “You don't need to lose weight, okay? You are perfect the way you are.”

“Whatever.” Donghyuck pulled his hands away and looked in the opposite direction with a bright red blush decorating his features.

 

***

 

“I need help.” Mark said as he flopped down onto the couch. They were currently in Renjun’s basement, waiting for the pool water to heat up.

“Lemme guess, Is it about Donghyuck?” Jaemin asked as he flipped through the tv channels.

“How did you know?” Mark snapped his head up to look at the group.

“Mark, you wear your heart on your sleeve, and you look at him like he is your world.” Renjun explained.

“Gross by the way.” Jisung piped up.

“Fuck you.”

“Language!”

“Okay seriously Mark, you need to tell him you like him.” Jeno said.

“Yeah, and how do I do that?” Mark asked, as he sat back up.

“It’s easy just do what your heart tells you to do.”

“Thanks for the love advice, boy meets world.” Mark snorted, “How’s your repressed love life doing?”

“I don't know, how's yours?” Jeno snapped back.

“Below the belt, Jeno, Below the belt.” Mark sighed.

“Repressed love life?” Jaemin tilt his head to one side.

“Yeah Jeno likes y-” Chenle started to say before he was cut off by Jeno spinning around.

“Speak one more word and I tell Jisung what's in your closet.” Jeno lowered his voice, and Chenle immediately shut up.

“What's in your closet, Le?” Jisung asked.

“Don't ask questions.” Chenle smiled sweetly as he turned Jisung back to face the TV.

“Okay back to the problem at hand.” Mark rolled his eyes. “How do I ask Hyuck out?”

“Leave it to us.” Renjun said.

“That's never a good idea.” Mark replied.

“Yeah, well we are your best shot, so leave it to us.” Renjun retorted.

 

***

 

Donghyuck finally got changed into his swim trunks and shirt and biked over to Renjun’s house.

He kicked the kickstand and got off the bike, walking around to the back. He was met by music playing in the background, and Jeno and Jaemin sitting by the pool, legs in the water and Renjun rummaging through the shed, the others inside getting snacks.

“Might as well just throw a party.” Donghyuck mumbled to himself.

“No that's tomorrow.” Yukhei smiled as he brought an extra chair out.

“What?”

“Oh yeah, Renjun’s sister is throwing a party tomorrow night and we are all invited.

“Shit, she scares me.” Donghyuck mumbled to himself.

“Hyuck, Irene scares everyone.” Jeno piped up.

“Oh, you're here?” Mark said as he brought out a bag of chips.

“Can I ask you a question?” Jungwoo asked as he walked up behind Yukhei.

“Of course, baby.” Yukhei responded.

“One time, I walked into a party and someone just screamed ‘dibs.’ Do you know you know why? Isn't Dibs a type of ice cream?” Jungwoo asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Well Jungwoo, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you’re kind of a babe.” Yukhei explained, Donghyuck rolled his eyes and pulled mark away from the annoying duo.

“This is lit.”Doyoung said as he walked through the gates.

“Shut the fuck up.” Renjun said as he returned from the shed, holding pool toys.

“I would tell you to watch your language but that was the worst thing I’ve ever heard you say.” Mark mumbled as Donghyuck and Mark sat down and put their feet in the pool.

“Seven!” Yuta yelled as Johnny and Ten walked into the yard.

“For the last time, it's Ten! My name is Ten.” Ten yelled back.

“No, it's not.” Yuta smiled, before running away from the couple.

It was at this moment Donghyuck had an idea. Now thinking ahead, it wouldn't have good consequences, but he was a teenager, and teenagers never think about the consequences. He looked over at Mark who was animatedly talking to Doyoung. _Now is my chance._ He smirked as he grabbed Mark by the shoulders and using all of his strength, pushed the unsuspecting boy into the pool

They had a good laugh when Mark resurfaced and was positively drenched, anger evident in his eyes. Mark got out the pool, the water dribbling behind him and after a second Donghyuck realised they weren't laughing at Mark but, at how he was about to get revenge.

Hyuck jumped to his feet and ran to put as much distance between, himself, the pool and Mark, but of course, it didn't work, not when Mark was a great deal stronger than him. He glanced over at the pool to see that both Jeno and Jaemin were both in the water, partnered with a very dry and very confident looking Renjun.

And then there was Mark, who wrapped his arms around Donghyuck, engulfing the younger in his wet clothes, and strong arms, as he picked up Hyuck and ran to the pool. He jumped in, dragging Donghyuck down with him. They came up for air and Donghyuck found himself looking at Mark, trying to stay mad. Mark pulled his best smile and pulled Donghyuck for another hug. Hyuck couldn't stay mad then, so he started laughing.

The two laughed together, joined in by the others who were now splashing each other. Mark pulled away, before resting his forehead on Donghyuck’s, who was still laughing. Mark would never stop being fascinated by Donghyuck’s face when he laughed. His eyes would scrunch up and his plump cheeks would pull into a smile as he laughed and laughed. He looked almost like a child whenever he smiled, and no matter how much he grew, his laugh had never changed.

Donghyuck stopped laughing and the two stayed this way for a little bit, foreheads touching and their bodies pressed together while listening to the chorus of laughter from their friends. All Mark could think about was, how easy it would be to kiss Donghyuck right now. He so desperately wanted to, it wouldn't be hard, all he would have to do is lean forward a couple inches. It was within his grasp but something stopped him. Fear. He was terrified of losing what he had with Donghyuck. 

Before he could think anymore, the decision was made for him. Jisung jumped into the pool, landing on the two and breaking them apart. They resurfaced angry and with a thirst for blood as they attacked Jisung, dunking him underwater multiple times.

“Fuck you Jisung!” Donghyuck said as he hit the younger.

“At Least Mark loves me.” Jisung said as he looked lovingly at his older brother.

“I’d sell you to Satan for a bucket of KFC, do NOT test me.” Mark glared.

Mark got out of the pool with Donghyuck and walked over to the speakers, unplugging Renjun’s phone and connecting his own phone. “You guys ready for the party playlist?!” Mark grinned.

“Oh no.”

“Please Mark spare us.”

“Sorry I can't hear you!” Mark said as he pressed play on his playlist, which just consisted of Dancing Queen by Abba 14 times. The pair high-fived and walked back to the group.

“Hyuck Lee, please get up and make your boyfriend turn off this music.” Doyoung groaned.

“If I get out of this chair, I can guarantee you will end up in one with wheels.” Donghyuck smiled. “Plus he's not my boyfriend.”

“Yet.” Donghyuck swore he heard Mark say quietly but he chose to ignore it.

“You guys are so mean.” Jeno whined.

“I’m not mean!” Mark defended himself.

“Half-true. Hyuck Lee is the true devil.” Chenle piped up.

“Big words coming from you, I’m almost positive you are the antichrist.” Donghyuck huffed, crossing his arms, “Name one mean thing I’ve ever done.”

“You convinced me eggs weren't real.” Chenle deadpanned.

“Oh yeah, I did do that.”

“Jungwoo are those new pants?” Doyoung said as he gestured towards the expensive pants the boy had on.

“Oh yeah!”

“I like them.” Yukhei said, placing a hand on Jungwoo’s thigh.

“Thanks! They were 50% off.” Jungwoo grinned.

“I’d like them better if they were 100% off.” Yukhei grinned back.

“The store can't just give away clothes for free.” Jungwoo furrowed his eyebrows.

“No that's not what I meant-”

“That's a terrible way to run a business, Yukhei.” Jungwoo scolded.

“Aw, Jungwoo is so obvious it's adorable.” Taeil cooed

“I bet he’d look adorable grasping the sheets on my bed.” Yukhei smirked.

“Yukhei, for the last time, I’m not making your bed! You can do that yourself.” Jungwoo sighed, with a smile on his face.

“God, do we HAVE to listen to this song again? I’m getting sick of it!” Jeno groaned.

“Stop being so super-cali-pessimistic-expi-ali-narcissistic.” Mark responded, as he walked over to his phone and played another playlist, L.O.V.E by Michael Buble coming through the speakers.

"Who wants to hear my theory on how Michel Buble is a gremlin who only appears during Christmas?" Chenle smiled.

“L IS FOR THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ME!” Yukhei yelled as he jumped up.

“O IS FOR THE ONLY ONE I SEE!” Mark screamed.

“V IS VERY VERY EXTRAORDINARY!” Donghyuck yelled before the whole group pointed at Sicheng.

“Egg.” Sicheng said in monotone.

 

***

 

The next day, Donghyuck regrettably found himself back at Renjun’s house for the party. The music was too loud, and he was already slightly drunk from the drink Jeno had given him. Thankfully, his friends, for the most part, were not the dancing type, so they were in the basement talking (and in Johnny and Ten’s case: making out as per usual)

“Donghyuck, Fuck, Marry Kill. Me, Mark and Ten.” Yuta asked as he reclined on the couch.

“Fuck me, Marry Mark and Kill Doyoung.” He responded.

“I WASN'T AN OPTION ASSHOLE!” Doyoung scoffed.

“You know sometimes I feel like we are in a sitcom.” Taeil sighed.

“I like to think that we are in a romantic comedy, Sicheng and I are the main characters, therefore the love interests.” Yuta grinned.

“What are we then?” Taeil gestured at the group.

“The homosexual supporting cast.” Yuta winked.

“Speaking of homosexual, I think we should play seven minutes in heaven.” Renjun said with a smirk decorating his features, as the group agreed.

“Oh! I’ll go get a hat and put some names in it!” Jeno said as he got up, dragging Renjun and Jaemin with him. They returned with a hat, stuffed with slips of papers with names.

“I’ll choose!” Jaemin grinned as he reached in and pulled out a slip.

“Mark!”

“I’ll choose the next one!” Jeno reached in and grabbed the next slip.

“Hyuck Lee!”

“How did I know,” Mark mumbled to himself. “Hyuck, you don't have to.” Mark said when he saw Donghyuck had frozen.

“No Its okay.” Donghyuck muttered as he stood up and walked with Mark to the closet. Jeno closed the door behind them and shouted, “You aren't allowed to leave until you make out!”

“Fuck you Jeno!” Mark shouted back. “I'm sorry Hyuck.”

“It’s okay.” Donghyuck responded as he leaned back against one wall. He could feel his blood pumping through his body due to a mixture of adrenaline and the alcohol he had drunk earlier. Mark was so close to his face, so so close but he couldn't do anything about it. _Mark doesn't like you, he never will._

“Hyuck?” Mark whispered. _No one cares about you_.

“Mhmm?” Donghyuck mumbled. _Mark will never love you._

“Can I kiss you?” Mark whispered into the space between them. _Even if he does like you, he's gonna leave you, he's gonna leave you just like everyone else does just like your dad did. No one will ever stay with you._

“Sure,” Donghyuck responded, as Mark smiled and leaned closer. “Nothing matters anyways.” He whispered to himself, just barely heard before Mark kissed him. Donghyuck had spent plenty of time thinking about how their first kiss would go, but he never imagined it would be in the closet of Renjun’s basement. Mark snaked his hands around Donghyuck’s waist and pulled him closer.

The kiss was hesitant at first, both of them scared to mess it up. It was awkward as all first kisses were but Donghyuck couldn't help the pit of warmth that grew in his stomach due a mix of happiness and anxiety. He was scared, _so so scared_ to mess it up, but it was Mark _it was Mark_ and that's all that matter. It wasn't as extravagant as he had always pictured, there were no fireworks, all there was, was the feeling of Mark around him and the sleeve of Renjun’s Mother’s cashmere sweater against his face.

Mark’s lips moved gently against his own, as Donghyuck moved his hand up to hold Mark’s neck. Mark’s lips were soft against Donghyuck’s chapped lips- a result of his bad habit of biting his lips, but Mark didn't seem to mind as he deepened the kiss. His skin felt like it was on fire as Mark pulled him into his lap, Donghyuck practically straddling the boy, hand tangled in his hair as he pressed impossibly closer to Mark. His thoughts were uncharacteristically quiet, nothing was telling him it was wrong, that no one loved him, the only thing on his mind was _Mark Mark Mark._

He pulled away and looked at Donghyuck, his lips red and puffy as he leaned back in, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck's lips before pressing one on the corner of his mouth. He left a trail of kisses down Hyuck's neck, kissing farther and farther down until he lightly bit down on the honey skin of his neck. "Shit." Donghyuck breathed out and tilt his head farther back.

"Are you two making out?" A voice Mark recognised as Taeyong called through the door, making Mark pull entirely away. Donghyuck whined at the loss of contact, pulling Mark back and pressing their lips together again. 

He knew he was pushing the boundaries.

He knew mark probably didn't like him back.

He knew it was all pointless.

But he couldn't find it in himself to  _care_ as he pulled Mark right back against and kissed and kissed him.

_Mark Mark Mark_

 

***

 

“Wait!” Taeil said as he pulled the hat way from Renjun, and dumped its contents onto the floor, each slip only had two names on them.

“These only say, Hyuck Lee and Mark!!” Taeil gasped.

_Donghyuck_

_Mark_

_Hyuck Lee_

_Markie Marks_

_Duckie_

_Lee Minhyung_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of jokes in this chapter i had to slap you with some plot really quick  
> yes this fic will have plot lol i accidentally made it a crack fic  
> but worry not!!! there will be plenty of jokes ahead  
> please comment and call me out if this sucks bc i didnt beta it


	5. Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Spit it out Mark.” Donghyuck said as the two walked around the park next to the store.
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “You look like you really have to say something.” Donghyuck explained. "That or you really have to shit."
> 
> "The first one." 
> 
> “So, Spit it out.”

Waking up after a party was always partnered with regrets. It's like the two came hand in hand- had fun at your party ruining your life? Well, when you wake up guess what? You’ll realise how much you fucked up your life and on top of that, you have a headache! It's like the cherry on top of the shit sundae.

Mark woke up with that exact feeling pooling in his stomach. His head was hurting and he was struggling to open his eyes as he sat up in bed. Taeyong, being the king that he was, left some Advil on the bedside table. Mark gladly took the medicine, washing it down with water and he regrettably got out of bed. He swayed a bit with his first step, but soon enough he made it downstairs.

Taeyong was sitting in the living room by himself, Jisung obviously wasn't awake yet which left the oldest to flick through the TV channels. Mark flopped onto the couch and groaned. Taeyong ignored him so he groaned again.

“What's wrong? Taeyong sighed as he turned off the TV and gave the attention Mark wanted.

“I’m having some troubles, Tae.” Mark said, turning his head to look at his older brother. “Boy troubles.”

“Donghyuck?”

“How did you know? Does everyone know?” Mark groaned for the umpteenth time that morning.

“Well, you said boy troubles and the only boy you ever talk about is Donghyuck, so it wasn't hard to guess.” Taeyong shrugged. “What's wrong?”

“We kissed at the party last night.”

“Mark, please tell me you are joking.” Taeyong sighed as he dragged a hand down his face in exasperation, throwing his head back in annoyance when Mark shook his head.

“Donghyuck is fragile, he might not look it since he acts really tough, but he's super sensitive. You can't lead him on like that” Taeyong explained.

“I know that.”

“Then why did you go and kiss him!” Taeyong dropped his shoulders.

“Because I like him!” Mark said in a small voice and shouted back at his brother.

“Then why don't you tell him?” Taeyong leaned back in his chair.

“I- I don't know how to, things are gonna be weird now.”

“Well Mark I hate to break it to you, but yeah it's gonna be weird, it's going to be awkward and you are definitely going to fuck it up in some sort of way, but that's just how teenage relationships work. You are either going to stay with him for the rest of your life or get your heartbroken, that's just a fact.”

“Well, now I definitely don't want to do anything.” Mark groaned.

“I thought you liked him?” Taeyong asked.

“I do.” Mark stated, a fact like it was written in stone.

"So? Who cares if it ends in heartbreak. I've gotten my heart broken before, and I know it'll be broken again, but that didn't stop me from dating Jaehyun. Nothing can be predicted, who knows, you could end up spending the rest of your life with Donghyuck, but you won't know until you tell him. Are you sure you are willing to try?" Taeyong leaned forward.

"Yes." Mark nodded his head

“Then tell him. Who gives a shit about the future, the world could end in a minute and you would die without telling Donghyuck, so you are going to go to his house, bring him to get ice cream or something stupid like that and so help me god you are going to tell him you like him.” Taeyong pointed at the front door.

“Thanks, Tae.” Mark grinned as he stood up and slipped his shoes on. He ran out out the front door and went to Donghyuck’s house, climbing up the balcony and slipping through the unlocked door.

“Hyuck!” He said the second he saw the boy sitting on the floor, blanket pulled over his head as he played a phone game.

“Shut up, I’m about to beat my high score.” Donghyuck seethed as he angrily stared at his phone screen, aggressively pressing at the screen.

“Okay, what?” He said once he finished the game, looking up at Mark from his place on the floor.

“Come get ice cream with me?” Mark said, bouncing on his toes.

“Yeah sure fine let's go.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and got to his feet. They went out the front door and got on their bikes, biking to the ice cream store behind their street. Mark went inside and ordered them two popsicles, one red one blue.

“Spit it out, Mark.” Donghyuck said as the two walked around the park next to the store.

“What?”

“You look like you really have to say something,” Donghyuck explained. "That or you really have to shit."

"The first one." 

“So, Spit it out.”

“Look, I’m really sorry about last night I-” Mark started to apologise before he was cut off by Donghyuck.

“Don't apologise.”

“But-”

“Mark,” Donghyuck put his hands on Mark’s shoulders, halting their walking altogether. “I liked it. A lot. I don't care if it ruins our friendship, but I really liked kissing you. So don't apologise.”

“Okay,” Mark squeaked, unable to properly emote. “That’s cool.”

“Cool?” Donghyuck snorted as they kept walking.

“Cool.” Mark said back. _You should hold his hand, it wouldn't be hard just do it._ Mark went to try and hold Donghyuck’s hands, but his nerves got the best of him and he ended up just brushing his hand in the end.

“Fucking commit to it.” Donghyuck said as he grabbed Mark’s hand intertwining their fingers. Mark looked down at the hold with a small smile on his face as he swung their hands, eliciting a quiet giggle from Donghyuck. They walked hand in hand with their popsicles, before sitting down next to the river.

“You know, purple is my favourite colour, but they only had blue popsicles, and my tongue is now stained blue.” Mark said as he looked down at their hands.

“Coincidentally, I got you a red popsicle and your tongue is now stained red.”

“So, hypothetically, if we were to, I don't know, touch tongues, HYPOTHETICALLY, it would make purple.” Mark said as he looked up at Donghyuck.

“Completely unrelated: purple is my favourite colo-” Mark started to say before he was cut off by Donghyuck rolling his eyes.

“Oh my god, Mark, If you want to kiss me you just have to ask.” Donghyuck laughed.

“Can I kiss you then?” Mark said as if he were holding his breath.

“You don't need to ask for permission.” Donghyuck mumbled as he leaned in. Their second kiss was more awkward than the first. Without the help of alcohol thrumming through his system, nerves got the best of them. They bumped noses and giggled before Mark pressed his lips against Donghyuck’s.

Their popsicles were melting, the red artificial juice was dripping down Donghyuck’s free hand, but he didn't care, not when Mark was kissing him.

“Cool.” Mark grinned when they broke apart.

“Cool.” Donghyuck echoed.

“Maybe cool, will be our always-” Mark giggled.

“Keep quoting shitty romance novels and I'll kiss you.” Donghyuck said in a fake threat, making Mark snap up and continue talking.

“Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;”

“Did you just quote Shakespeare?” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows.

“Whose misadventured piteous overthrows, Do with their death bury their-” Mark continued to speak.

“Oh shut up.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and grabbed Mark by the neck, pulling him into another kiss.

 

***

 

After they got Ice cream, They biked home together and went to their separate houses, Mark promising he had a “surprise.” About twenty minutes later he got a text from Mark saying “Come out side.”

Donghyuck walked out of his house to see Mark standing in the street. He wasn't alone, no of course not, their entire friend group was standing behind him cheering. But that's not the part that made Donghyuck gasp. Mark was holding a grossly vintage boombox above his head, blasting _The Greatest Hits by ABBA_ aka their favourite album, and on the street in chalk was written, “Duckie will you be my boyfriend?”

“Gross.” Donghyuck whispered to himself as he walked over to Mark, not stopping until they were a mere inches away from each other.

“Please say yes, If you don't then Yuta will never let me live it down,” Mark said with a hopeful look on his face. “Plus, this speaker is heavy.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Yes! Of course! Did you really think I would say no?” Donghyuck grinned so wide his eyes were forced to close, but he didn't give Mark the chance to answer his question, because right as he opened his mouth, Hyuck grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

“GET IT HYUCK LEE!” Yukhei cheered as he took the boombox away from Mark, letting the boy wrap his arms around Donghyuck’s waist. They kept it short because they were in front of their entire friend group and they were not about to be a gross couple like Johnny and Ten. Hyuck was the first to pull away, resting his forehead on Mark’s.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“For what?” Mark asked, with a permanent smile on his face. “If anything I should be thanking you.”

“I don't know, I'm just happy.” Donghyuck grinned, unable to stop the happiness that was bubbling in his chest as they locked eyes.

“Mark?”

“Mhmm?”

“I really like you.” Donghyuck sighed, happy that the words were finally out of his mouth, making Mark’s grin widened further.

“I like you so much.” Mark said before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “So. So. So. Much.” Mark peppered Donghyuck’s face with kisses, between each of his words.

“Mark has a bae!” Doyoung pumped his fist.

“Shut the fuck up!” Jeno yelled as he ran and headbutt Doyoung in the chest.

“ _LANGUAGE!”_ Taeyong scolded.

“Taeyong shut the fuck up, I know very well that Jaehyun’s dick was in your mouth mere minutes ago. You are the only one with a dirty mouth here.” Taeil crossed his arms over his chest.

“Gross.”Donghyuck said for the second time that day. “Promise me we will never be like that.”

“We?” Mark said his eyes twinkling with happiness.

“We.”

“That's cool.” Mark said trying to calm himself down.

“Cool.” Was the last thing that Donghyuck said before he kissed Mark again.

 

***

 

“Donghyuck are you sure?” Mark asked as him and Donghyuck sat on his couch in the basement. Taeyong was sitting in the other room, watching TV, demanding that they kept the door open so no “funny business” would happen.

“Sure about what?” Donghyuck responded as he propped his legs up on the table.

“That you like me, I mean I don't have any redeeming qualities-”

“Mark I’m sure, I'm so so sure.” Donghyuck smiled at Mark.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“That's coo-”

“If you say cool again I'm going to gauge your eyeballs out.” Donghyuck said with a grin.

“Donghyuck?”

“Yes.”

“Can I call you my boyfriend?” Mark said, shifting a bit so he could look at the boy, a feeling of undeniable happiness bubbling in his chest.

“Yeah.” Hyuck smiled.

“Okay, boyfriend.” Mark said before the duo broke out into laughter.

“When did we get so gross?” Donghyuck stuck out his tongue.

“I don't know, boyfriend, you tell me.”

“Stop!”

“No can do, boyfriend.”

“Ew.”

“Boyfriend.”

“Gross.”

“Boyfriend.”

“Ugh, stop!”

“Boyf-” Mark started to say from the umpteenth time when Donghyuck lunged forwards and kissed him.

“Stop.”

“If I don't stop will you keep kissing me?” Mark grinned and leaned forwards, puckering his lips and closing his eyes. Donghyuck leaned in until he was a couple centimetres away, but instead of kissing Mark he licked his cheek, making the boy recoil in disgust.

“Hyuck!!” Mark gasped when he pulled away. “What the fuck?” But Donghyuck couldn't respond, too caught up in his own laughter, doubling over and holding his stomach, Mark joining in on the laughter soon after.

“Duckie?”

“Yes?”

“I like you.”

“I like you too.” Donghyuck smiled, finally leaning in and giving Mark the kiss he fully deserved. It was slow and testing at first, Donghyuck unsure where to put his arms, ultimately deciding to just rest them on Mark’s shoulders. Donghyuck tilt his head to the side, accidentally deepening the kiss. Mark sighed and decided to try something new, swiping his tongue against Donghyuck’s lip, making the boy pull away in surprise.

“I’m sorry.” Mark breathed out.

“Do that again.” Donghyuck said, completely out of breath, eyes wide.

“Can I try something?” Mark asked.

“Sure.” Donghyuck responded, and Mark in response pulled the boy into his lap, to the point where he had to look up inorder to look at Donghyuck.

“Is this okay?” Mark asked, but he never got a verbal response, his answer was Donghyuck wrapping his arms around his neck and crashing their lips together again. Mark was the one to deepen the kiss in the end, swiping his tongue over Donghyuck’s lower lip. He slid his hands down Donghyuck’s torso, settling his hands on his hips and pulling him closer. Donghyuck thread his hands through Mark’s hair, sighing into the kiss.

It was so much. The room got hotter and all of a sudden the only thing Donghyuck could feel was Mark, and the fire that was growing beneath his skin. Mark was all over him, moving his hands and kissing his neck and it was all so much until-

“Okay kids, leave room for Jesus.” Taeyong said as he swooped in and physically tore Donghyuck from Mark’s lap. Mark’s hair was all messed up and his eyes were wide, Donghyuck’s lips were swollen and dark, perfectly matching is tan skin, and the only thing Mark thought when he saw Donghyuck’s red lips was, _Damn I did that._

“Yeah! No playing monopoly on the couch!” Yuta stuck his head in the door and stuck his hand out.

“Yuta, we've played monopoly on the couch before.” Sicheng piped up.

“Shhh, Taeyong doesn't need to know that.” Yuta whispered.

“You two better be talking about the board game, or else, so help me GOD.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short but here she is  
> also I pinky promise that ot17 (18??? possibly) will come back next chapter!! look forwards to that!!!  
> validate me in the comments please i love comments


	6. National Annoy Taeyong Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh god no. Jaejae what day is it?”Taeyong said as he frantically paced over to the calendar on the fridge.
> 
> “If you call him Jaejae one more time I will throw up into the blender and make you drink it.” Yuta gagged.
> 
> “It's June 2.”
> 
> “No, no, no,” Taeyong said as he gripped his hair. “Why does the slander never end!”

“HAPPY NATIONAL ANNOY TAEYONG DAY!” Jisung ran into Mark’s room, flopping down onto the bed, startling the older awake. Mark took a second to open his eyes and process the words that Jisung just said before he flinging himself upright.

“June 2nd?” Mark said with a devilish grin on his face.

“June 2nd.” Jisung confirmed, his expression mirroring Marks.

“I'm texting in the group chat.” Mark said before grabbing his phone and informing the rest of the group of the date. National annoy Taeyong day was a date created by Jisung after Taeyong threw out his legos back when he was 7. Angered by the event, he made a day dedicated to annoying his older brother. Nothing too big, just slight inconveniences. Like the night before he slightly moved all the furniture to the left and Chenle helped him put glitter all over the kitchen.

Which brings us to our poor Taeyong. He woke up in a stellar mood, cuddled up next Jaehyun who had spent the night (as he always did), and went downstairs and was greeted by sparkles and gay men. More specifically, his friend group, Taeil, Yuta, Sicheng, Jungwoo and Yukhei, standing in his now very sparkly kitchen.

“We didn't do it.” Yukhei declared.

“There is debris everywhere and you’re telling me you didn’t have anything to do with it. Wait, is that- Did someone glue a bunch of glitter to my kitchen cabinets?” Taeyong rolled his eyes before glaring at them. “I told you about the ten commandments of my kitchen.” He reminded them before pointing at the paper nailed to the wall. Jungwoo took a step forward and read the sign.

  1. Little shits, don't fuck anything up
  2. If you spill something, pick it up. No one wants to step in your leftover diet coke and so help me god if I get my sock wet it's over for you.
  3. Chenle stay away from the stove
  4. If you use a plate wash it, or else I'm hanging you on the Eiffel tower by your shoe straps
  5. NO MAKING OUT ON THE STOVE WHY DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS SO MANY TIMES
  6. Mark stop trying to drown Jisung in the sink its not going to work
  7. Jisung stop putting forks in the garbage disposal on purpose it's not funny anymore
  8. If you didn't bring it isn't yours so don’t fucking eat it or mess with it
  9. If you leave trash I will dump it on your bed
  10. This kitchen is not a democracy. It is a dictatorship and you will follow the rules or you will be punished. I am Stalin and once you cross the iron curtain I control what role you play in this worker’s paradise.



“Oh god no. Jaejae what day is it?”Taeyong said as he frantically paced over to the calendar on the fridge.

“If you call him Jaejae one more time I will throw up into the blender and make you drink it.” Yuta gagged.

“It's June 2.”

“No, no, no,” Taeyong said as he gripped his hair. “Why does the slander never end!”

“Careful there grandpa don't want your hair to fall out.” Taeil joked as he eased Taeyong’s hands out of his hair.

“Grandpa???? Aren't you like 57?”

“I’m 24 shut the fuck up.” Taeil snapped.

 “Language.” Taeyong said weakly as he slowly fell to his knees.

 “What's wrong?” Jungwoo asked. 

“HAPPY NATIONAL ANNOY TAEYONG DAY!!” Mark and Jisung screamed as they ran into the room spraying silly string. 

“Its almost like I can see the life leaving his eyes.” Taeil said as he looked at Taeyong blankly staring ahead.

“Yeah, we only came here to see the life leave his body.”

“NATIONAL ANNOY TAEYONG DAY!” Doyoung screamed as he ran into the room waving his hands around in the air. “My favourite holiday.” 

“Why?” Jungwoo asked. “Isn't it mean?”

“Any excuse to be mean to Taeyong.” Doyoung grinned.

“It’s okay baby, remember they promised to not do anything too drastic. I don't think they want another fire.” Jaehyun said as he looked at the rest of the group.

“Yeah, it’ll be like any other day, just with more annoyances.” Jisung smiled.

“You guys are annoying enough as is.”

"Yeah just treat it like any other day!" Jisung smiled. 

“In that case, we need new pans after Jisung and Chenle's last… experiment, can I trust you to go to the store and get them?” Taeyong turned to Taeil and Doyoung.

“Yes sir.” Taeil grinned before standing straight and saluting, turning on his heels and leaving to the store. Mark soon followed, hopping on his bike and going to Donghyuck’s house, only stopping when he noticed the tulips growing in Jeno’s yard.

He climbed up the balcony, careful of the tulip he carried in his hand for Donghyuck. The boy lit up like a lightbulb when he saw Mark standing on the balcony. Donghyuck quickly got up and opened the door for Mark.

“Hey.” Donghyuck whispered when Mark entered the room.

“Hey,” Mark whispered back. “Happy national annoy Taeyong day.”

“My favourite holiday.” Donghyuck murmured before leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to Mark’s lips, eliciting a giggle from the older.

“Oh, I got this for you!” Mark said pulling the tulip from behind his back and the way that Donghyuck grinned in surprise when he saw the flower was something that Mark would cherish forever. 

“Mark, I really like you.” Donghyuck smiled, making Mark's heart melt.

“Hmm.” Mark nodded. 

“You are supposed to say it back.” Donghyuck pouted, once again making Mark smile.

“I like you so much,” Mark said as he placed his hands on the back of Hyuck's neck and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “So much.” He pressed a kiss to his nose.

“I don't think you’ll ever know how much I like you.” He pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks.

 “So much.” Mark mumbled against Donghyuck’s lips before finally leaning forwards and kissing him. Donghyuck smiled into the kiss at first, before wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist and pulling him closer. But at the same time, Mark took a step forward causing them to lose balance and fall onto Hyuck’s bed.

They broke apart when Donghyuck pulled away to scream. Mark landed on top of Donghyuck, his hands leaving his neck in order to stop himself from crashing onto the boy. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, Mark admiring the way that Donghyuck’s lips were slightly swollen and redder, his cheeks were pink and his eyes were wide as he stared up at Mark. And then they started laughing and he had a new thing to admire.

He loved the way Donghyuck’s lips curled up into a smile before a laugh came bubbling out of his mouth. He loved the way his eyes would crinkle and disappear as his cheeks rose and made it impossible to see.

“You are so cute.” Mark smiled before leaning down and kissing Donghyuck again, this time slow and soft, just focusing on the feeling of Donghyuck’s lips moving against his own. 

“I’ll never get tired of this.” Mark breathed out when they pulled away. Donghyuck wasn't much for words at this point so instead, he reached his hands up and thread his finger’s through Mark’s hair and pulled him back down, crashing their lips together again. This time the kiss was fast with more passion and want laced into it. 

It got Mark thinking about all the other kisses they would share. Kisses that would taste like cotton candy at the carnival, kisses on the kitchen counter, Makeup kisses, kisses in the shower, kisses on the beach that tasted slightly like salt, kisses against walls, and so so so much more.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by Donghyuck swiping his tongue against the seam of Mark’s lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, which Mark readily agreed to. Donghyuck pulled Mark closer, the strength in his arms giving out and he fell down onto the boy. But Donghyuck hardly seemed to care as he pulled away for air. Mark kissed down Donghyuck’s neck before stopping at the point right above his collarbone, He pressed one final kiss before lightly biting down.

“Mark” Donghyuck breathed out, his head falling backwards. But of course, their bliss was ruined by Taeyong bursting into the room and throwing a box at them. Mark immediately sat up, and covered his mouth scandalised, whereas Donghyuck looked at the box that had been chucked at them. Monopoly. 

“THIS IS THE ONLY MONOPOLY YOU KIDS ARE ALLOWED TO PLAY.” Taeyong yelled before leaving and slamming the door behind himself. 

“AND LEAVE THIS DOOR OPEN FROM NOW ON.” Taeyong came back and said before leaving the door wide open.

“Also Mark I need you to come home and clean up the glitter in the kitchen.” Taeyong came back one final time before leaving.

“What glitter?” Donghyuck sat up and asked.

“Jisung and I put glitter all over the kitchen, for national annoy Taeyong day.”

“Oh.”

“Wanna come?” Mark offered.

“As if you even have to ask.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the bed. They walked downstairs, (only stopping when Mark decided he wanted to make out with Donghyuck against the front door) and started making their way over to Mark house.

“I think that giving you permission to kiss me whenever was a bad idea.” Donghyuck said as he walked across the street. 

“Oh shut up you like it.” Mark snorted.

“Who said?” Donghyuck challenged before he immediately regretted his decision. Mark pulled Donghyuck flush against himself and kissed him right in the middle of the road, fast and hot. It was so so _so_ nice until they were interrupted by Renjun’s older sister, Irene, almost hitting them with her car.

“Okay, I take it back.” Donghyuck said quietly as Mark smirked and wrapped an arm around Donghyuck’s waist and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I’m starting to think you only started dating me for the kisses.” Donghyuck joked, making Mark chuckle.

“Maybe.” Mark teased as they walked into the kitchen.

 “I told you guys I needed new kitchen supplies.” Taeyong sighed as he put his hands on his hips.

“Yup.” Taeil nodded.

“And all you did was come back with 3 bags of hot Cheetos?”

“Lol, yup.” Taeil popped another Cheeto into his mouth.

“Did you just say lol?” Jisung asked.

“Yeah and so did you so fight me.” 

“Okay okay, I’ll go to target myself, does anyone want to come?”

 

***

 

“This date is boring.” Donghyuck said as he swung his arms.

 “This isn't a date I said I was going to target with Taeyong… and others.” Mark gestured at the group.

“Then why did you invite me.” Donghyuck asked.

“I specifically said, “you don't have come with me” and you said “fuck you I do what I want” and followed me here.” Mark snorted at Donghyuck when he pouted.

“But I’m happy you are here.” Mark leaned down and intertwined their fingers, bringing the smile right back to Hyuck's face.

“Okay if you want anything, put it in the cart!” Taeyong gestured towards the shopping cart he was pushing. 

“Yukhei put me down!” Jungwoo screeched when Yukhei picked him up, “What are you doing?” 

“I’m putting you in the cart.” Yukhei smirked.

 “Dumbass.” Renjun muttered under his breath.

“Wait does chocolate milk come from brown cows??? So there's pink cows for strawberry milk??” Chenle said as he grabbed a carton of milk. 

“There's probably rainbow cows.” Jisung added on.

“Serious question, do you guys even go to school?” Ten asked.

“You know what I think is wild?” Johnny piped up, “People born in 2016 will probably be alive in the year 3000 life is fucking crazy.”

“Okay, I suck at math-” Ten started to say.

“Not the only thing you suck at!” Johnny winked. 

“Stop! Yeah, I suck at math but I'm pretty sure that's wrong.” Ten finished. 

“No it's not, they’d be like 84.” Jeno explained.

 “Oh yeah, sorry, my bad.” Ten giggled.

“NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT THEY WOULD BE ABOUT 984 YEARS OLD HAVE YOU THREE EVER PICKED UP A BOOK ONCE IN YOUR LIVES?” Taeyong groaned at the pure stupidity of his friends as he dragged a hand down his face.

“DoNGHYucK!” Yuta screeched.

“What?” Donghyuck slowly turned around to face the man.

“IS THAT A HICKEY ON YOUR NECK?” Yuta screamed, making Taeyong freeze and spin around. 

“ _W h a t ?”_ Taeyong glared

“Wow Mark, you move _fast_ , its only been two days and you’ve already given him a hickey.” Johnny grinned as he gave Mark a high five.

 “Wait, guys! Let's do this thing where we try to dance behind random people’s back!” Jaemin suggested. 

“Maybe don't.” Taeyong sighed.

“Outta my way, time to shine.” Ten said as he dramatically pushed both Yuta and Johnny out of his way. 

“Please don't.” Taeyong tried.

“Count me in.” Jisung said as he caught up with Ten, sparking a very intense game of “dancing behind strangers backs", causing them to get kicked out of target once again.

 

***

 

"I honestly don't think the basement is fit, to hold this many people.” Taeyong sighed as he looked at the seventeen other people in the room. After their trip to target, Doyoung convinced the manager, Kun to join them. The manager excused himself to go to the bathroom, getting up from the couch and leaving.

“What is he doing here?” Sicheng gestured towards the bathroom. 

“Because I’ve decided I want him to be my bride.” Doyoung said with a completely serious face.

“Please don't end up like Yukhei.” Jeno joked.

“That's rich coming from you, Mr I'm-too-afraid-to tell-my-crush-I-like-him, at least I own up to it.” Yukhei scoffed before Jeno slid off his slipper and flung it at Yukhei.

“Woah!” Kun veered backwards as he walked into the room. 

“Ignore them, they are too gay to function.” Doyoung said as he beckoned Kun to sit next to him again. “Me on the other hand? Just gay enough for you.” He winked. 

“I really don't think that’s how it works.” Renjun grinned. 

“Are we just going to ignore them?” Kun asked as he pointed at Yuta and Sicheng making out on the floor.

“Yeah, they always do this, I’ve learned to tune it out.”  

“I’m going to check on Jisung and the snacks. I’ll be right back.” Taeyong said as he pushed himself off the couch. He climbed up the stairs and into the kitchen, his soul losing just a little bit more hope as he took in the scene before him.

“Jisung, why are you crying?” Taeyong asked as he walked into the room. 

“Ten threw a coconut at me.” Jisung said through his tears.

“Why?” Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows.

“He said onions were the only fruit that could make him cry.” Jaehyun explained. 

“This coconut headass was wrong.” Ten shrugged his shoulders.

“Jae, you just let him do it?” Taeyong turned to his boyfriend.

“I'm not even gonna lie babe, it was hilarious.” Jaehyun said as he suppressed a laugh, before walking over to Taeyong and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Ew!” Jisung gagged.

“Aren't you supposed to be crying?” Taeyong snapped as he pulled away, before leaning in and pressing one last kiss to his lips. He brought the others back to the basement, with no snacks in hand.

“Jungwoo as really nice hands.”Taeyong heard Yukhei say as they walked down the stairs. 

“Thanks! That's really nice of you to say.” Jungwoo smiled brightly.

“I bet they’d look better wrapped around my-” Yukhei started to say before Taeyong ran into the room and cut him off.

“WRAPPED AROUND THE BIBLE PRAISE THE LORD AMEN.” Taeyong said, not missing a beat, Chenle snapped his head up at the mention of the word “around” and smiled mischievously before opening his mouth.

“Bingeul Bingeul round what comes around-”Chenle started singing.

“thAT WAS ONE TIME WHY WON'T YOU LET ME LIVE?!” Taeyong screamed, exasperated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahha  
> sorry this took longer than usual I was so busy  
> thank you so much for the support!!!!!  
> ily and happy national annoy taeyong day!!


	7. The Beach House Saga I: Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look at him, wearing those fucking stupid ass glasses looking cute as shit,” Jeno said angrily, “Disgusting.”
> 
> “That's one way to compliment someone.” Mark snorted.
> 
> “I just wanna grab him by his stupid fucking glasses chain and kiss him.” Jeno glared at Jaemin. The boy spun around and waved at the group sitting down, Jeno’s face immediately lighting up and waving back.

Jeno had a great life. Nice house, big backyard, an older brother and a… Taeil, and a dog. Good grades, happy life and a pretty promising future. That is until Na Jaemin decided to get glasses. His face was perfect enough without them, but the glasses just made him look so _good._

“What the fuck is on your face.” Yukhei said when Jaemin walked into the room with his new glasses.

“I got new glasses!” Jaemin grinned.

“Yeah, but is the chain necessary?” Yukhei's face twisted into one of disgust, Jaemin reached up and toyed with the chain around his neck that connected to the glasses.

“Is it that bad?” Jaemin's face fell.

“You look like a grandma.” Yukhei snorted.

“Jeno, what do you think?” Jaemin turned to face the boy, who just squeaked in response before leaving the room.

Jaemin was going to be the death of him.

“Jeno, you okay?” Renjun asked as he followed Jeno.

“I'm fine!” Jeno smiled.

“Okay,” Renjun said but he still had suspicion in his eyes. “Have you packed?”

“Oh shit.” Renjun’s family had invited their entire friend group out to the beach house hotel that they owned about two hours away. They were supposed to leave later this day and Jeno hadn't packed at all. “Yeah, I'll go do that.”

 

***

 

“Who does he think he is?” Jeno said as he sat on the side of the road with Renjun and Mark, watching Donghyuck, Yukhei and Jaemin playing on their bikes in the street as they wait for the rest of the group to show up so they could leave.

“Look at him, wearing those fucking stupid ass glasses looking cute as shit,” Jeno said angrily, “Disgusting.”

“That's one way to compliment someone.” Mark snorted.

“I just wanna grab him by his stupid fucking glasses chain and kiss him.” Jeno glared at Jaemin. The boy spun around and waved at the group sitting down, Jeno’s face immediately lighting up and waving back.

“You’re whipped.” Mark chuckled.

“That's big coming from you,” Jeno scoffed.

“And on this topic, I’ll be right back. I need to go make out with Donghyuck.” Mark said as he checked his watch, and got up, walking over to his boyfriend and kissing him against a tree. Renjun didn't miss the way that Jaemin sighed and look longingly at Jeno.

“Goddamnit, that's gross.” Jeno gagged, “I wish I could do that to Jaemin.” he sighed.

“I thought you said it was gross?” Renjun laughed.

“Yeah, but it would be Jaemin and nothing that he does is gross.” Jeno grumbled, “fucking angel.”

“What's up bitch sticks?!” Yuta said as he, Johnny, Sicheng and Ten pulled up.

“Damn Mark, get it boy!” Yuta cheered as he saw Mark still making out with his boyfriend.

“ _MARK_!” Taeyong screeched as he power walked down the hill with Jaehyun, who has pulling along some luggage.

“Shit!” Mark cursed before pulling away.

“Is this everyone?” Renjun’s mother asked as she walked up to the group.

“Not yet. Jisung and Chenle are coming still, Jungwoo is getting his luggage and Doyoung, Kun and Taeil are meeting us there.” Taeyong smiled, “Once again thank you so much for letting us stay at your hotel, we are all very happy and grateful for this trip.”

“Look at him using his adult voice.” Donghyuck whispered to Mark who elbowed him in the ribs and laughed along.

“I’ll go get my brother!” Jaemin grinned, before taking off to his house.

“Look at him smiling and shit. Wack.” Jeno grumbled.

“We’re here!” Jisung and Chenle screamed as they ran down the hill with their bags.

“There’s Jungwoo.” Yukhei smiled as Jungwoo popped out his house with his bags. Renjun’s father pulled up with two large vans and then their real issue started. They hardly managed to fit eighteen teenage boys, plus Irene and Renjun’s parents _and_ their luggage. The ride was a hard one, it was hot and a/c was hardly working so they to put down the windows, narrowly avoiding an incident with a bee. After the longest two hours of their life, they finally made it to Renjun’s family hotel.

“So you guys have the entire west side cabins to yourself.” Renjun’s mother said as he got out of the car and dust her jeans off. “I trust you can sort out the room arrangements?”

“Of course!”

“Okay just help unload first!” She smiled before grabbing her luggage. The rest of the boys quickly jumped to help get the rest of the luggage out of the car, Yukhei using it as an opportunity to show off his muscles to Jungwoo, who was too busy watching a butterfly.

“I want to room with Mark and Donghyuck.” Taeyong said once they finished unloading the car.

“But!” Mark whined.

“No.” Taeyong shook his head.

“Oh come on babe,” Jaehyung said as he walked over to his boyfriend, “Just let them room together they won't do anything. Right boys?”

“Of course!” Mark and Donghyuck nodded before looking at Taeyong expectantly

“Fine.” Taeyong sighed, “I share with Jaehyun.”

“That's more like it.” Jaehyun mumbled as he slid his arms around Taeyong’s waist from behind and pulled him close.

“I’ll room with Renjun.” Jeno piped up.

“Nah, I’m gonna room with Chenle and Jisung.” Renjun grinned as he pulled the two boys under his shoulders. “Guess you have to room with Jaemin.”

“You little devil.” Jeno whispered, “Jaemin is it okay if we share a room?”

“Of course!” Jaemin smiled, and Jeno cursed the way his heart melted.

“Jungwoo, you wanna sleep with me?” Yukhei asked.

“Yes, definitely!” Jungwoo gasped and smiled.

“Jungwoo, I don't think he means actually sleeping.” Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows.

“What else would it mean?” Jungwoo tilt his head.

“Nice job Yukhei, you managed to find the most oblivious person on the planet.” Yuta teased.

“Well, obviously Yuta and Sicheng and Johnny and Ten are going to share.” Doyoung said, “So I’ll share with Kun and Taeil.”

“Okay its settled!” Renjun grinned. “We’ll be staying in the west side cabins, so yeah, uh follow me!” The group followed Renjun down the forest paths, gasping when the forest opened up to a row of beachside cabins. “Here it is!” Renjun then split up everyone and sent them to their individual cabins.

“Wow!” Donghyuck gasped as him and Mark entered their cabin. He dropped his suitcase and made a straight beeline for the bed, jumping up and landing on the bed belly first. “This is so nice.” He said, face against the pillow, as Mark walked over with the luggage, and sat down next to him.

“Mhmm.” Mark mumbled before leaning down and kissing the boy.

“IF YOU GUYS ARE KISSING IN THERE IM GOING TO THROW A BRICK AT YOU!” Taeyong screamed as he stomped up the stairs, making Mark and Donghyuck pull away at the speed of light.

“Come on Tae leave them alone.” Jaehyun groaned as he dragged his boyfriend out the door. “We were so much worse then they were when we were younger, cut them some slack.

“Well… DINNER IS READY IN TWENTY MINUTES.” Taeyong called over his shoulder before finally leaving them alone.

In Jeno’s cabin, things weren't going well. Jeno was too afraid to say anything, terrified to mess something up and embarrass himself. The two walked into the cabin and to Jeno’s horror, the first thing they noticed was the singular bed.

“I guess we have to share then.” Jaemin shrugged his shoulders and took two steps forward before turning around to face Jeno. “Is that okay with you?”

“Uh, yeah! Of course.” Jeno forced a smile on to his face as they unpacked.

“Come on I think its time for dinner.” Jaemin smiled once they finished unpacking, and the two went outside to meet the rest of the group. They walked together to the main hotel and ate at the buffet. Jaemin had just got up to get some more food when his brother had got up and started talking to him. The boy laughed at the joke his older brother told, his head tilting back as he smiled and giggled.

“thATS IT IM KILLING HIM.” Jeno blushed and slammed his hand on the table.

“Or you could just man up and ask him out.” Renjun suggested.

“Death is easier.” Jeno mumbled as he stood up to get some more food. Chenle came running to the table with a very tired looking Jisung, they both plopped down and started talking before Chenle laughed loud and high before getting up and speeding to the buffet table.

“Chenle is so annoying.” Jisung leaned forward and rest his head in his hands.

“Yeah, I don't really like him.” Jeno confessed, but in all honesty, it was to see Jisung's reaction.

“Unfriended, unfollowed, blocked, my mum’s calling your mum and you're not invited to my teen queen sweet sixteen summer beach bash birthday party.” Jisung huffed before getting up and following Chenle to the buffet table, the rest of the table bursting into laughter.

“Aw, that's so cute.” Jaemin giggled as he sat back down. _You know what's cute, you and your stupid face,_  Jeno thought to himself, but the gag is, he didn't think it, he said it.

“I said that out loud didn't I?” Jeno winced when he noticed everyone at the table was staring at him, especially Jaemin, who was staring at him with his cheeks pink, eyes wide behind those stupid fucking glasses.

“Yep.” Renjun tried his best to stifle his laugh.

“You think I’m cute?” Jaemin pointed at himself, an incredulous expression decorating his face.

“Maybe.” Jeno looked down at his hands. Thankfully the spotlight was taken off him when Mark and Donghyuck ran into the room late to dinner.

“Where were you guys?” Chenle asked when they took a seat.

“We were busy, uh doing things!” Mark said, red-faced and out of breath from what Jeno hoped was running.

“Yukhei!” Jungwoo said as he put down his cup of water and looked at the boy. “Are you in the mood for a quickie, because I sure am!” He grinned.

“What?” Yukhei almost spit out his drink as he looked at the other boy in shock.

“You know one of those like tart things!” Jungwoo said with the brightest smile on his face. Yukhei took in a deep breath before answering.

“It’s pronounced, quiche.” He sighed.

“You poor, poor man.” Jeno cringed as he put a hand on top of Yukhei's in sympathy.

 

**

“I am the s’more making master! No one in the entire world has ever been able to compete with my complex s’more making skills. I’m telling you this is about to be the greatest chocolatey graham cracker treat you have ever tasted.” Yukhei boasted as he held his marshmallow over the fire they created on the beach in front of their cabins.

“Yukhei, while you were monologuing, the marshmallow fell into the fire.” Sicheng pointed at the melting marshmallow on one of the logs.

“Oh.” Yukhei deflated.

“It’s okay! You can always make a new one!” Jungwoo grinned as he brought over the bag of marshmallows.

“How do you stay so positive?” Taeyong asked.

“I don't know? I just like being happy.” Jungwoo grinned, before giggling and tilting his head to one side.

“I refuse to believe that someone has happy as you exists.” Taeyong mumbled to himself before turning back to the book he was reading making Jungwoo pout.

“Don't listen to him, baby.” Yukhei wrapped an arm around Jungwoo's shoulders, right as they did that, Doyoung took a bite of his s’more and choked. Taeil rushed forward and started patting his back.

“Holy shit, Doyoung don't die on me!” Taeil said as he hit his back.

“Don't tell me what to do, I’ll die whenever I want to bitch.” Doyoung said through his coughs.

“Oh dear.” Mark brought his hand to his lips.

“Mark, I told you no one our age says oh dear.” Donghyuck said.

“Sorry.” Mark apologised.

“Oh gosh!” Mark tried instead.

“No one says that either.” Donghyuck shook his head. “At least you tried!”

“Aww, thanks duckie.” Mark smiled, before leaning down and kissing one of Donghyuck’s blushing cheeks.

“Look at how cute they are together,” Jeno said with a hint of anger in his voice. “That's my kink. A nice loving relationship with someone who cares about me.”

“Too unrealistic, settle for bondage like the rest of us.”Doyoung deadpanned.

“Hey, guys!” Ten smiled as him and Johnny finally showed up.

“What were you guys doing?” Yuta put his head in his hands and tilt his head with curiosity.

“Oh, me and Johnny slept together.” Ten grinned, as he watched Taeyong jump out of his seat.

“Well, I hope you guys grabbed extra blankets and pillows and took a nice nap!” He said desperately trying to convince the younger once that they had just slept.

“No Taeyong, what he means is, we had se-” Johnny started to say, knowing it would piss Taeyong off further.

“I SAID, I HOPE YOU TWO HAD A NICE NAP.” He yelled before glaring at them and going back to his seat.

“Sicheng!” Chenle said as he ran up to the boy. “You are really smart. I have a question about outer space.” He smiled brightly as he bounced on his toes.

“It’s up there.” Sicheng simply said as he pointed up at the night sky.

 

***

 

Jaemin was sitting on the porch stairs leading up to the cabin, his head tilted up as he looked at the stars. Even from the back, Jeno could tell something was on his mind, so he threw away his fear and took a seat next to him.

“Hi!” Jaemin blinked a couple times in confusion.

“Hey, uh whats up? You look like something is on your mind.” Jeno said, applauding himself when he hardly stuttered.

“Hmm? I'm just thinking out the fragility of the world and how time isn't real and how we could die any moment.” He smiled, “I’m kidding.” Jaemin laughed when he saw Jeno’s confused expression, elbowing Jeno in the ribs.

“Oh.” Jeno blushed.

“I'm just thinking. Nothing in particular, just thinking.” Jaemin looked back up at the stars.

“What are you thinking about right now?” Jeno asked.

“You don't like me do you?” Jaemin said quietly bluntly.

“W-what? What makes you think that?” Jeno stuttered.

“Well you are always running from me and you grumble every time I do something.” Jaemin explained.

“No no no, you've got it all wrong! I don't hate you, I promise.” Jeno waved his hands frantically.

“You sure?” Jaemin let a little bit of insecurity slip through, making Jeno smile softly. Crushes are weird. You put this person on a pedestal and sometimes forget, they're human too. They get insecure, they get upset about little things, and they don't always like you back, that's what being human is.

“I'm positive.” Jeno smiled a bit more. Jaemin smiled back before turning back up to look at the stars.

“Do you know any constellations?” Jaemin asked as he rest his head on his hand and looked up at the stars.

“Oh, I’m a slut for stars.” Jeno sighed, before slapping a hand over his mouth. “Shit, sorry!”

“No no no.” Jaemin said through his laughter. “I like you better like this, you're less uptight.” He giggled.

Tell me about the constellations you know.” He said barely above a whisper as he continued to look up.

“Well that one is Orion.” he pointed up at the constellation just above them, “and that one is Ursa Minor.”

“Wow.” Jaemin breathed out, his eyes wide as he grinned. His smile was bright, and his eyes were reflecting the stars above them. And in that moment Jeno decided that no star or constellation could ever rival the ones trapped in Jaemin's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY BUT SCHOOL IS FUCKING ME OVER THE NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT TAKE A BIT LONGER THAN USUAL (but i write pretty quick so itll probably be around 2-3 days!!!)  
> dont hate me  
> support me in the comments pls i love talking to people!!!


	8. The Beach Saga II: Shoreline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh, will you give me a second?” Jeno asked before dashing into the public bathroom and screaming at the top of his lungs.
> 
> “FUCK!” Jeno screamed again before fixing his hair in the mirror and walking back outside to Jaemin.

 

Jaemin was truly out to kill Jeno, or at least that's what the latter thought. First, he moves into their neighbourhood, then he gets those stupid glasses, and _now_ they have to share a bed? Things went smoothly at first, now that they had finally had a heart to heart of sorts and Jeno was slightly less afraid of Jaemin, but there was a hint of awkwardness that hung around them. 

Jeno thought things were going to be better. That is until he woke up to Jaemin clinging to his waist. He had to stop himself from audibly screaming and waking up the entire hotel, so instead, he screamed in his head. Unable to move, he stopped breathing and tried to think of a way out of his current situation. He didn't want to think about how Jaemin’s eyelashes were so pretty and his cute little nose, and how his lips were slightly parted. He didn't want to think about that, but he couldn't stop himself. Jaemin stirred in his sleep, making Jeno go into full-on cardiac arrest, as he tried to calm himself down.

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin said his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

“Can we stay like this for a little bit longer?” Jaemin mumbled against Jeno’s chest, literally sending chills down his spine.

“Yeah, sure!” Jeno barely managed to squeak out, cursing the way his voice cracked. Jeno could literally feel Jaemin smiling, and the way his body slightly shook when he laughed as officially the cutest thing ever. Jaemin tightened his grip on Jeno’s shirt and his breathing slowly evened out as he slipped back to sleep. It was such a peaceful moment, just the sound of them breathing and the ocean not too far away. Until Renjun came bursting into the room.

“Jeno! I brought you s-” Renjun said with a bright smile on his face before he noticed Jeno and Jaemin essentially cuddling on the bed together.

“I’ll show myself out.” Renjun bowed and turned on his heel before bolting out of the room.

“Renjun, wait!” Jeno sat upright, making flop back down onto the bed. “I’m so sorry!” Jeno squeaked as he spun around and helped Jaemin sit up.

“No it’s fine, we probably needed to get up anyway, aren't we spending the day on the beach today?” Jaemin rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on. Jeno really wished he could say he was listening to what Jaemin was saying but he was too busy focusing on his lips as he talked, his deep and raspy morning voice and those stupid fucking glasses.

“Jeno?” Jaemin waved his hand in front Jeno's face, making the boy snap out of his daze and blink his eyes a couple times, Jaemin laughing in response. “We should probably get changed.”

“Oh yeah that, let's go do that, that is a good idea.” Jeno pointed around the room before sighing and giving up, standing up and grabbing bag. He changed in the bathroom, and Jeno changed in the bedroom, and together they left the room and meet those sitting on the beach.

“Okay great now we only need Doyoung, Kun, and Chenle.” Taeyong said as he counted the people on the beach. Yuta and Sicheng were still standing with Taeyong Jaehyun and Taeil. Johnny and Ten were on the beach feeding each other grapes (“Looks like a scene out of high school musical 2” Jaemin giggled. “The best high school musical.”) Donghyuck and Mark were laying on their towel by the shade of a tree, and Yukhei and Jungwoo were playing in the waves.

“Hyung!” Chenle smiled as he ran out of his cabin, holding a cup. “I made you some nice hot coffee!” He smiled brightly and gave the cup to Taeyong who gratefully took it.

“It’s cold.” Taeyong deadpanned as he took a sip.

“A nice cup of coffee.” Chenle corrected with a smile still on his face.

“It tastes horrible.” Taeyong said.

“A cup of coffee.” Chenle tried, his smile faltering as he started to lose his patience.

“I’m not even sure if this is coff-”

“A CUP.” Chenle yelled before turning on his heels and storming over to Jisung.

“Anyways,” Taeyong rolled his eyes and turned to Taeil, “Can you get Doyoung and Kun?” Taeyong didn't miss the way Taeil completely froze.

“No.”

“Why?” Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows.

“You don't even want to know what kinds of things they are doing in there.” Taeil pointed at the door to their cabin and shuddered, “Sharing a room with them is the worst decision I have ever made.”

“Oh god.” Yuta groaned and walked up to the cabin door. “YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES TO BE OUT HERE OR ELSE I WILL SEND EVERYONE PHOTOS FROM YOUR EMO PAST.”

Three minutes and thirty seconds later, Doyoung and Kun came stumbling out of the cabin, clothes haphazardly thrown on, and overall just messy.

“Gross,” Jeno mumbled under his breath, Jaemin quickly agreeing.

“Wanna go sit down?” Jaemin pointed at the beach with pure happiness radiating in his eyes.

“Of course.” Jeno smiled and they walked further down the beach and set their respective towels down.

Back under the shade of the tree, Donghyuck was whining about Mark, who was playing on his phone.

“Come on, we never get to go to the beach and now we are just going to sit here and do nothing?” Donghyuck complained, from his place on his towel.

“Mhm, shut up I’m about to beat my score.” mark said, not taking his eyes off his screen.

Groaning, Donghyuck rolled over on the towel and leaned against Mark.

“Can we please go do something?” Donghyuck whined, bumping his head on Mark’s shoulder.

“I’m comfy though.” Mark responded, unmoving from his spot.

“Yeah but its summer,” Donghyuck rolled back over into the sun, “we are supposed to be having fun.” He closed his eyes and let his head lull backwards head back lazily, cheek tilted to catch the sunlight, warmth sinking into his already tan skin.

He started to doze, vaguely aware of his surroundings his lips parted and he sighed, ears picking up waves crashes and the hungry seagulls calling above. But Donghyuck didn't have in the world as he continued to lay sprawled across the towel, languid and boneless, while the bright sunlight spilt across his skin and turned him golden.

And in the moment, Mark just didn't think that the game he was playing on his phone was anywhere near as important as Donghyuck. He put down his phone and crawled over to where Donghyuck was lying, using his head to block the warm sunlight that was bathing Donghyuck’s face, making the younger’s eyes flutter open. He looked surprised at first, I mean who would be, but his eyes softened, right in time with Mark's heart melting and skipping a beat. Donghyuck then closed his eyes again and made kissy faces with his lips expectantly.

Who was Mark to deny Donghyuck of his kisses? So he chuckled and leaned down and kissed Donghyuck slow and soft, using his hands to caress the back of his neck. When they pulled away, Donghyuck giggled, Mark just enjoying the way the boy laughed.

“I think that's the first time we've kissed and Taeyong hasn't broken us apart.” He laughed, as Mark continued to softly look down at him.

“Mhmm.” Mark mumbled before leaning down and kissing him again.

“ _Don't_ push it.” Taeyong grit out from his place a couple towels away, making both boys break apart and laugh. Mark responded to his brother by pining Donghyuck back down and furiously making out with him, relishing in the way his brother vibrated with rage, but Taeyong didn't do anything until Mark slide his hand down Donghyuck’s waist and was about dip his hand under his shirt when-

“THAT'S IT.” Taeyong said, throwing his phone and stomping over to the couple, who had just broken apart. Mark grabbed Donghyuck by the hand and dragged him to a stand before running at top speed towards the water. They ran into the water together, holding hands and when they resurfaced they were faced with a _very_ angry Taeyong.

To add fuel to the flame, Mark pulled Donghyuck flush against his body again and kissed him. Donghyuck obviously got the message and brought his hands up to pull at Mark’s hair.

“Do NOT make me come in there.” Taeyong crossed his arms and started to tap his foot impatiently, from the shoreline. The couple ignored him and Taeyong was about to forcibly pull them apart when Chenle came bolting at them, headbutting Donghyuck in the back, making the two fall into the ocean.

“What the heck Chenle?!” Donghyuck screeched when they surfaced again.

“You and Mark are gross, stop it.” Chenle stuck out his tongue, before running away with Jisung again.

“Please listen to the babies, or else I’m going to throw rocks at you.” Taeyong warned, “And we all know I'm not joking.” He glared before turning on his heel back to his towel.

“Doyoung do you want to go in the ocean with the others?” Kun asked as he leaned forward and put his face inches away from Doyoung’s, making the boy look up from his book.

“I'm reading.” Doyoung simply responded before going back to his book.

“Come on, we are having a beach day!” Kun grinned.

“I know, I’m having an active day at the beach.” Doyoung said, this time not even looking up from his book.

“Reading five books while under the umbrella doesn't count as an active beach day,” Kun took Doyoung’s book and held it above his head. “Get with it. Come into the water.”

“Hey! Give it back!” Doyoung said, scrambling to his feet and reaching upwards to get his book back. Right as he stretched upwards, Kun leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to his lips, catching Doyoung off guard.

“Come swim with me?” Kun asked simply, letting his arm drop and looking Doyoung in the eyes.

“Fine.” Doyoung rolled his eyes and grabbed his book bag, throwing it onto the towel, before the two joined the others.

“Look, guys, I caught a snake!” Yukhei yelled as he hoist a screaming Donghyuck into the air.

“puT ME THE FUCK DOWN BOOGER BOY!” Donghyuck screeched, wildly flailing his limbs as Yukhei held him higher.

“Why am I friends with them?” Doyoung sighed and shook his head, dragging a hand down his face embarrassment.

“I think they are funny.” Kun said through his laughter.

“Yukhei! That's not very nice!” Jungwoo scolded, with a pout on his face. “Put him down!”

“Okay, babe.” Yukhei obediently put down Donghyuck who dramatically collapsed into Mark’s arms.

“Domesticated.” Renjun said under his breath.

“Whipped.” Yukhei whispered back as he looked at Jungwoo, grey hair whipped from drying under the sun, the wind pushing his hair into his face. His skin was pink, not from a sunburn probably just a side effect of being so darn cute, and his lips were red and pulled into a wide smile as he tilt his head and looked at Yukhei.

“I’m going to slit your kneecaps and ship you to Antarctica.” Donghyuck seethed before launching himself at Yukhei.

“Jisung!” Taeyong screamed as he turned around and saw Jisung chasing Johnny with scissors in hand. “NO RUNNING WITH SCISSORS!”

“He's trying to cut his hair.” Sicheng explained from his chair as he took a sip of his drink and continued to watch the pair.

“Oh in that case continue.” Taeyong turned back around.

“I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HELP ME?!” Johnny screamed as he ran.

“Babe, even I think you need a haircut.” Ten said over his shoulder.

“Wait, is that Chenle behind him?” Jungwoo asked, “What's in his hand?”

“A KNIFE.” Chenle yelled as he ran.

“whERE DID HE GET A KNIFE?” Taeyong screeched as he took off after the kids.

“Still wanna be friends with them?” Doyoung turned and asked Kun.

“Yeah, I think they are cool.” Kun giggled.

“You say that but you haven't seen Taeyong freestyle yet.” Doyoung rolled his eyes, “God you haven't heard Around yet.” Chenle froze when he heard the word around.

“Bingeul bingeul round, what comes around goes around-”

 

***

 

Around lunchtime, the group decided to venture into the main part of the hotel to get some food.

“What if we sneak into the pools once they close?” Donghyuck grinned as they passed the pools and hot tub.

“That's against the rules.” Taeyong replied.

“Rules were made to be broken.” Donghyuck scoffed.

“They were made to be followed. Nothing is made to be broken.” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“Uh, pinatas.” Mark said.

“Glow sticks.” Jeno piped up.

“Karate boards.” Jisung leaned forwards and said.

“Rules.” Donghyuck finished.

“That doesn't make sense but whatever.” Taeyong sighed in defeat. Jeno sighed as well as Jaemin ran ahead to walk with his brother and Yukhei. He watched the three talk for a little while before Jaemin turned over his shoulder and smiled at Jeno.

“thATS IT IM GOING TO PUNCH HIM IN HIS PERFECT FACE.” Jeno screamed as he hit Renjun on the arm.

“What the fuck dude?” Renjun winced as he held his arm.

“Look! There's the food stand!” Johnny rejoiced as they neared the food stand. They each ordered their food and took a seat on the benches.

“God bless the French,” Yuta practically moaned as he bit down on one of his cheesy french fries, “ They have given us many good things.”

“Like french toast!” Jisung piped up with a bright smile on his face.

“Baguettes!” Renjun smiled.

“Those little slouchy hats.” Jeno added

“Berets.” Jaemin corrected.

“Macarons!” Jungwoo squealed, as he turned to look at Yukhei. At this same time, Chenle took a sip of his drink and looked up.

“The guillotine.” Chenle said before his face morphed into a smile.

“Calm down there Satan.” Jaehyun laughed as he put a hand on Chenle’s shoulder.

“Jisung want to get some ice cream with me?” Chenle bounced his toes as he grabbed Jisung’s hand.

“Yeah sure.” Jisung responded, and Mark didn't miss the light blush that decorated Jisung’s cheeks as Chenle dragged him by the hand to get ice cream. The pair sat on the bench eating their popsicles. It was cute, watching Chenle talk animatedly, Jisung’s eyes trained intently on him as he spoke. Until a bee flew towards them, ruining their good time.

“I respect you.” Jisung said with fear in his voice as he stood up on the chair and stared at the bee. Then the bee got closer, making Jisung run and scream in fear.

“Poor kid.” Donghyuck sighed before the bee came close to him and he started screaming as well.

“Calm down down brat, you are ruining the view.” Yuta scolded Donghyuck who turned around and saw that Yuta was intently watching Sicheng bend down and tie his shoes.

“Gross.” Donghyuck stuck out his tongue at Yuta

“Ugly.” Yuta stuck out his tongue at Donghyuck.

“I’m not a mirror.” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows and turned back around.

“Sicheng, do you think I'm ugly?” Yuta asked his boyfriend, who was now walking towards them.

“God makes no ugly people,” Sicheng responded.

“Aww, thanks babe-”

“But I'm not sure, who the hell made you.” Sicheng deadpanned.

 

***

 

“I know it sounds childish, but do you want to collect seashells with me?” Jaemin asked as he sat up on his towel.

“Yeah sure, why not?” Jeno grinned and stood up. Honestly, Jaemin could ask him to walk through fucking fire and Jeno would say yes. I mean who could say no to that smile. They stood up and walked along the shoreline.

“This shell kinda looks like Ten, don't you think?” Jeno said as he held up a shell and put it in Jaemin’s hand.

“What makes you think that?” Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows.

“Look that's the face and do you see how big that nose is? It could only be Ten.” Jeno said before they started laughing together. Sometime during their laughter, Jaemin reached down and held Jeno’s hand and the boy only noticed once they had quieted down. Jeno didn't say anything but his brain was shutting down on the inside, _Jaemin is holding your hand, he is touching your hand he grabbed your hand, does that mean he likes me???? Oh my god oh my god oh my-_

“Jeno?” Jaemin stopped their walking and turned to face him.

“Hmm?”

“I like you.” Jaemin simply said. _I like you, I like you, I like you, I like you_ , those three words echoed in Jeno’s head.

“Uh, will you give me a second?” Jeno asked before dashing into the public bathroom and screaming at the top of his lungs.

“FUCK!” Jeno screamed again before fixing his hair in the mirror and walking back outside to Jaemin.

“Uhh?” Jaemin asked with a confused, yet amused expression.

“Cool, that's cool.” Jeno tried his best to look cool. “But like are you sure?”

“I'm sure.” Jaemin said as he intertwined their fingers again.

“Like positive?”

“Positive.” Jaemin responded with a small smile on his face.

“But like, I have zero redeeming qualities and I-” Jeno started to ramble before Jaemin rolled his eyes and decided to shut him up, by leaning forwards and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. It was short and sweet, but it definitely did a good job and shutting Jeno up. Jeno was frozen and staring at Jaemin in shock.

“Okay?” Jaemin asked as a smile slid onto his face.

“Okay!” Jeno squeaked out.

 

***

 

Once the sun started to set, the group started to leave the beach, everyone going off and doing their own thing, save for Mark and Donghyuck who were still laying on the sand. The sun splayed out, stretching over the ocean horizon. Grey waves chased one another in a fast-paced game of tag while Mark laid on the beach with Donghyuck. The sand was still warm from being baked in the sun the day before and the breeze was cool. But neither thing mattered as Donghyuck wiggled his way into Mark’s arms.

Mark chuckled softly and wrapped his arm loosely around Donghyuck’s waist, he moved so that his elbow digging into the sand and he was leaning on his open hand, in order to get a better look at Donghyuck’s face. His face had obviously gotten a couple shades darker due to being out in the sun the whole day, and his eyes were sleepy and half-lidded as he lazily looked up at Mark. And his lips, arguably Mark’s favourite part of Donghyuck, those _sweet_ , heart-shaped lips that always seemed to be so red and enticing.

So with the seagulls calling above, Mark leaned forwards and kissed Donghyuck. At this point in their relationship, they had kissed a lot- too many times to count, but they just never seemed to tire of it. When words failed, kisses worked. Mark pulled away for a second, rolling over onto Donghyuck in order to envelope the boy in a hug. Donghyuck giggled as he always did, and with the waves crashing in the background, Mark kissed his giggles away

Mark wondered if anything could ever surpass that moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH IM BACK SORRY LOL  
> this chapter sucked im so sorry dont hate me  
> nomin is a thing now!!!  
> tell me which couple you want to happen next and ill choose whichever one gets the most requests!!  
> but just super quick I wanted to remind you that this is kinda a markhyuck centered fic, but there will be other ships but yeah!!!  
> comment away my friends


	9. The Beach Saga III: 34.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don't care what anyone says, the cookie part is the best part of the oreo!” Taeil said as he popped another Oreo into his mouth.
> 
> “Dark without light is an abyss, light without darkness is blinding. You cannot have a coin with only one side.” Taeyong said in monotone from his place laying starfish on the floor. He was drunk.
> 
> “Yo, Socrates, it’s a fucking cookie.” Taeil retorted as he tried to make smores with Oreos.
> 
> “Ten, what are you thinking about?” Johnny asked his boyfriend, who was laying next to Taeyong, equally drunk.
> 
> “There's no physical evidence that today is Thursday, we all have to just trust that someone kept count since the first day ever.” Ten mumbled.
> 
> “Seven’s fucking wasted.” Yuta laughed.

Ever since Jeno saw Jaemin in the street that day he moved in, he decided he wanted to date him. His bright smile lit up the entire road, and his brown hair was swept up in the wind, mingling with the cherry blossoms that had been released from the trees. As they became friends he realised that was impossible. Jeno was simply too afraid of the boy, too afraid to make any moves and even too afraid to talk to him.

Until Jaemin confessed to him.

He dreamed about dating Jaemin for about a month and now that they were a thing, he didn't know what to do. After Jaemin confessed and they “kissed” they walked back in a relative silence, swinging their intertwined fingers as the sunset. Jeno was an awkward person by nature, and he was too afraid to talk to Jaemin, but the boy didn't seem to mind the silence.

They got to their cabin and took their showers and watched a movie before going to bed. Their first night as a couple was coming to an end and they hadn't done any of the things Jeno thought couples did. They weren't cuddling, in fact, Jeno was facing Jaemin’s back, too afraid to spoon him. They also hadn't kissed. Jeno hadn't been in many relationships, honestly, he had only been in one other relationship. It was with this girl in primary school, and their first kiss involved way too much tongue and teeth.

It was that day Jeno realised he was gay.

Because of his lack of experience in relationships, he was relying on the many couples around him. Donghyuck and Mark had kissed long before they even started dating. Johnny and Ten were constantly kissing and Jaehyun and Taeyong, well, do they even need an explanation? Needless to say, Jeno was feeling like he was missing out, he wanted to kiss Jaemin, _so so_ bad but he felt that if he did then his mind would explode. On top of that, he was too scared that Jaemin would have second thoughts and realise how much of a loser Jeno truly was and leave him.

“But like, are you sure?” Jeno whispered into the stagnant night air.

“I’m sure.” Jaemin said as he rolled over onto his side to face his new boyfriend. Those were the last words uttered that night as Jaemin scooched forwards and wrapped his arms around Jeno’s waist.

 

***

 

“YoU'RE WHAT?” Donghyuck nearly spat out his food at Jeno’s words.

“Yeah, I think me and Jaemin are dating now?” Jeno said as he played with his food on his plate. Jaemin was currently getting his breakfast at the buffet bar, leaving Mark, Taeyong, Jaehyun and Donghyuck at the table with Jeno.

“You think?” Mark tilt his head in confusion.

“He told me he likes me and I obviously like him, but nothing feels different and I'm just confused.” Jeno sighed.

“It’s okay,” Mark reassured, “There's not gonna be any huge differences.”

“Yeah the movies lie, there aren't any fireworks and huge changes.” Donghyuck cut in.

“It’s more like, now you have someone to cut off your sentences and drool on your shoulder.” Mark glared at Donghyuck.

“And kiss.” Donghyuck turned back to face Jeno.

“Speaking of kissing…” Mark trailed off as he started to lean into kiss Donghyuck only to be interrupted by Taeyong using a piece of bread to break their kiss.

“Mark!” Yuta yelled as him and Sicheng walked past, “I can't believe you and Hyuck Lee broke the bed last night, you two must be wild!” Yuta cheered as he gave Mark a high five.

“Haha, yeah.” Mark laughed nervously as he thought back to his night with Donghyuck. (“I bet you cant jump higher than me!” “Watch out Hyuck Lee I'm going to take you DOWN”) Yes, they broke the bed, but not for the reasons everyone else thought.

“Good morning!” Taeyong greeted Doyoung as him and Kun took a seat at the table.

“Don't speak to me until I’ve had my coffee.” Doyoung rolled his eyes and held his hand up.

“Since when do you drink coffee?” Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows.

“I don't.” Doyoung faked a smile, “Now shut up, you are taking away from my kissing Kun time.” Doyoung mumbled before pulling Kun into a kiss.

“Have you two kissed yet?” Jaehyun piped up and asked Jeno.

“Well…” Jeno started to say.

“Oh spill tea!” Donghyuck let go of Mark and completely turned his body to face Jeno.

“He gave me like a peck on the lips once to shut me up, but that's it.” Jeno said while looking down at his lap.

“That's so cute!” Donghyuck cooed.

“Oh no, what if they replace us as the power couple?!” Donghyuck gasped and turned to his boyfriend.

“You guys were never the power couple, to begin with.” Taeyong scoffed, ”That would be me and Jaehyunnie.”

“If you say ‘Jaehyunnie’ one more time I'm going to switch your apple juice with piss.” Mark glared at his brother.

“Sorry that you just can't admit that me and _Jaehyunnie_ are the power couple.” Taeyong glared back as he wrapped his arm around Jaehyun.

“Sorry, Ty, but me and Duckie are obviously the power couple.” Mark continued to glare as he pulled Donghyuk against his chest.

“Power couple?” Jaemin said as he put down his food and sat down next to Jeno, “oh sorry, but the new power couple is me and Jeno.” Jaemin grinned and wrapped his arm around Jeno, who yelped in response.

“You have to admit that was a little bit cute.” Mark leaned down and whispered in Donghyuck’s ear.

“Traitor.” Donghyuck grit through his teeth.

 

***

 

“Jungwoo, aren't you sad that your little brother got a boyfriend before you?” Doyoung teased as they walked outside the main hotel building.

“Yeah, I do kinda wish I got a boyfriend before him,” Jungwoo sighed.

“I mean I could change that for you.” Yukhei whispered under his breath.

“What did you say?” Jungwoo smiled and looked up at Yukhei.

“Oh, nothing, what were you saying?” Yukhei smiled back.

“It sucks a little bit that Jaemin got a boyfriend before me but I’m sure I’ll get one soon!” Jungwoo grinned.

“How can you be so sure?” Kun asked.

“I just like to stay positive about things!” Jungwoo said, right before he tripped and fell down the remainder of the stairs.

“Wow! I got down those stairs quick!” Jungwoo continued to smile, as Yukhei helped him to his feet.

“Doyoung, Jeno, a baby, got a boyfriend before you did, how does that feel.” Taeyong cocked an eyebrow and put his hand on Doyoung’s shoulder.

“Don't fucking touch me.” Doyoung mumbled as he shook Taeyong’s hand off.

“You know, what I like to say when I feel like swearing? Fudge.” Taeyong said with the fakest smile on his face.

“If you fudging touch me again I’ll fudging kill you.” Doyoung smiled back.

“Its an improvement.” Jaehyun comforted Taeyong.

“How do you deal with a boyfriend who’s such a tightass.” Doyoung spat at Jaehyun.

“Keyword there was tight ass.” Jaehyun smirked and wrapped his arm around Taeyong’s shoulders.

“Ew, gross, I did _not_ have to hear that.” Mark gagged.

“You know what we should talk about? Jaemin’s glasses.” Yukhei piped up. “He got them like three days ago and no one has brought it up.”

“Oh yeah, give me your opinions!” Jaemin grinned as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

“Glasses are so unattractive.” Yuta mumbled.

“Damn bitch I’m just tryna see.” Jaemin glared at Yuta, “and besides, who even asked you?”

“I think your glasses are hot.” Jeno told Jaemin.

“Yeah when you showed up with them for the first time, it took Jeno a full five days to finally shut up about how good you looked in them.

“Okay, Renjun that's enough.” Jeno shoved Renjun.

“Hey, Tae.” Jaehyun leaned over and whispered in Taeyong’s ear, “Wanna go 34.5?”

“What's that?” Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows.

“It's 69 but you do all the work.” Jaehyun whispered and grinned.

“So you want a blowjob basically?” Taeyong whispered back so that the little ones wouldn't hear.

“Yeah, yeah let's go now.” Jaehyun giggled and pulled Taeyong by the arm.

“Where are you guys going?” Donghyuck called after the couple.

“Were are gonna go 34.5” Taeyong snorted before Jaehyun pulled him down the path.

“What?” Jungwoo asked in confusion.

“Mark use that brain of yours and do some math.” Donghyuck put his hand on Mark’s shoulder.

“My brain has been fried since the second grade.” Mark deadpanned.

“Okay well use whats left of it.”

“Well…” Mark sighed, “34.5 times 2 is...oh.”

 

***

 

“Fuck it up Renjun!” Yuta asked when Renjun came out of his cabin. The boy came out wearing a pair of sunglasses, that on any other person would look horrible but Renjun somehow managed to pull the look off.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful?” Donghyuk asked Renjun.

“No.”

“Well, at least you are surrounded by honest people.” Donghyuk said before bursting into laughter with Mark.

“Is that Seulgi?” Chenle leaned forwards and gasped.

“Oh no.” Renjun’s face drained of all colour as he sunk to the sand, “no no no.”

“Who’s Seulgi?” Jaemin leaned over and asked Jeno.

“Irene’s friend and Renjun’s longtime crush.” Jeno snorted before dodging Renjun’s fist.

“I don't have a crush on her!” Renjun stood up angrily, face bright red with a blush.

“Sure, lover boy.” Jeno teased.

“Junnie!” Seulgi called as he ran over with Irene.

“Just kill me now.” Renjun looked up at the sky, before Seulgi was behind him, tackling him in a hug.

“What are you doing here?” Jeno smiled at Seulgi when the two stood up again.

“Irene invited me and a bunch of our friends here for a bonfire party!” Seulgi grinned.

“Before you even think about it, you and your idiot friends aren't allowed to come, I don't want a repeat of last time.” Irene glared at Renjun.

“You start one forest fire and all of a sudden we have a reputation?” Mark joked.

“Whatever, you guys are not going.”

 

***

 

They ended up going. Renjun managed to blackmail Irene with photos of her when she went through a One Direction phase, which granted instant access to their friend group. However, it was a little bit much for them, which says a lot. Key, Irene’s best friend came to the party in drag and gave Jaehyun a lap dance, Heechul tried to sell drugs to Jisung at one point and Minho tried on many occasions, to “play monopoly” with Doyoung on the beach.

“I don't care what anyone says, the cookie part is the best part of the oreo!” Taeil said as he popped another Oreo into his mouth.

“Dark without light is an abyss, light without darkness is blinding. You cannot have a coin with only one side.” Taeyong said in monotone from his place laying starfish on the floor. He was drunk.

“Yo, Socrates, it’s a fucking cookie.” Taeil retorted as he tried to make smores with Oreos.

“Ten, what are you thinking about?” Johnny asked his boyfriend, who was laying next to Taeyong, equally drunk.

“There's no physical evidence that today is Thursday, we all have to just trust that someone kept count since the first day ever.” Ten mumbled.

“Seven’s fucking wasted.” Yuta laughed.

“I think I’ve hit rock bottom.” Taeyong sighed.

“Well, once you hit rock bottom, the only way to go is up!” Jungwoo grinned.

“You underestimate me,” Taeyong lift his head off the floor in order to respond to Jungwoo, “For I have brought my shovel and I’m ready to start digging.

Needless to say, most of them left after Key tried to grind on a minor.

Mark, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Yukhei and Jungwoo went to go and sneak into the pool area, soon to be followed by Yuta and Sicheng. The others decided to brave the party and stay. Brave souls.

“I don't think it’s sneaking in when Renjun’s family owns the hotel,” Yuta said as they walked to the pools, “it’s not like we will get in trouble.”

“Funny. If my parents find out about this I’m getting my ass beat.” Renjun faked a laugh as he unlocked the door to the pool area.

“Hey.” Jisung said as him and Chenle quietly entered the area.

“Jesus Christ how are you so quiet?” Yuta physically jumped away in fear from Jisung.

“How do you deal with him sneaking up on you all the time.” Yuta turned and asked mark.

“He has given me high blood pressure.” Mark sighed.

“And you brought the devil with you too.” Donghyuck groaned as he noticed Chenle walking up behind Jisung.

“Wherever Jisung goes, Chenle goes, wherever Chenle goes, Jisung goes, we've been knew.” Renjun explained, “Its like they are connected at the hip, or like Jisung keeps Chenle in his pocket or some shit.”

“So you just keep a little satan in your pocket?” Yuta furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Jisung.

“Why does everyone call you the devil?” Jisung asked Chenle.

“he'S A WITCH PUSH HIM IN THE POOL!” Chenle screeched, in order to take the attention off himself, as he ran forward and pushed Yuta into the pool.

“Remind me why we are friends with them again?” Donghyuck leaned over and whispered in Mark’s ear.

“Because we are too weird to be friends with anyone else.” Mark whispered back as they watched Yuta try to drown Chenle in the kiddie pool. Eventually, the pair left the group to sit in the hot tub. They sat side by side, Donghyuck resting his head on the rim of the tub and closing his eyes.

The lights from the pool brightened Donghyuck’s features, making his tan skin pop against the dark night sky. His reddish-brown hair was damp and cascading down his face like a gentle waterfall, lightly brushing over his eyelids and the bridge of his nose.

“What are you looking at?” Donghyuck said as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend, his beautiful lips pulling into a smile as his eyes softened.

“You.” Mark smiled.

“You know,” Donghyuck mumbled as he scooched closer to Mark, “I’ve always wanted to kiss someone in a hot tub.”

“Hmm?” Mark leaned closer so that his nose was brushing against Donghyuck’s, “I guess I have to do something about that.” He whispered before capturing Donghyuck’s lips in a kiss.

Mark hated their current position- sitting side by side with their heads turned at an impossible angle, so he did something about it. That something, was him running his hands down Donghyuck’s sides and grabbing his hips. He then pulled Donghyuck into his lap, the boy yelping at the change of position before settling down onto Mark’s thighs.

Donghyuck used the new position to his advantage, bringing his hands up to grab at Mark’s hair and deepen the kiss. The night was cold, but the water was hot- almost as hot as the kiss they shared. It was just so much, the temperature of the water mixed with Mark toying with the hem of his swimsuit. It was everything Donghyuck dreamed of.

“Two bros chilling in a hot tub, zero feet apart because they’re hella gay!” Yukhei giggled as he recorded the couple furiously making out in the hot tub.

 

***

 

“Okay, but are we sure this is safe?” Jaemin asked as they walked up the stairs to the roof.

“Uh, Renjun said it was safe and he gave me the keys so maybe?”

“Jeno if I die there's one thing I want you to do for me.” Jaemin stopped at the top of the stairs and looked Jeno in the eyes, taking both of his hands into his own. “I want a sick ass Viking funeral.” Jaemin said with the most serious expression on his face.

“I promise.” Jeno nodded. _Whipped._ Jaemin smiled and intertwined their fingers as Jeno used his other hand to unlock the door to the roof.

“Wow.” Jaemin sighed as he pulled Jeno down onto the flat concrete of the roof. He knew exactly what Jaemin meant when he looked up at the stars above them. The lights of the hotel were mainly off, making the sky dark and the stars shine (almost as bright as Jaemin’s eyes, _almost_ )

Jeno’s heart almost skipped a beat as Jaemin wiggled his way into Jeno’s arms, resting his head on Jeno’s bicep and curling his hands around his waist. “Tell me about the stars.” Jaemin prompted and Jeno cleared his throat before going on and on about the stars, all while desperately trying to ignore the fact that Jaemin was cuddling with _him._

“Jeno?” Jaemin cut Jeno off.

“Yes?”

“You don't like me do you,” Jaemin whispered as he detangled himself from Jeno and sat up. Jeno realised how cold it was with Jaemin’s warmth surrounding him.

“What? No no no!” Jeno sat up and frantically waved his hands, “What makes you think that?”

“I don't know, you've just been kinda pushing me away and like you don't really seem to actually like me.”

“Jaemin you want the truth?” Jeno sighed, and Jaemin nodded.

“You are just too powerful, I’m scared of you and I'm scared to fuck everything up because I like you too much and you are just so hot and adorable, and I’m kinda bland and-” Jeno started to ramble.

“Hold on, hold on,” Jaemin snorted and stopped Jeno, “You think I’m ‘too powerful’?”

“Yeah, have you looked in a mirror?” Jeno said.

“Have _you_ looked in a mirror?” Jaemin laughed, “Jeno you are fucking stunning, I mean seriously, do you know how lucky I am to be dating you?”

“We are dating right?” Jaemin whispered after the silence that followed his previous statement.

“Jaemin, I like you so so much, and if you are dumb enough to date me, then I guess we are dating.” Jeno said.

“Jeno, I like you so so _so_ much, and if you are dumb enough to date me, then I guess we are dating.” Jaemin echoed and rolled his eyes. Silence followed once again.

“Can I ask you a question?” Jeno asked breaking the silence.

“Yeah, shoot.” Jaemin grinned.

“How come today, we didn't act like all the other couples.” Jeno looked down embarrassed.

“What other couples?” Jaemin tilt his head in confusion.

“Like Mark and Donghyuck and Jaehyun and Taeyong, they kiss all the time and we still haven't kissed yet…” Jeno mumbled.

“Every couple has their own speeds,” Jaemin used his pointer finger to tilt Jeno’s head up to look at him,  “Don't worry if we don't move as quickly as other couples, we’ll move at our own speed, okay?”

“Okay.” Jeno responded, nodding his head as Jaemin leaned a little bit closer.

“Do you want to kiss now?” Jaemin whispered against Jeno’s lips, sending a full body shiver down his spine. Jeno simply nodded in response, and all breath left his body when Jaemin pressed his lips against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there you go buddies  
> okay im gonna be honest, I have no idea how to insert Jaeyong into this story, but I will give them more moments, but please dont expect any plot from me about them, I cant write jaeyong very well!!  
> Comment under here aswell which couple you want next, im still deciding!! its not too late  
> I love you guys alot okay bye thank you for reading this fic uwu


	10. Bad Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know Jungwoo when you invited me over for ‘monopoly and chill’ I just assumed you didn't know what Netflix was.” Yukhei sighed as he sat down on the floor next to Jungwoo.

The rest of the beach trip went by quickly. They ended up having to leave early since Chenle remembered he forgot to tell their parents they were leaving in the first place, resulting in many angry phone calls. Key and Heechul ended up being put in a holding cell after pirating veggie tales and trying to sell it to kids on the beach for two dollars and a stick of juicy fruit gum. And poor Renjun got his heart broken when he found out that his longtime crush, Seulgi, was dating Irene, his older sister.

“Where should we go next?” Jaemin grinned as they started to near their neighbourhood.

“Universal Studios!” Jungwoo said in a high pitched voice, obviously happy at even the thought of going to Universal.

“We can't go there.” Jaehyun cut in.

“Aw, why not?” Yukhei asked when he saw Jungwoo pouting.

“We got banned remember?” Jeno sighed, “Yuta grinded on a minion.”

 

#### ***

 

After Mark finished helping Donghyuck “unpack” (which took much longer than it should have since their unpacking consisted of Mark with his arms around Donghyuck’s waist from the back, and kissing his neck. Needless to say, it took them a while to unpack), they went to the back patio to eat some snacks.

“What the fuck are you reading?” Donghyuck asked as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth, leaning over to see what mark was reading in the lounge chair.

“The Tempest.” Mark responded in monotone, not taking his eyes off the text.

“Ew gross, why?” Donghyuck stuck out his tongue in disgust.

“Summer reading.” Mark sighed. Donghyuck stood up and crawled into Mark’s lap, essentially straddling the boy as he plucked the book out of Mark’s hands and dropped into on the floor.

“Why summer reading, it’s only June.” Donghyuck asked.

“I don't know, I think Shakespeare is kinda cool.” Mark shrugged as he sat up a bit and wrapped his now free arms around Donghyuck’s waist.

“Nerd.” Donghyuck teased. “He talks funny.”

“Duckie, shall I compare thee to a summer's day?” Mark said, imitating the way they spoke in the book he was reading.

“Uh, sure?” Donghyuck snorted.

“Thou art hot as fuck.” Mark said before laughing with Donghyuck.

“Swoon.” Donghyuck responded through his laughter before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Mark’s lips. Mark, however, wasn't satisfied, so he pulled Donghyuck closer and kissed him again, this time longer and with more passion.

It was a hot day, the birds were chirping and the breeze was warm, brushing any stray leaves away, but all Mark seemed able to pay attention to was Donghyuck’s lips. He was so focused on them that his eyes closed as Donghyuck pulled away briefly before, leaning in and pressing those sweet lips to his jawline, trailing upwards until their lips pressed together again. Mark’s teeth were nibbling at his lip, pulling it out and letting it ping back before he was surging back in to kiss Donghyuck again, sucking at the stinging spot in apology before he was finally pressing in for more.

Donghyuck moved closer to Mark, threading his fingers through Mark’s hair as they tilted their heads and Mark’s tongue brushed up against his own. Mark was sweaty and he had only made it through a chapter of his book before Donghyuck stole it,  but that hardly mattered when Donghyuck was moaning into his mouth for the first time ever. The feeling of that was so intoxicating that Mark’s head was still spinning when Donghyuck pulled back again. All he could taste was Donghyuck, all he could feel was Donghyuck, all he could think was Donghyuck. It was so bad, he almost didn't register what Donghyuck had said at all.

“Hands. Ass.” Donghyuck mumbled against Mark’s lips.

“My hands aren't on your ass.” Mark pulled away slightly to answer.

“Exactly.” Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow and pulled Mark back into the kiss.

“thAT'S IT!” Taeyong screamed as him and Chenle entered the garden, “You're grounded!”

“What?” Mark hurriedly pulled away from Donghyuck, who whined in response.

“You. Are. Grounded.” Taeyong crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “We’re just kissing.”

“It takes two to procreate.” Taeyong glared.

“Pro-? Taeyong we’re both guys?!” Mark yelled in confusion.

“I don't care, you are grounded!” Taeyong yelled back.

“Yeah and now we are gonna bury you until you learn your lesson!” Chenle added in as he grabbed a shovel from the shed.

“Chenle, that's not how it works.” Donghyuck sighed.

 

***

 

“You know Jungwoo when you invited me over for ‘monopoly and chill’ I just assumed you didn't know what Netflix was.” Yukhei sighed as he sat down on the floor next to Jungwoo.

“I have Netflix, I use it to watch Gossip Girl!” He grinned.

“Yeah, but monopoly and chill isn't a thing.” Yukhei furrowed his eyebrows, “Jungwoo, who plays monopoly with two people?”

“Jaehyun and Taeyong do, ‘theyre like let's go play monopoly’ and then they go to their room and play monopoly and it always sounds like they are having a great time.” Jungwoo looked up at Yukhei.

“I'm still trying to figure out what 34.5 is, but once I do, we can do that too!” Jungwoo gasped happily.

“I mean I wouldn't say no, but seriously Jungwoo, I just assumed we were on the page like Netflix and chill, and now I'm kinda disappointed.” He sighed.

“Whats Netflix and chill?” Jungwoo asked, “Can you show me?”

“If you don't know what it is, somehow I think I shouldn't be the one to show you,” Yukhei chuckled, “Besides, I don't think you would be into it.”

“No Yukhei! I would be so into it!” Jungwoo put his hands on Yukhei's thigh and leaned forward, eyes sparkling with happiness, "But for today, can we play monopoly?"

“Yeah, I’ve already been cockblocked by a board game so we might as well, what piece do you want?” Yukhei took the board out of the box.

“What did you say?” Jungwoo asked.

“What piece do you want?”

“The dog!” Jungwoo grinned, as Yukhei dug through the box and handed him a piece. They played in silence for a little while and Yukhei continued to sulk as they played until Jungwoo put down his piece and looked up.

“Yukhei, I just realised something,” He locked eyes with Yukhei, “We’ve been friends for like a month, and I still don't know that much about you.”

“Do you want to know more about me?” Yukhei asked.

“Mhmm.”

“Do you want to know a secret?” Yukhei leaned forwards, and Jungwoo eagerly nodded. “Yukhei isn't my only name.”

“Wow, really?!” Jungwoo gasped.

“Yeah, my real name is Yukhei.” He nodded.

“Xuxi?!” Jungwoo grinned, “That's the cutest thing ever!”

“No, you are the cutest thing ever.” Yukhei laughed a bopped Jungwoo’s nose.

“Can I call you Xuxi?”

“I would love that.” Yukhei grinned softly, the sight melting Jungwoo’s heart. However, their moment was broken by Yukhei's phone ringing. The younger begrudgingly answered the phone.

“Jungwoo I'm so sorry, I have to go. Chenle is doing his rituals again and we _really_ don't need another demon in the house.” Yukhei explained as he rose to his feet. “I’ll see you later?”

“Of course!” Jungwoo smiled as Yukhei left. Jungwoo continued to smile to himself as he cleaned up the monopoly game, and thought of their earlier conversations.

“Oh! Yukhei wanted to have sex with me!” Jungwoo groaned and flopped back onto the couch, “I would've been so into that!”

 

***

 

“I have gathered us all here, per Jungwoo’s request.” Taeyong said as he sat down on the couch in the basement.

“Why are you talking like that?’ Donghyuck asked from his place in Mark’s lap.

“The better question is why are you within seven feet of Mark I thought I banned you from seeing him for a week.” Taeyong quirked his eyebrow.

“So we just gonna ignore the fact that he's speaking like a fucking British lord?” Doyoung crossed his arms.

“What did I say about cursing?” Taeyong said.

“Excuse me. Fudging British lord.” Doyoung glared.

“I think it’s hot.” Jaehyun grinned as he wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist and rest his head on his shoulder.

“Can we get back on topic?” Mark interrupted, desperate to not see his older brother kiss Jaehyun.

“Yeah Jungwoo, what’s wrong?” Jaehyun asked.

“I need help.” He whispered, not lifting his eyes from his lap.

“Whats up?”

“I like Yukhei.” He said barely above a whisper. Silence ensued.

“Wait you two aren't dating?” Doyoung yelled in confusion.

“No…” Jungwoo looked up.

“Oh, I thought you were.”

“Could've fooled me.”

“I swear I've walked in on you kissing.” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows.

“No, that was me and Sicheng.” Yuta explained.

“Oh.”

“Once again, can we get back on topic?” Jaehyun signed, exasperated, “Why did you tell us?”

“Because I wanna tell him I like him but I’m too scared.” Jungwoo played with his hands.

“Aww so cute.” Jaehyun cooed.

“I have an idea! how about we all go to Renjun’s house and we can help you ask him out.” Jeno leaned over and suggested.

“Yeah sure don't ask me first.” Renjun scoffed.

“Renjun are you really going to be the one to get in between love?” Jeno turned and faced the boy.

“He's just sad that his crush ended up dating his sister.” Yuta laughed, before wincing from Renjun’s glare.

“Yeah sure, you can come to my house.” Renjun sighed.

“And use your pool?” Jeno smiled.

“Fine.” Renjun glared. And that's how they found themselves in Renjun’s backyard.

“I swear to god, our friend group keeps expanding.” Renjun sighed as he watched the other seventeen boys in his yard.

“Jungwoo come here!” Donghyuck beckoned over the boy, “Let us help you.”

“Yeah! We got this!” Chenle piped up, with a grin on his face.

“Aren't you like two?” Donghyuck elbowed his brother.

“Stop fighting, we have important things to do.” Mark rolled his eyes.

“I think he should start off with a pickup line.” Jisung added in, expecting the others to turn him down immediately.

“Actually that's not a bad idea!” Donghyuck gave Jisung a high five.

“You know some pickup lines right?” Mark asked.

“Of course!” Jungwoo reassured before turning on his heels and walking over to Yukhei.

“Xuxi!” Jungwoo couldn't help but melt a little bit at the way that Yukhei's face light up at the mention of his name.

“Am I in heaven?” Jungwoo said dreamily as he locked eyes with Yukhei.

“No Jungwoo, we're in Korea, silly.” He laughed and turned back to his conversation with Kun

“Seriously? ‘Am I in heaven?’ that was a weak pickup line.” Donghyuck said when Jungwoo came back, Yuta nodding in agreement.

“How is he so oblivious?” Jungwoo sighed.

“That's huge coming from you.” Doyoung snorted.

“Ask him to dinner!” Jisung suggested and Jungwoo nodded an turned back to go to Yukhei.

“Hey, do you want to go to dinner?” Jungwoo tapped Yukhei on the shoulder.

“What?” Yukhei tilt his head in confusion, “Do you want me to walk you to the snack table or something?”

“I thought that would work.” Jisung reassured when Jungwoo came sulking back.

“You have to look cool! One sec, I have an idea!” Chenle grinned before leaving and returning with a pair of sunglasses.

“Super cool.” Chenle gave Jungwoo a thumbs up before pushing him to Yukhei.

“Why are you wearing sunglasses, its dark outside!’ Yukhei said as he reached up and removed the sunglasses from Jungwoo.

“Okay, I thought that one would work.” Chenle said as he took the sunglasses back.

“Come on, let the hyung’s help you.” Yuta grabbed Jungwoo by the arm and him and Doyoung pulled him away from the younger ones.

“Can you guys seriously help me?” Jungwoo said with a hint of sadness playing at his features.

“Oh, he is cute.” Johnny whispered, “I get why Yukhei likes him.” Johnny nodded, earning a slap on the shoulder from Ten.

“You have to start off simple and warm up to actually telling him.” Ten rubbed Jungwoo’s shoulder.

“Yeah just try flirting with him.” Doyoung fixed Jungwoo’s collar.

“Okay!” Jungwoo smiled.

“You got this!” Jaemin gave him a thumbs up.

“Wait how do I flirt with him?” Jungwoo’s smile fell from his face as he walked closer.

“Just tell him ‘you have beautiful eyes’!” Ten pushed Jungwoo to walk again.

“Okay, I really got it this time!” He grinned and walked up to Yukhei.

“Yukhei, I have beautiful eyes.” Jungwoo said with the most determined and sure expression.

“I think I have to agree with that.” Yukhei responded with laughter after a couple seconds of confused silence.

“Did he just-” Doyoung stuttered at Jungwoo’s choice of words.

“How did he manage to take my words the wrong way?” Ten tilt his head in confusion.

“Don't worry, my brother is just really dense, I’m sorry.” Jaemin sighed.

“Hey, at least it worked,” Johnny gestured towards the pair, who were now walking to the back of Renjun’s yard.

“Whats up?” Jungwoo asked as Yukhei led him to a swing chair in the back of Renjun’s yard.

“I just wanted to talk.” Yukhei said as he sat down on the chair, patting the space next to him for Jungwoo, “I like talking to you.” Yukhei grinned, and Jungwoo swooned (as per usual). They talked for a while, a long while as the rest of their friend group laughed and played in the pool.

“Hey Jungwoo, I have a question.” Yukhei turned his head to look at Jungwoo.

“Shoot.” Jungwoo grinned.

“Do you like anyone?” Yukhei asked and the air around them went still for a second.

“Yeah…”

“Do I know them?” Yukhei asked.

“Yeah.” Jungwoo played with his hands in his lap.

“Who?”

“Do you like anyone?” Jungwoo interrupted, trying to change the subject.

“Jungwoo, don't change the focus.” Yukhei said sternly.

“Fine,” Jungwoo sighed, “I’ll tell you if you tell me.” He hated the way this was so juvenile like they were two kids on the elementary school who were scared to admit their feelings. It was childish and sickeningly sweet, but Jungwoo wouldn't have it any other way as he swung his feet in the air below the chair.

“Who do you like?” Jungwoo asked tentatively.

Yukhei hesitated for a full five seconds before answering, “Taeil.” And with that one name, those five letters, Jungwoo’s heart dropped. It fell fast and hard crashing into the concrete. But Jungwoo didn't let that show on his face, his expression only faltering for a second before he put on a fake smile.

“Wow I wasn't expecting that!” Jungwoo giggled.

“Who do you like?” Yukhei asked.

Jungwoo hesitated in his answer aswell, “Doyoung.”

“I don't believe that.” Yukhei breathed out a laugh as he sat up, “You’re a bad liar.”

“What?!” Jungwoo gasped scandalised before laughing again.

“You suck at lying. You’re too sweet.” Yukhei grinned and locked eyes with Jungwoo, “Who do you actually like?”

“Um, Renjun?” Jungwoo tried.

“Liar.” Yukhei laughed, “I don't know if I can be friends with a liar.” Jungwoo rolled his eyes in response.

“Why are you so afraid to tell me?” Yukhei asked, “You can tell me.” He smiled at the end, sending Jungwoo into a mental spiral. _He doesn't like you, why did you even try flirting with him, better yet why did you even think he would like you? He likes Taeil. Taeil. Taeil. Not me._ “Jungwoo?” Jungwoo faintly heard Yukhei's voice. _Who do you like? Who do you like? Lucas Lucas Lucas Yukhei Yukhei Yukhei Xuxi Xuxi Xuxi._

“I like you!” Jungwoo blurted out, finally looking up at Yukhei with tears just starting to bud in the ducts of his eyes. Silence.

“Me?” Yukhei leaned back and pointed at himself.

“Yes you, and you like Taeil and I probably just ruined everything I’m sorry, I shouldn't have said anything I-” Jungwoo looked down at his lap and played with his fingers, before Yukhei used his thumb and pointer finger to tilt Jungwoo’s chin upwards, so that they were looking at each other again.

“No no no baby, don't cry.” Yukhei used the pad of his thumb to wipe away a stray tear, “I’m the liar.”

“What?”

“I lied, I don't like Taeil, I just said that because I was scared.” Yukhei looked at Jungwoo with concerned eyes, vulnerable and almost scared. A new look on him.

“Jungwoo, I like you.” Yukhei confessed, making Jungwoo go still for a second. You know when you see a bird crash into a window and it grossly slides down the glass before hitting the ground. You think it’s dead for a couple of seconds before the bird gets up and flies off somewhere else. Jungwoo’s heart had just done the same thing, crashed and burned but after Yukhei's words he was soaring- soaring higher than any bird could fly.

“Really?” Jungwoo gasped out as a smile rose back onto his face.

“Yeah, sorry.” Yukhei said sheepishly.

“Xuxi, I don't usually curse but fuck you!” Jungwoo swore before laughing and letting his head fall onto Yukhei's shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Yukhei laughed as Jungwoo hit him in the stomach.

“So let me get this straight,” Yukhei used his hand to Lift Jungwoo’s face, cooing at the way Jungwoo leaned into the touch.

“You like me?” Yukhei used his free hand to point at himself, grinning when Jungwoo nodded.

“And I like you.” Yukhei finished.

“So… does this mean I can kiss you?” Yukhei asked, trying his best to calm his smile, but it failed when Jungwoo nodded his head. Yukhei slowly leaned forwards, as Jungwoo reached out and grabbed the hem of Yukhei's shirt. _Oh god, what if I suck at kissing, what if Yukhei thinks I'm a loser and changes his mind oh-_ all thoughts left his head the second he felt Yukhei's lips on his own.

The kiss was quick and chaste, and Yukhei pulled away pretty quickly before smiling wide and standing up and bringing Jungwoo with him.

“GUESS WHAT?!” Yukhei shouted at the rest of the group not too far away,”I AND JUNGWOO ARE DATING NOW!”

_Dating. That's cool._

“ABOUT TIME!!” Doyoung shouted, right before Yukhei wrapped his arms around Jungwoo’s waist and kissed him. In the middle of the kiss, he used his strength to pick Jungwoo up and spin him around.

“Cheesy.” Jungwoo giggled when Yukhei put him down.

_Dating? I could get used to this._

 

***

 

“Today was cute.” Jaehyun sighed as him and Taeyong sat down on the couch in the latter’s basement.

“I mean seriously, do we have any straight friends?” Taeyong curled into Jaehyun’s side.

“That's a stupid question.” Jaehyun snorted.

“Tae, you love me right?” Jaehyun mumbled as he kissed the crown of Taeyong’s head.

“To the moon and back.” Taeyong responded without missing a beat.

“Great, because-” Jaehyun was about to say before he was cut off by Taeyong.

“But if you’re about to tell me that you’re the one who broke my grandmother's precious china after you told me last week that it was Chenle, we are gonna have some words.” Taeyong tilted his head up to look at his boyfriend.

“...What kind of words?” Jaehyun tentatively asked.

“The loud kind, Jae”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo  
> i have mono so if this chapter sucked im sorry im currently trying not to die lol  
> pls leave comments i feed off of attention ily bbys  
> also funfact, i've never kissed someone isnt that tragic, im so old and I havent kissed anyone  
> I'm pretty good at writing kissing scenes though; opinions


	11. Mona Lisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need a gay love interest, everyone has one except for me.” Renjun said as they walked through the cool hallways.
> 
> “What about me.” Taeil winked, as he was the only available person in their friend group as of now.
> 
> “I said love interest, not low interest, you glorified potato sack.” Renjun responded without missing a beat

It was dark. The air was stagnant and acidic, his lungs burning with every breath he took. No matter how hard Donghyuck tried to open his eyes, it stayed dark, everything was dark there was nothing. _Nothing nothing nothing._ He reached his arms out, reaching for someone, desperately grabbing at the air for someone. There was no one. _No one no one no one._

He opened his mouth and screamed. No sound came out. _Mute_ . He screamed until his voice was raw and bleeding and tears spilt from his eyes. But nobody came. _No one cares._ He was alone with no one. The air was suffocating, and every breath he took was laboured, his lungs desperate for fresh air. _There was no one._ He tried to move but he couldn't, his arms were bound. _No one loves you, You’re a nuisance, They all hate you. They all hate you. You’ll never find_ **_someone_ ** _who loves you. All your efforts will amount to_ **_nothing. No one_ ** _cares about you_

_Someone, nothing, no one, Someone, nothing, no one, Someone, nothing, no one, Someone, nothing, no one._

And then it was gone. Donghyuck opened his eyes and gasped, taking in the air that was missing from his lungs. Fresh air. He was in his room, in his bed which was messy from his sleep, his fish were still swimming in their little tank, and his plants were still semi-wilted by the balcony. But he was still alone. _Someone, nothing, no one._

Suddenly, the air wasn't so fresh anymore. It was the same stagnant and acidic air from his nightmare. He took in shallow erratic breaths, unable to calm down his wildly beating heart. _Mark, Mark, Mark. I need Mark._ And as if, the boy could read his thoughts, Mark pulled himself onto the balcony, his eyebrows shooting up in concern when he saw Donghyuck sitting on the bed clutching his neck, desperately trying to breathe.

“Hyuck?” Mark whispered as he opened up the balcony door. Donghyuck whipped his head around to look at Mark, staring straight through the boy, eyes shaking as if he were a deer caught in headlights. Mark took this as a sign to move forward. He rushed to Donghyuck’s bed, enveloping the boy in the tightest hug.

“It’s okay baby, breathe.” Mark murmured into Donghyuck’s ear, as he ran his hands through his hair. Fresh air, flooded his lungs. There was someone. There was someone. There was Mark. Mark was always there. He could count on that. In an ever-changing world, he had Mark. In a way, Mark had become his rock, something he could always depend on. Whenever Mark was around, his mind was silent, too busy focusing on the complex beauty that was Mark Lee.

“You okay now?” Mark asked when Donghyuck’s breathing calmed down and there were no more tears dripping down his honey cheeks. He nodded.

“Nightmare?” Mark whispered against the crown on his head. He nodded.

“What happened?” Mark questioned as Donghyuck pushed them down onto the mattress.

“It was dark. And I couldn't breathe,” Donghyuck said with a shaky voice, “And no one was there.” _No one. No one will stay with you. Everyone will leave. Just like your dad. They all leave. No one._

“No one was there, I was all alone.” Donghyuck echoed, his voice breaking.

“It’s okay Duckie.” Mark comforted.

“No, it's not.” Donghyuck mumbled, his voice quiet yet sure against Mark’s clavicle. “Everyone leaves. I’m gonna end up all alone.” _Someone, nothing, no one._

“I won't leave you.” Mark simply said. “I would never leave you, ever. I can promise you that Hyuck.” I love you. Those words were stuck on the tip of his tongue, but Mark never said them.

“You promise?” Donghyuck sounded fragile and vulnerable. It was times like this where his outer shell was shed and Donghyuck sounded like a scared child, desperate for validation.

“I promise.” Mark responded before kissing the top of Donghyuck’s head. **_Mark doesn't love you he never will, he's going to leave you_ ** **.** _But he said he wouldn't leave, he promised._ **_He's lying, they all lie don't listen_ ** _. But its Mark, he would never lie. It’s Mark. Mark Mark Mark. Mark cares about me. He won't leave._

The mean voice in his head lost this round. That was starting to happen more often, but only when Mark was around. Whenever Mark was around, things seemed easier. It was easier to think, it was easier to breathe. It was easier to be himself.

“Better?” Mark mumbled.

“Yes.” Donghyuck said back as he pulled away slightly and lay on his back, still wrapped up in Mark’s arms.

“What do you wanna do today, darling?” Mark asked, not taking his eyes off of his precious boyfriend.

Donghyuck took a coupled seconds to think. “I wanna go get a fish.” he said, as he stared at his fish tank.

“A fish?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yeah, a fish.”

“But you already have a bunch of fish.” Mark gestured towards the fish tank on the desk.

“And one more won't hurt.” Donghyuck responded, dead set on getting a new fish that day.

“Will it make you happy?” Mark asked.

“Very.”

“Then let's go get a fish.” Mark sighed as he sat up. After Donghyuck’s happy dance, they walked to Mark’s house.

“Nice car.” Donghyuck whistled when he saw the Corvette sitting in the driveway.

“Thanks its like 400 horsepower.” Mark boasted as he twirled the keys on his finger and unlocked the car.

“That's like 7000 ducks.” Donghyuck mumbled to himself, making Mark pause before giving Donghyuck a confused look, and rolling his eyes.

“Remind me why I’m dating you.” Mark scoffed as he opened the door for Donghyuck and walked around to slide into the driver's seat.

“Because you love me~” Donghyuck singsonged as he smiled and put his seatbelt on. But then he was hit with the weight of his words. Donghyuck had always said those types of things, but it was always joking and playful. With Mark it was different. The air was tense for a second, as Mark took in Donghyuck’s words, before he resumed his actions, clicking his seatbelt in place and leaning over and capturing Donghyuck’s lips in a kiss.

“Yeah, I do.” Mark sighed once he pulled away. And with those words, Donghyuck calmed down considerably. The older put the keys into the ignition and backed out of the driveway, the wind blowing through their hair as the car picked up the pace. Donghyuck grabbed mark’s sunglasses and slid them over his eyes before reaching forwards and turning the music on.

“You look hot when you drive.” Donghyuck mused as he rest on the door and looked at his boyfriend.

“Nothing compared to how hot you look all the time, babe.” Mark responded with ease making Donghyuck’s heart hurtle down the road faster than any car could. To add to the fire, Mark took one hand off the wheel and placed it on Donghyuck’s upper thigh leaving it there for half a second before pulling his hand up quickly and grimacing as if he had been burned.

“Too hot.” Mark joked before letting his hand fall back onto Donghyuck’s thigh while laughing to himself

“Isn’t driving with one hand dangerous?” Donghyuck asked, toying with the knuckle of Mark’s ring finger.

“Maybe you should stop distracting me then,” Mark said as they very conveniently got to a stoplight, the older halting the car and grabbing Donghyuck by the neck, pulling the boy into a kiss. It was sloppy and hot but it was what they needed, as Donghyuck gripped the hand that was on his thigh, his other hand grabbing Mark’s collar. Right as they deepened the kiss, their tongues just starting to play, the car behind them honked, forcing the two boys apart.

Greenlight. Mark silently chuckled to himself as he eased onto the gas pedal, using one hand to steer, the other hand firmly on his boyfriend’s thigh. The rest of the ride went easy, Donghyuck singing along to the songs with his hands in the air as Mark smiled fondly at his gorgeous boyfriend. They got out of the car in the parking lot and walked into the pet store. Donghyuck knew exactly where the fish section was, his feet carrying him to the all too familiar aquariums.

“What type of fish do you want?” Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and rest his head on his shoulder.

“Which one do you want. I’ll let you pick.” Donghyuck leaned his head against Mark’s.

“But it's your fish?” Mark questioned.

“We can co-own it.” Donghyuck smiled and in no known universe could Mark ever say no to Donghyuck.

“What about that one?” Mark said as he pointed at the angelfish swimming lazily in one of the tanks.

“An angelfish?” Donghyuck questioned.

“Because you’re my angel.” Mark grinned cheekily before pressing a quick kiss to Donghyuck’s neck.

“Gross, who knew you were so gross.” Donghyuck stuck out his tongue in disgust. They ended up getting the angelfish in the end and Mark paid like the gentleman he was since Donghyuck left his wallet at home.

“It’s our first kid.” Donghyuck giggled as they left the store, holding the fish up for mark to see.

“First?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

“First.” Donghyuk smiled back before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Mark wrapped an arm around Donghyuck waist, and pulled him closer, making Donghyuck yelp against his lips and hold the fish out to the side so it wouldn't get squashed in their bodies.

“I couldn't ask for a better co-parent.” Mark grinned.

"Ditto." Donghyuck sighed before he turned on his heels to go to the car.

“Does this mean I’m a daddy now?” Mark asked as slid into his seat.

“Always have been” Donghyuck responded with a smirk on his face. The ride back was without incident since Donghyuck was much more occupied with his new fish. They got home and Donghyuck acclimated his fish to the tank. The pair sat in front of the tank, Donghyuck staring at the fish with admiration in his eyes, and Mark was staring Donghyuck with equal admiration his own eyes.

“What should we name him?” Donghyuck asked.

“What about Lee?” Mark suggested, “It’s our last names.”

“Yeah, I like that.” Donghyuck grinned and turned back to his tank.

 

***

 

“Fuck you, fuck me, fuck this carpet, fuck the tv, fuck the fan and most importantly fuCK THIS HEATWAVE.” Donghyuck yelled as he lay starfish on Mark’s basement floor. After Mark and Donghyuck’s pleasant day spent at the latter’s house, everything was going great. Lee was acclimating well to his new tank, the flowers were falling off of the trees, making way for the summer. And when they woke up the next morning, they got a cruel reminder of the true summer- heat. There was a heatwave and very conveniently, everyone’s a/c seemed to break overnight.

“Fuck you? I mean if you insist-” Mark started to say before he was cut off by Taeyong glaring at him.

“Why don't you go to Renjun’s house, doesn't he have a/c?” Taeyong suggested.

“Because their a/c broke.” Donghyuck whined.

“JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE'S!” Chenle screeched.

“Taeyong can we _please_ put on the a/c it's so hot my brain is melting.”  Mark groaned.

“No can do, Mum said the bill was too high last month.” Taeyong shook his head. “We got a fan though.” He pointed at the small fan that was honestly just pushing hot air around,

“Can we go somewhere with a/c?” Jisung suggested.

“It’s Sunday, everything is closed.” Taeyong sighed.

“The art museum is open.” Jaehyun sat up and reminded.

“Ew,” Donghyuck stuck out his tongue, “Only old ladies go to art museums. As if.”

“Fine then marinate in your own sweat.” Taeyong snapped.

“Never say the word marinate again.” Mark grimaced, “Duckie, let's go, at least it'll have a/c!”

“But-”

“A/c.”

“Fine.” Donghyuck huffed. They peeled themselves off of the couch and got into the car, Taeyong sending a quick text in the group chat saying they were going to the museum. He wasn't even surprised when he saw the other twelve boys standing outside the museum when they arrived.

“I’m here to donate myself.” Doyoung said as they walked into the art museum, head held high.

“Because you’re a masterpiece?” Kun smiled.

“Yeah, you got the right idea baby.” Doyoung grinned as he slung an arm around Kun’s shoulders.

“I need a gay love interest, everyone has one except for me.” Renjun said as they walked through the cool hallways.

“What about me.” Taeil winked, as he was the only available person in their friend group as of now.

“I said love interest, not low interest, you glorified potato sack.” Renjun responded without missing a beat, making the group erupt into screams and cheers.

“I don't know what you are talking about, It’s illegal to be prettier than I am.” Taeil flipped his imaginary hair.

“Well damn guys looks like we are all going to jail.” Yuta snorted.

“Stop attacking me, it's not national annoy Taeil day.” Taeil crossed his arms over his chest.

“Is there a national annoy Taeil day?” Jaemin leaned over and asked Jeno.

“Not yet.” Jisung mumbled in response.

“Hey Hyuck Lee,” Mark smiled when Donghyuck turned around to face him.

“Hmm?”

“Are you a painting?”

“Uh… no?” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows.

“Because I’d like to nail you against a wall.” Mark said before they both started laughing.

“Oh good, I thought you wanted to hang him.” Taeyong sighed in relief.

“You’re so embarrassing.” Donghyuck groaned at Mark.“Let go of my hand then.” Mark shrugged.

“No.” Donghyuck responded while swinging their hands.

“Fra-gee-lay.” Johnny sounded out the word on the plaque in front of a chair, “It must be Italian!”

“I think that says ‘fragile’ honey.” Ten sighed as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“Oh, yeah.”

 

***

 

“I want to fucking die.” Jisung said from the floor of the basement once they had gotten back home, after being kicked out of the library. Apparently, Jeno kissing Jaemin against a copy of the mona lisa was "against the rules." Sicheng and Doyoung had gone back to their shared house with Kun and Yuta, and Johnny and Ten had gone back to the former’s house to… do things, leaving the rest in Taeyong’s house again.

“Language.” Taeyong scolded.

“Hecky heck, I want death.” Jisung replied in monotone.

“What if we go to Sicheng and Doyoung’s house, they have a/c?” Yukhei piped up from his place next to Jungwoo.

“I think that's the first smart thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth.” Donghyuck said as he sat up.

“Thanks?” Yukhei furrowed his eyebrows and stood up, bringing Jungwoo with him.

“Let's go!” Chenle yelled happily, as the rest got up and they walked the street over to the house. Mark was the one who knocked on the door. There were some groans and sounds of things crashing from inside the house before a very angry Doyoung opened the door.

“What do you want.” Doyoung glared at the group. His clothes were messy and undone, his hair was everywhere, but the thing that really gave him away was his swollen lips, paired with an equally messy Kun showing up a few seconds later.

“You have a/c.” Mark explained simply, “Can we come in?”

“Fine.” Doyoung groaned and let the boys into his house. They walked into the living room and spent about an hour watching tv in the living room.

“You know I always thought Jungwoo was innocent.” Jeno said as he looked at Jungwoo who was in Yukhei's lap, kissing the boy as if his life depended on it.

“Seriously you guys need to go to church.” Donghyuck sighed, “I don't want you in hell with me.”

“We all know Chenle will be there.” Renjun snorted.

“Sitting on top of the throne.” Chenle winked.

“You’re so evil.” Yuta said as he entered the room with Taeil and Sicheng, both holding cups with water.

“Yeah, but I'm short and cute, so it's adorable.” Chenle giggled.

“Hey hey, how do you ask what a glass of water is doing?” Taeil laughed to himself as he sat on the couch and held up his glass.

“A glass of water is an inanimate object and therefore incapable of having a thought process, or understanding of basic human language.” Sicheng responded in monotone. SIlence ensued.

“Water you doing?” Taeil finished his joke after a couple seconds of silence. Right after his (bad) attempt at a  joke, Kun and Doyoung entered the room, after their… activities.

“My knees are sore.” Doyoung smirked as he sat down, “I was on my knees for so long-”

“The next word out of your mouth better be praying, or else I'm going to scream.” Taeyong glared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey!! please dont leave anymore comments asking for ships, I have a plan for the order so dont worry~~  
> i may or may not be lying, I have kissed someone once- the first and only time i kissed a boy, i made him moan in a train station lol  
> also if you are a norenmin shipper, check the tags~~  
> comment some things to do in the summer and ill try to add them in!!


	12. Oceans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, what do you guys want?” Mark turned and asked the group.
> 
> “A burger.” Jeno responded.
> 
> “There's no burger on the menu.” Mark sighed.
> 
> “I want a burger.” Jeno blinked.
> 
> “Jeno, we’re at taco bell.”
> 
> “Quiero uno burger.” Jeno smiled.
> 
> “The number of people in the car is about to go down quiero uno if you don't shut the hell up.”

When Donghyuck was young, he loved the beach and more importantly, he loved the ocean. Their house wasn't far from the bay and the docks, and the beach was only a short drive away. In the winter he would long for the bright summer days where he could run on the dark sand, and wade in the ocean.

His father loved the ocean much more than Donghyuck did. He had grown up on a boat in the Jeju islands and moved back to the mainland for college. He made sure to stay close to the coast, and that's how he ended up having a wife and kids in a little house just a block away from the docks.

Once the slow summer days came rolling around, Donghyuck spent every day with his father on the beach, collecting shells, chasing crabs and letting sticky popsicles melt down his hand under the warm sun. His skin was dark from the days in the sun, but he didn't care, not when his father was pulling out the towel for another trip the beach.

His father loved the ocean so much he decided he wanted to die in it.

It was a distant memory now, but Donghyuck still remembered the day he found out his father jumped off of the same docks they were talking a walk on the day before. Donghyuck couldn't find it in himself to hate the ocean or hate his father for leaving him. He couldn't. So he still went to the beach, and collected shells and chased crabs, but it was different.

Everything was different.

His eyes snapped open and he sighed as he looked up at his white ceiling. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to melt into his covers and just not exist. He just wanted to disappear but he couldn't do that. So instead he forced himself to sit up. _No don't leave your bed, no one wants to see you, no one cares about you, just go to sleep forever._ He got up anyway, rubbing the sleep out his eyes as he shook the blankets off his body. _It's too hot, just go to sleep, melt away, no one cares about you_. The heat wave was still in full swing and no one seemed to have working a/c. 5:36 am. His sleep was getting worse.

Mark obviously wouldn't be awake at such an early hour, and Donghyuck didn't want to be in his house right now, so he grabbed his shoes and walked down the stairs and outside. Getting on his bike, he kicked the kickstand and drove down his road to the docks.

_Hyuck lee, look at the ocean today the tide is so low!_

He got off the bike and let it hit the concrete, not even bothering to use the kickstand this time.

_Do you see that fish? That's a minnow!_

_Wow, Dad, that's so cool!_

He walked down the stairs to the dock. It was a low tide.

_You know, I used to live on a boat. Every morning I would wake up and be on the ocean, isn't that so cool?_

Donghyuck kicked a stray pebble as he walked down the wooden part of the dock. The air was still, no one was there,  _no one_ , and all the boats were swaying slightly with the tide. He held his hands behind his back, intertwining his own fingers together, and stared up at the sky. _Dad?_ The sky was dark, stars dotting the dark expanse with the moon resting on the horizon. _I miss you._

He walked further down the docks, the only sound being heard was his footsteps, the distant highway and the waves sloshing under the dock. _Do you miss me?_ He stared down at the water, the stars reflecting in its ominous depths. The more he stared, the more he thought. Thought what it would feel like if he just took one step forwards and fell in. Thought what it would feel like to just let the water fill his lungs, how peaceful it would be.

_Should I join you, Dad?_

He took a staggering step back, the water was blurry, everything was blurred from the tears that were cascading down his cheeks. A sob was ripped from his body as he took another step back, his back hitting one of the dock poles. He slid down the stained green wood, profusely shaking as he stared at the water. _No one no one no one. No one likes you. They all leave._

He gasped and choked on his air, his hands pulling at his own neck desperate for some air. _They don't like you, they tolerate you. Everyone hates you. You should just disappear. Just like dad did. You are useless, talentless, no one even cares about you. Not even Mark._

“You’re right.” Donghyuck whispered out and stopped fighting, letting his head lull downward onto his knees. He cried. A lot. And once he was devoid of tears, he stood up on shaking legs and biked back home. He sat in his room quietly until it was eight am, and then he walked over to Mark’s house. He climbed into the window, putting a smile on his face when he saw Mark half awake on his phone.

“Hyuck?” Mark looked up and smiled when he saw his boyfriend, opening his arms for Donghyuck to join him. Donghyuck shuffled over to the bed, cuddling into Mark’s arms. He needed this, he needed to be with Mark. Being with Mark made him feel like a person, it made him happy and more importantly, there was no little voice in his head telling him what to believe.

“What's on the agenda for today?” Donghyuck got onto his elbows and rest his head on his hands. “I wanna go to the beach.”

“That’s actually kinda perfect,” Mark smiled as he pressed a kiss to Donghyuck’s nose almost cooing at the way his boyfriend’s nose scrunched up, “My lifeguard work starts today.

"Really?!” Donghyuck gasped happily. Ever since they had become teens, Mark had started lifeguarding and Donghyuck loved it, maybe even more that Mark did. He had an excuse to go to the beach everyday and look at Mark.

“Yeah, you wanna come with?” Mark grinned.

“As if you even have to ask.” Donghyuck grinned back as he stood up and pulled Mark off the bed. He forced Mark to get dressed so they could leave quickly, and they went down the stairs to the garage, Mark grabbing the keys to the jeep. They got in and drove down the driveway to find some of their friends sitting and talking.

“Get in losers we’re going to the beach.” Donghyuck leaned out the door and said to the boys outside. It was a tight squeeze but Renjun sat in the trunk with Yukhei and Jaemin, Jeno and Jungwoo sat in the back seat.

“We’re stopping to taco bell what do you guys want.” Mark said as he turned down onto the main road.

“I want to hug Jungwoo, I want to kiss Jungwoo I want to-” Yukhei starting rambling as he boyfriend turned around and cooed.

“Yeah, well I got twelve bucks.” Mark snorted as they turned into the taco bell drive-thru window.

“Okay, what do you guys want?” Mark turned and asked the group.

“A burger.” Jeno responded.

“There's no burger on the menu.” Mark sighed.

“I want a burger.” Jeno blinked.

“Jeno, we’re at taco bell.”

“Quiero uno burger.” Jeno smiled.

“The number of people in the car is about to go down quiero uno if you don't shut the hell up.” Mark responded before taking everyone else's orders. They got their food and drove to the beach, Donghyuck commenting on how Mark’s driving skills had improved. When they arrived at the beach and unloaded the car, they saw the rest of the group walking towards them, Johnny in particular had a tear running down his cheek.

“Why are you crying?” Mark asked Johnny.

“World hunger.” He sighed.

“Ten got chicken nuggets and he didn't.” Taeyong explained as he struggled to carry a beach chair.

“He's quite hung up on it.” Jaehyun sighed as he took the chair from Taeyong. Mark rolled his eyes and walked away from the group and to the lifeguard hut. He put on his uniform and grabbed his whistle and floatie, before climbing up the lifeguard tower. He loved being a lifeguard, not for the actually life saving part, but for the way it made him feel. He loved the dad rock that played from the beach hut, he loved the smell of sprayable sunscreen, and the confused mix of children screaming and seagulls. It was unconventional but he loved it so much.

“Oh, lifeguard! I'm in dire need of help!” Donghyuck called up to Mark who was sitting in the tall lifeguard tower, his voice shrill and high pitched, but obviously joking.

“And how can I help the damsel in distress?” Mark leaned over to look at Donghyuck better, his eyes soft and filled with adoration.

“Well lifeguard, it seems like you are just too hot, and its killing me!” He sighed dramatically and fell into Johnny’s arms. Mark laughed in response, before patting the space next to him, asking Donghyuck to climb up and sit down next to him.

“I’m not supposed to be doing this.” Mark sighed.

“This is literally every teenage girls dream.” Donghyuck said as he looked over the beach with Mark by his side, “A hot soon to be senior boyfriend who’s a lifeguard.”

“Is that the only reason you’re dating me?” Mark chuckled as he slung his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m only dating you for the clout.” Donghyuck joked before leaning in and kissing Mark

“Mark, what the hell is Donghyuck doing up there?” Mark’s boss asked, quite angry from where he stood on the ground

“Uh-”

“Are you too dating?” He put his hands on his hips.

“Yes.” Mark responded.

“Okay,” He squinted and glared at the pair, “Its okay he can stay, just promise me, no sex in the lifeguard hut or in front of minors. I don't need another lawsuit.” And with that, he was gone.

“That was interesting.” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows.

“You dont wanna hear what happened last time.” Mark winced at the memory.

“hyUNG!” Chenle screamed from the base of the tower, “I NEED HELP!”

“What's wrong?” Donghyuck yelled back.

“Come down here please!” He called back and Donghyuck groaned before climbing down the tower to his brother.

“Now will you please tell me what's wrong?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“I have an issue.” Chenle said before turning around and pointing at Jisung, who was playing frisbee with Jeno and Jaemin, running around in his swim trunks.

“What?” Donghyuck asked.

“He’s not wearing a shirt.” Chenle said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet, “Hyuck when the fuck did he get abs?”

“Awww does Chenle have feelings?” Donghyuck teased before Chenle looked him dead in the eyes.

“I want him to be mine.” Chenle said while glaring, “Will you help?”

“Wait you actually like him?”

“Yes, we’ve been over this.” Chenle rolled his eyes.

“jenO YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS CHEN-” Donghyuck called over to his friend before he was interrupted by Chenle body slamming him to the ground.

“Not a word will be uttered to anyone, or else I will bring another demon into the house.”

 

***

 

The sunset and Mark’s shift was finished, but their time at the beach was far from over. They set up a small fire in the empty side of the beach, in the shade of the trees, but still close enough that you could see and hear the waves. They had some drinks and were having random conversations Chenle telling his iconic bunny story to Johnny who had yet to hear it.

“Jaemin If I were a gardener, I’d put our two-lips together.” Jeno smiled at his boyfriend.

“Aww, thanks babe!” Jaemin grinned.

“If I were a gardener, you’d be my hoe.” Sicheng said to his boyfriend.

“Thanks babe.” Yuta grinned and pulled his own boyfriend for a kiss.

“I'm so happy!” Jungwoo squealed as he sat back down by the fire with Yukhei.

“Aw baby why?” Yukhei turned and looked at his boyfriend.

“Because I love the beach! And its warm! And I made so many friends this summer! And I started dating you which is perfect!” He grinned and sighed happily.

“I'm just so happy.” His smile never fell, infecting Yukhei to smile as well.

“I’m happy, you're happy.” Yukhei grinned and leaned forwards capturing Jungwoo’s lips in a kiss.

“Sung, what's wrong?” Chenle asked as he saw Jisung’s sad expression.

“Someone left me a mean comment.” Jisung frowned down at his phone.

“You have an instagram?” Taeil screwed up his eyebrows. “You are an infant what are you doing on social media.”

“Oof thats a mean comment.” Jaemin piped in as he looked over Jisung’s shoulder and at the phone in question.

“What should I do?” Jisung looked up at his friends.

“Just block and report them.” Taeyong responded.

“You have lots of options: Hunt them down, frame them for a crime they didn't commit-” Donghyuck began to explain before Chenle cut him off.

"Put a curse on them.” Chenle deadpanned.

“Write about them on a bathroom wall.” Jaehyun said as he took a sip from his drink.

“Write a novel, name one of the characters after them, then kill them off gruesomely.” Taeil nodded as if he was so sure of himself.

“I’m partial to laxatives in tea.” Doyoung mused.

“You all need to calm down.” Taeyong sighed as he looked at his (slightly deranged) friends.

“No one attacks the baby and gets away with it.” Taeil said as he took Jisung’s head between his hands and cradled him like a baby.

“I’m still sixteen.”

“I still only hear goo goo ga ga.” Donghyuck smiled.

“God, Jaemin remember when we met a month ago and dragged you out to the forest?” Jeno grinned as he looked up at his boyfriend, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Yeah, we played truth or dare after Donghyuck and Mark left.” Jaemin smiled, “We should do that again!” The rest of the group agreed and they started playing.

“Nana, you brought fruits with you today right?” Chenle asked the boy.

“Yeah, why?”

“Ten, truth or dare?” Chenle smiled mischievously.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to eat one of the fruits Nana packed.” Chenle said before bursting into laughter with Jisung.

“You should've seen that coming babe.” Johnny sighed as he tried to calm down his seething boyfriend.

“No, I refuse. I’m not doing it.” Ten crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh come on, a true man always does his dares. Don't you have pride?” Chenle said.

“Fine!” Ten grumbled, and his dare resulted in him screaming while eating a banana. They did a couple more rounds, Yuta and Sicheng being banned after Yuta gave his boyfriend a lap dance.

“Chenle, truth or dare?” Donghyuck piped up.

“Dare of course!”

“I dare you to kiss Jisung.” Donghyuck smirked as his younger brothers face fell.

“Hyung! I cant-” Chenle began to protest.

“Oh but I do remember someone saying, that a true man always does his dares.” Ten cocked his head.

“Don't you have pride?” Johnny glared.

“Fine fine okay.” Chenle gave in, turning his head to look at Jisung. He stared at him for a little while, his eyes flickering down to Jisung’s lips before he leaned in. Jisung screwed his eyes close and puckered his lips, ready for the kiss Chenle was about to give him, but he got something else in the end. Chenle chickened out, opting to kiss him on the cheek.

Jisung would never forget the feeling of Chenle’s lips against his cheek on that warm summer night.

 

***

 

“Its pretty muggy out today.” Jaehyun said when Taeyong came down the stairs.

“Jaehyun, If I go outside and all my mugs are out on the front lawn, I'm going to cut out your spleen and feed it to you.”

He got his response by Jaehyun taking a sip of coffee from the bowl he was holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who wants to hear chenle's bunny story next chapter?? its based off a true story  
> oof im so sorry this chapter is criminally short i hit a bit of a block while writing it idk i had no inspo  
> sorry if this chapter sucked super bad  
> are you a nomin shipper or a norenmin shipper comment comment comment  
> also leave feedback I love feedback


	13. The Bunny Story, and Much Much More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I’m sitting there, one bitch on my lap the other making me a sandwich.” Yukhei laughs, “Mark is on the floor, trying to convince me that he's related to Obama, and Yuta and others run into the room screaming about how we have to leave.”

“I can't tell whether Jaehyun and Taeyong are having sex or if there's an earthquake.” Yukhei sighed as he slumped onto the couch. Jaehyun and Taeyong were currently in their room directly above the basement that the rest of the group were sitting in.

“Ewwww…. Nasty.” Donghyuck stuck out his tongue in disgust.

“It’s probably sex.” Renjun shrugged.

“But I’ve never heard such thumping before. It’s like the ceiling is gonna collapse or something.” Yukhei cut in.

“Are you jealous?” Yuta wiggled his eyebrows.

“No, I’m confused. How can it sound like Thumper thumping his foot? Tap. Tap. Tap. x100. I legit see the ceiling shaking.” Yukhei explained.

“Stop, I don't wanna think about my brother in that way.” Mark groaned.

“You know I’m kinda amazed. This has been going on for at least fifteen minutes now. Look at their endurance.” Johnny mused.

“Fifteen minutes is pretty average, I think.” Yukhei responded.

“I’m pretty sure it's shorter. I remember reading some article a while back about that.” Jeno nodded.

“What sort of news subscriptions are you even following?” Taeil asked his cousin.

“Twitter.”

“Hold on. Hold on. Let’s take in some bets. Whoever guesses the closest to the average time it takes to have sex will…”Ten cut in before Yukhei interrupted him.

“No, no, whoever guesses the furthest away from the average time, will have to treat everyone to dinner. So I say 15 minutes.” Yukhei said.

“I’ll go with eleven minutes.” Kun piped in.

“7.35 minutes.” Mark nodded to himself.

“So precise.” Donghyuck mumbled, “7.40 minutes.”

“Fuck you.” Mark groaned.

“I dare you.” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow.

“13 minutes.” Yuta cut in.

“13 Is such an unlucky number.” Kun said to himself.

“12.8 minutes.” Sicheng responded.

“Wow, would you look at our group dynamics? Aren't you guys supposed to like, love each other and stuff?” Jaemin asked.

“Jaemin, your turn.” Taeil looked at Jaemin expectantly

“I never consented to this, you know.” Jaemin responded.

“There’s no such this as consent for such futile things here. I’m the oldest so I get to call the shots. You either place your bet here or we’ll place it for you, I won't hesitate to say something like 127 minutes.”

“Wow, this is definitely classic signs of bullying. I hope you guys all know that.” Jaemin shook his head in disappointment.

“Stop whining and just cast your bet.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“Fine, 8 minutes.”

“Alright, So I’ve looked it up on google and it says 7.5 minutes.” Yukhei looked up from his phone.

“yeS I’M A GENIUS!” Donghyuck cheered.

“No,  you're just an asshole.” Mark groaned.

“Either way it doesn't matter, I lost, what do you guys what to get?” Yukhei sighed.

“Chicken!” Donghyuck squealed.

"And pizza!" Mark smiled

“And beer!” Johnny added.

“Fine, fine, do you wanna pick it up and eat at the forest?” Yukhei asked as he rose to his feet.

“Yeah, sure!” A couple of people agreed, so they got up and made their way upstairs to break up Taeyong and Jaehyun.

“But, see? I was right their endurance is really good.” Johnny said as they walked up the stairs. “Man I really gotta give them a present.”

“That's stupid.”

“Nonsense. They totally deserve it. It’s like a prize for good sex endurance.” Johnny mused.

“What are you gonna give them?” Mark asked.

“I just looked online, apparently certain fruit like avocado, figs and banana’s boost libido, so probably a basket of that?”

“Ha!” Donghyuck laughed, “Sorry, I’m just imagining you with a fruit basket with those types of fruit.” After they collected Taeyong and Jaehyun, the group made their way to the forest to eat, only stopping at the chicken restaurant. Yukhei begrudgingly bought food for eighteen people and they went to their usual spot by the lake to eat. The sun was setting, so they built another fire like last time, each person taking their own time to get to the fire. Yuta was too busy screaming at Mark to notice that the fire had been started.

“How the fuck do you deal with him all the time?” Mark said as he walked over to Sicheng.

“Yeah he's annoying but I love him.” Sicheng sighed, “A lot.”

“That's actually kinda cute.” Mark smiled before him and Sicheng joined the rest of the group near the fire.

“Come on Jungwoo, I refuse to believe there is someone as nice as you. No one is that nice.” Doyoung said as he reclined in his chair.

“Not everyone is as evil as you, Doyoung.” Yukhei responded, wrapping his arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders.

“Humour me, just one curse word.” Doyoung leaned forwards and rest his head on his hands, Jungwoo shaking his head in response.

“Fuck.” Doyoung said.

“Duck.” Jungwoo echoed.

“No, fuck.” Doyoung shook his head.

“Puck.” Jungwoo responded, as he got up and started walking towards the shed to get another drink.

“It’s not fucking hard.” Doyoung sighed his eyes following jungwoo as he walked away.

“Oh, blooming heck.” Jungwoo said as he tripped over a rock and just barely managed to catch himself.

“Since when were you British?” Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Speaking of England,” Yukhei smirked, “Do you remember the time we got arrested in England?”

“What?” Jaemin asked, obviously very confused and for a good reason.

“So me, Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Chenle and Sung were in England with Mark’s family for some anniversary, and we were staying at this huge farm.” Yukhei started.

“And Taeyong thought that we were spending too much time inside so he was like go outside and frolic in the fields.”

“I never said that, but whatever” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“So we go to the field and like look at the horses, and then we think its a grand idea to see what was in the forest nearby, and it was fun until the sun started to set and we are like, ‘hmm maybe we should go back now’ but we got lost and had no idea how to get out.”Yukhei explained.

“And to make matters worse, Mark was the only one with a working phone and he left it at the house, so now we are just a bunch of Asian men lost in the British forest and it's getting dark so basically we were fucked.” Yukhei sighed.

“But then we found this cottage and we are likes yes we are saved now.” Renjun picks up for Yukhei, “And so we walk towards the cottage and we see these two people standing in front.”

“It was two royal guardsmen.” Chenle cut them both off.

“Chenle what the fuck do you mean there were two royal guardsmen.” Jaemin gasped.

“Let me finish!” Renjun said, bringing the attention back to himself. “So they do their little dance thing with their guns and then point them at us.”

“And Jisung is sobbing at this point because he thinks he's gonna die-” Chenle starts before he's cut off by Jisung.

“Chenle if I do recall, you were the one sobbing to the point where you couldn't stand.” Jisung glared at the boy.

“Back to the story,” Renjun glared at both of them, “Once Chenle started hysterically crying, the guardsmen realised that we were just a bunch of boys who got lost in the forest. And they let us in the cottage, and tell us...”

“We’re sorry that we had to point our guns at you, but you are currently trespassing on royal hunting grounds.”

“And that's the story of how we accidentally trespassed on royal hunting grounds.” Yukhei said as he leaned back in his chair.

“Yeah, I remember having to bail you guys out of jail.” Taeyong sighed.

“No no, Tae, that was holding.” Jaehyun corrected.

“True, but I have bailed them out of jail before.” Taeyong groaned at the memory.

“Wait, what?” Donghyuck looked at his boyfriend in confusion, “How come I've never heard of this?”

“I like to pretend that day never happened.” Mark sighed.

“To this day, I still have the voicemail Yuta left me.” Taeyong smirked as he pulled out his phone and pressed play on the voicemail.

“Oh my god, is he deaD?! Why did you put him in the car?!” Yukhei's very panicked voice rang through the speakers.

“He’s Taeyong’s little brother, you idiot! Just keep driving to the hospital!” Ten says after a loud thump is heard, presumably Mark’s body hitting the bed of the truck.

“Yuta, when are we getting to Chuck E. Cheese?” Sicheng’s voice quietly came through the phone.

“Sicheng shut up!” Johnny snapped.

“I am Zeus you may not silence me mortal.” Sicheng responds.

“TAEYONG! Please pick up the phone! We are in so much trouble! The Iggy Azalea show went south, so we decided to make our own fun! Oh man, oh man! piCK UP YOUR STUPID PHONE! Taeyong go to my house, open the third desk drawer, and burn everything inside! But hold your breath while you do it. Use that stupid t-shirt you got me to help with the fire! You have to do this, Taeyong!

“YUTA EYES ON THE ROAD!” Tens shrill voice was heard.

“Truck.” Sicheng deadpanned before a loud horn was heard, mixed with the screams of the boys in the car before the line went dead.

“What the fuck?” Donghyuck questioned, obviously confused at the mess of a voicemail that he had just listened to.

“I think we need some context.” Jaemin said, the rest of the group murmuring in agreement.

“Mark had failed his rapping assignment at school, so we decided to take him to an Iggy Azalea concert to remind him that you don't need to actually be good at rapping to be famous. And the concert was really boring so we decided to leave and make our own fun.”

“Mark decided he wanted to drown his sorrows after he failed and knew you wouldn't buy him ice cream if you found out.” Yuta explained, “So I brought the tequila in.”

“How did you get tequila?” Taeyong asked obviously shocked since it was his first time hearing a full explanation of the story.

“Now this is where it gets interesting.” Yuta smiled before giggling a little, “So me and Mark go and get a big bottle of Tequila.”

“And the vodka, don't forget the vodka.” Doyoung cut in.

“Oh yeah and the vodka.”

“Okay, but when does everyone else come into this?” Taeyong cut him off again.

“Like I said, this is where it gets interesting, be patient.” Yuta continued, “So we go to this abandoned warehouse not too far and get wasted, everyone's drunk and slightly high.”

“Where on earth did you get drugs?” Taeyong asked, exasperated.

“Not important, let me finish,” Yuta rolled his eyes, “And then we hear some voices in another room, so as the very stupid drunk people that we were, we go and check out what's going on.”

“We walked in on a drug deal.” Ten cut in.

“But not any ordinary drug deal, Sicheng knew the guy for some reason.” Johnny explained, “So, then the guy starts screaming at Sicheng in Chinese and Sicheng starts running at top speed away, telling us to run, all while screaming about some guy called Easter Dave.”

“You don't mess with Easter Dave.” Sicheng cut in.

“And cut to Yukhei who was who was in another room with Mark and a bunch of other random people.”

“So I’m sitting there, one bitch on my lap the other making me a sandwich.” Yukhei laughs, “Mark is on the floor, trying to convince me that he's related to Obama, and Yuta and others run into the room screaming about how we have to leave.”

“We are all running out of this warehouse, when Mark trips and falls on his head, and passes out,” Ten sighs, “So we have to drag his body to the pick up truck, and we start speeding away, doing 80 in a 35 and the cops are now following us.”

“The PCP Sicheng had kicked in and all of a sudden he thinks he’s Zeus.” Yuta pipes in.

“Pretty crazy Tuesday.” Sicheng finished.

“Jesus Maria, what the fuck?” Donghyuck asked. “How did I never find out about this?”

“Like I said, I don't like thinking about it.” Mark sighed.

“At least Chenle and Jisung are still innocent.” Taeil tried to be optimistic.

“Oh you haven't heard the bunny story?” Johnny asks.

“No?” Taeil responded.

“I haven't told anyone other than you.” Chenle responded, “Do you guys what to hear about it?” The group nodded in agreement.

“Well the people who use to live in Jaemin and Jungwoo’s house, had this little bunny. It was white and super fluffy, and it lived in this outdoor hutch.” Chenle explained.

“And at the time, we had this huge dog, rest in peace Chittaprr, and we used to let the dog run around freely.” Chenle continued.

“So the neighbours went away for two days on vacation, and one day Chittaprr comes home with something in his mouth.” Jisung sighed out the last words as if just talking about the event made him stressed.

“It was the bunny, he had the bunny in his mouth. There was no blood, but it was dirty and _very_ dead.” Chenle cut Jisung off, pausing in order for the group to gasp in surprise.

“So me and Chenle had no idea what to do, we were fucking terrified and we were already terrified of the neighbours, and this was just gonna make it worse so, so, Chenle can you finish.” Jisung said with his eyebrows furrowed, obviously stressed.

“We calmed ourselves down and tried to think of a good idea, but you know we are babies and our prefrontal cortex’s aren't fully developed, so we took the bunny. Washed it. Shampooed it. Blow dried it with Yukhei Hairdryer. And put it back in the neighbour's rabbit hutch.” Chenle said while trying to hold back his laughter.

“You did not” Jaemin gasped.

“We did, I wish we didn't.” Jisung sighed.

“And what did the neighbours do when they got home?” Taeil tilt his head.

“Well after they came back from their TWO DAY long vacation, they went to their backyard and we just hear screaming, and Jisung and I think, ‘oh they found out that the bunny died’ so we go next door to console them and I’m like ‘oh what happened?’ fully knowing that their bunny is dead, and the neighbour says…” Chenle says, pausing at the end in order to recompose himself.

“Our neighbour says ‘Our bunny died two weeks ago due to sickness’ and we buried him in the backyard and when we came back he was clean and in his hutch?!” Chenle imitates his neighbours, and a few seconds of silence follows.

“oH MY GOD THAT'S SO MESSED UP!” Yukhei says as he bursts into laughter.

“I don't get it.” Jungwoo looks up at Yukhei in confusion.

“So the bunny died two weeks in advance, and his dog dug it up and Chenle and I washed it dried it and put it back in their yard.” Jisung Explained.

“What the fuck Le?” Donghyuck grimaced as he thought about washing and shampooing a dead bunny.

“Lele originally wanted to try and bring the bunny back to life but I stopped him before it got too far. Washing and drying it was the best case scenario.” Jisung explained.

“Yeah totally makes sense.” Taeyong scoffed.

“Woah, Jungwoo might want to calm down on the drinks.” Yukhei said as he tried to take the beer out of Jungwoo’s hand.

“Fuck you I do what I want.” Jungwoo responded without missing a beat, the group went silent for a second as they processed the fact that Jungwoo had just actually cursed.

“Did you just swear?” Yukhei slowly said.

“I told yoU THAT NO ONE IS THAT NICE!” Doyoung yelled in excitement as he pointed at Jungwoo, “All it took was two bottles of beer.”

“Fuck you, at least I don't look like a bunny.” Jungwoo scoffed.

“At least I don't look like the fucking bread meme.” Doyoung snapped.

“I thought you were the nice one in our friend group.” Taeil said.

“Yes, I’m the nice one but this conversation bores me,”Jungwoo said before turning to look at Doyoung, “Go play in traffic.”

“I’m sorry, he gets like this when he's drunk.” Jaemin sighed as he drew a hand down his face.

“Hey, Yukhei wanna go play monopoly?” Jungwoo turned to his boyfriend.

“Uhh, we don't have a board.” Yukhei responded.

“Cut the shit, I know what monopoly actually is, come on let's go.” Jungwoo rolled his eyes as he stood up, grabbing Yukhei by the shoulder and pulling him away.

“Damn, I guess Jungwoo isn't as innocent as I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jdshfgkl this chapter has nothing to do with the actual plot, it's just some good ol comedy as my way to thank you for 10,000 hits!!!  
> this is so wild im literally crying right now (i wish I was joking I literally cant see through my tears right now)  
> I had no idea this mess of a fic would get so many hits???  
> thank you so much for reading this  
> Leave some requests for what you want to happen next chapter!! Anything goes I'll do (almost) everything!!  
> I love you guys!!!  
> P.S the bunny story and the England story are true they both happened to me lol


	14. Three words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll speak French between your legs.” Johnny winked, making Ten throw a hand over his mouth.
> 
> “I think that’s the hottest thing someone’s ever said to me.” Ten said as him and the rest of the group started walking down the pier.
> 
> “I’m just picturing someone yelling bONJOUR up your ass.” Mark said with the most serious expression on his face before he started laughing with Yukhei and Donghyuck.
> 
> “SACRE BLEU MONSIEUR ASSHOLE HON HON HON TITTY CROISSANTS.” Yukhei said between laughs, making Mark have to physically stop and hold his stomach as he chuckled.
> 
> “None of you should ever have sex.” Doyoung said as he linked arms with Kun.

“Do we have to go?” Donghyuck whined as he tightened his grip on Mark’s waist. It was about ten o’clock in the morning and Mark had to be at the beach at eleven, but that wasn't happening anytime soon since Donghyuck currently was holding him down on the bed, refusing to let him go.

“You don't have to go, I have to.” Mark said as he tried to pry Donghyuck’s hands off, resulting in more grumbling from the younger. It was truly adorable, the way that Donghyuck whined and complained in order to get his way, and it always worked. Mark sighed and gave in (which was practically inevitable from the start), letting Donghyuck pull him back to the bed.

“That's more like it.” Donghyuck smiled against the back of Mark’s neck as he pulled the older flush against his chest. Mark’s heart fell just a little bit deeper for him when Donghyuck nuzzled against his neck and pressed a small kiss to the skin where his neck met his shoulder. _I love you._ The words were on the tip of his tongue and he so badly wanted to say them to Donghyuck. He wanted the boy to know how much he loved him, so he opened his mouth and was about to utter those special three words when he was cut off by his mother walking into his room.

“Mum!” Mark screeched as he bolted up to sitting, cheeks red and rightly embarrassed to be caught such a situation. “I told you to knock!”

“I know, I know, but your shift starts in about fifteen minutes and you hadn't left, so I came to check up on you.” Mark’s mum swiftly apologised.

“Hyuck, I told you I had to leave.” Mark sighed.

“Aww,” She cooed, “You know you don't have to go.”

“What?” Mark tilt his head in confusion.

“I can call in sick for you.” She said as a grin rose to her face.

“Woah are you sure?” Mark gasped.

“Yeah, Chenle has his recital today anyways, so I can call you in sick.” She said, “Just keep this between the two of us.” She tacked on a wink at the end, before closing the door behind herself.

“God, I forgot about Chenle’s recital today.” Donghyuck groaned as he turned to lay on his back.

“If it’s anything like the last one, its bound to be fun,” Mark said with a smile on his face, “I’ll never forget his classical rendition of ‘bitch better have my money’”

“Come back here.” Donghyuck said in a small voice as he made grabby hands for back to cuddle with him. And who was Mark to deny him? So he rolled his eyes and dramatically flopped down onto Donghyuck’s chest, the pair erupting into giggles.

The giggling eventually died down and Mark was left staring down at Donghyuck. His cheeks were swollen after just waking up and his eyes were slightly red and tired looking, but oh so soft as he gazed up at Mark. When he looked up at Mark, the older could easily the love and adoration evident in his eyes. He didn't need Donghyuck to say it out loud, so as they lay chest to chest, hand in hand and heart to heart, Mark leaned down and pressed the softest and unrelenting of kisses on Donghyuck’s sweet lips.

 

***

 

“We all know you are jealous of me and Mark’s relationship.” Donghyuck smirked as he relaxed on the couch in his living room with Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, and Chenle. 

“Well, I really didn't say anything.” Chenle retorted as he glared at his brother. 

“Watch this.” Donghyuck pulled his phone out and called his boyfriend.

“But I didn't ask yo-” Chenle started before he was cut off by Donghyuck speaking.

“Babe, I’m sad.” Donghyuck pouted into the speaker, the line going dead right after the words were spoken. Soon after (and by soon after I mean two minutes) Mark was busting into the living room holding a blanket and chocolates.

“COME HERE AND LET ME HUG YOU BEFORE YOU FEEL SADDER.” Mark yelled as he ran forwards and tackled Donghyuck into a hug on the couch.

 “For fuck’s sake.” Chenle huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his tongue out when his brother looked at him. “Fight me.”

“You're so short, what are you gonna do, fight my kneecaps?” Donghyuck scoffed.

“You know what Hyuck Lee, you’re a dildo, I’d call you a dick but you're not real enough.” Chenle seethed, before leaning back and crossing his arms back over his chest.

 “Shove a cactus up your anus, buddy.” Donghyuck singsonged.

 “This a lot of aggression I’m seeing.” Renjun said as he gestured towards the siblings.

 “Fly into the fucking sun.” The brothers said in perfect unison.

"Impressive." Renjun said at their unison.

“Okay, okay let's just agree to say sorry on the count of three.” Donghyuck suggested, Chenle nodding in agreement.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three” 

Silence.

“Well, now I’m just disappointed in the both of us.” Donghyuck sighed when both of them didn't apologise.

“Hyuck will you come with me to the kitchen for a second, I just remembered we have to… water the watercress plant!” Chenle lied as an excuse to get Donghyuck alone, as he remembered something he needed to privately discuss with his brother.

“The what?”

“Come. With. Me.” Chenle grit out, making Donghyuck sigh before standing up and leaving the room with his brother.

“Now will you tell what the fuck you mean by ‘the watercress pla-” Donghyuck started to say before he was cut off by Chenle.

“Hyung, I still need your help.” Chenle grabbed his brother by the collar when they turned the corner.

“Woah, with what?” Donghyuck blinked a couple of times as he thought.

“With Jisung, remember?” Chenle sighed exasperated, Donghyuck gasping in realisation. He took a second to look back at the room they came from, before turning back to his brother.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Donghyuck smiled before grabbing two water bottles of off his counter and running back to the room. He threw one of the water bottles at Mark before collapsing into the spot next to him.

“You didn't get us anything?” Renjun glared at Donghyuck.

“You have legs.” Donghyuck said as he opened up his own water bottle.

“I think I actually have to go.” Mark said as he looked at his phone in confusion. “Jisung is texting me screaming about how he has nothing to wear to the recital.”

“Can I come?” Donghyuck said as he looked up expectantly at his boyfriend.

“Of course.” Mark smiled back before the pair made the short walk back over to Mark’s house. When they opened the door to Jisung’s door he found his younger brother sitting in a pile of clothes and staring resolutely out of the window.

“What the fuck Sung?” Mark said as he looked at the mess that was his room.

“I don't wanna look like an idiot.” Jisung turned his head and looked up at the pair, pouting slightly.

“Calm down its just Chenle’s recital, not the Met Gala.” Mark snorted as he walked over and took a seat on the bed, Donghyuck quickly following.

“Yeah but-” Jisung started to say before his eyes flashed to Donghyuck and he cut himself off.

“What Sung?” Mark coaxed, trying to get the words out of his brother’s mouth.

“Hyuck Lee, you have to promise to never tell anyone about this. _Ever.”_ Jisung sternly said as he looked up at the boy.

“As long as you don't call me Hyuck Lee, my lips are sealed.

“Okay,” Jisung took a deep breath as he readied himself to speak, “I have a crush on Chenle.” There was a small pause before Mark sighed in annoyance and Donghyuck took in a gasp of surprise.

“That's it?” Mark said as if it were no big deal.

“What do you mean, ‘that's it’ I just told you about the boy I like, shouldn't you be a little bit concerned? I never even came out to you!” Jisung said, more dumbfounded than Mark.

“At this point, I’m convinced that it runs in the family.” Mark rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” Jisung rolled his eyes, as he played with the hem of the suit he was holding in his lap.

“Are you sure we are talking about the same Chenle?” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows, “he’s short, loud and the devil incarnate?”

“Yeah…” Jisung smiled to himself as he thought about the boy, “Uh, Hyung, do you think you could do me a favour?”

“Depends.”

“Could you maybe possibly, I don't know, help me with Chenle?” Jisung stuttered out before looking up at his brother and his boyfriend.

“In more ways than one.” Donghyuck whispered under his breath.

“I have an idea.” Mark smiled, as he called up the florist on his phone.

 

***

 

“I had no idea you could create a classical piano rendition of Gucci Gang.” Taeil said as Chenle stepped out of the backstage area just after the recital. Chenle somehow managed to compose a classical rendition of Gucci Gang, reducing the entire audience to a enthralling mixture of laughter and gasps of surprise, all while scoring himself the first place prize.

“You can do anything if you put you mind to it.” Chenle winked. He was then showered in compliments by his friends, only stopping when Jisung pushed through the crowds, with a bouquet in his hands.

“You did really good today.” Jisung said in a small voice as he held out the flowers for Chenle, who gasped in both surprise and happiness.

“Wow, thank you Sung!” Chenle grinned before pulling Jisung into a hug.

“That's adorable.” Mark smiled.

“Don't you think it’s kinda weird, I mean they're our siblings.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “It’s cute or whatever.”

“As you can see from out formal attire, we are going out a fancy restaurant to eat.” Yuta piped up, “And the best part is… Taeyong’s paying!”

“I can hear his wallet crying.” Jaemin whispered to Jeno.

“No, that's just him crying.” Jeno snorted as the group started making their way to exit of the concert hall. The Concert Hall was near the main city and right on the harbour, and very conveniently, there was a restaurant on the same pier. So the group walked down to the restaurant (Taeyong grumbling the whole time about how he wasn't going to be able to buy anything for the rest of the summer) and sat down in their reserved room.

“Okay Jisung, there are eighteen of us and that's already too much to pay so when the waitress comes, you are twelve.” Taeyong warned as they neared the entrance to the restaurant.

“But I’m sixteen.” Jisung responded.

“Not anymore. Hope you like being twelve because that’s your age for the night.” Taeyong glared at Jisung until he gave in, sighing and dropping his shoulders. Perfectly on time, the waitress then walked into the room, full of both menus and smiles. She gave each person a menu before pausing in front of Jisung.

“Would you like a kids menu?” The waitress smiled.

“Yes.” Jisung mumbled, falling victim to the glare Taeyong was sending him from across the table. Once the waitress finished taking their orders she bowed politely before turning on her heel and walking over to the kitchen. Right as she left, the parent of one of the kids who also performed at the recital, walked over with a smile on her face.

“Chenle! I saw your performance, I didn't know that they gave first place people who played their own compositions?” She said with a sickeningly sweet, but fake smile on her face.

“Looks like they do!” Chenle grinned back.

“My dear son, Dongmin, played a classical piece of music and he didn't win, what a bummer. I mean he followed the rules, but I guess you were better.” She smiled on.

“Well Sharon, I’m sorry that your kid feels the need to play other people's music in order to win.” Taeyong wrapped an arm around Chenle’s shoulder as he smiled up at the lady.

“Oh, Chenle you’ve grown up so much!” She said in an attempt to change the topic and avoid further slander. “You must be breaking all the girl’s hearts.”

“Hahahaha,” Chenle nervously laughed, “Yeah.” he whispered.

“Bye Sharon, we’ll see you next year!” Taeyong smiled again while waving goodbye, making the lady turn around and walk back to her table.

“Damn that was intense.” Kun breathed out a laugh once the lady was gone.

“Mother Taeyong strikes again.” Doyoung snorted, as Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“If Sharon thinks she can slander my brother, then she has another thing coming.” Taeyong scoffed.

“I’m not your brother.” Chenle looked up at Taeyong in confusion.

“Not yet at least.” Taeyong mumbled under his breath, right as the food came. Being the growing teenage boys (or generally around that age range), they ate a lot and they ate it fast, Donghyuck hitting Yukhei with a chicken wing when his older brother tried to steal his fries. The event nearly sparked a food fight, which was narrowly avoided when taeyong reminded them that they were in a fancy restaurant. Taeyong paid the bill, talking about how he could ‘hear his money saying bye to him’ and at that point, Taeil told him to hold off on the wine. They left the restaurant, each person sending Sharon a glare as they left.

“I love French food.” Ten practically moaned as he held his leftovers to his chest.

“I’ll speak French between your legs.” Johnny winked, making Ten throw a hand over his mouth.

“I think that’s the hottest thing someone’s ever said to me.” Ten said as him and the rest of the group started walking down the pier.

“I’m just picturing someone yelling bONJOUR up your ass.” Mark said with the most serious expression on his face before he started laughing with Yukhei and Donghyuck.

“SACRE BLEU MONSIEUR ASSHOLE HON HON HON TITTY CROISSANTS.” Yukhei said between laughs, making Mark have to physically stop and hold his stomach as he chuckled.

“None of you should ever have sex.” Doyoung said as he linked arms with Kun.

“Let’s take the water taxi!” Chenle cut in, grinning excitedly as he bounced on his toes. The water taxi was a small, government-owned boat, that took you from one side of the bay to the other, and Chenle _loved_ it, especially since he knew the guy who ran it.

“I already have no money left, don't drain me.” Taeyong sighed.

“It’s free.” Chenle grinned, squealing a little bit when Taeyong finally gave in. The group walked down the pier and down onto the dock where the taxi was docked, Chenle happily waving at the guy sitting at the wheel.

“Le! Haven't seen you in ages!” He grinned and pulled Chenle into a hug, as the rest of the group boarded, “Wanna try driving the boat, like the good old days?”

“As if you even have to ask.” Chenle grinned as he sauntered over to the driver's seat.

“Please don't tell me he's going to drive the boat.” Taeyong sighed as he gripped the bottom of his seat. The water taxi was a minute long ride usually, since it was just a way to quickly cross the harbour, but when Chenle behind the wheel, what was supposed to be a one-minute long affair, was transformed into a thirty-minute long nightmare. He sped down the harbour towards the open sea, doing doughnuts and almost causing Kun to throw up over the side of the boat.

“I’m never doing that again.” Jaemin said as he attempted to step off the boat.

“Hate to break it to you darling, but we have to go back eventually, our cars on the other side.” Jeno said as he held out a hand for Jaemin to use as leverage.

“Unless you want to swim.” Renjun popped in between the pair and slung his arms over their shoulders.

“I’d rather swim.” Jaemin said resolutely as he looked down at the bay water. On the other side of the harbour, was a small town with a huge apartment building right on the pier. At its base was a small playing field with various playing balls and toys, and a sandpit, making it quite popular with the kids and teens. There was a park nearby and a staircase leading down to the docks, and all in all, it was Donghyuck’s ideal life.

“Want to get an ice cream with me?” Yukhei said as he looked down at his boyfriend, who was smiling up at him.

“Would I!” Jungwoo grinned happily as he intertwined their fingers and they walked down the pier to stores just by the apartment building. It was a perfect scene, one out of a cheesy romance movie, they were walking down the pier at sunset, their hands intertwined as Jungwoo laughed and bounced with every step. So Yukhei couldn't help but stop in his tracks and pull Jungwoo against him and press a kiss to his lips.

“What was that for?” Jungwoo giggled when he pulled away.

“Just because.” Yukhei responded before pushing in for another kiss. They bought their ice cream, Yukhei insisting on paying, reducing Jungwoo to a happy and laughing mess as he ate his ice cream. They took a seat on one of the benches looking out at the harbour. There was a couple walking their dog, and a small sailboat trying to dock, and a bird sitting happily on the railing. There were all these distractions, but Yukhei could only focus on Jungwoo. The way his face lit up as he saw the dog, the way he looked longingly at the sailboat and how he softly stared at the bird.

He couldn't help but kiss him again.

“Ew gross, stop.” Chenle faked a gag as he leaned over and stole his brother's ice cream.

“That’s not yours.” Yukhei said as he held out his hand to get his ice cream back.

“I’ll fight you for it.” Chenle said as he took a spoonful.

“I’m not fighting you.” Yukhei shook his head.

“Hmm,” Chenle took another spoonful as he thought about it, “If you beat me at frisbee, I’ll give it back.” He pointed over at the playing field.

“Deal.” Yukhei said as he stood up and walked over to the playing field, trying to rope their friends into playing, only getting Renjun, Taeil, Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Sicheng to indulge in their activity. Chenle tried to pass to Taeil, the older just falling to the floor instead.

“Sicheng catch!” Chenle cried out, as he got ready to pass to the boy. They were about to lose, and Chenle was not about to give his brother the privilege of being able to gloat and boast about his win. He threw the frisbee at Sicheng, who just watched as it barrelled towards his stomach, eventually hitting him.

“YES!” Yukhei cheered as he ran over and picked up the frisbee, “WE WON!” he threw his arms up, seemingly forgetting about the frisbee he held in his hand. Said frisbee flew up into the air, everyone watching in fear as it hit the window, breaking it instantly

“Shit.”

 

***

 

“I wanna live there.” Donghyuck said as he looked up at the beacon apartment buildings they were walking next to, “I mean think about it, waking up in the morning and sitting on the balcony and then going for a swim then eating at one of the restaurants. That's my ideal life.” Donghyuck smiled to himself as he swung their hands.

“Do you have a place for me in that future?” Mark giggled as he looked over at his boyfriend.

“Of course! It’s not the ideal life without the one and only Mark Lee.” Donghyuck smiled as he stood in front of Mark, halting their walking altogether. For some reason the moment brought Mark back to that day they started dating, the artificial sweetener running down their sticky hands as they kissed.

Things changed since that day, but the one thing that didn't change was his adoration for Donghyuck. That would never change, it would only grow stronger and stronger to the point where it almost physically hurt when he thought about his Donghyuck, his heart swelling at the thought of being able to see and kiss him.

The seagulls were calling above, and people were walking by, families were swinging their kids in their arms, people were walking their dogs and couples were walking hand in hand, but Mark couldn't find it in himself to care about anything other than Donghyuck in that moment. It was almost like everything else had just disappeared and it was just him and Hyuck. He loved Donghyuck, god he loved him so much, and he knew that Donghyuck knew it, but he never vocalised it in those three special words, and right then, Mark was overcome by a feeling of just pure love for Donghyuck and nothing else.

So he decided to finally let Donghyuck know.

“I love you.” Mark said, his eyes softening at the corners as he took in the way Donghyuck’s face shifted into one of surprise and happiness. There was silence for a couple seconds, the only sound that was heard was a distant dog barking and the sound of sandals hitting on the wooden pier as other people continued on with their lives.

“Really?” Donghyuck finally whispered out.

“Yes, oh my god Donghyuck, I love you much it hurts.” Mark sighed, letting the burden that hung over his shoulder finally come tumbling down. Donghyuck grinned and pulled Mark close, capturing his lips in a kiss.

“I love you too.” Donghyuck said, the happiness and mirth seeping through his smile and words as a laugh bubbled out of his mouth.

Mark ended up kissing the laugh away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while to write  
> funfact, I edited this while in the bathtub  
> I wanna know more about you guys, what groups do you stan, how old are you, whats something interesting that happened to you recently  
> also leave some ideas for future chapters!!!  
> comment comment comment!!!


	15. Stuck in Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the topic of this crush, Chenle was getting fed up. He just wanted a gorgeous boyfriend to flex his teenage hormones with, was that too much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked to remind you guys on is related to who so here's a list!  
> Mark's older brother is Taeyong and Yuta and his younger brother is Jisung  
> Hyuck's older brother is Yukhei and his younger (adopted) brother is Chenle  
> Renjun's older sister is Irene  
> Jeno's older brother is Johnny and his cousin is Taeil  
> Jaemin is Jungwoo's younger brother  
> there u go :)

Donghyuck had decided that there were places where time didn't exist and reality was altered. Mcdonalds at 3 am, parking lots at 1 am, Summer night drives, and staying up until the sunrise in your room with abba streaming through your speakers. The latter was his current situation. He wasn't doing anything in particular, just sitting on his bed and staring out the window, getting up every once in a while to stare at his fish tank or his own reflection in the mirror.

Being awake at 4:27 in the morning was an experience. Nothing felt real and everything was still, not even the trees dared to move as the entire world seemed to sleep, other than Donghyuck. He didn't mean to stay up so early, it just happened and it happened so frequently. Without the bustling day where his brain was rushing from one thing to another, just sitting and doing nothing so early in the morning (or late at night, depends how you think about it) brings such an inner peace that feels almost unreal

Collapsing back onto the bed Donghyuck let his thoughts wander. No matter where his thoughts brought him, it always came back to Mark. He could be thinking of something simple like his favourite flavour of ice cream and that would make him think of his first date with Mark, or he would think about how he needed to buy more fish food and that would make him think of the day he bought Lee with Mark. He just couldn't seem to shake Mark from his mind, not now, not ever. It was happening more frequently, it was like whenever Mark wasnt there he felt almost empty inside. Just thinking about it made him skin crawl since the feeling itself was so disgustingly cheesy, but it was the truth.

It was the first time Donghyuck had ever felt so strongly about someone. The crush started in the third grade when Mark showed Donghyuck his favourite place to go hunting for frogs. Mark was so absorbed in trying to catch one, that he didn't notice Donghyuck sneaking up behind him and pushing him into the mud. When he looked up at Donghyuck, his face and body muddy, Hyuck expected him to mad and shout at him, but Mark did no such thing. Instead, he started laughing and pulled Donghyuck in with him. That was the day Donghyuck decided he liked Mark. 

Ever since that day, his feelings got stronger and more passionate. Even though Mark was weird and had slight crackhead tendencies, Donghyuck didn't care, if anything it just made him more interesting. Another layer on the complicated boy that was Mark Lee. He was just so soft-spoken and sweet, perfectly balancing Donghyuck’s loud and unrelenting mouth. The feelings only doubled when they started dating and he had the chance to vocalise his love and adoration for Mark. 

Every time they were together his chest felt light and happy, kinda like a warm summer breeze; soft and warm but not too overpowering. It kind of made him want to just sigh and stare at Mark but he couldn't very well do that. He felt like he didn't need to speak when he was with Mark like they were able to read each other's minds, and when all else failed, he could just kiss Mark. And boy did he love kissing Mark.

So knowing that, being without Mark just made him feel a bit empty inside. Nothing too dramatic like a part of him had been ripped out or something, more so like a feeling of longing. When he was on his balcony watering his plants, he would think about Mark being there and telling him stories about Jisung filling the bathtub with styrofoam peanuts, and whenever he would cook, he would think about Mark hugging him from behind and kissing his neck. So when Mark wasnt there to do those things, he felt a little bit empty inside.

And when theres empty space, theres always something to fill it, even if its not ideal. Donghyuck’s way of coping with the emptiness was by filling the silence with sound. While it wasn't the best case scenario, he would let his thoughts run wild, and we know that the thoughts we have arent that nice. He would deal with the mean thoughts that berated him for the smallest things, such as the shape of his thighs or the food that he ate earlier that day. Yeah, it sucked, but it was better than silence.

Anything was better than silence. In silence there is loneliness, and loneliness is Donghyuck’s worst fear. The thought that everyone would leave him and he would be alone was his worst fear. Maybe it was the realisation that life went on without him, or maybe it was just the pain and suffering that came along with loneliness. Both work and both terrified him to no extent.

And that brings us back to Donghyuck’s current situation. He was convinced that time didn't exist at that moment. That moment at 4:29 am on that summer night, Donghyuck just lay there on his bed staring up at the ceiling with empty eyes and that slow track of angry thoughts lazily rolling through his mind. He decided to break the chain and though it took much effort, he pushed himself off the mattress and onto his feet. He slipped on a black snapback and one of Mark’s grey hoodies, before plugging in his headphones and climbing down his own balcony.

Another place where time didn't exist was walking down your own neighbourhood street when no one else is awake. Donghyuck shoved his hands in his pocket and let the feeling of the music overtake him as he looked up at the dark night sky.  _ “Why do I feel so empty for no reason at all? It’s been a few hours since I've been spacing out.” _ The sky was cloudy that night, the only source of light being the moon beaming from behind the ominous and still clouds. 

He kicked a stray pebble and kept walking down the road his mind continuing to go back to Mark,  _ “I leave the tv on but I’m just flipping the channels, and babe there's not much meaning.” _ Sighing, Donghyuck lowered his gaze to look at that one window in Mark’s house. That one window that was so easy to climb into and since Mark’s bed was pushed up against the wall and that window, he would fall right into Mark’s arms.

And after thinking about that, there was no way he wouldn't turn around and walk up Mark’s driveway. He climbed up the window sill and just like how he thought, he collapsed right onto Mark’s bed. He shook his shoes off and threw his phone off the bed, the sound and movement shaking Mark awake.

“Hyuck?” His voice said, lazy with sleepiness and dehydration.

“Mhmm.” Donghyuck mumbled as he wiggled his way under the covers. It was hot and just a little bit sticky since Hyuck was wearing such a thick hoodie, but when Mark was pulling him close in his sleep, he couldn't find it in himself to care. So instead he shut up and buried his face in Mark’s chest, his arms coming around to snake around the boy's waist

As the two lay in bed, Donghyuck half asleep, thought back to the lyrics of the song he was listening to.  _ “It can't fill me up, It doesn't fill me up. If only I have half of you, then I wouldn't feel like this. _ ”

 

***

 

Chenle didn't question it when Donghyuck wasn't in his bed that morning. He also didn't question it when Yukhei wasn't there either. Instead, he just huffed angrily and ate breakfast on his own.

“How come I’m the only one not dating anyone?” Chenle furrowed his eyebrows and pouted as he called Jisung.

“I know exactly how you feel.” Jisung sighed as he thought about Donghyuck and Mark cuddling and Jaehyun and Taeyong doing… something upstairs.

“And who am I supposed to bother if no ones home?” Chenle groaned as he shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“I would come over but my mum is taking us to the beach for Mark’s shift.” Jisung explained.

“I think I’ll stop by later.” Chenle said as he stood up and put his plate in the sink.

“And Chenle, I don't think you have to worry about the dating thing anymore. Not after today.” Jisung hurriedly said before hanging up and leaving Chenle in silence. 

Chenle didn't like thinking too far into things. He had quite the habit of jumping to conclusions and since it always put him in bad situations, he was trying to stop. So when he heard Jisung say that he immediately took a deep breath and thought, _ It’s no big deal! He probably meant it as a compliment! No way Park Jisung is going to ask you out. _

Little did he know that Jisung had decided that he would confess today. 

Chenle sulked over to the living room, sighing as he slouched into the armchair. Summer was his favourite time of year- anytime when school isn't in session was his favourite time of year, but damn did Summer come with downsides. The days seemed to drag on forever, which was usually a good thing but when you had no plans it sucked. Chenle wanted to go to beach but he had to wait until Lucas or his mum came home. So instead of playing on the beach with his crush, he was sweating the heat out on his living room couch.

On the topic of this crush, Chenle was getting fed up. He just wanted a gorgeous boyfriend to flex his teenage hormones with, was that too much to ask? Jisung just seemed to be getter hotter and hotter every single day, and Chenle knew it was just a matter of time before someone else caught on and asked him out. 

Chenle had a habit of doing things on impulse, which also put him in bad situations (the bunny story), so he didn't want to just ask Jisung out on impulse and ruin everything. He groaned, since all the thinking was hurting his head, and reached over to the photo album on the coffee table.

It wasn't an exaggeration to say that Jisung and Chenle had been friends since birth. Their parents had always been extremely close and when Jisung was born, Chenle was enamoured. Of course, back then it was just a friendly adoration since Chenle was one and Jisung was a mere 6 months old, but as they grew it morphed into something else. He couldn't pinpoint the exact day he decided to like Jisung it was more so like a gradual love.

Usually looking at the photos of Jisung and him as kids made him feel happy and nostalgic, but for some reason today it just made him sad. They were small and had no worries in the world, as they smiled for the camera, snot-faced with a couple teeth missing. Now they worried over the little things and stressed over school work but the one thing that never changed was their friendship.

Friendship. God, did that word bring bile up to Chenle’s throat. His worst fear was to stay friends with Jisung. Being stuck in a never-ending cycle of friendship and nothing else. He liked to think, there's a difference between a boyfriend and a boy friend, that little space is the friend zone. Looking at that photos of them from when they were younger he thought,  _ have I been friend zoned? _

“No,” Chenle muttered to himself as he flipped through the album “I don't wanna stay friends like this forever.”

So Chenle got up, pulled out his phone and called an uber to take him to the beach.

At the beach, Jisung had drawn the same conclusion. He woke up that morning in a confident mood, he felt for once that he had a control over his life, and he decided he was going to tell Chenle his feelings. It didn't matter if Chenle like him back- though that would be the best case scenario, he just wanted to get it off his chest.

Originally he planned on going straight to Chenle’s house when he knew the boy was awake, but he ended up at the beach with his brother and his insufferable boyfriend. Don't get him wrong, Donghyuck was a delight to be around (sometimes), but pair him with Mark and it was a whole other story. 

They were just so gross with each other, openly flirting and making out. It made Jisung want to throw up, but damn, did he want to make out with Chenle. So he acted on his desires and called over to Mark, telling the boy he was going back home but left out the part where he planned on confessing to chenle.

“Hey hey hey, Mark!” Donghyuck whispered from where he stood at the base of the lifeguard tower.

“Hey, Duckie.” Mark smiled as he gazed down at his boyfriend.

“I have something super important to tell you.” Donghyuck spoke animately his eyes super wide as he bounced happily on his toes,”Come here!” Mark gave into Donghyuck quickly and climbed down the lifeguard tower until he was face to face with Hyuck.

“Whats up?” Mark asked, a smile slipping onto his face as he watched Donghyuck grinning back at him.

“I love you.” Donghyuck grinned wider.

“I love you too.” Mark couldn't help the smile that rose to his cheeks as he gently grabbed Donghyuck by the collar and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Okay okay enough, we’re in public.” Mark said when he pulled away and Donghyuck dipped in for another kiss. 

“Hasn't stopped us before.” Donghyuck mumbled against Mark’s lips before pressing in for yet another kiss, pulling Mark flush against his body.

“Hyuck! I cant!” Mark used his hands to press against Donghyuck’s chest and make just a little bit of room between them, “I can't lose this job.”

“Fine fine.” Donghyuck held his hands in defeat as he took a couple steps backwards, “At least I have a breadwinner husband.” He mumbled under his breath as Mark turned around to go inside the lifeguard hut.

“What did you say?” Mark poked his head out the door to glare at Donghyuck, who smiled sweetly.

“Nothing babe.” He grinned before sitting back on his towel. Donghyuck sighed and looked out at the ocean for a couple of seconds before he flopped onto his back, his hair flying out of his face. The sun was at its peak, and the beach was full of people milling about and doing their own thing. Some were tanning, some were making sun castles, and some were like Donghyuck, taking a nap on the beach.

As we already know, Donghyuck didn't get much sleep the night before, and surprisingly Mark did not question it when he woke up to Donghyuck’s hair in his mouth. Instead, he cuddled the boy closer until they regrettably had to leave. That day, Donghyuck seemed to be clingier than usual and while Mark so desperately wanted to give in kiss the living daylights out of his boyfriend, he knew that would go well with his boss.

So instead he watched Donghyuck from afar. He wished Donghyuck knew how beautiful he was, especially in that moment. With the afternoon sun washing his face darker and highlighting the curves and contours of his face. His eyelashes were dancing along his cheekbones as he blinked in his sleep, and his shirt was pulled up just a little bit from the dramatic fall, exposing just a little bit of his tan skin.

Mark was convinced that Donghyuck was made out of sunshine and honey since his entire being seemed to be saturated with the two things. Even while asleep Donghyuck seemed to radiate light and warm, just looking at him made you feel a little bit warm inside. And kissing him, his lips tasted just like honey, and it was so easy to get caught up in the sweetness. He sighed. It was impossible to stay away from Donghyuck.

So he got up and called Donghyuck over, slamming the lifeguard hut door closed behind him and pushing him up against it. Donghyuck was obviously a little surprised when Mark pressed him against the door, but who was he to complain he was finally getting what he wanted. He wasn't even surprised when Mark leaned in and kissed him.

The only word that could be used to describe this kiss was passionate. Mark was desperately trying to find different ways to get closer to Donghyuck, to kiss him harder and better, all while trying to stay relatively quiet. The last one was thrown out the window when Donghyuck gently bit down on his bottom lip. Mark pressed impossibly closer, his chest against Donghyuck’s as the boy tangled his hands in Mark’s hair and Mark slipped his knee between Hyuck’s legs.

The action was met with a good response as Donghyuck tugged on Mark’s brown locks and pulled away slightly to breathe. Mark was still convinced Donghyuck was made out of sunshine and honey. Even in the dim light of the hut, he still shone, and Mark could now confirm that he tasted of honey. 

Just to be sure he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Donghyuck’s mouth, before pressing another to the mole just below his eye and another to the mole on his cheek before moving to the one on his neck. He peppered kisses all over Donghyuck’s neck before resting at the spot where his neck met his shoulder and gently bit down. Donghyuck gasped and his head lulled backwards as Mark sucked at the spot in apology. He would never get sick of the sweetness that was Lee Donghyuck.  He kissed back up Donghyuck’s neck and captured the boy's lips in yet another kiss before they were interrupted.

“Oh hell no!” Chenle’s shrill voice rang through the air as he poked his head through one of the open windows. Donghyuck begrudgingly pulled away and groaned when he saw his brother staring back at them.

“Adopting you was a mistake.” Donghyuck deadpanned as Chenle forced his way through the door, “What do you want?”

“New rule,” Chenle said as he physically got between the pair, “No kissing until you help me date Jisung.”

“What?” Donghyuck recoiled away from the close proximity between him and his brother.

“If I cant kiss Jisung then you cant kiss Mark.” Chenle huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Donghyuck looked up at Mark with tired eyes, obviously fed up with Chenle’s shenanigans. 

“Okay let's get this over with, how can we help?” Mark sighed as he detangled himself from Hyuck.

“I don't wanna be just friends with him anymore.” Chenle explained as he played with the hem of his shirt nervously. “But I don't know how to tell him.” Donghyuck looked at Mark, the pair sympathising with the issue of not knowing how to confess.

“Why don't you meet him somewhere special and tell him?” Donghyuck suggested, putting away the brotherly conflict for just a little while.

“Yeah, like the forest!” Mark piped in.

“There's no way to correctly confess, it's up to you. Just be honest and tell him how you feel.” Donghyuck smiled softly as he watched his little brother start to gain confidence.

“Okay!” Chenle said as he tried to convince himself that everything would go well and by the end of the day, he would be dating Jisung.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Mark mused as he pulled out his ringing phone, the caller ID reading “Sung”.

“Whats up?” Mark said as he put the phone up to his ear.

“Is Donghyuck still there?” Jisung asked.

“Yep.”

“Can you ask him where Chenle is?”

“He’s at the beach with us.” Mark explained, “Why do you ask.”

“Can Chenle hear me?” Jisung questioned after a moment of silence.

“No.” Mark responded as he moved to a quieter part of the hut, Donghyuck following close behind.

“So why are you asking if chenle can hear you?” Mark said out loud, more so for Donghyuck to understand the context of the situation.

“Well,” Jisung took a deep breath in and Donghyuck pressed his ear against the phone, “I was planning on telling Chenle I like him today, but he's not here.”

“Wait so you were planning on telling him at his house?” Mark said sneakily as Donghyuck tried to suppress his giggle.

“Yeah?” Jisung responded.

“No no no, you've got to be more dramatic! Why don't you tell him at hmmmmm, the forest?” Mark said all while trying to calm both his and Donghyuck’s giggles.

“The forest?” Jisung asked.

“Yeah!”

“Okay, yeah that sounds like a good idea! I’ll call him now!” Jisung hung up and a couple seconds after Chenle got a call.

“Who was that?” Donghyuck cheekily said as he turned to his brother.

“Jisung, he said to meet him at the forest.” Chenle furrowed his eyebrows, slightly perplexed.

“It’s perfect!” Mark grinned, “You have to confess then!”

“Yeah!” I’ll do it!” Chenle exclaimed before getting back on his phone and calling another uber.

“This is adorable.” Donghyuck mumbled as he pulled Mark into a hug, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“It’s cute or whatever.” Mark responded as he wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist, “Not as cute as us though.”

 

***

 

Jisung got to the forest before Chenle did. He knew it wouldn't take the boy that long to get there so he sat and waited. He walked around their usual spot, looking at the spray paint that Johnny and Ten left and the dent in the shed from when Yukhei got too wild trying to show off. 

The forest was home to many memories, from when they were mere kids to now (still kids but slightly older and mature now). Even though Jisung was still young, he couldn't help but feel just a little bit old as he thought about the times he and Chenle used to cross the river on the fallen log or play in the lake when they knew they weren't allowed to. Or the times Chenle got stuck in the trees and cried until Jisung helped him out. Or time Chenle thought he saw a snake and screamed so loud someone called the authorities (It was just a rope, but Jisung didn't tell him that in order to protect Chenle’s pride).

Yeah, he was young and he still had a lot to experience, but reminiscing about the past made him feel just a little bit old. It also made him more confident and sure in his decision to tell Chenle his feelings. He liked Chenle, hell, he loved Chenle, and he was tired of having to hide it. He wanted to shout it out from the rooftops, but that was way too cliche and loud for his liking, so he decided to settle for telling the boy face to face. Speak of the devil and he shall appear; right as he started to think more about Chenle, the boy showed up.

“Sung!” Chenle called out as he ran up to the boy. He braced his hands on his knees and panted for a second, obviously out of breath, “Give me a second.”

“Le, I have to tell you something.” Jisung said as he started to gather his confidence.

“No, no wait, I have to tell you something.” Chenle responded as he stood back up took a deep breath in. But in a moment of hesitation, he deflated, “You go first.”

“No, you can go first.” Jisung smiled politely.

“I said you could first, so go first before I change my mind.” Chenle hurriedly explained, trying to get whatever Jisung had to say out of the way before he could confess.

“You sure?”

“Positive.” Chenle sighed.

“Okay.” Jisung took a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Lele, I’ve been meaning to tell you this for such a long time, god, its kinda hard to do because this could so easily ruin our friendship and I love being friends with you. But that's the issue, I don't wanna be friends anymore, I wanna be more than that. So much more. I wanna take you out on dates to get ice cream and run away from bees and help you climb down from the trees you get stuck in, and stop you from crashing the water taxi into the docks, and I want to kiss you on the harbour, but I can't exactly do that as friends. So yeah uh, I guess what I’m trying to say is… I like you?” Jisung rambled as he rubbed the back of his neck, making eye contact with Chenle when he said those last couple of words. The older took a couple seconds to process what Jisung had said before his eyes widened.

“No no no,” Chenle shook his head, making Jisung’s heart plummet down in record speed. “Are you kidding me?”

“No...” Jisung whispered.

“Sung!” Chenle gasped and cupped Jisung’s cheeks, catching the boy off guard, “I like you too.”

“Really?” Jisung's eyes widened. 

“Yeah I came here to confess, but you beat me to it.” Chenle sighed, as he dropped his hands, “you're always one step ahead of me.” He complained, but he didn't complain for long. Not as Jisung grinned and pulled him into a hug. Dating wasn't a huge difference, especially not when you've been friends since birth and know everything about each other. But boy did it feel good to know that they could hug and cuddle and generally be the grossest couple ever like their older brothers.

That felt nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO PUT OUT oml I went through a writer's block!!  
> Also!! I've started writing another nct fic!! Heres the link, please read it!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866389/chapters/34420920  
> I don't know if you noticed but I replaced all the "Lucas'" w Yukhei
> 
> and since I asked you guys, here's a little bit about me!!  
> My name is Lee! I'm from the Bahamas, but I'm half British and I have the stupid northern accent  
> I can speak Spanish, English, French and Chinese!  
> I stan basically every group known to man, but my ults are Astro Nct and stray kids!  
> I have really bad luck :(  
> I'm 16!  
> Let me know if you want to know more about me, but that's all I could think of lol
> 
> and as always!! Comment!!


	16. Fireworks and Prison Cells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Chenle knew that he was the sidekick to Jisung’s quiet hero’s journey. He was the megaphone through which Jisung speaks. (Once he called himself the John the Baptist to Jisung’s Jesus but that got him a kick to the back of the knees).

Don't get Jisung wrong, he loved Chenle, he really did. He spent so much time working up the courage to confess. Boyfriends or not, they were ride or die. I mean after being friends for such a long time, Jisung was in it for the long run. But boy, did Chenle make some shitty decisions. He had the worst habit of coming up with these crazy ideas and forcing Jisung to do them with him.

Maybe force wasn't the best word to use. More like he was just too cute for Jisung to even think of telling him no. So whenever Chenle would come up with a crazy idea and come prancing over to Jisung’s house or call him over to his own house, and bat those pretty little eyes at him, there was no way Jisung could refuse. He only realised it was a bad thing, when they encountered “the killer robot of 2016.”

 

///

 

He really should’ve caught onto the red flags when Chenle came over holding a paper and uttered the words “killer flying robot,” but in all honesty he was weak. Chenle looked too cute with his blonde hair falling in his face and a grin that was bigger than Jisung's will to say no. So he said yes, which was no surprise. Very ironically, the killer robot didn't kill- that wasn't the mistake. The assembly had gone quite smoothly with the instructions that Chenle had managed to find on the deep web.

It looked really cool in the end. The killer flying robot, had metal wings and cool claws at the bottom and a creepy smile at the nose. Jisung knew that they should fly the robot outside, but Chenle insisted that it was too hot and that the ceilings in the were living room high enough. So as per usual, he gave in and Chenle let the robot accomplish its true purpose.

There was absolutely no flaws with the robot, nothing technically not physical. The only issue was Chenle’s will to not leave the house that day, and that ended up being their death wish. The first few runs were fine until Chenle accidentally flew the robot too high and it crashed into the wall and tumbled to the floor. The robot immediately burst into flames, leaving Jisung and Chenle to stare in fear at the small fire that was just beginning. Jisung was first to stand up, Chenle taking a couple seconds to process the fire before turning to Jisung.

“Do we fan it?” Chenle asked, just a little bit too calm for the urgent situation.

“No! It’ll make it worse!!” Jisung said just a little bit too panicked for the situation, “Smother it!” He whisper-yelled. Chenle got the idea, and like in many of the movies he had watched, he tore off part of the drapes and covered the robot.

That wasn't the greatest idea.

The drape caught on fire almost instantly, making Chenle scream in fear as the flames grew and the true weight of their dilemma settled in, “What do we do now?” Chenle screeched as he gripped his hair and turned to Jisung who shrugged.

“What the fuck.” Donghyuck blinked a couple times as he looked at the scenario playing out in their kitchen. He blankly stared for a few seconds before yawning and turning on his heels and leaving mumbling, “It’s too early for this.” and right as Donghyuck left the room, Yukhei came barrelling in.

“Why the fuck?” He screamed as he looked between the two younger boys. 

Chenle, on the brink of tears, looked at his brother and sobbed, “Please help.” Yukhei was not about to let his brother cry so he did what he thought was best and grabbed a cup of water and threw it over the fire.

“Wait no!” Jisung cried out as the water hit the robot. He vaguely remembered the robot had a small warning sign which said in bright letters, “Do not let near water in order to avoid electrical fires.” Right next to the “Extremely flammable” warning. He should've paid more attention to the warnings. The fire sparked blue and loudly crackled with the added aspect of electricity. “It’s electric.” Jisung sighed.

“YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME” Yukhei yelled as he snapped to Jisung.

“YOU DIDN'T GAVE HIM THE CHANCE!” Chenle defended as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Can we get back to the problem at hand?” Jisung sighed and pointed at the still very on fire robot that was burning up living room floor. That would leave marks.

The flames by now had completely engulfed, the once great killer flying robot. It now was a mess on the floor burning with anger, wrath and disappointment. Honestly, it could have been kinda cool if it wasn't on a hell-bent agenda to burn down the house.

 

///

 

You’d think that after such a bad experience, he would have learned his lesson, but boy would you be underestimating the power of love. And that's how Jisung found himself in his current dilemma. Sitting in an inflatable boat with his new boyfriend, floating out to sea. You’re probably wonder, how does something like that happen?

Well, are you in for quite the ride.

 

\\\\\

 

Hey, I have a crazy idea!” Chenle grinned when Jisung opened up his front door.

“Those are never comforting words from you.” Jisung sighed as he let Chenle inside.

“Hear me out,” Chenle put a hand up to silence Jisung as he sat on the living room couch, “So I thought, since its our first day as a couple, I could try and convince Taeyong to let me take out your boat.” Jisung wasn't going to lie, hearing Chenle say couple, made him quite happy.

“But he told me that I was  ‘too young’ and ‘too irresponsible’, which was a bummer but I’ve come up with a solution.” Chenle smiled, “We go to target and buy an inflatable boat.”

“Wait-” Jisung cut in.

“I know, I know, you are stunned by my intelligence.” Chenle waved him off and put his feet up on the coffee table.”

“Chenle,” Jisung took in a breath as he sat down opposite his boyfriend, “We can't just ride an inflatable boat in the harbour, isn't that kind of dangerous?”

“But I was thinking it would be a nice first date…” Chenle trailed off and gave the eyes that Jisung just couldn't say no to.

“Okay okay, well how are we going to get there?” Jisung asked as he sighed and gave into Chenle, who burst out into a grin.

“Well Yukhei has been sleeping at Jungwoo’s house for the past week and i think you already know that Hyuck spends more time at your house then he does at his own.” Chenle explained, “So I was thinking we could tell Taeyong to drive us.”

“He would never take us to target to buy a boat.” Jisung responded.

“Then we’ll just lie.” Chenle shrugged.

“You know I can't lie to Taeyong.” Jisung glared.

“Alright, I’ll do it.” Chenle huffed as he pushed himself to stand and grabbed Jisung by the hand, dragging the (slightly) younger out the door and to his house across the street. Chenle convinced Taeyong to drive them by saying that his mother told him to buy toilet paper, but forgot that he couldn't drive himself. They got in the car and made the short drive to the target.

“I’ll wait outside, don't take too long.” Taeyong waved as the pair went inside. Chenle laughed maniacally as they ran up the stairs and into the store. The boy had tried his best to mellow out and keep calm, but Jisung could tell from the way Chenle was bouncing with each step that he was so excited.

Mark and Donghyuck were right, not much changed after dating. There were no fireworks, but it was still amazing. Just the idea of being able to reach down and intertwined his fingers with Chenle made him so happy. Chenle was just so perfect for him, energetic and loud, countering Jisung’s more quiet nature. And Chenle knew that he was the sidekick to Jisung’s quiet hero’s journey. He was the megaphone through which Jisung speaks. (Once he called himself the John the Baptist to Jisung’s Jesus but that got him a kick to the back of the knees).

Not much changed, but Jisung was still so happy. He grinned to himself as Chenle propelled himself down the target aisles.  _ Idiot. _ Jisung continued to smile even after he chased his stupid boyfriend down the aisles.

“Slow down!” Jisung exclaimed once he finally caught up to Chenle.

“Sorry, I’m just so excited!” Chenle grinned back at Jisung. Even if Jisung knew it was stupid to try and raft in the harbour, and even if he knew he would likely get in trouble, the second he saw Chenle’s smiling face shining back at him, he knew it was worth it. A small smile graced his face as the pair walked down the aisle again.

Remember when Jisung said he was happy at the mere thought of being able to hold hands with Chenle. That's all it was. A thought. Because he was too scared to reach down and hold the boy’s hand. They walked side by side, Chenle bouncing with each step, and all Jisung wanted to do was reach down and hold his hand, but he was scared. Scared that he would get rejected, or that it was moving too quickly. He also knew that he was scared for no reason since Chenle definitely liked him, and they definitely weren't moving quickly, but he was still so scared to mess up.

“Sung, What's wrong?” Chenle leaned over and asked when he saw Jisung’s pensive expression. The boy perked up and looked his boyfriend in the eye before shaking his head.

“No, nothing don't worry.” Jisung waved his hands no. Chenle frowned before glaring at Jisung.

“Come on you can tell me, afterall we are a couple now.” Chenle said, a smile raising to his face as he said the last words. Jisung couldn't help the smile that also rose to his face as he listened to Chenle.  _ A couple, wow that's crazy. I’m so lucky. _

“Do you think we could maybe, hmm, I don't know, uh,” Jisung tried to say, but was cut off by his own stuttering.

“Sung, spit it out.” Chenle said with a smile on his face and amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Can we hold hands?!” Jisung yelled, his face bright red once he got the words out. Chenle’s eyes widened before he started silently laughing. 

“Of course we can dummy.” Chenle laughed as he reached down and intertwined their fingers. Jisung’s angry blush didn't subside when Chenle giggled and swung their hands, it didn't go away when they picked out the inflatable raft, and it definitely didn't budge when Chenle rest his head on Jisung’s shoulder as they waited in the checkout queue. He had an issue. Chenle was going to be the death of him. But if this death included fluffy hair, bright smiles and soft hands, Jisung couldn't find it in himself to complain.

“That's an awfully big bag for toilet paper.” Taeyong suspiciously eyed the bag when Jisung and Chenle climbed into the backseat.

“Almost as big as your libido!” Chenle gasped as Taeyong snapped his head around to glare at Chenle. “I mean i'm not wrong.” Chenle innocently bat his eyelashes. He was too cute for his own good, and even Taeyong was nothing against the ever powerful charms of Chenle. So the older turned back around and drove them back home.

“Thank you Taetae! Have fun with Jaehyun.” Jisung smiled as his brother as they got out of the car.

“Don't have too much fun!” Chenle yelled after the car as he laughed.

“Okay let's get to work!” Chenle nodded as he and Jisung walked hand in hand down to the docks. Chenle struggled to figure out how the pump worked, almost exploding the raft since he didn't know how to turn the pump off, but that was avoided by Jisung quickly stepping in. The boat was now successfully inflated and ready to go into the harbour. Chenle was first to get into the raft, Jisung a little more hesitant in his entry.

I mean it was an unconventional first date, not many people take inflatable boats out onto the harbour, but he was with Chenle so what could go wrong?

(Poor naive Jisung)

 

***

 

“Chenle I’m not sure if this was a good idea.” Jisung worried as they started to drift farther and farther from the docks.

“It’s okay we have the paddles, just relax.” Chenle reassured as he got onto his knees and shuffled closer to Jisung. The younger tried not to have a heart attack when the raft dipped a little more under their weight, but he was quickly distracted by Chenle cuddling under his arm. He forced Jisung to lay down, as he clung to his side, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist and throwing his leg over Jisung’s leg.

In that moment, Jisung decided that the raft didn't matter. The tide didn't matter. Nothing else mattered when Chenle was so cutely cuddling into his side. The boy’s blonde strands of hair were tickling his nose, and his leg was starting to fall asleep but  _ it didn't matter. _

All that mattered was the weight of Chenle’s arms and the sun above them. Jisung smiled to himself and pulled Chenle just a little bit closer, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. Chenle was starting to believe that his brother was wrong. Every single time Jisung touched him it was like fireworks went off. Even if it was a simple brush of the fingers or a kiss to the top of his head, it all drove Chenle crazy. 

“I’m so happy you wanted to date me.” Jisung mumbled into Chenle’s hair, almost lost to the sound of the waves.

“What!?” Chenle screeched, almost making Jisung lose his hearing completely, “Im so lucky you decided to date me!” Chenle corrected, heating up Jisung’s cheeks.

“We’re both lucky.” Jisung muttered as he guided Chenle back to his shoulder. Except, they weren't that lucky after all, because right after the raft faltered a bit. Jisung sat up and realised that they were starting to drift far from the docks. No biggie, they had paddles to get back to shore, Jisung wasn't freaking out or particularly bother by how far they were from the shore since they could very easily paddle back. Until Jisung realised that they didn't have the paddles. Squinting, he realised that they had left the paddles on the dock, which was now ages away.

“Le, I think we have an issue,” Jisung cautiously said as he poked his boyfriends cheek, “We’ve drifted really far from shore.”

“It’s fine we have the paddles.” Chenle peacefully waved Jisung off as he slid his eyes shut again.

“The paddles are on the dock.” Jisung said, panic lacing through his words as Chenle’s eyes snapped open.

“Le! What do we do?” Jisung yelled as he forced Chenle to sit back up.

“Uhhhh, call your brothers?” Chenle suggested.

“We should be calling our parents!” Jisung said as he frantically ran his hand through his hair.

“NO! Under no circumstances do we call our parents, I do NOT want to get grounded again.” Chenle jumped and screamed, making the boat dip again, which led to Jisung screaming as he pulled out his phone and call Mark on speaker phone.

“Mark!” Jisung yelled into the receiver, before diving into a quick summary of their current situation.

“Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me that you are on an inflatable raft in the ocean, Sung what the fuck?” Mark groaned and Donghyuck’s voice could faintly be heard in the distance, cursing their stupidity.

“Yes, isn't that what I just said?” Jisung snapped, making mark gasped.

“Excuse me? Where is this attitude coming from?” Mark said with a scandalised tone.

“This attitude is coming from the drifting raft im on!”

“What would Taeyong think?” Mark scolded.

“That's an interesting thought,” Chenle piped in as he took the phone from Jisung and took it off speaker phone so he could talk one on one with Mark, “But hear me out: what if… we ran an experiment and spent the rest of our lives finding out what would happen if we never told him?”

“Chenle, I don't know if that's the best idea.” Mark responded.

“Yeah well I’m full of bad ideas, this isn't anything new, get with the program.” Chenle rolled his eyes. “Now could you please do something to help us? Dying in a raft wasn't on my to do list today.”

“Okay, I’ll tell my dad i'm gonna take the boat out and get you.” Mark gave in, “But while you wait I need you to not do anything reckless. The worst thing you can do in these situations is take matters into your own hands.”

“Got it.” Chenle nodded.

“Me and Donghyuck will get the boat and pick you up soon, so just wait.” Mark said before he hung up.

“He’ll be here soon.” Chenle explained. With those last words, Jisung calmed down considerably, and all was calm at the sea again. They weren't horribly far from the shore, and they weren't in the open sea yet, so they could likely make it until Mark and Donghyuck showed up with the boat.

Right as he thought that, he saw another boat coming their way. Squinting to get a better view, he realised that it was the water police.

“Oh thank god, they can save us!” Chenle sighed in relief before waving his arms to get the boats attention.

“But Mark is coming with the boat soon?” Jisung tilt his head in confusion.

“Yeah but think about it. The boat is huge and it cant move that fast, and this boat is right here.” Chenle explained.

“But-”

“We’re gonna have to take matters into our own hands.” Chenle said with a firm nod as he waved the boat over. Since it just so happened to be the water police, the second they caught sight of the boys on the inflatable boat, the sirens went on, along with the flashing blue and red lights. They finally truly relaxed, thinking, “thank god! We’re saved.” 

The police boat pulled over and helped Chenle and Jisung out of the inflatable raft. The two boys were all smiles as they thanked their saviours, but when they raised their heads they realised that the officers weren't too happy with them.

 

***

  
  


“I’m Chenle’s emergency contact.” Yukhei sighed as he looked at his brother in the cell not too far away. Apparently, going out into the harbour on an inflatable boat was a punishable offence, but since Chenle and Jisung were still underage they just had to be picked up from the station by their guardian, which in this case, was Yukhei.

“Okay, so you are here to pick him up?” The officer said as she looked up from her computer.

“No, I’m here to be removed as his emergency contact.” Yukhei said as he glared at Chenle, the boy gasping as he gripped the bars tighter.

“Why is Yukhei your emergency contact?” Jisung asked Chenle from where he was dejectedly sat in the corner of the cell.

“I told you, under no circumstances am I getting grounded again. They won't let me leave the house, and how the heck am I supposed to see you if I’m grounded.” Chenle said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It was an off-handed compliment for Jisung, making the younger boys heart skip a beat as he brought his knees to his chest.

After Yukhei begrudgingly agreed to take Jisung and Chenle home, the boys got to leave their cell. Chenle promised right then and there that his bad ideas would never land them in a holding cell again (even though they all knew that was a lie) and they finally got in the car, Jungwoo sat in the passenger seat, which was hardly a surprise to Chenle since Yukhei had been sleeping at his place for the past week.

Chenle’s parents never found out that he spent the day in holding, but Jisung’s parents found out. Mark didn't know it was such a big deal that they took a raft out on the harbour, but Mark’s dad figured it out pretty quick. Jisung ended up grounded before they even got home. His dad was waiting at the bottom of the driveway, and once Jisung got out of the car, his father dragged him by the ear to their house. He was locked in his room right away.

So much for a perfect first date.

 

***

 

“Does Chenle ever come up with good ideas? Or are they all disastrous?”  Jungwoo asked once Yukhei finished telling the story of the great killer robot. They were sat on the couch on Jungwoo’s couch watching netflix as per Jungwoo's request. 

“You think that a boy who thought it was a good idea to shampoo a dead bunny, has the capacity to come up with ideas that don't end up in disaster?” Yukhei scoffed.

“You bring up a good point.” Jungwoo snorted as he cuddled further into Yukhei’s side. They were watching gossip girl, but honestly, Yukhei couldn't care less as he thought back to his first time in this basement.

“Remember when you invited me over for ‘monopoly and chill?” Yukhei giggled as Jungwoo looked up him curiously before realistion flashed through his eyes.

“Ah yeah, I didn't think you liked me because you were too cool so I thought if i played monopoly with you like Jaehyun and Taeyong did, then you would,” Jungwoo laughed, “granted back then I didn't know what monopoly truly meant.”

“You could've just invited me over to netflix and chill.” Yukhei smirked as Jungwoo sat up.

“I wasn't sure if you would be into it.” Jungwoo shrugged.

“I would be so into it.” Yukhei said, and something in Jungwoo’s eyes changed. The smallest smile graced his face as he climbed into Yukhei’s lap and rest his hands on the boys shoulders. There it was. The moments where Jungwoo was less than the innocent and oblivious boy he always seemed to be. 

Jungwoo was the poster child for all things sweet, but there were times where he could be seductive and sensual. This was one of those times. With gossip girl playing in the background Jungwoo leaned in to Yukhei’s ear.

“I mean we are watching netflix right now.” Jungwoo whispered as he played with Yukhei’s collar.

“You really are something.” Yukhei breathed out a laugh before their lips crashed together.

 

***

 

It was around 9:39 pm when Jisung heard a thump at his window. He passed it off as a tree branch or something like that, but there there was another thump, and another one, and then Jisung finally got up and opened up his window, only to be hit in the face with a pebble.

“Oh shit sorry!” Chenle whispered-screamed as Jisung rubbed the spot on his forehead.

“You have a phone for a reason.” Jisung angrily huffed as he shut the window. Maybe it wasn't right to shut Chenle out like that, but he was still slightly upset that he got grounded and Chenle faced no repercussions whatsoever. But Jisung was snapped out his thoughts, by a much louder thump on his window. Gasping, he got up and opened the window back up.

“Did you just throw your fucking phone at the window?!” Jisung screeched at Chenle who sheepishly nodded his head yes.

“Can you please let me in?” Chenle pouted and looked up at Jisung with that look in his eyes, that one look that Jisung was oh so weak for and the younger sighed and stepped aside so that the boy could come in. He turned around and walked to his bed, waiting for Chenle to stumble into his room, and once he did, the boy looked up with an apologetic smile as he shuffled over to the bed. Him and Jisung shared a second of eye contact, before Chenle was launching himself onto Jisung and tackling him down onto the mattress.

“I'm sorry.” Chenle mumbled into Jisung’s collarbone,”I'm sorry I got you grounded.” He shifted and wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist, slinging his leg around Jisung’s waist.

“I just wanted our first date to be perfect and memorable.” Chenle mumbled, warming Jisung’s heart.

“Chenle,” Jisung said into Chenle’s hair as he took the boy into his arm, pressing the bodies together, “I don't need a perfect first date, any time spent with you is already amazing.”

“Ew, that was so cheesy.” Chenle giggled against Jisung’s chest, “But thank you.”

“It’s the truth.” Jisung smiled as he played with the soft strands of Chenle’s hair.

There were no fireworks. Just two young teenagers cuddling in bed at 9pm, with the lights off and the fan on, quietly humming in the background. Jisung closed his eyes and held Chenle tighter, and he was just hit with a feeling of overwhelming adoration. Love? Maybe, but it was still a little bit early for love confessions, especially since they were so young and they still had a long way to go, but he knew that he liked Chenle a lot. 

There were no fireworks. Just the feeling of pure admiration for his boyfriend as Chenle fell asleep in his arms. He knew he would be in trouble when the morning, but with Chenle peacefully dozing in his arms, he didn't really care that much. All he wanted to do was hold Chenle closer and press kisses to his face, but he decided it against it. They had all the time in the world, and Jisung wanted to take this slow. He didn't want to mess this relationship up, since he liked Chenle so much.

There were no fireworks. Just love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to come out ahhh I have an explanation at the end of the notes but I have things to say before then!!  
> I dont know if you noticed, but this work is now going to be a series!! I'm going to be writing a school sequel once this fic ends!
> 
> I saw Nct in concert! oh my god they were amazing and so beautiful in real life its unreal  
> Yuta waved at me and haechan looked so good AH  
> I also got a twitter so if you want updates on the progress of this story and other stories that I write, and spoilers for new chapters follow me there! (@honeychannie)  
> I don't know if I mentioned this but, I changed all of the "Lucas'" to "Yukhei" bc I like that better!!  
> I'm so sorry that this chapter sucked I just really need to post it
> 
> Now, why I took so long to make this chapter:  
> I hit a huge writers block and I just felt super insecure, because I really don't think this fic deserves all the love, attention and popularity its been receiving, because my writing isn't great, and there are so many better fics out there and I'm just so scared that I'm going to disappoint you guys with the chapters that I write and yeah I've just been feeling super pressured right now  
> I really don't deserve all of these comments and hits and kudos and ahhh I'm just so scared to mess up and disappoint I'm sorry  
> I don't plan on ending this fic, don't worry but I really thought I should tell you guys why I suck at updating this fic on time  
> I'm so so sorry


	17. Surfboards and Hot Pockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How am I supposed to have a lit summer with 4.38 dollars?” Doyoung piped in, laughing at the way Mark faked a gag at the use of slang.
> 
> “I’m too cute to be this broke.” Taeil sighed as he slouched into the couch.

Jungwoo was truly an interesting person. 

Yukhei thought about him as his eyes fluttered open, and he saw Jungwoo laying asleep next to him, his dainty features bathing in the morning sunlight. It was a beautiful sight, waking up to such a beautiful person. His face was relaxed, and shining in the light, making him look like more an angel than he already was. His perfect pouty lips were slightly open, and all Yukhei wanted to do was lean in and kiss him.

Jungwoo was truly an amazing person. One second he was innocent and the next moment he wasn't.

This was one of those moments.

Jungwoo’s eyes opened after Yukhei gently poked his cheek. He looked at Yukhei with wide lamb eyes until something shifted. All of a sudden, his eyes were dark with something indescribable as he leaned forward and kissed Yukhei. The younger thought it was just going to be a peck, but he knew he was in for a ride the moment Jungwoo thread his fingers through Yukhei’s hair. 

The kiss got more intense, Jungwoo crawling on top of Yukhei as the older sat up. They separated for a second, Yukhei just looking at his beautiful and innocent boyfriend. He didn't look too innocent as he stared at Yukhei with his pupils blown and his pretty red lips from kissing. And boy, was it nice to have the ever optimistic, and pure Jungwoo grab him by the neck and kiss him.

“IF YOU GUYS ARE KISSING IN THERE I'M GONNA TELL MUM THAT YOU BROKE HER FAVOURITE GLASS FIGURINE.” Chenle screeched through the door, before pushing it open. Yukhei and Jungwoo separated at the speed of light, staring at Chenle with confused faces.

“You guys were totally kissing.” Chenle glared as he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. Jungwoo quickly shook his head no, but everyone knew he was lying since, he was literally sitting in Yukhei’s lap, his hair and face messed up from their intense makeout session.

“What do you want Chenle?” Yukhei groaned as he glared back at his brother.

“Mum says you have to heat up my hot pocket since I’m not allowed near the microwave anymore” Chenle explained as he held out the box of hot pockets.

 

///

 

“It’s almost August and I’ve done nothing with my summer.” Johnny sighed as he slouched into the couch in Donghyuck’s basement. 

“You’ve spent the whole time with us, isn't that fun?” Kun grinned as he looked around the room.

“No, I hang out with you losers all the time.” Johnny rolled his eyes.

“But you spent time with me?” Ten looked at Johnny with the most scandalized expression as he pushed Johnny away.

“And all the time I spent with you was amazing babe, but I wish I did something different” Johnny explained as he put his arm back around his boyfriend.

“Yeah I get what he’s saying, this summer has been fun and all but I wish I did something interesting. I’ve just spent every day on the couch listening to you crackheads talk all day and night.” Taeil explained.

“I think the issue is that we have no money” Renjun explained as he stood up and turned on the TV flipping to some random channel.

“How am I supposed to have a lit summer with 4.38 dollars?” Doyoung piped in, laughing at the way Mark faked a gag at the use of slang.

“I’m too cute to be this broke.” Taeil sighed as he slouched into the couch.

“You hear that?” Donghyuck sat up, silencing the group.

“Hear what?” Taeil asked as he turned off the speakers.

“Yukhei laughing?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows.

“You mean the gates of my own personal hell opening?” Donghyuck sighed as Yukhei ran down the stairs.

“HYUCK LEE!” He yelled before laughing and plopping down onto the couches as Jungwoo entered the room. He sat down next to Yukhei and smiled at the group before Yukhei pulled him to sit in his lap.

“Ah.” Mark nodded in understanding as Hyuck flopped back onto the sofa.

“It’s the second worst sound in the world.” Donghyuck groaned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“What’s the worst then?” Mark asked.

“Yukhei moaning when he and Jungwoo are alone in their room” Donghyuck responded, making Mark’s face contort into one of disgust.

“Do you wanna know what my favourite sound is?” Donghyuck’s grin returned as he sat back up and leaned in close to Mark’s ear.

“What would that be?” Mark responded with an equally wide grin on his face.

“You moanin-” Donghyuck started before he was cut off by Taeyong kicking his back, making the younger boy tumble to the floor.

“What the fuck?” Donghyuck screamed as he looked up at Taeyong who glared in response.

“You guys are babies, stop trying to jump each other whenever you get the chance.” Taeyong continued to glare.

“You and Jaehyun were the same when you started dating.” Johnny pointed out from where he was next to Ten.

“Fuck off you glorified titan.” Taeyong flipped Johnny off and slid further into the couch.

“What's wrong with Tae?” Jaemin asked Jeno.

“Jaehyun is on a family vacation and he couldn't take Taeyong with him” Jeno explained, Jaemin nodding in understanding.

“Life is pointless.” Taeyong sighed as he left the room.

“Mark, hurry up if you want a ride to the beach, I’m on my way to the liquor store to drown my sorrows in vodka.” Taeyong said, twirling his keys on one finger.

“You should be careful with that, last time someone in this group ‘drowned their sorrows in alcohol’ Sicheng thought he was Zeus, Yukhei got high, and Mark ended up passed out in the back of a truck.”

 

***

 

Mark ended up getting a ride with Taeyong, the others promising they would come along. They kept their promises (since they didn't have much else to do), and one by one they all showed up at the beach, setting up their towels and umbrellas. It was looking to be a nice day, the sun was bright and warm, and Mark was supposed to spend the entire day in the lifeguard tower, and he could easily coax Donghyuck to come up with him to do god knows what.

But right when Mark arrived at the beach, he was pulled away by his superior, Minseok, who was rambling about how there were so many kids at the beach and not enough staff. At the end of his speech, he mentioned Mark’s least favourite word. Say this one word, and you would have Mark running for the hills. Surfboard.

The surfboard was Mark’s least favourite thing. When the beach was too crowded and there were too many kids in the ocean, one of the lifeguards had to go out on the surfboard, and just sit on the ocean, for the entire shift. It was complete and utter hell, with the mixture of kids screaming and the sun beating down on him.

But Mark was too scared to voice his disdain for the surfboard to Minseok, so instead, he weakly agreed and was pushed into the lifeguard hut. He cursed and dragged his feet to where the dreaded surfboard was. He dragged the heavy board out the ocean, getting empathetic looks from the other lifeguards, who had refused to go out on the ocean.

Mark carried the board out in the ocean until he was knee deep in water, before setting it down on the waves and climbing on top. He sat with both of his legs hanging off either side of the board, just swaying back and forth as he listened to kids screaming in the water. It was almost impossible to figure out if the kids were screaming out of amusement or out of pain.

Right as Mark started to pout, Donghyuck walked down to the water where Jaemin was trying to teach Jeno how to skimboard. Jeno hit a breaker weird and flopped down onto his butt, Donghyuck erupting into laughter. Jaemin tried to keep his laughter contained for the sake of his boyfriend’s pride, but once Jeno got up and started attacking Donghyuck with the board, Jaemin burst into laughter.

Even if he was watching from afar, Mark couldn't help but feel happy, like he was having fun with them. Watching Donghyuck laugh and squeal as he dodged Jeno’s attacks, while Jaemin laughed so hard he had to bend over, Mark smiled wide as if he were playing with them.

But he wasn't, because of his stupid lifeguarding job. Instead, he was stuck on the stupid surfboard, in the way too cold water. 

Once Donghyuck felt Mark’s eyes on him, he turned around and smiled brightly at his boyfriend. He spoke to Jaemin and Jeno for a couple of seconds before wading into the water to where Mark was floating.

“It’s cold as balls.” Donghyuck frowned as he reached Mark.

“I know, I hate this job.” Mark scowled as he watched Donghyuck grab onto the board and look up at him.

“At Least you’re here.” Mark smiled cheekily as Donghyuck rolled his eyes and stuck his eyes out. “Gross.” 

“You love it.” Mark chuckled.

“I do.” Donghyuck laughed along, earning a fake gag from Jeno who was still trying to figure out how to skimboard.

When Jeno found out that Jaemin could skimboard, he decided that he had to one-up with his boyfriend. Jaemin was good at everything, good at rapping, good at being a boyfriend, good at calculus (which was an incredible feat), and apparently, he was good at skimboarding too. It just wasn't fair. Jeno was mediocre at everything, getting average grades in his classes, being an okay boyfriend, and he was just barely passing trig. 

Don't get him wrong he loved Jaemin, god he loved him so much, but it was such a hurt to his pride to be constantly outdone by his boyfriend. Even when they were doing couple things like eating out (Jaemin would always finish first and pay for the meal), doing summer work together (Jaemin always ended up having to help Jeno), hell even when they made out, Jaemin was always in the lead.

So he decided he was going to make Jaemin teach him how to skimboard, and he was going to  _ kill it. _ I mean, it looked easy enough, just a riding the waves on a little board. He could easily do it. So he decided this was his chance to be better than Jaemin for one.

But it was proving to be more difficult than he originally thought.

“No- Jeno- you have to go with the breakers, if you go against them you can fall-” Jaemin tried to explain but Jeno ignored him and ended up falling off the board and onto his butt.

“What the fuck is a breaker!?” Jeno yelled exasperated as he hit the water around him, Jaemin sighed and squat down next to Jeno with a smile on his face.

“When a wave hits the shore and starts to roll, its called a breaker. You have to go with the breakers, not against them.” Jaemin explained as he helped Jeno to stand.

“It’s not that hard you got this.” Jaemin hugged Jeno from behind, planting a kiss on the back of his neck before letting go.

“Can I have another one?” Jeno asked as he put his cheek out for another kiss.

“If you can go three feet without falling.” Jaemin snorted, and Jeno rolled his eyes before starting again. He made it about a foot and a half before he fell again, but Jaemin kissed him anyways. Jeno decided he didn't really mind losing to Jaemin if it meant he could have more kisses

“Why aren't we playing in the water?” Jisung asked Chenle since the pair were in the shade on the towel, which was very unlike them. Usually, when they came to the beach Chenle was running around screaming and Jisung was pushing people into the ocean. But this time they were just sat on their towels, relaxing.

“Because I don't wanna do anything” Chenle responded simply, his voice slow as he lay next to Jisung. “It’s the summer, let’s just relax and act like the world doesn't exist.” Chenle yawned as he rolled over onto one side.

“Wanna join me?” Chenle wiggled his eyebrows and Jisung who breathed out a laugh. Chenle took that as a yes and reached his arms out for Jisung, who got the message and scooched forwards. He took Chenle into his arms, holding the younger close against his chest. It might have been just a bit too hot, and Jisung was starting to sweat in his swim shirt, but when Chenle hummed and wrapped his arms around Jisung, he didn't really care about the weather. 

“Sung?”

“Yeah?” Jisung answered as he played with the back of Chenle’s shirt.

“I like you” Chenle answered, his voice vibrating against Jisung’s chest as the younger smiled to himself.

“I like you too, Lele” Jisung mumbled into Chenle’s hair.

“Like, you don't get it. I like you  _ a lot, _ like a lot a lot.” Chenle pulled away to look Jisung in the eyes, softening the younger’s expression considerably.

“I like you a lot a lot too.” Jisung grinned, his teeth showing as Chenle started to giggle, “Now come back here.” He held his arms out and Chenle grinned before wiggling his way back into Jisung’s arms.

And all Jisung really cared about was Chenle in his arms and the warm summer breeze.

 

///

 

“I’m gonna go for a swim do you wanna join me?” Kun asked as he sat up and looked over at Doyoung with a questioning gaze.

“I’ll come later, you go on ahead.” Doyoung lowered his sunglasses to answer, returning Kun’s smile as the boy stood up and walked towards the ocean.

Chenle loved to bully Kun, it was his second favourite thing, the first being cuddling with Jisung, so when he saw Kun walking towards the water, he had to do  _ something. _ So he bolted towards the man, jumping onto his back and tackling him into the water. Doyoung gasped as Kun crashed into the water, sitting up immediately as he continued to watch. He smiled as Kun glared at Chenle for a whole fo two seconds before he gave in and started laughing along with the boy.

Kun was a true softie, everything about him was soft. From his cheeks and nose to his personality. It was crazy that someone like him was “friends” with Doyoung. Even if they were hardly friends since they would make out and do… other things that they wouldn't dare say in front of the younger ones, it was so surprising that Kun stayed with Doyoung. 

Kun didn't care if Doyoung didn't want to put a label on them. He didn't care if he didn't have a boyfriend. He was just happy. He was happy whenever he was around Doyoung, Doyoung made him happy. He liked talking and laughing with Doyoung and watching his stern exterior melt away. And of course, he loved kissing him.

“I’m going to get Chenle some ice cream do you want any?” Kun asked once he walked back to the towels, much wetter than when he left, with Chenle plastered to his style.

“I’ll come with you.” Doyoung smiled as he stood up.

“We’ll come too!” Yuta grinned as he stood up and dragged Taeyong along.

“Why the hell do I have to come?” Taeyong groaned as Yuta pulled him to the food stand.

“Because you are being sad and depressing and I want you to stop poisoning my air with your toxic presence.” Yuta scowled as they continued walking. Once they got to the food stand, Kun bought ice cream for himself, Chenle and Doyoung, Yuta grumbling about how he was getting unfair treatment. Chenle squealed once he got his chocolate ice cream, Kun watching with a happy face as he ate his cherry popsicle. When the youngest finished his ice cream, Kun tutted and grabbed a napkin, wiping the excess chocolate from Chenle’s mouth cheek and nose.

“He’s starting to become more of a mum than Taeyong.” Yuta laughed as he leaned against the side of the shack. Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows in thought, before laughing along with Yuta.

“What?” Taeyong glared, as he crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m the ultimate mum.”

“Yeah, well Kun is really coming for your gig” Yuta smirked as he ate his ice cream sandwich (which Kun ended up buying for him since he could handle Yuta pouting).

It was cute, watching Kun baby Chenle, wiping his lips and pinching his cheeks, but Doyoung was starting to get jealous. Now don't get him wrong, he wasn't jealous of the baby treatment, he was jealous of how all the attention was on Chenle and not on him. Could you blame him for wanting attention from Kun? Because all he wanted to do was pin Kun against a wall and kiss the living daylights out of him.

And then he realized, what on earth was stopping him?

So he grabbed Kun by the arm, dragging him away from the group and into the public shower room, which was thankfully empty.

“What’s wrong?” Kun asked, looking at Doyoung with perplexed and innocent eyes. He wanted Kun to look at him with the same eyes that he saw whenever they would make out and it would get intense and go onto other things. He wanted Kun to touch his chest and pull off his swim shirt. He wanted  _ Kun. _

“I want you” Doyoung mumbled as he pushed Kun against the wall of the shower room and kissed him, just how he wanted to. Kun froze for a second, before reciprocating, his mouth tasting like the cherry popsicle he had just finished. It was hot and heavy with the added heat and humidity of the room, and Kun had bitten his lip just a little bit too hard, but it was everything Doyoung had wanted.

Until an old couple walked in and ruined the moment.

 

***

 

The sun eventually started to set, but the group didn't have any plans on leaving the beach yet. They set up a fire near where the forest started and raided the nearest CVS for drinks and snacks. It was nights like these that Donghyuck loved. It was simple, not too extravagant like a trip to Africa or a cruise, but Donghyuck liked spending his summer with his friends on the beach next to the fire.

Just him and his friends, and his boyfriend talking and joking around all night long. This day was no exception. Donghyuck was laying on his back, his head in Mark’s lap as his boyfriend feed him hot Cheetos. It was a perfect moment, the wind was softly blowing and he could feel Mark’s stomach vibrate as he laughed at a stupid joke Taeil was telling, and Donghyuck couldn't help but smile.

“And then the penguin says: He’s not an eggplant, he’s retarded!” Taeil said before him and half the group erupted into laughter.

“I don't get it,” Renjun said with a straight face. Donghyuck didn't get the joke either since he was hardly paying attention to what was being said, but he smiled along as to not be left out.

“It’s gonna take too long to explain.” Taeil frowned as he took a sip of his diet coke.

“Well, anyways, I hope you guys didn't forget about the trip.” Renjun waved Taeil off before turning to the rest of the group.

“What trip?” Jungwoo asked, his eyebrows adorably furrowed as he tilt his head to one side.

“Every August, we go on a camping trip for a week," Renjun explained with a big smile on his face.

“It’s a tradition.” Jeno nodded. “You guys have to come, don't forget to ask your parents.” 

It was at that moment that Donghyuck got an idea. He turned to Mark with a smile on his face as he whispered in his ear.

“Do you wanna go out on the surfboard?”

“What?” Mark turned to him with the most dumbfounded expression he could muster. “The waters cold and there are mosquitos and I hate that fucking board.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be pretty.” Donghyuck said, “And I’ll let you kiss me.’

“Well, you got me there.” Mark quickly gave in as he smiled and stood up, “me and Hyuck are going bye!” Mark waved to the group, ignoring their calls asking where they were going. Mark pulled the surfboard out from the lifeguard hut, dragging it over to the ocean where he and Hyuck pushed it into the water. 

Mark was right, it was frigid, but Donghyuck kept wading deeper into the water until it was up to his hips. He climbed onto the board, calling Mark to sit with him.

The moon was bright and full that night, casting a pale light onto their faces and bodies and they both took a second to admire each other. Mark was going on and on about Donghyuck’s beauty in his mind, his thoughts racing as he stared at Donghyuck’s doe eyes and cherry lips under the moonlight. His tan skin was bathed in the light from the moon, illuminating his cheeks and bare chest. It was beautiful.

“Hyuck, you’re gorgeous.” Mark whispered, Donghyuck rolling his eyes and pulling Mark into a kiss.

The water was cold, but neither of them really cared, not when they were tangled up in each other's arms. Donghyuck thought for a second, he thought about his depression and his fucked up self-image and all the self-depreciating things he said to himself in his mind. He thought about how when he was with Mark they went away, they always shut up because it was Mark and he knew that Mark loved him.

So he should tell Mark about his thoughts, right? He should tell him about the depression and the anxiety because that's what couples did right? Because telling someone always makes things better, and it gives you someone to lean on when things get rough, and that's how things always worked in the movies. In the movies, they would confess their darkest thoughts and their partners just accepted it and loved them regardless.

What's to say Mark was any different?

“Hey, Mark?” Donghyuck asked once they pulled away, resting his forehead against Mark’s. “Can I tell you about something?”

“Mhmm.” Mark gently nodded his head against Donghyuck’s, his eyes half-lidded as he rubbed his arms down Donghyuck’s warm back. 

He opened his mouth to continue, to confess all the horrible things he had thought about himself, but then he doubted himself. He doubted that Mark would accept him. He doubted that Mark wouldn't leave him. He doubted that Mark would still love him.

“Nevermind.” Donghyuck whispered, dropping his arms to his side.

“Are you sure?” Mark pulled away for a second to look at Donghyuck, catching the way Donghyuck forced a smile onto his face.

“I’m sure.” Donghyuck responded, “Now come over here and kiss me.” He giggled as he pulled Mark back and kissed him. It was just as amazing as the first kiss which wasn't that surprising since every kiss he shared with Mark was amazing, and he knew he would never get enough of it. 

Summer was weird. It was nearing 1 am and here they were sitting on a surfboard making out on the ocean. The breeze was warm and salty, and they would likely get mosquito bites all over their chests, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that they had each other. They had each other on that surfboard on the water, with their friends watching and giggling from the fire as Mark left bites of his own on Donghyuck’s chest. Their own Shangri-La.

That's just how summer nights are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go!  
> I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter  
> instead of writing lonnggg scenes with like two couples, I didnt a bunch of short scenes and i had a bunch of couples  
> do you guys enjoy this new writing style i tried out?  
> i love you guys alot!!  
> did anyone catch the orange is the new black reference?? lol
> 
> I am going away for a week and i kept bring my phone or computer so Im sorry but there will be no update for about a week!!


	18. Flip Flops, Sandcastles and Breakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does anyone have any good nicknames for me?”
> 
> “Husband.” Donghyuck joked as he pecked Mark’s pout.
> 
> “Markie?” Jungwoo thought out loud.
> 
> “Disappointment.” Jeno piped up from his place in the back.

Taeyong wasn't one for PDA. He thought that people should keep their relationships private because honestly, who wants to watch your brother make out with his childhood friend against a lamp post. Now that’s just excessive. That wasn't to say that him and Jaehyun were affectionate,  _ god no _ they were all over each other when they were alone, but when they were in public, Taeyong liked to keep it to minimal. An arm around the shoulder, a hand on the lap, and maybe a quick peck if he was feeling risky (or if he was trying to prove a point).

But now, Taeyong had been waiting for Jaehyun to come back from his family vacation, listening to Mark whining about how he was going to be late for lifeguarding since Taeyong _t_ _ echnically _ had to drive him. (“Not technically!! You do have to drive me!”) However, Taeyong refused to drive Mark until Jaehyun walked through that door. He had been waiting years for him to come back. Okay, maybe he had been waiting three days and a half, but that was three days and a half too long for Taeyong. 

“I swear to god, I’m going to be late for work because you wanna get your dick sucked.” Mark huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he flopped down into the living room armchair.

“Shut up. Why do you go bother Hyuck Lee or something, its been like a day since I’ve caught you guys making out.” Taeyong glared.

“Are you encouraging me?” Mark quirked an eyebrow.

“I am in no way encouraging you, Mark, but we are not leaving until Jaehyun walks through that door.” Taeyong rolled his eyes and sank further into his couch. Mark glared at Taeyong, a frown on his face as he texted Hyuck to come over. Sadly, before Donghyuck could come over, Jaehyun walked through the front door, and Mark had never seen Taeyong move so fast. He jumped up and ran over to Jaehyun, crashing into his arms.

Taeyong smashed his face into Jaehyun’s chest as he pulled the boy into the tightest hug possible. Jaehyun chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Taeyong, “I missed you too babes,” Jaehyun said once they pulled away.  Taeyong didn't even answer, how could he when Jaehyun was finally in front of him. Talking would have to wait until later because all Taeyong wanted to do at that moment was finally kiss his boyfriend after a long, agonising three and a half days.

So he grabbed Jaehyun by the collar, and pulled his head down, connecting their lips for the first time in what seemed like ages. Jaehyun yelped in surprise as he was being pulled down, but once he felt Taeyong’s lips against his own, he relaxed, closing his eyes and sliding his hands down to rest on Taeyong’s hips. The older could help but melt under Jaehyun’s touch and smile into the kiss as his hands came up to wrap around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling the boy closer.

“Never leave again.” Taeyong mumbled against Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun bit Taeyong’s lip in response, squeezing the older’s hips and that's when Mark started to whine.

“Gross.” Mark scowled as he watched his brother play tonsil hockey with Jaehyun, a man he looked up to. Well, used to look up to. It was hard to think of him in the same way as he watched Jaehyun push Taeyong backwards until they were forced to break apart to run up the stairs, but once they were at the top, their lips connected again like magnets. 

It only took two minutes for obscene sounds to come from inside Taeyong’s room.

“Ew, Jaehyun’s been back for like two minutes and he's already getting action? Wild.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he plopped down onto Mark’s lap.

“Who the hell is supposed to drive me to work now?” Mark complained as he let his head fall and hit the back of the armchair.

“Don't you have a car?” Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yeah but last week I drove my dad's car into a ditch and now ‘I'm banned from driving’” Mark explained.

“Why don't you just drive there anyways, it's not like anyone is home, and we leave for the camping trip tomorrow so it doesn't matter.” Donghyuck suggested and Mark was about to protest, he really was since he didn't like disobeying his parents, but once he heard Taeyong start to moan louder, he pushed Donghyuck off his lap and pulled his boyfriend outside and into the car.

“Do they do that alot?” Donghyuck asked as he put on his seatbelt.

“You have no idea.” Mark responded as he pulled out of the driveway.

“And Taeyong’s the one always getting on our backs when we kiss. Whack.” Donghyuck scowled as he put his window down, the breeze blowing through his hair. There was a small lull in the conversation as Donghyuck rest his head on the car window, deep in thought.

“Do you think that we’ll be like Taeyong and Jaehyun when we get older?” Donghyuck mused as he used his free hand to tap on the hand rest.

“Oh Duckie,” Mark chuckled to himself as he reached over and put one hand on Donghyuck’s upper thigh, “I think we’re already like Taeyong and Jaehyun.”

“You got me there.” Donghyuck snorted as he sat back straight and leaned over the armrest dividing the drivers and passenger seats. He pressed a kiss to Mark’s shoulder earning a laugh from the older. Donghyuck kissed his skin a little bit more before latching onto that spot where his collarbone met his shoulder, sucking at the skin a little bit so it would bruise.

“Stop it,” Mark whined and swat at Donghyuck with his hands, “I’m driving.” but Donghyuck didn't stop, instead he trailed kisses up Mark’s skin, leaving no space untouched until he finally made it to his cheeks. At that point, Mark had finally made it to the stop sign before the beach entrance and he turned his head to finally kiss Donghyuck back. 

It was nothing intense but the way that their lips locked as unparalleled. 

Mark pulled away with the biggest smile on his face, before pecking Donghyuck on the lips once last time, and then they were driving into the beach parking lot. They were not alone obviously, since they could never get rid of their parasite of a friend group and the beach always became their spot during the summer.

“I sAW YOU GUYS KISSING AT THE STOP SIGN!” Chenle screeched as he ran up to them. The second Donghyuck heard Chenle’s shrill voice he wordlessly slid off his flip flop and chucked it at his brother, the shoe hitting him right in the mouth and making him stagger backwards a bit. Donghyuck continued to ignore his brother as he took Mark and Donghyuck’s shared beach bag out of the trunk and walked around the still whining Chenle, and to the beach.

On the beach, Jaemin was once again trying to teach Jeno how to skimboard (and Jeno once again had fallen into the water), Jungwoo and Yukhei were being horribly cute and having a picnic on the grass area right next to the beach, Johnny and Ten were licking eachothers ice creams at the concession stand and Chenle, who had just ran back from the parking lot had just accidentally stomped on a kids sand castle on his way to dramatically reunite with Jisung.

“We really need new friends.” Mark sighed as their toes sank into the sand.

“Or maybe just less of them.” Donghyuck added on as they walked over to their usual spot, Mark on the lifeguard tower and Donghyuck with his umbrella and towel on the sand.

On the shore, Jeno had just thrown the board into the water and was about to jump onto it, but it slipped out beneath his feet and he flopped down onto his butt.

“You almost had it!” Jaemin encouraged from the shoreline. Jeno just looked up dejectedly as he pushed himself back up to his feet. 

“I give up.” Jeno flopped down onto the wet sand, the water coming up to touch his knees when the waves came in.

“Noooo, you can do it!” Jaemin tried to lift Jeno’s spirits but when the older boy looked at him with defeat in his eyes he knew it was over. So, he flopped down on the sand with Jeno, watching the way his eyes slid shut. There was something about Jeno’s face from the side. His eyelashes looked longer, his nose looked higher and his lips looked poutier. Jaemin smiled to himself as Jeno peeked one of his eyes open and frowned.

“Why are you staring at me?” Jeno pouted.

“Because you’re beautiful and I like you alot.” Jaemin said simply as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jeno’s lips. 

“No, I’m not,” Jeno sat up to look be able to look Jaemin directly in the eyes. Jaemin grinned to himself as his gaze softened.

“Mhmmm, yes you are,” Jaemin nodded as he put a hand up to caress Jeno’s cheek, “The most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on.” It was cheesy, horribly so, but Jeno couldn't help but literally melt at Jaemin’s words, leaning into the touch on his cheek.

“That was cheesy.” Jeno mumbled as he placed his hand on top of Jaemin’s and pulled it off his face so they could hold hands instead.

“But you fell for it.” Jaemin giggled as he scooched closer.

“I always do.” jeno grinned as their lips connected in the softest of kisses. The cold water brushed on their legs, keeping the kiss short and sweet since Jaemin was eager to get back on his board.

“Now will you give it another try?” Jaemin asked, throwing a glance at the skimboard that Jeno had bought. Jeno had an intense stare off with the board, debating with the little inside his head if it was worth the bruises to both his body and his pride and he eventually gave in, pushing himself to his feet.

“You got it this time Jeno, I feel it. Just push off and keep your balance and you’re set.” Jaemin stood up with a big smile on his face as he readied the board for Jeno, “And one more thing.” He said, Jeno turning around to face him. Jaemin grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into one more kiss before letting go and giving him that drop dead gorgeous smile he was so good at.

Jeno smiled back and stared his board down. It was just a piece of fiberglass. All he had to do was ride said piece of fibreglass over the water, easy. He could do that. Jeno took a couple steps for momentum and hopped on his board, tightening his core so he wouldn't lose balance. Okay, first part down. Jaemin cringed when he saw a wave approaching, but much to his surprise Jeno was calm and hit the breaker at  _ just _ the right angle and he didn't fall. Jeno screamed in surprise as he continued to board down the shore. He even managed to turn himself around and get back to Jaemin before he finally fell off. Jaemin ran over and tackled Jeno into the water pressing kisses all over his face before pulling away.

“You did it!” Jaemin almost squealed in delight, his smile almost too big for his face. Jeno realised right there, that it didn't matter if Jaemin was better than him at most things. I didn't matter if he felt inferior, because he loved Jaemin. He loved him even if he was the golden boy, he loved him  _ because _ he was the golden boy. A feeling of relief washed over him as he smiled back and pulled Jaemin in to a kiss.

“I did.”

“Dear god, why are we so gross as a friend group?” Doyoung tsked as he leaned back on his towel, looking over at his friends at the beach. Johnny and Ten were making out against the concession stand, Chenle and Jisung were holding hands while stealing toys from a distracted baby, Jungwoo and Lucas had all but abandoned their picnic and tasting their smoothies, in favour of tasting eachothers mouths, Mark was staring his sleeping boyfriend down and Jeno and Jaemin were (take a big guess) making out in the waves.

“We really aren't ones to judge.” Kun laughed as he ducked underneath Doyoung’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“True.” Doyoung snorted as he nosed Kun’s hair. 

“Kun!” Chenle screeched as he ran over to the pair, jumping up in the air and landing squarely on top of them, resulting in a loud “oof” to escape their lips. Doyoung was negative three seconds away from ripping Chenle’s head off, but Kun took in a deep breath and put a smile on his face.

“Yes, Lele?”

“Will you help us build a sand castle?” Chenle bat his pretty little eyelashes and Doyoung knew it was a lost cause.

“Sure.” Kun grinned as he untangled himself from Doyoung hold, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek before running off with Chenle and Jisung.

“Did Chenle steal your boyfriend again?” Taeil asked as he sat down next to Kun, taking the spot that was once occupied by Kun.

Doyoung rolled his eyes before turning back to look at Chenle, Jisung and Kun happily building a sand castle together, “Fuck that little lolita boy.” 

“Oop, that's one way to put it.” Taeil laughed as Doyoung’s frown grew deeper. He couldn't help the feeling of jealous and wanting that bloomed in his chest. Five minutes ago when he and Kun were sitting together he didn't feel the need to kiss Kun, but now that he was busy with Chenle, it was like the only thought in his head was kissing the boy.

But instead he had to watch Kun fawn over Chenle, and fix his hair and pinch his cheeks, but dear god the final straw was when Chenle climbed into his lap. Doyoung glared so hard Taeil almost thought he would burn holes through Chenle’s skull, “If it bothers you so much, why don't you just take Kun back?”

And Doyoung did just that. He bolted upright and stood up, marching over to where  _ his  _ Kun was sitting with Chenle. He grabbed Kun by the wrist and tugged, Chenle furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he climbed out of Kun’s lap. Doyoung sent Chenle one final glare before pulling Kun away.

“What?” Kun asked as Doyoung dragged him towards the bathrooms. Once inside, he pulled Kun into a hot kiss, the boy immediately complying. Doyoung grabbed at Kun’s clothes, pulling his shirt over his head.

“What’s got you like this?” Kun panted out as Doyoung pulled his own shirt over his head.

“You’re so hot when you’re being motherly.” Doyoung pressed in for another kiss.

“Is that a kink?” Kun snorted as he tangled his hands in Doyoung’s hair.

“Might as well be.” Doyoung smirked before pulling Kun flush against his body and kissing the life out of him. It didn't matter that they were in a dirty bathroom and that there was someone two stalls away, all that mattered was their fierce kiss and the feeling of skin against skin.

 

///

 

Donghyuck was laying on his back, on his towel not too far from Mark who was sitting on the lifeguard tower. Donghyuck looked so at peace, just dozing on the beach collecting sun and salt. Mark hated how he was forced to watch his beautiful boyfriend from afar, especially when he was splayed out on the sand looking gorgeous as ever. His countless days in the sun with Mark left his skin slightly darker than his paler skin during the school year and  _ God, _ did Mark want to suck on his skin.

Mark just supposed that Donghyuck was made out of raw sugar and honey, since his skin was dark and just so sweet. His cherry-like lips were slightly parted and pouted as he lazily slept on the beach. Mark knew Donghyuck wasn't truly asleep, instead, he was doing that thing where his eyes were closed but his mind was racing from one though to another as he bathed in the sunlight. 

It was almost like the sunlight pooled in the crevices of Donghyuck’s body, stored for later at night when Mark would explore his body with his lips. When Donghyuck was pilant under Mark’s hands and when quiet pants and high pitched whines would fall from his ever so slightly swollen lips. Well, now Mark couldn't just sit and watch while Donghyuck was laying out for him. And he knew Donghyuck was doing it on purpose, arching his back slightly and whining in his sleep.

Mark pushed himself out of his chair, and climbed down the tower until he was stood in front of Donghyuck.

“Move asshole you’re covering my sunlight.” Donghyuck slowly opened his eyes, his long eyelashes batting against his brow bone.

“Love you too, babe.” Mark snorted as he took a seat next to Donghyuck, careful to not block his sunlight, “But Duckie, the only sunlight I need is you.” Mark joked as he leaned forwards and pressed a couple of kisses to his forehead, until Donghyuck started swatting him away.

“Eww, you’re so cheesy.” Donghyuck said with a smile on his face.

“But you love me.” Mark singsonged as he pressed another kiss to his forehead.

“Debatable.” Donghyuck joked as he turned his head to press a kiss to mark’s upper thigh. They sat in silence for a second, Donghyuck enjoying the feeling of the sun on his skin while Mark enjoyed the view of Donghyuck. His skin was practically glowing in the mid afternoon light, illuminating the contours of his face and making his lips look even more pouty than they usually did.

“The sun on my stomach is almost orgasmic.” Donghyuck mumbled as he threw a hand over his eyes to block the shining sun from burning his corneas. Mark scoffed and screwed up his eyebrows.

“That somehow makes me weirdly jealous.” Mark snorted pressed a kiss to Donghyuck’s nose.

“Right now, the sun is number one on my ‘things that make feel nice’ list.” Donghyuck pushed Mark’s face away.

“Where am I?” Mark said, offended that he wasn't number one.

“Third.”

“What’s above me?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“The sun and ice cream.” Donghyuck answered, desperately trying to stop the smile that was rising to his face.

“But I’m your boyfriend!” Mark protesting, and Donghyuck moved his arm so he could look Mark in the eyes. His gaze was dark, with something indescribable as he stared up at Mark.

“Then why don't you come and change my mind?” Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow. Now, Mark was always one for a challenge and Donghyuck just gave him an open invitation to completely ravish him, but they were in public and he was technically still working. But he took one more look at Donghyuck looking expectantly up at him, with that look in his eyes and his skin still looking so kissable and there was no way he could give that up.

Donghyuck ended up not giving him a choice, because when Mark took too long to decide, Donghyuck got impatient and grabbed Mark by the collar of his lifeguard shirt and pulled him down for a scorching kiss. Mark’s worries and hesitance to kiss in public were gone the second Donghyuck pressed those cherry lips to his own. In fact, the only thing on his mind was his beautiful  _ beautiful _ boyfriend and nothing else. Mark put his hands on either side of Donghyuck’s waist, caging him in and lowering his body closer to deepen the kiss. 

It was lazy at first since the both of them were tired in the summer heat, but the kiss got hotter and hotter and longer and deeper until they were both uncomfortable in their position- Donghyuck propped up on his elbows and Mark craning his neck to reach his lips. Mark could easily pull Donghyuck up to straddle his lap but if they got caught, it wouldn't look good for his career. So, he stood up and pulled Donghyuck with him, the boy looking confused as Mark pulled him around to the side of the lifeguard shack. Once they were in the shade of the shack, Mark spun Donghyuck around and pinned him against the siding of the small hut, Donghyuck squeaking as he hit the wall but his mouth was quickly occupied.

Mark waste no time in grabbing Donghyuck’s waist and pressing him further against the wall as Donghyuck’s hands came up to tangle in his hair. His hair was briny from being the water and the sun, but Donghyuck didn't care. The only thought on his mind at that moment was the lecherous feeling of Mark’s lips against his own. The kiss was intense, loud and wet as tongue slid against tongue and hands gripped at clothing. 

And who on earth knew what was fueling this kiss? Maybe it was the fact that Mark had spent the entire day watching Donghyuck lay on the beach looking positively ravishing, or maybe it was that Donghyuck had been trying to get Mark’s attention for the entire day? Or maybe it was simply because it was the summer, and there was nothing stopping them. It was just them and the sun, what else could feel better than that?

Somewhere during the kiss, Mark had slid a hand up Donghyuck’s shirt, thumbing circle’s into Donghyuck’s hip bone while his fingertips dipped just below the hem of his salmon swim trunks. The feeling almost put Donghyuck beyond the edge, his mind swimming in the feeling of Mark all over him, kissing down his jaw and sucking hickies into the skin just above his collarbone. Donghyuck tried to move his hands but Mark wasn't having it, and so he grabbed Donghyuck’s wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head on the wall. 

Donghyuck whined high pitched and needy as he tried to move his chest against Mark’s. The older pulled away for a second taking Donghyuck’s wrecked state. His chest was heaving, desperate for air and his head was tilted back, leaning on the siding of the shack for support. His eyes were almost bewitching and hooded as he looked Mark dead in the eye, pupils blown. His lips were positively swollen from the way Mark had been biting on his lips. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Mark leaned in and mumbled against Donghyuck’s lips as he dropped his hold on the boy’s hands and caressed his cheeks with both hands. He pressed their lips together for the umpteetnth time that day, but this time the kiss was soft and sweeter with much less need. They were just two boys kissing against a lifeguard shack, yet somehow they were both overcome with a feeling of just pure love for one another.

Donghyuck smiled into the kiss as Mark slid his hands down Hyuck’s chest until he was back on his hip bone. Mark absolutely loved the way Donghyuck’s hip bones protrude just a little bit against his tan skin and he just couldn't help but rub the spot. It was when his fingertips dipped just below the hem of his swim trunks for the second time that day, that Donghyuck whined again, his body writhing under Mark’s touch.

And Mark wouldn't have it any other way: skipping work to make out with his hot boyfriend against the lifeguard shack. They kissed for what seemed like ages, caught up in their own world as Mark swallowed all of Donghyuck’s moans while the boy squirmed under his touch. There was no rush, they had all the time in the world since it was summer. Since it was summer, Mark could skip work to kiss his boyfriend in public. Since it was summer he could push the limits and do whatever he pleased to donghyuck. They kissed with the salt on their lips and the sun on their backs and it was nothing short of perfect.

Until Taeyong hit them with a sneaker.

 

***

 

No one ever wanted to be woken up at six am by a freight train (aka Chenle) screaming at top volume as he jumped on top of your bed. Poor Donghyuck.

“I will shove your entire upper body into your own ass and make you fuck yourself from the inside out.” Donghyuck deadpanned as he pushed Chenle’s body off the bed.

Chenle scoffed, “Good luck with that I can barely touch my toes.”

“Plus the only reason I woke you up is because of the camping trip!” Chenle got onto his knees and shook Donghyuck until the boy poked his head back out of the bed sheets to glare at his brother.

“That’s today?” Donghyuck groaned as his head flopped back onto the pillow.

“Yeah, remember, you and Mark stayed up late packing.” Chenle stood up and turned the lights on, Donghyuck wincing under the brightness.

“Yeah… packing.” Donghyuck mumbled as he thought back to the night before. Sure, he and Mark packed for a whole of five minutes before they got… distracted.

“I don't wanna go.” Donghyuck nodded once before disappearing under the sheets.

“Oh come on, get up! This is the first time me and Jisung can go and Mum wont let me go if you don't!” Chenle whined as he shoved his brother again.

“Come on Duckie.” Mark’s voice rang out through Donghyuck’s bedroom making the boy poke his head out from underneath the blanket.

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I knew you would be lazy and not want to get up.” Mark said as he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, “but if its any incentive, I pulled some strings and you and I are sharing a tent. Alone. For a week.” Mark leaned down and pressed a kiss to Donghyuck’s nose, “And Taeyong is gonna be busy with Jaehyun so there will be no interruptions.” Mark quirked an eyebrow.

“Ew ew this is gross I'm still in the room, can't you wait?” Chenle screwed his face in disgust as he covered his eyes and backed out of the room, “Dear god, I hope me and Jisung never end up like that.” He mumbled to himself as he closed the door behind himself.

“Come on Hyuck let's go.” Mark elbowed Donghyuck’s waist, the boy pouted his lips and closed his eyes, making kiss sounds as he waited for Mark to kiss him.

“I’ll kiss you in the car, just hurry up, we are gonna be late!” Mark stood up, earning the most scandalised look from Donghyuck. Mark never withheld kisses. Donghyuck glared and uttered a few curses before reluctantly pushing himself to his feet. He quickly got dressed with much bribing from Mark and they both grabbed their bags and left the house to meet their friends at the bottom of the driveway.

“Mark and Donghyuck are here!” Taeil said to Taeyong, who crossed the two off his way too long list.  _ We really need less friends. _

“Who’s left?” Doyoung walked over and peeked over his shoulder.

“Jeno and Jaemin.”

“Last time I checked they were making out in the kitchen.” Johnny snorted as he put Donghyuck’s suitcase in one of the vans.

“You two better get in a van before someone else beats you to it and you have to ride separately.” Ten put his arms around Donghyuck and Mark who shared a look before bolting to one of the vans where they thankfully got to sit together. They squeezed in the van just as Jeno and Jaemin ran in esperated and out of breath. There ended up being no space for them to be in the same van and sadly, they had to drive separately (it was only an hour long drive) it was the end of the world for the pair.

Jeno got into the car with Mark, Donghyuck, Yukhei, Jungwoo, Yuta and Sicheng, groaning as he slid into his leather seat. Jaemin ended up with Jaehyun, Taeyong, Doyoung, Kun and thankfully Renjun. 

In the last car, it was quiet for a whole of ten minutes, everyone enjoying the silence and the radio. But Chenle had other ideas. Everyone’s sanity went out the window as Chenle started to scream sing “ninety nine bottles of milk on the wall, ninety nine bottles of milk. Take one down pass it around. Ninety eight bottles of milk on the mall.”

“Why don't we play some car games?” Jungwoo piped up in the other car.

“Yes of course baby.” Yukhei nodded eagerly (he would say yes to anything that left Jungwoo’s mouth).

“Okay! I’ll start. Hmmmm, lemme think.” Jungwoo thought for a second, “Oh! If I were a drink, I’d be a cherry vanilla coke! What would you guys be?”

“Bleach.” Sicheng deadpanned.

“Sewage.” Donghyuck said, making Mark giggle.

“Okay, both of you need to calm down.” Jungwoo sighed.

“Okay okay, what’s your biggest fear?” Yukhei smiled as he turned to face Mark.

“Being forgotten.” Mark responded, his face serious as Donghyuck wrapped his arms around the boy’s side.

“Wow, that's deep.” Yukhei nodded, “Well mine is the kool aid man, but I feel kinda stupid about it now.” 

“No, it’s okay Xuxi.” Jungwoo giggled as he pressed a kiss to Yukhei’s cheek.

“Look at that, isn't that so cute, he has a nickname for him.” Mark whispered in Donghyuck’s ear.

“You have a nickname for me, isn't that cute too?” Donghyuck put his hand on Mark’s chest and looked the boy in the eyes.

“Yeah, but you don't have one for me.”Mark pouted, “Does anyone have any good nicknames for me?”

“Husband.” Donghyuck joked as he pecked Mark’s pout.

“Markie?” Jungwoo thought out loud.

“Disappointment.” Jeno piped up from his place in the back.

In the other car, Jaemin was sandwiched between a kissing Jaehyun and Taeyong, and Doyoung and Kun. 

“It could be worse?” Renjun tried to cheer up Jaemin from the back, “They could be moaning.”

And then as if it were some sick joke, Taeyong let out the loudest moan just as Jaemin’s sanity left him for good.

It was a long ride for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well helloooo my babies  
> i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> on another note I just started a new fic! go check it out https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862425/chapters/36951786
> 
> i love you guys pls comment!!


	19. You've heard of Panic! at the Disco, now get ready for: Fiasco! at the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m gonna go deeper into the woods to get some more firewood, anyone want anything?” Jaehyun looked over his shoulder and asked.
> 
> “What would they need from a forest-” Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows before he cut off by an answer.
> 
> “Pined cone.” Sicheng nodded to himself.
> 
> “Bring back hozier.” Taeil giggled as he set up rocks in a circle for the fire.
> 
> “Mothman.” Chenle said, his face just a bit too serious as he looked up from the tent he was “setting up.”
> 
> “How did any of you graduate from elementary school?” Taeyong blinked in confusion before Jaehyun snorted and pulled his boyfriend into the woods.

“I’m three seconds away from killing you Chenle.” Taeil glared at the youngest, his usually warm eyes were cold with anger. You see, Chenle had spent the entire drive singing the same song over and over again, and Taeil was sure that if Chenle opened his mouth again, he would end up in jail for manslaughter.

“I’m a lyrical prophet. You hear my name, and you are humbled. You should be so happy that you heard me sing… ninety-nine bottles of milk on the wall-” Chenle tilt his head back and looked down on everyone else before Taeil cut him off.

“One.” Taeil closed his eyes as Chenle froze.

“Two.”

“Three.” And Chenle was running.

“Your car ride couldn't have been as bad as mine.” Jaemin groaned as he stepped away from Doyoung and Kun like they were radioactive, “I used to think Kun was sweet and innocent, but that car ride changed my mind.” He glared at the pair, “I mean is it even legal to-” He was cut off by Kun slapping his hand over Jaemin's mouth.

“There are little ears listening.” Kun grinned through his eyes were glaring.

“I have little ears! I’m underage.” Jaemin pouted as he took further steps away from Kun and his lecherous “boyfriend.”

“Alright everyone, listen up! I only have a minute!” Taeyong called out, grabbing the attention of the rest of the group.

“Why only a minute? Do you have somewhere to go?” Jisung asked.

“I was referring to your short attention spans.” Taeyong explained before continuing, “Each tent fits two people, but this year we’ve rented out a cabin, which fits four. I already promised Doyoung and Kun a spot in the cabin, but other than that, who wants in?” Taeyong finished, and everyone put their hands up.

“Renjun and Taeil put their hands up first.” Taeyong shrugged as the two rejoiced.

“Fuck yes! A/C!” Taeil high fived Renjun before running to the wooden cabin. Everyone one else paired up, which was easy since everyone was dating.

“Have you ever thought about how everyone in our friend group is dating each other? Like seriously what the fuck?” Johnny furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled one of the tents out of the van and started assembling it.

“Yeah, but without these crackheads, I would've never met you.” Ten smiled as he walked over and put a hand on Johnny’s chest, before rolling onto his toes and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“How did you guys start dating?” Jungwoo asked as he unloaded a box out of the van.

“Oh well, We had been friends for a while and then he just kinda hinted at the fact that he wanted to ask me out and then it happened? I don’t know its kinda blurry now.” Ten nervously explained. That was a lie, to this day he could remember the conversation that led to their relationship.

Before Ten had come out of the closet, he had been subtly mentioning the fact that he wanted to kiss Johnny, but he wasn't sure if Johnny was, in fact, gay, so he had to be careful.

“You know Johnny, you could kiss me and if I said no homo it wouldn’t be gay.”  _ Real subtle. _  Johnny simply looked up from his paper and looked Ten directly in the eyes before answering,   
  
“I could fuck you as well but I would like it to be hella gay.” Johnny answered, catching Ten completely off guard.   


“oh wow.” Ten stupidly said. The rest was history, but he really didn't want to have to explain that story to Jungwoo.

“Wasn't it when I was doing my homework and I said I would fu-” Johnny furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before Ten grabbed him by the collar and kissed him to shut him up.

On the other side of their campsite, Chenle was pulling Jisung around the trees, trying to see if there were any edible berries. Chenle had spent the majority of his life watching animal planet, and whenever they went camping, he thought it was his time to be Bear Grylls. He ran around (poorly) identifying plants, and Jisung knew he was wrong but who was he to tell Chenle otherwise?

“Oh! Look a lemon tree!” Chenle squealed as he yanked Jisung over to the small lemon tree.

“I love lemon trees, I too, am bitter but growing.” Jisung nodded as Chenle laughed at the joke.

“Good thing I love a good lemon.” Chenle giggled as he wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist.

“Ew, that's so gross. I hate it. I hate PDA.” Donghyuck faked a gag as he watched his younger brother and his boyfriend.

“You didn't think that yesterday when I was kissing you on the beach.” Mark snorted just as he finished hammering the stakes of the tent into the ground.

Donghyuck hummed in response as he walked up and wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, “But we don't count.” He mumbled against Mark’s neck. The older chuckled and pressed a kiss to Donghyuck’s temple before the younger let go and walked around to face Mark, leaning in to kiss him. Mark let the kiss happen for a couple of seconds before pulling away, Donghyuck whining before pressing another kiss to Mark's lips.

“Hyuck, I don't want Taeyong to hit me with a shoe again.” Mark laughed into the kiss before pecking his lips.

“I won't hesitate!” Taeyong called from not too far away, making Mark press one last kiss before pulling away completely.

“Sicheng, do you think you could help me?” Yuta asked from where he was sitting on the dirt, trying to set up the tent.

“You look like you got it.” Sicheng looked over his shoulder to answer before going back to his conversation with Taeil.

“I’ll help you.” Kun smiled as he squat down and helped Yuta with the tent.

“If only I fell in love with someone like you, Kun.” Yuta sighed as he pieced two of the metal rods together, “Instead, I’m stuck with this idiot.” He nodded towards Sicheng, who was too distracted by his conversation to respond.

“I’m going to the store, anyone wants to come with?” Renjun called out as he dust off his jeans, Jaemin and Jeno jumping up to join. The campsite had a small store just down the dirt path, with all sorts of things from fish lures to ice cream and outside there was a small playground and picnic tables.

“Oh my god, I just tripped on something.” Renjun said out of breath from where he was just a couple feet away from the rest.

“Are you okay?” Jaemin asked as he put his arm around Renjun.

“What’d you trip on?” Jeno furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Renjun was silent for a second, looking to be deep in thought before he answered, “My self-esteem.”

Renjun sighed, as the other two laughed at the joke. At the store, they picked up some candy and other sweets, some firestarters and cans of diet coke before Jaemin got stuck on one of the fish lures he was playing with and they had to leave. Jaemin was left pouting, a bandaid on one hand, the other holding Jeno’s, who was desperately trying to hold in his laughter.

“Stop laughing!” Jaemin glared.

“Why were you playing with the lures anyways?” Renjun asked.

“They were bright and squishy.” Jaemin mumbled and this time Jeno couldn't stop his laughter from bubbling out his mouth.

He ended up with a bruise on his arm.

 

///

 

“I’m gonna go deeper into the woods to get some more firewood, anyone want anything?” Jaehyun looked over his shoulder and asked.

“What would they need from a forest-” Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows before he cut off by an answer.

“Pined cone.” Sicheng nodded to himself.

“Bring back hozier.” Taeil giggled as he set up rocks in a circle for the fire.

“Mothman.” Chenle said, his face just a bit too serious as he looked up from the tent he was “setting up.”

“How did any of you graduate from elementary school?” Taeyong blinked in confusion before Jaehyun snorted and pulled his boyfriend into the woods.

Once Taeil had finished making the firepit, Yukhei got to work right away setting up the fire as Jungwoo started setting up the food for dinner. Once the fire was roaring, he put water in a kettle to boil and waited with Yukhei for the others to join. Johnny and Ten were first to join, the two in their own little world as they giggled and kissed each other’s cheeks and foreheads. Chenle and Jisung joined next, the youngest obviously exhausted from being dragged around the forest. Mark and Donghyuck came next and once they realized that Taeyong wasn't there to stop them, they started kissing, long and deep and not caring about the others around. Everyone else started to join, taking their own seat- Doyoung and Kun were last to join, their hair messed up and lips swollen, but no one said anything.

“Mark! I’m gonna kill you!” Taeyong yelled as he ran to Mark, one shoe already off and ready to beat his brother. Mark pulled away giggling as he ran away from his crazed sibling. The kettle started to scream, startling everyone other than Jungwoo who smiled and picked up the kettle, walking over to the picnic table to put it down.

“Come! I made dinner!” Jungwoo turned around and grinned.

“You didn't make dinner you made water- Oh mY GOD!” Yukhei yelled when he saw that Jungwoo had brought cup noodles for everyone, “I have the best boyfriend ever.” Yukhei gasped as he slung an arm over Jungwoo’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Debatable but I’ll let it slide for today.” Johnny snorted as he took one of the cups. The group got their food and ate in front of the fire, all of them smiling with stomachs full of fake food.

“Someone should tell a story!” Jaemin grinned before drinking the soup of his ramen.

“I have a good one,” Renjun grinned before launching into a story, “Nineteen years ago, there was a girl scout camp that spent the night in these woods-”

“Nineteen? That’s such a specific number.” Taeil cut in, earning a glare from Renjun who sighed before continuing the story.

“Late at night the girls were playing a game and Tony, got dared to go into the woods for ten minutes. She was hesitant but she gave into the peer pressure and went out into the woods with her flashlight.”

“But she never came back. And the other scouts spent ages looking for her, calling out her name but they never found her, only finding her flashlight on the forest floor. Legend says if you're quiet enough you can hear the girls calling out for their friend, ‘tony, tony’, listen,” Renjun finished and put a finger to his lips.

“That’s bullshit.” Doyoung rolled his eyes before getting shushed by Renjun. The group was silent for a couple seconds, everyone still and slightly tense.

“TONY!” Jeno yelled out scaring the group out of their silence. Ten screamed before choking on the noodles in his mouth, launching him into a coughing fit.

“Fuck you devil boy! I could've died!” Ten cursed Jeno once he stopped choking on his food.

“That was good.” Jaemin grinned as he slid in under Jeno’s arm, relishing in the way Jeno’s chest vibrated with each laugh.

“Thanks babe,” Jeno pressed a kiss to Jaemin’s temple.

“Ew, that's disgusting.” Jisung grimaced when he saw Jaemin and Jeno’s kiss.

“So are we just gonna ignore them then?” Jaemin pointed an accusing finger at Jungwoo and Yukhei who had been making out since the beginning of the scary story.

“Yeah, well it’s Jungwoo and Yukhei what are we supposed to expect?” Jisung shrugged his shoulders as he finished off his cup noodles.

“You got me there.” Jeno chuckled before ducking down and whispering in Jaemin’s ear, “You know Nana, maybe we should try and be more like your brother huh?” Jeno suggested, Jaemin giggling at his words before standing up and dragging Jeno out into the forest to make out.

“I swear to god it's like you kids can’t go three minutes without kissing each other!” Taeyong scolded from his place under Jaehyun’s arm.

“You’re one to talk mr.I-can't-go-two-seconds-without-sucking-Jaehy-”Renjun rolled his eyes and scoffed, only to be cut off by Taeyong’s killer glare.

“That's enough Renjun!” Taeyong glared before snuggling further into Taeyong’s side.

“Hey guys, can I tell you something?” Yuta, who had been quiet the entire time, piped up.

“Yeah of course.” Taeil verbally confirmed, the others opting to nod along.

“So, um, this school year I’m not going back to China.” Yuta explained, the group going silent for a second, “I’m gonna go to school with you guys.” He grinned when Taeyong’s face lit up.

“Really?!” He gasped.

“Yup.” Yuta nodded as Mark leaned over and threw his arms around his brother.

“Why are you happy, this just means ill be stealing your yoghurt cups during the school year.” Yuta chuckled as he pretended to not enjoy Mark’s embrace.

“Steal my yoghurt cups and no one will ever hear from you again.” Mark said with a grin still on his face as Yuta laughed and hugged Mark back.

“Sicheng isn't this great!” Taeyong looked over at Yuta’s boyfriend. Sicheng looked up from the ground, and locked eyes with Yuta, and as he took another bite of his food, he answered,

“It’s whatever.” He mumbled and continued with his food.

“Um, how about we do some s’mores?” Yukhei suggested, in hopes of brightening the now somber mood.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Jungwoo grinned as him and Yukhei got up and got the sticks and marshmallows out of the box. One by one, everyone got their sticks and marshmallows and went back to their seats. Mark purposely sat in Sicheng’s seat so that the latter would be forced to sit next to Yuta. Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows at the change before realization flashed through his eyes and he walked over and sat down in Mark’s lap.

“What are you doing in my seat?” Sicheng asked once he came back to the campfire. Mark shrugged in response before going back to his conversation with Donghyuck. Sicheng tsked and mumbled, “now I have to sit next to him,”

“What the fuck?” Taeyong stood up, Jaehyun standing as well to make sure his boyfriend didn't do anything crazy, “He’s your boyfriend!”

“And when did I agree to that?” Sicheng challenged as he crossed his arms over his chest. Taeyong, fueled by anger and pity for his brother, raised his hand to slap Sicheng, but thankfully, Jaehyun was there to stop it, grabbing Taeyong’s hand mid-air. Taeyong was left angrily staring at Sicheng- Mark had never seen Taeyong so mad and it was a grave reminder to never get on his bad side.

Amidst the chaos, Yuta got up and ran away, disappearing into the darkness.

“Dumbass, go after him!” Taeyong shook his hand loose of Jaehyun’s hold and pointed in the direction that Yuta took off in.

“He’s not my problem.” Sicheng glared turning over his shoulder before retreating to his tent.

Taeyong scoffed before running over to where Yuta had disappeared. He ran for about two minutes before he finally found Yuta sitting underneath a tree. He wasn't crying, it was never like Yuta to cry. He didn't cry when he scraped his knee falling off his bike for the first time. He didn't cry when his pet hamster died (Mark did). He didn't cry when he got his heart broken by Sicheng two years ago in high school. Instead, Yuta was breathing deeply, staring out into the dark forest with tired eyes.

“Yuta?” Taeyong whispered as to not startle the boy, “Are you okay?”

Yuta sighed before nodding, “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not, he can’t treat you like that.” Taeyong said, trying to keep his anger under the surface. It wasn't his battle to fight, but he sure as hell was going to make sure his brother was okay.

“It’s okay, I’ve always known he didn't like me,” Yuta said with a bitter smile on his face as he thought about all the things he and Sicheng could've been, “We were on borrowed time, and I know he was going to get fed up eventually.”

“I was always bugging him, and kissing him when he didn't want it. And I know I can be annoying with my incessant talking and nagging, so it was just a matter of time.” Yuta sighed, his voice trembling just a little bit.

“It’s not okay,” Taeyong said, his voice steady as he pulled Yuta into his arms, “You can cry.”

And with that, Yuta sobbed into Taeyong’s shirt, soaking through the material. But Taeyong didn't mind too much.

  
  


***

 

After the fiasco at the fire, Donghyuck and Mark went back to their tent. The lantern was off, which made it impossible to see in the darkness of the late hour. Mark crawled into the tent, blindly feeling around for the lantern, Donghyuck doing the same.

“Found it!” Donghyuck picked it up to show Mark.

“Great, can you turn it on?” Mark asked as he kicked his shoes off.

“I don't have to. You’re the only light I need in my life.” Donghyuck joked, blowing a kiss which was ultimately pointless since Mark was blind to the gesture.

“Hyuck, I can't see.” Mark sighed, and Donghyuck giggled as he turned the light on and hung it from the top of the tent. Mark knew what Hyuck was doing- whenever it was tense in their friend group, he would always take on the role of the comedic relief, joking around and making everyone laugh. But now that it was night, the mask started to fall and Donghyuck frowned as he got into the sleeping bag.

It was silent for a minute as Donghyuck quietly scooched over and tentatively wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist.

“Please promise me you’ll never treat me like Sicheng treats Yuta?” Donghyuck said, just above a whisper.

Mark paused before wrapping his arms around Donghyuck, “Of course. I promise.”

Donghyuck sighed in relief, “He was actin’ so childish today, I wonder what's gotten into him?” Hyuck asked.

Mark thought before he paused before he answered, “Yuta and Sicheng have always had a weird relationship. Like Yuta thinks that they are dating but Sicheng doesn’t and it’s just not a good mix. There's a difference between a ‘cat and mouse’ relationship and a toxic one.” He explained.

Donghyuck hummed in response, about to give in to the tempting pull of sleep. He pulled Mark tighter before guiltily thinking,  _ at least we aren't like them. _


	20. It Was All Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere along the way, Mark had become Donghyuck’s reason to live.

Sicheng never came back to Yuta’s tent that night.

Yuta sat on the mattress, waiting for Sicheng to come back so he could apologize for being too clingy, but he never came. Instead, Sicheng shared a bed with Kun that night. Yuta had given up, he knew he was going to spend the night alone, wallowing in self-doubt and pity. However, he was pulled out of his sadness, when Taeyong came along and unzipped his tent.

“Want some company?” Taeyong poked his head in the tent.

“No, you should stay with Jaehyun, I wouldn't want to split you two up.” Yuta said oddly shy, which was quite out of character for him.

“I love cuddles.” Jaehyun popped out a grin on his face as he pushed both Taeyong and himself into the tent. Yuta wanted to say no. He wanted to be alone. But the smiles of Jaehyun and Taeyong were too persuasive and he just couldn't say no. Sighing, he moved to the side to let the pair in. They giggled and quickly toppled Yuta into the mattress, pulling him into a shared hug. It was just like when they were younger and nothing really mattered. When they didn't have to worry about heartbreak and the impending doom of school. Yuta finally smiled, and for just a moment he didn't really care about Sicheng. Who needs a boyfriend when you have amazing friends like his? Taeyong pulled him closer, so Yuta’s head was in his chest, as Jaehyun wrapped his arms around his waist,

And in that moment, he felt light, like none of his problems were real.

  
  


***

 

“Get off my arm!” 

“If you don't move your fat ass leg off of my butt within the next three seconds, I'm going to execute you.”

“Your hair is in my mouth! When was the last time you showered?” 

Cuddling last night was really nice, but waking up was an entirely different problem. It was hot, they had no fan, and everyone was tangled together and complaining. They exited the tent with scowls and aching bones from sleeping in the weirdest positions. Yuta was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he joined the others around the burnt remains of the fire.

“I didn't know you guys practised polyamory?” Renjun giggled, one arm around Jeno’s shoulders as he stole some of Jaemin’s bread.

“No, that’s your thing.” Jaehyun pointed at Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun, who were confused for a whole of five seconds before they figured it out. Jaehyun had to quickly avoid Renjun’s shoe, which he had chucked at the older, as everyone was laughed and ate creating a warm and happy atmosphere. 

Until Sicheng joined them, and Yuta was quickly reminded of what happened the night before. Yuta immediately looked down, and the laughter stopped. It was silent for a couple of seconds before Yuta stood up, mumbling about going to the bathroom.

Doyoung and Kun whispered to each other, before turning to Johnny and whispering to him as well. They were obviously making some sort of a scheme, but no one said anything, too scared to speak up in the tense atmosphere. Until Kun finally spoke, turning to Sicheng with a bright smile on his face.

“Hey! You wanna go to the store with me? I’ll buy you some food!” He grinned wide and bright and just a bit too fake for Sicheng’s liking, but the offer of free food was too tempting and he warily nodded. Kun grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the path towards the store. They passed by the bathrooms, and Kun eyed the door before he looked behind him. Sicheng furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and was about to turn and look behind them, when Kun grabbed both of his arms, kicked the bathroom door open, and pushed him inside. 

“What the hell?” Sicheng screamed as Kun and Johnny held the doors closed.

“You aren't allowed out until you two makeup!” Kun called through the door.

“Yeah, you’re making it uncomfortable for everyone!” Johnny added on as Sicheng turned around to see Yuta staring back at him with wide and confused eyes. Sicheng groaned and ran a hand through his hair as he looked Yuta up and down, obviously waiting for him to speak up first. It was silent for ages, neither of them wanting to be the one to start the conversation.

“I’m sorry.” Yuta mumbled as he played with the hem of his shirt nervously, “I know I’m annoying and overbearing and clingy, and I know you don't like me as much as I like you. It’s okay if you wanna break up.” He said the last sentence quieter than the rest.

“That's the thing, Yuta, we were never dating.” Sicheng said, his eyes cold and glaring as he took steps closer to Yuta, “You never gave me the chance to say no. We were supposed to just stay friends with benefits, but one day you just started calling us a couple? I never even had a say in it.” Sicheng finished as Yuta’s emotions started to rise. His anger skyrocketed, partnered along with sadness and betrayal. His eyes filled to the brim with tears as he curled his hands into fists.

“This is your fault,” Yuta seethed, as he hit Sicheng’s chest, not with the intention to hurt him, but as a way to get his point across, “Fuck you for leading me on,” he hit his chest again, “Fuck you for acting like you liked me, fuck you for kissing me when you knew it wouldn't go anywhere, fuck you.” He punctuated every sentence with another hit.

“Fuck you for making me like you.” He finished as the tears started to cascade down his cheeks, he choked on a sob before leaning down and resting his head on Sicheng’s shoulder. Sicheng was surprised since he knew Yuta never cried, he didn't cry the last time they fought. He didn't cry the last time Sicheng tried to get rid of him. Maybe it was truly over this time? 

As Sicheng thought about that, as he thought about Yuta truly leaving him, and not being there to wake him up in the morning and buy him the coffee he liked. Him not being there when he drove to the ice cream parlour. Whenever Yuta went to China for the school year it always seemed like something was missing, he felt almost  _ empty _ . He never realized it was because Yuta was gone. That exact moment, in that campground bathroom, Sicheng realized he didn't want Yuta to go.

“Maybe we should just stop talking to each other.” Yuta said, sound completely and utterly done. Sicheng had never realized the pain and hurt he was inflicting upon Yuta, he just kinda thought that no matter what he did, Yuta would always be there.

“I don't want that.” Sicheng said, his voice uncharacteristically shaky.

Yuta looked up at him with confused eyes, red from crying.

“I just- I was just annoyed that you never gave me the chance to decide if I even wanted a relationship with you, you just kinda decided for me, and I didn’t like that.” Sicheng started to explain, “But I just realized that I like having you around, even if you are a little clingy.” Sicheng laughed at the end, as a smile rose to Yuta’s face. He pulled the crying boy into a hug before speaking again.

“I don't want you to leave me.” He said, even though it was horribly cheesy and completely out of character for him. Yuta couldn't help but laugh into Sicheng’s neck.

“How about,” Sicheng started once they pulled away, his arms still around Sicheng’s waist, “We call this our first day?”

Yuta pretended to think about it, before looking back at Sicheng with a smile on his face,

“I’d like that.”

 

***

 

“You’ll never believe what just happened!” Johnny yelled as he and Kun ran back to the campsite, Sicheng and Yuta showing up not too long after.

“Sicheng and Yuta fucked in the bathroom!” Johnny continued on to say, which drew the attention of both their friend group and the small family that just so happened to be biking by them.

“I’m glad to hear you two made up.” Taeyong grinned as he walked up to Yuta.

“Yeah, we’re actually dating now. Sicheng said it himself.” Yuta said, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Make him cry again, and I’ll personally cut your spleen out and feed it to you.” Jaehyun walked up with a smile on his face, though his words were dark.

“I promise I won't.” Sicheng chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Yuta’s waist.

“Where’s everyone else?” Yuta asked as they walked further into the campsite.

“Jungwoo and Yukhei went for a walk by the lake, Chenle and Jisung are battling it out at the arcade and Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun are kayaking I think.” Ten explained as he continued to read his book. Johnny grinned as he ran over to his boyfriend and pulled him into a hug. Ten giggled and put down his book in order to hug Johnny back.

“I missed you.” Johnny said into Ten’s hair.

“You were gone for less than thirty minutes.” Sicheng rolled his eyes and sat into his hip.

“Yeah, well that's how couples work.” Taeyong grinned as he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s waist, “You miss them even if they're not gone for a while, and even though you know they are gonna come back, you still miss them.”

“Hope you’re ready for that.” Jaehyun winked at Sicheng before walking over to the cooler and tossing Taeyong a sprite. He didn't need to ask what drink Taeyong wanted, because he already knew,  _ because they were a couple _ . Sicheng was kind of excited for that. To be able to know Yuta so well, he didn't even need to ask him what he wanted. He was excited to love someone so much he could miss them even when they had only been apart for five minutes.

He was excited to be in a true relationship.

 

***

 

While Sicheng and Yuta were finally forming a relationship, Jisung and Chenle’s relationship was crumbling. The campgrounds were amazing, it had a lake and a store and most importantly, a game room. The second that Chenle and Jisung found out about the arcade, they abandoned all other plans they had for the day in order to waste their money on games. It was fun for a while, until Jisung started winning, and winning and winning and Chenle just kept on losing.

He was really started to consider if their relationship was worth all the loss and he was two seconds away from breaking up with Jisung. He was so close to winning the racing game they were playing when the game ran out of tokens. Chenle groaned and fished through his pockets to find more money but he ran out. Jisung chuckled to himself as he went on the win the game, much to Chenle’s chagrin. He was so embarrassed to be losing so much.

“Sorry Lele looks like I was born a winner.” Jisung shrugged as he walked over to his boyfriend, “Can’t say the same for you.”

“You know Jisung, I can’t see this relationship working out.” Chenle shook his head as he gestured towards the air between them.

“Are you seriously breaking up with me over video games?” Jisung’s eyebrows shot up as he stared at Chenle in confusion, “What was I supposed to do, let you win?”

“Yes! You’re always supposed to let win.” Chenle huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted his lips. Jisung just couldn't stay mad as he watched Chenle mopping over a video game.

“Okay okay, I’ll lose for you.” Jisung sighed as pulled Chenle into a hug.

“Swoon.” Chenle mumbled into Jisung’s chest.

Jisung kept his word and let Chenle win every game they played that day.

 

///

 

On the other side of the campgrounds, Jungwoo was starting to doubt his relationship with Yukhei. When he looked at his boyfriend, he couldn't help but think about how he paled in comparison. Yukhei was funny and loud and people were drawn to him, and Jungwoo just felt boring next to him. He was starting to think that Yukhei would get tired of him eventually and find someone as equally interesting.

“What's wrong, babes?” Yukhei asked as he wrapped his arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders.

“It’s nothing.” Jungwoo faked a smile as he looked down at the ground.

“No no, you’re making your sad face, which means something is wrong.” Yukhei shook his head as he stopped their walking in order to look Jungwoo directly in the eyes. 

Jungwoo was weak for Yukhei’s eyes.

“I just, I don't know you’re just so amazing and cool and funny and I just feel like I'm boring next to you.” Jungwoo explained, his shoulders sagging as he played with the hem of his shirt, “And I know it’s kinda stupid but I thought you would get bored, and you know, move on.” Jungwoo shrugged as he finished.

“What?!” Yukhei yelled, his voice literally making Jungwoo flinch, “that’s so stupid, I love you so much?”

_ Oh, oh, OH _ . That was the first time Yukhei had dared to say the words ‘I love you,’ it just kinda… slipped out.

“What?” Jungwoo asked, his eyes wide as he looked up at Yukhei in confusion.

“Jungwoo, you are so interesting! You’re adorable and naive yet you’re also  _ so  _ hot and I have no idea how you pull it off but like,” Yukhei took in a deep breath, there was no going back now, “I do love you, like, a lot.” 

“Really?” Jungwoo gasped, his eyes dancing with excitement as the smile rose back onto his face.

“Say it back,” Yukhei whined as Jungwoo started to laugh.

“I love you so much!” Jungwoo said in a high pitched voice as he wrapped his arms around Yukhei, burying his face in his chest. The younger couldn’t help but sigh in relief as he hugged Jungwoo back.

“I love  _ you _ so much.” Yukhei tried to one him up, but Jungwoo just rolled his eyes and grabbed the younger’s collar, pulling him down into a kiss.

That shut him up.

 

***

 

Eventually, everyone came back to the campsite, and everything went back to normal. It seemed like for once everyone was happy. Everyone was laughing and enjoying the (relative) wilderness. Everyone had sorted out their emotions and as the sun set, they told stories of the past as Kun grilled meat over the fire. Time passed and it got dark and late and one by one, slowly, everyone went back to their tents to sleep.

But Donghyuck couldn't sleep that night. There was no reason for it, it wasn't like he had a nightmare, he just couldn't sleep. He was so tired but the second his head hit the pillow he felt like he was wide awake. So he laid in bed, just laying on the bed and staring up at the top of the tent while listening to the sound of Mark breathing next to him. 

Eventually, he grew tired of it and got out of the tent to sit next to the dying fire. It was cold outside that night, especially since Donghyuck was just wearing a tank top and shorts, but he was much too lazy to go back into the tent and change. Instead, he sat on the wooden log, staring out at the darkness. He only got up from that log twice that night, the first time was to get a diet coke from the cooler. Popping open the can, He sat back down and let his thoughts roam free.

He felt so lucky, so lucky to have the life that he had. His mother loved him, his friends were supportive and he had an amazing boyfriend. In all honesty, this had been the best summer of his life. He was happy for the first time after his father’s death. Being with his friends let him laugh again and act like everything was okay with the world. It let him think that maybe, just maybe, everything was okay. 

But then times like these would come along and he would realize it was all fake. Once he was alone with his thoughts, all that happiness would disappear as if it was never there in the first place, and leave Donghyuck cold. Instead of looking back at the times where he and his friends laughed together he would look back and think about how much happier they would be if he just weren't there. He knew that his friends loved him, but what if they were lying? What if they were all trying to secretly get rid of him? Now when he looked back at those times of happiness he could only think of how annoyed his friends must have been with him, because there was no way anyone could love someone like him.

**_How could anyone love someone who doesn't love themselves? You must be really stupid if you think they actually like you. Mark doesn't like you, he never has. He’s just stuck with you and he's trying to find a way to get rid of you. None of them actually like you, they would be so much better off without you. Your father was smart, he realized how unwanted he was and did the right thing. He did the right thing, he did the right thing, he did the right thing._ **

**_You should do it too._ **

Donghyuck knew it wasn't true. He knew that Mark loved him. He knew that his father's death wasn't a good thing. But at that moment he gave in. He had given up fighting and for once, he agreed with the little voice in his head that told him that he was ugly, that he was fat, and that no one would ever love someone like him.

He needed to get out of there.

As he looked around the campground, he could only think about all the times they had shared as a friend group and how it was all fake. About how his friend group all hated him. About how Mark was trying to get rid of him. How everyone was waiting for him to follow in the footsteps of his father.

All of a sudden, the air wasn't so crisp anymore, the moon wasn't so bright and the sounds of the forest got louder. Donghyuck couldn't stand it, everything was too loud and too dark and his skin was crawling with the feeling of rejection. He jumped to his feet, the can falling out of his hands as he started to walk into the forest. 

The second time he got up from the log, he never came back.

He didn't know where he was going, he was just walking to get away from everything. To get away from his friends, from his campsite and from Mark. He just wanted to disappear from their lives- just like how he thought they wanted him to. To him, everyone wanted him gone, so he was going to disappear. He was going to vanish as if he was never there in the first place.

The rational part of his brain asked him,  _ where are you going? There's nothing out there for you. You’ll die if you leave with nothing. _

**_So what? There’s nothing for me here_ ** **.**

He knew it was stupid. He knew there was literally nowhere for him to go since he had no means of transportation, and that it was stupid to try and just disappear. But there was only one thought fueling his every step. **_They would be so much happier without me._ **

Every regret he had was gone whenever he thought,  **_They would be so much happier without me._ **

Donghyuck had made himself believe it was the truth, even if it wasn't. He believed it was. To him, it was all fake. They didn't like him and they never would. No one would ever love him, he didn't deserve love, he didn't deserve anything. He didn't even deserve to live.  **_I mean what's the point?_ **

**_You should just die. No one wants you here._ **

**_You just annoy everyone._ **

**_They all want you gone._ **

**_They would be so much happier without you._ **

And that's how Donghyuck found himself at the lakeside. Staring into the dark and murky waters.

This time he had no regrets. 

 

///

 

Mark woke up in the middle night, shivering from the cold. He rolled over onto his side to cuddle into Donghyuck’s side since the boy was like his own personal heater, but when he reached his arms out, he wasn't there. Mark felt around the air mattress, trying to find his boyfriend so he could get the cuddles he needed, but he never found him. Sitting up, he poked his head out of the tent, and when he didn't see Donghyuck he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

_ Maybe he went to the bathroom? _ Mark thought as he grabbed his sweatshirt and left the tent. He waited outside for a solid five minutes as he rubbed his arms for warmth. Once he figured out that Donghyuck definitely hadn't gone to the bathroom, he rubbed the sleep out his eyes and looked around the campsite for any sign of Donghyuck. It wasn't until he found the split diet coke on the ground near the fire that he finally realized something was wrong.

He grabbed one of the flashlights that was abandoned on the table and set off to find out where on earth Donghyuck had disappeared to. He looked in the game room, and the store and the bathrooms, yet there was no sign of him. He ventured into the forest, pushing down the feeling of fear as he walked through the darkness. He needed to find Donghyuck and drag him back to bed so they could finally cuddle and sleep and maybe kiss a little.

Mark’s heart dropped in his chest once he finally found Donghyuck, standing on the edge of the dock staring resolutely into the waters.

He was frozen in fear, until Donghyuck closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and started to lean forwards. Mark dropped the flashlight and ran. It felt like he wasn't running fast enough. It felt like Donghyuck was miles away. It felt like he wasn't going to get there in time. Still, he ran as fast as he could manage, until he was on that dock, the old wood creaking under his weight as he barreled down to Donghyuck.

He reached out and pulled Donghyuck into his arms, the two of them falling backwards from the force of the fall. Mark hit the ground hard but he didn't care. He didn't care that he would likely bruise, he didn't care that he had scraped the back of his calf in the fall, he didn't care because Donghyuck was in his arms.

“What the fuck Donghyuck?” Mark asked, his voice scared as he turned Donghyuck around to look at him. The younger didn't dare look Mark in the eyes.  **_You don't deserve his pity. You don't deserve his sadness. You don't even deserve to look at him_ ** . Donghyuck pried Mark’s hands off and scooched away, ignoring the way the old wood dug into his thighs.

“Hyuck, what happened?” Mark asked again as he got to his knees. Donghyuck didn't answer, he just shook his head as he his arms started to shake.

Mark took in a deep breath before continuing, “Duckie?” Mark reached out and caressed Donghyuck’s cheek, and the younger leaned into the touch as if it were instinct. The nickname pulled Donghyuck to reality. Mark was there,  _ Mark was there. _

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Mark whispered as he crawled closer and gently wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s shaking form.  _ Mark was there, Mark was there, Mark was there. _ He let himself cry. It was quiet at first just silent tears falling down his face until Mark pressed a kiss to his forehead and whispered, “I love you.”

Then Donghyuck started sobbing, loud and ugly, but he didn't really care. Because Mark loved him. He was stupid for thinking anything but that. Mark loved him,  _ Mark loves me, _ and that would never change, it was just a fact at this point.

“You do?” Donghyuck asked, his voice cracking as he gripped the back of Mark’s sweatshirt.

“I do, I love you so much.” Mark mumbled into Donghyuck’s hair, “And I’ll never stop loving you, okay? You can't change that, no matter how hard you try, I’ll always love you.”

Donghyuck nodded before taking in a couple shaky breaths.

“Can you tell me what's wrong now?” Mark caressed both of Donghyuck’s cheeks and pulled away to look into Donghyuck eyes, which were red from crying.  _ It’s time to tell him _ . He took in a deep breath before explaining it all to Mark. he started with his father's death and kept talking and talking until he got to his suicidal thoughts.

Everything that had been held in until this point, spilled forth like blood from a cut.

Halfway through his confession of his dark thoughts, he realized that he didn't want to die,

Because somewhere along the way, Mark had become Donghyuck’s reason to live.

Donghyuck cried as he spoke, but Mark didn't cut him off, he just silently wiped away the tears and listened. It wasn't until Donghyuck told him about what happened that night, that he finally spoke up.

“I’m not trying to get rid of you, Hyuck,” Mark ran one his hands through Donghyuck’s hair before smiling, “You're kinda stuck with me whether you like it or not.” Donghyuck breathed out a laugh at that.

“But, Hyuck? You can always talk to me about this okay? I’ll always be there to listen to you.” Mark’s eyes softened as he wiped away a stray tear from Donghyuck’s cheeks, “Whenever you feel like this just call me, I’ll go to wherever you are and remind you just how much I love you.” He grinned and Donghyuck could help but smile along.

After Donghyuck nodded, Mark smiled and leaned in to capture Donghyuck’s lips in a kiss. It was different than all the kisses they had shared in the past, which said a lot since they kissed  _ a lot _ , but this one was different. It was raw with emotion and passion and pure love for each other as Donghyuck sighed into the kiss. His hand came up to Mark’s cheek, relishing in the way Mark’s skin was so warm and inviting. Everything about Mark was inviting, from his wide lamb eyes, to his warm smile. Donghyuck couldn't help the feeling of happiness and joy that bubbled in his chest as he Mark kissed his sadness away.

“You’ll never leave me, right?” Donghyuck asked, once they pulled away, his voice weak and vulnerable as he stared deep into Mark’s eyes. The older slowly blinked before smiling and pressing in for another kiss.

“I wouldn't dream of it.” Mark mumbled, before lips met again and again, longer, falling into one another like they were always meant to be there, and finally now they knew where they were meant to be. 

This final revelation, that at each other’s side is where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp  
> there it is  
> the climax :(((  
> but!! the rest of the chapters will be happy!! no more angst!!  
> i hope you guys liked it!!  
> pleeeaasseee tell me your thoughts!!


	21. Gucci and First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You fight like my sister!” Renjun taunted as he stuck his tongue out.
> 
> “I’ve fought your sister, and that bitch dont play.” Doyoung called out from where he was sat on the sidelines.

“Good Morning Baltimore!” Yukhei scream-sang to the tune of the ever so famous, Hairspray song.

“Yukhei this is Korea.” Sicheng stuck his head out of his tent.

“Fuck you! I was sleeping!” Jeno yelled back, a groan from Jaemin quickly following in suit.

“Language!” Taeyong corrected from where he was next to the dying fire.

“I’m literally going to fight you.” Taeli glared at Johnny as they walked out of the cabins together after Johnny had so rudely woken him up and Taeil was obviously upset to be awake.

“You can't reach the top of my head without using a stool, How are you going to hurt me?” Johnny scoffed as he cocked his hip to one side.

“Watch out.” Taeil glared.

“For what, you shoe insoles?” Johnny breathed out a laugh.

Taeyong ended up having to get out of his chair to stop Taeil from bashing in Johnny’s skull with his shoe. If Yukhei’s poor excuse of “singing” didn't wake up the whole camp, then the commotion caused by Taeil and Johnny’s fight definitely did.

“You guys suck.” Jisung mumbled as he got out of his tent, Chenle following as per usual. The pair took a seat on the log next to Taeyong.

“Why are you wearing sunglasses?” Jaehyun asked as looked at Chenle in confusion. The boy was wearing these huge ridiculous black sunglasses, with the biggest smirk on his face.

“Is that Gucci?” Taeyong blinked a couple times in confusion as Chenle slowly nodded his head yes.

“Who does he think he is?” Taeil mumbled as he took a seat near the fire.

“Everyone knows who I am, lil Chenle, the youngest flexer in the universe.” Chenle said with a smug look as he brushed the dust off his shoulders.

“What?” Ten furrowed his eyebrows before looking up at Johnny for an answer.

“Just ignore him, his ego is almost bigger than his head.” Johnny rolled his eyes.

“This is homophobia!” Chenle screeched as he pushed his glasses up to rest on his forehead.

“Homophobia? Chenle, that's not how it works-” Taeyong started to correct the younger before he was cut off.

“Help! I’m being repressed!” Chenle screamed.

“You’d think with a head that big, he’d have at least more than two brain cells.” Johnny snorted as Chenle huffed in frustration.

“My head isn't that big!” Chenle pouted as Jisung comforted him.

“I like your head even if its a little big.” Jisung tried, which only made Chenle more upset.

“Woah, why are the babies talking about dicks?” Yuta asked as he walked up to Johnny.

“Other head, Yuta.” Ten corrected as Johnny sighed.

“I like both of your heads.” Johnny grinned at his boyfriend.

“That was literally the worst thing I have ever heard, I mean seriously that was terrible.” Yuta grimaced as he took the seat farthest away from Ten and his disgusting boyfriend. Sicheng emerged from his tent not too long after, walking up to Yuta.

“Walk with me?” Sicheng asked, loving the way Yuta’s eyes lit up as he nodded. He jumped up to join Sicheng and together they walked through the forest. It was quiet, as it usually was with Sicheng. But Yuta was used to it, Sicheng just didn't like talking. Instead, he would use his actions. In this case, it was him reaching down and lacing their fingers together.

“Can I try something?” Sicheng asked, his voice slow and deep, making Yuta melt just a little bit.

“Of course.” Yuta responded, as Sicheng stopped their walking and stood in front of his boyfriend. He reached out and caressed Yuta’s cheek, the older leaning into the touch almost on instinct. Sicheng’s eyes flickered down to look at Yuta’s lips before looking him back in the eyes, almost asking for permission though he knew Yuta would always give it to him.

Sicheng leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Yuta’s lips. It wasn't intense and sloppy like their other kisses it was sweet and gentle as Sicheng just focused on locking their lips. He slowly moved his lips against Yuta’s as he brought his free hand to cup his other cheek. Yuta’s heart soared as he was filled with a feeling of pure  _ love _ for Sicheng, and for once, he knew that Sicheng felt the same way. He couldn't help the way that he smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Sicheng's waist. 

It was their first  _ real _ kiss.

Back at the campground, Jeno was desperately trying to fall back asleep after being so rudely awoken by Yukhei’s impromptu singing. Jaemin had been awake for a while, just scrolling through his twitter feed as Jeno tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Jeno groaned to himself as flopped onto his back, Jaemin breathing out a quiet laugh before reaching over and running his hands through Jeno’s hair. He was slow and gentle, detangling his hair while lulling Jeno back to sleep.

“Come on, we should probably go join everyone else.” Jaemin said, Jeno grunting in protest before wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s waist. He pulled Jaemin down back under the covers, nuzzling his face into Jaemin’s neck.

“I don't wanna.” He mumbled, Jaemin laughing at the way his voice vibrated against his neck.

“But it’s our last day here.” Jaemin said as he wrapped his arms around Jeno’s waist.

“Lets just stay here.” Jeno responded, and Jaemin just couldn't argue with that. He smiled to himself as he pulled Jeno closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

///

 

Mark had also been woken up when Yukhei decided he wanted to be the next Tracy Turnblad, but Donghyuck hadn't. Donghyuck had always been a deep sleeper and though Mark wanted Donghyuck to be awake so they could talk about the night before, he knew that Donghyuck needed to sleep.

The tent couldn't fully block out the rising sun, so light filtered through the fabric, gently hitting Donghyuck’s face and brightening his features. He looked so angelic as he slept, his hair splayed on the pillow, his eyelashes long and his lips slightly parted as he breathed out a puff of air. Mark couldn't help but smile to himself. 

He leaned down and pressed a feather light kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead, and then another to the mole under his eye, and then another on his nose before finally pressing a kiss to his lips. Donghyuck, who had been awake the entire time, kissed right back, catching Mark off guard. The older froze and Donghyuck smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck.

“Good morning, Angel.” Mark mumbled once he pulled away.

“Ew, that's gross. I’m not an angel.” Donghyuck frowned as his eyes fluttered open.

“You look like one.” Mark grinned as Donghyuck rolled his eyes and pulled Mark down for another kiss. 

“I love you.” Donghyuck breathed out against Mark’s lips, making Mark melt as he bite down on the younger’s lips to hide his smile.

“I love you too.” Mark whispered as he wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and helped him so they were both sitting up. Mark took a second to look at Donghyuck, his eyes impossibly soft as he did so. Donghyuck was just so beautiful as he stared back at Mark with wide eyes, his hair a mess and his lips ever so slightly pouted as he waited for Mark to come back and kiss him. 

Mark reached up and cupped Donghyuck’s cheek, rubbing circles ito his soft skin with his thumb, “I love you alot, okay?” Mark asked as he tilt his head to one side. Donghyuck looked at Mark in awe before nodding. The older smiled and ran his thumb over Donghyuck’s cherry red lips, before leaning and and finally giving Donghyuck what he wanted.

It was a bit chilly that morning, since Donghyuck had left the portable fan running all night, leaving their noses and lips cold, but Donghyuck’s warmth melted away all of that. Mark sighed into the kiss as Donghyuck pushed himself onto his knees and rest his hands on Mark’s broad shoulders and in that moment everything was okay. 

They weren't worried about anything, the only thing on Mark’s mind was Donghyuck’s sweet lips as the younger licked into his mouth.

“They live their life like they're the main characters of a harlequin romance novel.” Renjun rolled his eyes as he walked past Donghyuck’s tent, which he had so lovingly nicknamed the ‘gross tent’.

“I know its so annoying.” Doyoung groaned as he walked over to Kun, who was cooking on the stove, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Big coming from you Mr. ‘No Strings Attached’.” Renjun scoffed, Taeil snorting at the movie reference.

“I think Donghyuck and Mark are a really sweet couple.” Jungwoo smiled to himself as he put his hands in his lap, “They’re so young and in love and it’s really cute.” He giggled.

“You realise that him and Yukhei are the same age right?” Taeil said as he took a bite from his apple, almost choking at the way Jungwoo’s eyes widened.

“What?” Jungwoo sputtered as he looked up at Yukhei in confusion.

“Yeah, we were born in the same year, you didn't know that?” Yukhei furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at his boyfriend.

“No! He never told me his age!” Jungwoo defended as Yukhei started to laugh, “He looks so young?”

“On this topic, it’s his birthday the day after we get back, don't forget.” Taeyong reminded before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Shit, he’s growing up.” Renjun sighed as he sat down on one of the folding chairs.

“I know, it’s his last year in high school this year.” Taeyong frowned and Jaehyun wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist

“Maybe, I’ll finally be able to get rid of him.” Renjun scoffed, though his words held no bite.

“We all know he won’t go far,” Jaehyun snorted, “He has Hyuck after all.”

“Yeah, he told me he wants to go to uni nearby.” Taeyong breathed out a laugh.

“See! That’s so cute! He doesnt wanna go far because of his boyfriend? That’s so sweet!” Jungwoo gasped as he smiled brightly.

“Can we  _ please _ stop talking about school, I still have four more days of summer and I want to enjoy it!” Chenle whined, Jisung nodding in agreement.

“Yeah sure, we still have plenty of time before school starts.” Taeyong sighed as he thought about what little time he had before the stress of school began.

“Anyways, what are we doing today?” Taeil piped in as he leaned back in his chair.

“Lake day?” Taeyong suggested, Renjun snapping his head around to look at him.

“Volleyball?” Renjun’s expression morphed into a grin as he jumped to his feet.

“Dear God no.” Taeyong whispered to himself, only heard by Jaehyun who breathed out a laugh at the comment.

 

***

 

“Is that all you got?” Renjun challenged as Kun missed yet another serve. Kun sighed and braced his hands on his knees as he tried to re-catch his breath, before he threw his hands up in defeat and left the court, abandoning his team.

“You fight like my sister!” Renjun taunted as he stuck his tongue out.

“I’ve fought your sister, and that bitch dont play.” Doyoung called out from where he was sat on the sidelines. Renjun and Jeno had teamed up (after the former had to drag him out of his tent), and were taking down the other team, which now only consisted of Yuta, Taeil and Sicheng, who had honestly given up at that point. There was no getting in Renjun’s way when he was passionate about something, and there was no way the other team could fight back.

“How long do you think this will go on for?” Jaehyun asked Taeyong who was reading a book for school.

“Until Renjun tires himself out,” He answered, his eyes not leaving his book, “we’ll be here for a while.” 

Yukhei, on the other hand, didn't really mind staying at the lake all day. He was leaning against a tree, watching Jungwoo who was dozing off on the hammock. He smiled to himself as he took in every inch of Jungwoo’s face, from his long eyelashes, to his long nose, all the way to his pouting lips.

He knew it was stupid, but in that moment all he wanted to do was hold Jungwoo, so he did just that. Pushing himself off the tree, he walked over to the hammock and slowly lowered himself on top of Jungwoo, the chain of the hammock groaning under their combined weight.

“Xuxi!” Jungwoo gasped as he startled awake and Yukhei’s heart melted just a bit at the use of his chinese name, “What are you doing?” 

“I’m cuddling with you.” Yukhei responded as he settled in next to Jungwoo, wrapping his arms around the older’s waist.

“The hammock is gonna break!” Jungwoo yelled as he tried to pry Yukhei’s hands off.

“Was that a fat joke?” Yukhei snapped before quietly laughing into Jungwoo’s neck.

“No- get off!” Jungwoo tried to push Yukhei away, but he was no match to the younger’s octopus-like hold.

“You don't wanna cuddle with me?” Yukhei pulled away and gave Jungwoo the puppy dog eyes he knew the older was weak to. Jungwoo looked into his boyfriend’s eyes for a whole of two seconds before his resolve broke and he sighed, “Fine, come here.”

“I thought so.” Yukhei mumbled as he wrapped his arms tight around Jungwoo’s waist and pecked his lips.

“No kissing, that's disgusting!” Chenle screeched from where he was not too far away, poking an ant hill in the dirt. Yukhei pulled his arm out to flip off Chenle, but before he could do so, karma got the best of him and his weight shifted causing both him and Jungwoo to go tumbling out of the hammock and onto the ground.

Jungwoo groaned in pain as Yukhei eruppted into laughter. His laughter was contagious and even though Jungwoo was hurt, he couldn't help but laugh along with Yukhei.

“That was stupid.” Yukhei said once they had calmed down, “Let’s do it again.”

Jungwoo knew it was stupid, but as long as he was with Yukhei he didn't really mind getting hurt again.

“Look!” Chenle yelled as he grabbed Jisung’s arm and pointed at the ground, “Paw prints, let's follow them!” 

Now, Jisung knew that it wasn't smart to follow paw prints into the dense forest, but there was no way he could tell Chenle no. The boy was obviously so excited to out and among the nature, his years of watching animal planet finally coming in handy, but he was making some pretty reckless decisions. 

“Are you sure that's safe? It seems kinda dangerous” Jisung asked as he stopped Chenle from walking any further.

“Of course! Have I ever done anything to put us in danger?” Chenle responded with a bright smile on his face.

“Yes, you have. all the time.” Jisung quickly said, his face serious as Chenle frowned.

“Huh?”

“You’re very unreliable. It’s one of the hallmarks of your personality.” Jisung nodded as if he were agreeing with his own words.

“Are you forgetting all the times I’ve been awesome?” Chenle pouted as Jisung scoffed.

“Are you forgetting how you vomited for three hours yesterday after eating some berries you insisted were cherries?” Jisung breathed out a laugh at the way Chenle crossed his arms over his chest.

“That was one time.” Chenle huffed, and Jisung wanted to remind Chenle of the other times he had made stupid decisions, but his boyfriend was already upset so he rolled his eyes and said, “Fine let's follow them,”

Chenle smiled brightly once Jisung gave into him, and he grabbed his hand and pulled the younger into the forest. Their day went by smoothly after that, if you excluded the time that Chenle screamed his throat raw when he thought he saw a bear, which in actuality it was just a rock, and the time that he got stuck in a tree trying to catch a sparrow. It was a crazy day, and Jisung was exhausted, but seeing Chenle smile was so  _ so _ worth it.

 

***

 

At the end of the day, everyone came together again sitting around what was supposed to be the fire, but Yukhei had dumbly stored half the fire wood with the ice, and when it melted, the wood ended up soaked. Despite the circumstances, Yukhei was determined to start the fire.

“Dude, it’s not gonna work, the woods wet.” Johnny furrowed his eyebrows as he sighed in frustration.

“Not the only thing that's wet.” Ten giggled as he looked at his boyfriend suggestively.

“I’m really sure that that's not how it works.” Yuta piped in as he looked at the couple in disgust. “I mean seriously it’s like all they do is f-” Yuta started to say before he was cut off by Taeyong glaring at him from across the fire pit, “play monopoly.”

Ten flipped Yuta off, his lips never leaving Johnny’s as he did so.

“Real mature of you, Seven” Yuta scoffed before Ten finally pulled away from his boyfriend and angrily stood up. Yuta jumped to his feet and ran in order to avoid the wrath of Ten (Which honestly sounded like the name of a bad movie).

“I did it!” Yukhei rejoiced once he had finally started the fire, much to Johnny’s surprise, “What can I say, I’m talented.”

“In more ways than one.” Jungwoo grinned as he pressed a kiss to Yukhei’s cheek. Once the fire was roaring, every gathered around, eating the food that Kun had prepared. After they were done, they sat around, telling stories once again.

Donghyuck was sat on the ground in between Mark’s legs, half listening as he focused on the feeling of Mark’s chest vibrating against his back whenever he laughed. He reached over and grabbed both of Mark’s hands, guiding them to wrap around his waist, because he knew the older would be cold.

Mark always seemed to be cold, and while he wasn't very vocal about it, Donghyuck knew when he was uncomfortable. Thankfully, Hyuck ran hot, which came in handy whenever Mark felt particularly chilly.

Mark grinned as he wrapped his arms tighter and pressed his cheek against the side of Donghyuck’s hair. It was cold that night, maybe because autumn was right around the corner, and Mark was wearing a t-shirt, which didn't help too much, but at least he had Donghyuck. His warmth radiated through the thick fabric of his sweatshirt.

And Mark decided that just wasn't enough. He used the cold as an excuse to slide his hands under Donghyuck’s hoodie, resting just above his hips. The younger froze under Mark’s cold touch, but he relaxed as he brought his legs into his chest so Taeyong would notice and scold them. Mark snorted at the action and pulled Donghyuck closer.

At first, Mark didn't do anything- just warming his hands against Donghyuck’s hot skin, but then the fucker started moving his fingers. He rubbed circles into Donghyuck’s hips, massaging the bruises that had been left there before. The younger squirmed a tiny bit but ultimately kept quiet because he didn't want anyone to find out. He let his head lull back and rest on Mark’s chest as the older pressed an innocent kiss to his temple.

“I wanna kiss you,” Mark started, his voice low in Donghyuck’s ear, “But I don't want Taeyong to kick me.” The last part made Donghyuck snort, as he reached his hands under his own shirt to hold Mark’s cold hands.

“Later.” he whispered, before letting go and giving Mark permission to touch him again.

***

Mark and Donghyuck waited until everyone was (hopefully) asleep, to finally make a move. The teasing at the campfire had been way too much and ever since then, they had both been waiting for the right moment. Donghyuck wanted to wait and drag it out, just to spite Mark, so he was on his phone, ignoring the way Mark was staring at him impatiently.

He knew that Mark wouldn't do anything unless Donghyuck was the one to initiate it, so Donghyuck did just the opposite. He laid on the air mattress, his face illuminated by the blue light of whatever social media he was scrolling through, as Mark waited. 

But, Donghyuck was a weak man, and eventually, he gave in, and put down his phone, giving Mark a look and the older immediately knew what was about to happen. The younger crawled over to Mark, climbing into his lap, where he so loved to be and wrapped his arms loosely around the older’s neck.

“What’s up?” Mark feigned innocence as he rest his hands on the underside of Donghyuck’s thighs. The younger boy rolled his eyes in response before looking Mark in the eyes again. Mark maintained the innocent act as he pushed Donghyuck’s shorts up a bit higher so he could rest his hands on the soft skin of his upper thigh. Donghyuck’s ever-confident smirk faltered as Mark massaged his thighs, but he wasn't about to let Mark win, so the older decided he would just have to break Donghyuck’s facade.

“You know, I’m really gonna miss summer.” Mark mumbled as he tilt his head up towards Donghyuck’s, “I really like seeing you in shorts.” He smiled smugly as Donghyuck rolled his eyes once again, a matching smile on his face. The compliment didn't have the effect that Mark intended, but he got to see Donghyuck smiling so that made up for it.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Donghyuck said, as Mark snorted out a laugh, “Dork.” Donghyuck mumbled under his breath as he met Mark’s lips halfway in a kiss.

It started off soft and sweet, as their kisses usually were, teasing and gentle yet also passionate as Mark slid his hands up and over the fabric of Donghyuck’s shorts to rest on his hips. Donghyuck sighed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms tighter around Mark's neck. 

It started off soft and sweet, but it quickly took a turn, as most of their kisses did. Donghyuck tangled his hair in Mark’s soft hair as he pushed himself closer, deepening their kiss without even meaning to. Mark gripped Donghyuck’s back tighter, kissing the boy with an open mouth, tracing the outline of his lips with the tip of his tongue. Donghyuck responded immediately, his lips parting and tongue darting out to meet Mark’s in the middle, the kiss deepening slowly, the heat rising steadily higher. 

Donghyuck pushed Mark down onto the air mattress his lips never leaving Mark’s until the older was on his back. Then he moved down to Mark’s neck, nipping and biting at the soft skin. Mark shuddered at the feeling, suddenly feeling very hot as he thought about the bruises Donghyuck would leave behind, almost like a warning of ‘mine’. Mark arched his back in order to pull his shirt over his head, Donghyuck pulling away to do the same. 

Mark rolled them around, pushing Donghyuck against the mattress instead, settling between his parted legs easily as he bit down the tan skin of Donghyuck’s shoulder, loving the way Donghyuck’s grip on his hair tightened. Mark kissed up his boyfriend’s neck, sucking at the sensitive spot right underneath his jaw before pressing in for another kiss. He would never get over the way Donghyuck tasted, his lips were always so sweet and inviting.

Mark was all over Donghyuck, clouding his senses and running his hands all over his tan skin, which was, in Donghyuck’s humble opinion, pure delirium.

His grip on Mark’s hair tightened as their kiss got sloppy but they wouldn't have it any other way. They secretly loved the way their hair would get messed up, the way their hands would explore and the way they would get caught up in one another, teeth clashing momentarily when sparks of pleasure made their focus falter. Mark pulled away slightly, locking their lips in a silent apology.

“I love you.” Mark said against Donghyuck’s lips, making the younger’s heart soar as he brought his hand down to cup Mark’s cheek. The younger captured their lips, giving Mark his response as he locked their lips again. In that moment, with Mark kissing the living daylights out of him, he just felt so loved. He knew that Mark loved him, he was stupid to have ever thought otherwise and he knew that he loved Mark. he knew that wouldn't change. 

Maybe they were soulmates if you believe in such a thing, or maybe they were just two stupid teenagers in love. Whatever it was, Donghyuck was sure of one thing in that moment- that their love was true. He was  _ sure _ .

“I want you.” Donghyuck whispered once they pulled away, Mark looking down at him with soft eyes.

“Then you can have me,” Mark responded simply before pecking Donghyuck’s lips. The younger boy slid one hand down Mark’s torso enjoying the way Mark melted under his touch.

“I want all of you.” Donghyuck said barely above a whisper as he met Mark’s gaze again. The older froze as he thought about the implications of Donghyuck’s words. They were still so young and inexperienced. The timing wasn't right- they were in a tent in the middle of the forest with all their friends (and brothers) nearby, but the fact that Donghyuck  _ wanted  _ him, made him melt all over again. His eyes softened as Donghyuck’s hand warmed his cheek, while the other played with the waistband of his shorts.

“I want you too.” Mark pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Just not right now.”

“We have all the time in the world, let’s take it slow.” Mark mumbled against his lips, “And Taeyong can hear us.”

Donghyuck’s laughter bubbled out of his lips, Mark giggling along with him as he flopped over onto his side and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Okay,” Donghyuck responded as he turned and wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist.

“We have forever.” Mark said into Donghyuck’s hair as the younger smiled into his neck.

_ Forever and some _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter left yall  
> im gonna cry  
> i hope you liked this!!
> 
> ps, dont hate me for the markhyuck, I dont plan on writing any smut!!! please tell me if it made you uncomfortable!!
> 
> as always!! I love you guys!!!


	22. Roughly, One Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I was a prince.” Donghyuck sighed yet again as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s middle, "Maybe then things would be easier."
> 
> “You’re my prince, and this is our kingdom.” Mark said into Donghyuck’s hair. The younger looked around the room, at the dirty socks on the floor and the open drawers and overflowing hamper.
> 
> “This kingdom fucking sucks.” said quietly into Mark’s chest before pressing a kiss to his Adam's apple.
> 
> “It’s okay because I love you and that's all that matters.” Mark chuckled as he pulled Donghyuck just a bit closer.

“I heard your conversation last night.” Taeyong said as he finished taking down their tent. With the morning came packing up and leaving the campsite. It was bittersweet since everyone was excited to be able to take a shower without being scared a spider would crawl into their asses, but at the same time, they only had two days until school started and the stress began.

“What?” Mark’s eyes widened as he almost dropped the cooler he was carrying over to the van.

“The conversation you had with Hyuck about… you know.” Taeyong dusted off his knees and stood up to look Mark in the eyes, “It was mature of you to tell him you guys needed time.” 

“Thanks.” Mark mumbled, his cheeks red as he set the cooler down in the back of the van.

“I can help you get ready for it, like help you get the stuff you need.” Taeyong said with earnest as he shut the back of the van.

“Really? I thought you’d be upset.” Mark blinked a couple times in confusion.

“Yeah well, I’m your brother and I guess I’m supposed to help you out with these things.” Taeyong snorted as he put his hand on Mark’s shoulder, “Sit with me on the ride back, we have a lot to talk about.” 

Taeyong grinned as he pulled Mark into the back of the van and started educating him on how he had to prepare and how to not hurt Hyuck. It was sweet really, a weird sort of brother-bonding activity, but Mark was happy. It was a bit scary, the way Taeyong kept telling him about all the things that could go wrong, but it was nice to have the knowledge.

Halfway through the trip, they stopped at a gas station to refuel and get food and other things like that, and Mark used it as an opportunity to switch his seat so he was next to Donghyuck. The way the younger lit up when Mark slid into the seat next to him, was honestly the sweetest thing he had ever seen. 

“Where were you?” Donghyuck asked, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Mark.

“I was in the other car with Taeyong talking about stuff.” Mark responded as he put his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders, “Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about.” Mark smiled as he pressed a kiss to Donghyuck’s hairline. Taeyong switched places with Doyoung and was now the driver, and Doyoung had decided to use his newfound freedom as an excuse to kiss the living daylights out of Kun (As he should).

“Ominous.” Donghyuck snorted as he rested his head on Mark’s shoulder. The rest of the ride went by quickly, as the dense trees and forests started to fade and they eventually were brought back to the rows of houses, and the docks of the harbour. Mark and Donghyuck spent the last half of the trip talking about the older’s conversation with Taeyong and whether or not they were even ready for something like that. They had to use code words like, “frickle frackle” and “the do” since they didn't want anyone else in the van to find out. God forbid Chenle would find out and go around screaming his lungs out about it.

After their talk, they decided it might be a good idea to try and join the group's conversation because maybe just maybe they weren't talking about something stupid for once. But it was their friend group, and they were all stupid and arguing about whether or not the Tasmanian tiger was truly extinct.

“There was a sighting last year, so it’s alive!” Renjun protested, pulling out his phone to show the video to Taeyong.

“Renjun, a low-quality youtube video from a guy with 11 subscribes isn't proof.” Taeyong rolled his eyes before turning back to look at the video.

“It is!” Renjun insisted as he shoved the phone back into Taeyong’s face.

“Get that out of my face, I’m driving!” Taeyong swat Renjun’s hands away, “I’m not getting into any more stupid debates with you.” 

“Water isn't wet.” Renjun said with a smirk on his face as Taeyong turned to look at him with confusion.

“How the fuck is water not wet, its water.” Taeyong snapped, as Jaehyun opened his mouth to speak.

“Language.” He said smugly as Taeyong sent him a glare, “Eyes on the road babe.”

“When are we gonna get home, I have to pee.” Jisung piped up, earning a groan from Jisung.

“We stopped twenty minutes ago!” Taeyong’s shoulders sunk as he glared at Jisung in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah well, I didn't have to pee twenty minutes ago.” Jisung said quietly.

“You can hold it, we’re almost there.” Taeyong said, leaving no room for argument. Jisung frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Jisung we are literally two minutes away from the neighbourhood.” Chenle blinked a couple times in genuine confusion as they pulled onto the road next to the bay, “I mean seriously we are gonna pull onto the road in like three seconds,” Chenle wasn't wrong, because the second he finished speaking they turned into the cul de sac.

Jisung quickly ran out of the van, Chenle groaning when he realized that he would have to carry their luggage. Most people would be perhaps a little sad after just finishing their last trip of the summer, especially when they would likely have to split up for the school year, but they were not most people. Almost completely wordlessly, they all got out of the cars and got their stuff before leaving to their own respective houses. They knew they still had tomorrow, the last day of summer, to get emotional about leaving one another.

“Mark, can you wash the dirty clothes and put the camping stuff in the shed while I go and do some errands?” Taeyong asked as he grabbed the keys for his car. Mark really didn't want to, but he was a good brother so he nodded and Taeyong was out the door without another word. Mark begrudgingly unpacked his and Taeyong’s bags and took out the dirty clothes to wash. He was putting the camping supplies back in the shed when Taeyong pulled back into the driveway. He gave Mark a smile before running inside. Slamming the door shut, Mark walked back into the house to get the clean clothes when Taeyong came and stopped him.

“I got the rest,” Taeyong closed the door behind him and Mark, “Mum and Dad are going out for dinner, Jaehyun and I are staying at Yuta’s house for the night and Jisung is sleeping over at Chenle’s, so you have the house to yourself.” Taeyong grinned, “Invite Donghyuck over and see how things go, and remember what I taught you about in the van!”

“What, really? You’re just gonna let this happen?” Mark blinked a couple times in confusion.

“Yeah, you just have to do my chores for the month. Now go before I change my mind.” Taeyong smiled as he nodded towards the door. Mark did his best to suppress his growing smile as he pulled Taeyong into a hug, the older laughing in response.

“Thanks! I owe you!” Mark shouted over his shoulder as he left the washroom to go upstairs. Jisung hasn't left yet, and his parents were still downstairs so he still had some time to mentally prepare himself. He leaned against his bedroom door, a smile ever-present on his face as he walked to sit on his bed. There on the covers was a box and a bottle of sorts accompanied by a note.

“ _ Don't get too crazy! Use protection! Mum and Dad will be home around 1:30!!- Taeyong” _

Mark grinned to himself as he threw the note in the trash. His parents bid him farewell before practically forcing Jisung out of the house, sighing once he had closed the door behind his little brother. He was finally alone. Grinning, he ran back upstairs and pulled his phone out, sending Hyuck a quick text.

**Mark**

**To: Duckie**

**8:56pm**

_ I’m ready, come over _

 

**Duckie**

**To: Markie Marks**

**8:58pm**

_ Is this a booty call?? _

 

Mark rolled his eyes before texting back.

 

**Mark**

**To: Duckie**

**8:59 pm**

_ Shut up and get your butt over here. _

 

**Duckie**

**To: Markie Marks**

**9:01pm**

_ cute butt** _

 

Mark fiddled with his thumbs, once, twice, before answering.

 

**Mark**

**To Duckie**

**9:04**

_ I’ll be the judge of that _

_ Now come over!! _

 

It took ten minutes for Donghyuck to crawl into Mark’s window. He landed on the bed, the mattress groaning under their combined weight. Rolling over onto his side, Donghyuck propped his head up on his arm, giving mark a seductive look as he said.

“You called?” He winked and blew Mark a kiss, the older bursting into a fit of laughter as Donghyuck giggled along, sitting up. As Donghyuck crossed his legs and looked back at Mark, the older caught sight of a red present ribbon taped to the side of Hyuck’s forehead.

“What’s that?” Mark asked, reaching out to touch the plastic ribbon hanging lopsided on Donghyuck’s head.

“It’s your birthday tomorrow, this is your present.” Donghyuck grinned, pointing up at the ribbon.

“Hmm? The ribbon?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“No, idiot. I’m the present.” Donghyuck loved the way he could watch the realization hit every single part of Mark’s face. Starting from his lips to his wide, lamb eyes, until he was laughing at the joke.

“That’s so cute!” Mark giggled as he touched ribbon again.

“It’s not supposed to be cute. Jaemin told me it would be sexy.” Donghyuck pouted.

“And you trusted  _ Jaemin, _ of all people?” Mark snorted, Donghyuck breathing out a laugh at the question.

“You got me there.” Donghyuck said with a small smile on his face.

“You don't have to try, Duckie, I like you just the way you are. Stupid jokes and all.” Mark brought his hand down to caress Donghyuck’s cheek, the younger leaning into the touch as he always did. 

“You were being sweet, and then you ruined it.” Donghyuck said with a smile on his face as Mark leaned in.

“You love me regardless.” Mark mumbled against Donghyuck’s lips.

Donghyuck sighed, his breath fanning on Mark’s face, “You got me there.” He repeated as Mark smiled and brought their lips together. The kiss was sweet, just as it always was. Kissing Donghyuck was always sweet, maybe it was the way his lips always tasted of honey and cherries (due to his cherry chapstick) or maybe it was just because everything about Donghyuck was sweet. His soft caramel coloured hair, his sugar brown eyes, his honey dipped skin, everything was just so  _ sweet. _ Donghyuck pushed himself up onto his knees, in order to climb into Mark’s lap (as he always did) but before he could, Mark stopped him.

“One second, I’ll be right back.” Mark pulled away before pecking Donghyuck’s lips one last time and running out of the room. Donghyuck sat there confused as Mark ran back into the room, hands full of red candles.

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck asked as Mark lit a candle on the bedside table.

“Setting the mood.” Mark said way too seriously for Donghyuck’s comfort, as the older lit a candle on the windowsill.

“Isn't this a fire hazard?” Donghyuck asked with wide eyes as Mark lit a candle on the headboard.

“You know I’m a sucker for cliches.” Mark grinned, and Donghyuck just couldn't help the way he giggled at the comment.

“Hurry up and come back.” Donghyuck whined as Mark lit one final candle and dimmed the lights before crawling back to Donghyuck.

“So whiny.” Mark whispered as he pulled Donghyuck into his lap.

“Only for you.” Donghyuck teased as he brought their lips together. 

At that moment, Mark was brought back to that day at the beginning of the summer, June Second, also known as national annoy Taeyong day, when he brought Donghyuck a tulip and decided that he would never get tired of kissing Hyuck. He still believed that, and even though they had kissed a countless amount of times, each time was new and exciting. The way that Donghyuck could heat him up with his almost furnace-like body heat, and the way he would make these little high pitched whines in the back of his throat whenever Mark would kiss his neck or do that one thing with his tongue.

Mark brought his hand up to tangle it in Donghyuck’s caramel coloured hair, the same hair colour that Mark called ugly in 7th grade. He only said that because he thought that Donghyuck looked hot and he didn't want his crush to get found out so early. Later on that day, he learned that Donghyuck cried because of what Mark said and the older quickly apologized and they held hands on the way back from school. Mark ran his fingers through Donghyuck’s soft locks before gently ripping the ribbon away and discarding it on the floor.

Mark lightly bit down on Donghyuck’s bottom lip to deepen the kiss, the younger eagerly responding as he wrapped his hands around Mark’s neck. Mark could easily remember that one fateful day in third grade when he watched Donghyuck sip on his banana milk, and for the first time, he thought, ‘Donghyuck has really pretty lips. I wouldn't mind kissing them.’ Third grade Mark would just die if he saw Donghyuck and him right now. Mark smiled into the kiss, Donghyuck pulling away to look at him.

“Why are you smiling?” Donghyuck asked, his eyes adorably confused as he played with the hairs at the back of Mark’s neck.

“Just remembering things.” Mark shrugged his shoulders before locking eyes with Donghyuck, “I love you, you know that right?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck sighed, “I love you too.” Donghyuck leaned forward and rest his forehead on Marks.

“I’ve loved you for so long, Duckie, so long.” Mark said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist.  _ Since that one time in the third grade. _

“Me too,” Donghyuck responded,  _ Ever since that day I shoved you into the mud and you didn't get mad at me. _

They met each other in the middle for a long, sweet and passionate kiss. Mark was happy they waited, because doing, what they lovingly nicknamed, the frickle frackle, in a tent wouldn't be fun for anyone, especially when Taeyong was within hearing distance. Instead, Mark got to slowly lay Donghyuck on the mattress, as he sucked hickeys into his neck that would most likely show for the first day of school, but neither of them minded too much. He got to listen to Donghyuck make the sweetest of sounds as Mark explored his body. It was sad really, how Donghyuck would never be able to see how beautiful he was, eyebrows knitted in pleasure as Mark kissed the pain away.

Mark took it upon himself to be the one to tell Donghyuck how beautiful he was in this moment, his lips moving on their own accord to spill the compliment. Donghyuck lift his head to answer, his eyes confused before he cut himself off with a gasp and his head fell back again. Mark laughed against Donghyuck’s honey-dipped skin, the younger melting into his touch.

Donghyuck didn't think it was fair, how Mark was so good at everything. Good at school, good at music, good at sports and good at being a boyfriend. Now he wasn't going to pull a Jeno and try to find something he was better than his boyfriend at, no no, he wasn't stupid, but he just thought it wasn't fair. Mark was perfect in every sense of the word, with his lopsided grin and his wide eyes that would soften whenever he looked at Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck truly loved Mark, he was sure of that. He was sure that he wanted to be alive if he could be with Mark, the one who treated him like he was precious like he was made of glass. Even now, on that bed with the candles that were seconds away from starting a fire if one of them made a mistake or went too hard, Mark was still gentle. He was soft with his hands, careful to not hurt Donghyuck and whispering about how pretty Hyuck was as he opened him up, both metaphorically and physically.

He loved Mark and at that moment he knew that Mark loved him too.

It wasn't spur of the moment, they were prepared, they knew what to do. It wasn't purely about the release it was about being with one another in this state of true vulnerability and about learning how to quench the thirst for your partner.

This was what all the horribly written harlequin novels described as making love, incredible and magnificent, two people melting together as one, in search for higher planes and delicious rapture.

It was meant to be, from the beginning.

Since that day in the third grade.

 

***

 

Donghyuck, in Mark’s humble opinion, was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Maybe he was a bit biased since he had been enamoured with him ever since they met, but he truly thought that Donghyuck was the most beautiful thing he had and would ever witness. In every moment, from the times where he was laughing, or even the times he was crying so hard snot would dribble from his nose, and even after he told a joke and made that stupid face he always made, he was beautiful.

Especially now, when Mark had woken up before him and was just staring at him. He would never get tired of it, the way that Donghyuck’s skin looked as it was bathed in the sunlight from the window.  The way he breathed out little puffs of air, his lips slightly swollen and his neck dark purple from the night before. Mark smiled to himself as he thought about it, tightening his grip on Donghyuck’s waist. His arm had fallen asleep ages ago, but Mark didn't dare try and move since he wanted to enjoy the sight of Donghyuck sleeping just a bit longer. 

Donghyuck sighed in his sleep, a telltale sign that he had woken up but didn't want to open his eyes, and Mark smiled to himself as he watched Donghyuck take his arm out from under the covers before flopping back down onto the bed. Donghyuck had pretty hands, Mark learned that years ago, back when they used to hold hands as they walked home from school. His hands were warm and soft and so nice to hold. Mark’s eyes trailed up Donghyuck’s forearm, to his collarbones which were all marked up, and then to his chest which had suffered the same fate as the boy’s neck and clavicle. The hickeys would be hard to cover and school was just around the corner, but Mark didn't really care too much. 

Donghyuck sighed again, as his eyelashes fluttered once, twice before finally opening. He winced against the light coming in from the window, eyebrows knotting in discomfort before looking at Mark. his eyes softened completely, his eyebrows relaxing as a smile found its way onto his face. Mark’s heart soared.

“Good morning.” Mark said, barely above a whisper.

“Morning.” Donghyuck mumbled and Mark knew that he couldn't be bothered to hold a conversation at that time.

The boy closed his eyes again and stretched, freeing Mark’s hand before groaning, “ ‘s hot.”

“You want me to turn the fan on?” Mark asked, his voice soft as he gently touched Donghyuck’s cheek. The boy nodded and Mark crawled away, turning the fan on and pointing it at the bed. 

“Thank you.” Donghyuck said once Mark had come back. The younger made grabby hands at Mark, the latter chuckling as he climbed back under the covers and pulled Donghyuck into his arms again. The boy was slightly more awake and alert now, his eyes scanning the room before he caught sight of the candle on the windowsill. Mark had forgotten to blow out the candle before they slept and now, the one on the windowsill had melted into the wood.

“Your parents won't like that.” Donghyuck scoffed as he eyed the melted candle.

“Hmmm,” Mark hummed before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Mark loved morning kisses. Donghyuck’s lips just seemed softer in the morning, and he loved the way they would lazily kiss, not caring if it was sloppy.

“Can you turn the fan up?” Donghyuck mumbled against Mark’s lips, too lazy to fully pull away. Mark wordlessly nodded and let go of Donghyuck to put the fan on high. He was going to miss this, sleeping in with Donghyuck curled on his side as the fan blasted them with cool air. He was going to miss the slow summer heat and the beach. He wasn't ready to say bye to the summer yet, he didn't want to go back to the stress of school, to the stress of being a senior.

“God, school’s gonna kick my ass.” Mark groaned as he plopped back down onto the bed.

“Not unless I do it first.” Donghyuck grinned as he rolled over and pecked Mark’s lips.

“Kinky.” Mark mumbled before fully kissing Donghyuck.

“That was the intention.” Donghyuck breathed out a laugh before rolling onto his back, “ ‘s too hot for kissing.” He said quietly and the two fell back into a silence, the only sound was the fan, filling the room with white noise. The fan didn't do much for the heat but it was better than nothing. Donghyuck sighed and turned to look at Mark. The older was right, it was going to be a tough school year. Donghyuck would be a junior and Mark would be a senior, which meant they both had to work hard, especially Mark since he was also captain of the swim team. They wouldn't have much time for one another, Donghyuck knew that, but he had a feeling they could get through it together.

“I wish I was a prince.” Donghyuck sighed yet again as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s middle, "Maybe then things would be easier."

“You’re my prince, and this is our kingdom.” Mark said into Donghyuck’s hair. The younger looked around the room, at the dirty socks on the floor and the open drawers and overflowing hamper.

“This kingdom fucking sucks.” said quietly into Mark’s chest before pressing a kiss to his Adam's apple.

“It’s okay because I love you and that's all that matters.” Mark chuckled as he pulled Donghyuck just a bit closer.

“Hmmm, I love you too.” Donghyuck hummed as he let his eyes slide shut.

“Ew, it stinks in here.” Doyoung said as he bust into the room, glaring at the couple cuddling on the bed.

“It’s because you're here.” Donghyuck responded without missing a beat.

“I came to attack not to be attacked.” Doyoung looked weirdly offended as he walked further into the room, stopping just in front of the bed before sitting into his hip.

“What are you even doing here?” Mark asked as he tried to discreetly use the covers to cover his bare chest.

“Oh please Mark, I’ve seen you naked more times than I can count, there's no point in trying to hide.” Doyoung rolled his eyes before putting his hands on his hip, “I came here to remind you that Renjun’s party is starting in an hour.”

“I wouldn't forget.” Mark furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah well you looked pretty tied up and Jeno wouldnt get off my ass about bringing you.” Doyoung frowned, “I’ll let you two have your round two or three or whatever, just be there before the party starts.”

“Ay ay captain.” Donghyuck said as he faked a salute. Doyoung gave them one final glare before finally leaving.

“Don't get me wrong I love our friends, I really do, but I wish I could have one day of relaxation.” Mark groaned as he pulled Donghyuck into his embrace.

“You would be a loser without them, you would have probably spent the whole summer working if we didn't stop you. Plus it's your birthday so you have to go to the party.” Donghyuck explained before pressing a kiss to Mark’s chin, “It’s the last day of summer so let's spend it all together.”

“That was weirdly wise, what have you done with the snarky Donghyuck that would have insisted on spending the entire day inside?” Mark joked, pulling away a bit so he could look at the way Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“The break is over, we have school tomorrow and I think we both need one last good day of summer before school kicks our asses.” Donghyuck said, Mark nodding along in agreement. 

“Okay, but let's stay here for a little while, we have plenty of time.” Mark pulled Donghyuck into his chest and kissed his forehead, as the younger wrapped his arms back around Mark.

 

///

 

“How the hell are we supposed to get a cake ready in an hour?” Jisung sighed as he analyzed the mess Chenle had made in his attempt to make a cake in two minutes (“It takes twenty minutes to bake so if I put the heat up times ten, it’ll bake in two minutes!!” “Chenle I really don't think that's how it works.”) “I have so many regrets.”

“I mean we could buy a cake in less than an hour.” Renjun hopped down from the counter, one hand in a bag of chips that he had stolen from the cabinet.

“No, I don't wanna buy a cake… That's not as thoughtful.” Chenle pouted as he dust the flour off his hands.

“We could just draw a cake, I mean it’s the thought that counts, right?!” Jisung proposed.

“I got this, step aside kids.” Ten walked into the room, a bright pink apron with the words, ‘number one twink’.

“Why are you here?” Jisung furrowed his eyes in confusion as Ten threw out Chenle’s sad (burnt) excuse of a cake.

“Renjun texted me saying you were in need a cake, and trust me I've got tons of that.” Ten winked.

“Ha! Jokes on you, I’m too young to understand that innuendo!” Chenle stuck out his tongue, Renjun snorting as he helped Ten pull out the ingredients.

“Okay, Eggs, coconut, milk, rum, cornstarch.” Ten listed as he popped open the bottle of rum.

“Are you making a rum flavoured cake?” Jisung asked, peering over the elder's shoulder.

“No.” Ten deadpanned as he poured himself a glass, and downed the rum in one shot.

“Oh.”

 

***

 

After Ten stepped in, the cake was made without further incident. Everyone met at Renjun house, and the backyard was filled with life. Jisung and Chenle were in the pool, and no one was really sure if they were hugging or if Chenle was trying to drown the other, but no one made any effort to check. Johnny, Ten, Yuta and Sicheng were laying on the lounge chairs, soaking up what was left of the summer sun before the fall would come around. Kun was cooking on the grill, Doyoung helping him and Taeil stopping them from kissing each other after every other burger flipped. 

“Where are Mark and Hyuck?” Jeno asked as he took a seat next to Jaemin by the pool.

“I don't know, probably fucking somewhere.” Jaemin mumbled as he took a bite from his burger.

“I wouldn't be surprised.” Renjun tacked on leaning forwards to look at Jeno, who nodded in agreement.

“All they do is makeout, don't you think its kinda gross? Like what if one of them got sick?” Jaemin put down his plate so he could talk with his hands.

“Oh like you’re one to talk.” Donghyuck glared as he and Mark walked into the backyard, “You and Mr. I'm-Only-a-confident-gay-when-the-sun-goes-down, are just as bad.”

“Me?” Jeno pointed at himself in confusion, “What?”

“Don't try and deny it.” Donghyuck stuck out his tongue before running to avoid a very flustered Jeno.

“I think Mark and Hyuck had fun last night.” Jaehyun breathed out a laugh as Donghyuck ran past them, “Have you seen his neck?”

“Dear god, we have school tomorrow.” Taeyong groaned as he finished setting up the drinks table.

“Then again we really can't talk, we were much worse at their age.” Jaehyun mumbled into Taeyong’s neck as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s middle.

“I’m surrounded by couples.” Taeil mumbled, annoyed as he looked between Jaehyun and taeyong and Yuta and Sicheng.

“Hey, uh- hmm.” Sicheng started to say to Yuta, who sat up to listen to his boyfriend.

“What's up?” Yuta asked as he put his sunglasses up on his head.

“Well, um, I just wanted to say, uh-” Sicheng fumbled with his hands as he spoke.

“Spit it out babe.” Yuta laughed, leaning forward a bit to listen better. 

“I’m happy you aren't going abroad for the school year.” Sicheng finally said, “I’m happy I get to spend more time with you.”

Yuta froze for a second before a wide grin made its way onto his face, “Aww really?!”

“Yeah.” Sicheng firmly nodded before Yuta launched himself at his boyfriend, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m happy you’re happy!” Yuta smashed his cheek against Sicheng’s shoulder. Sicheng smiled as he cupped Yuta’s cheek and brought his head up before pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Dear god, it never ends.” Taeil frowned.

“Tell me about it.” Doyoung sighed as he took a seat next to Taeil.

“Oh, you are not allowed to talk. I spent two nights with you while we were camping I didn't even know that people could have such  _ stamina _ , I mean you two went at it for hours!” Taeil started to complain before Kun bolted over and covered his mouth.

“Shut up! There are kids present!” He scolded, before pointing at Donghyuck and Mark who were talking on the lounge chairs not too far away.

“Was that a joke? are you kidding me? Have you seen Hyuck’s neck! That kid gets more action than I do!” Taeil blinked in confusion before rambling on.

“He has a fair point.” Doyoung nodded, leaving Kun at a loss for words.

“Maybe you shouldn't have left so many marks.” Donghyuck mumbled as he rubbed the skin on his neck, “ I mean we do have school tomorrow.”

“And?” Mark said.

“What if the other kids see?”

“Let them, I don't care. I waited so long to date you, I want everyone to know you’re mine.” Mark said with a soft smile on his face, as he cupped the hand on Donghyuck’s neck before intertwining their fingers.

Donghyuck sighed. He couldn't argue with Mark’s words, so instead, he smiled back and leaned forward, pecking mark’s lips.

“I don't wanna go to school.” Yukhei whined, slouching into the swing chair in the garden, where he and Jungwoo were sitting and talking. 

“You look so intimidating and hot, yet you whine like a child.” Jungwoo scoffed as he looked endearingly down at his pouting boyfriend.

“You think I’m hot?” Yukhei perked up slightly, Jungwoo rolling his eyes in response.

“How did you manage to miss my point completely?” Jungwoo said as Yukhei sat back up.

“But do you think I’m hot?” Yukhei said again.

“Of course, Xuxi, I wouldn't date you if I didn't think so.” Jungwoo said.

“I didn't know you were so obsessed with looks.” Yukhei commented as he put his arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders.

“Oh shut up.” Jungwoo almost groaned as he reached out and placed his hand on Yukhei’s cheek to guide the younger into a kiss.

“You confessed to me on this bench, do you remember?” Yukhei mumbled against Jungwoo’s lips, looking at the older with those big doe eyes.

“Of course I remember, how could I forget?” Jungwoo pulled away with a big smile on his face.

“You scared me half to death when you told me you liked Doyoung.” Yukhei breathed out a laugh at the way that Jungwoo’s cheeks went red.

“I was scared! I didn't think you liked me!” Jungwoo defended, “And we ended up dating anyways so it's fine!”

“It took way too long, you were so oblivious.” Yukhei sighed at the memory.

“What's to say that I wasn't faking it? What if I was being oblivious on purpose?” Jungwoo said with a sneaky grin making its way onto his expression.

“You devil!” Yukhei accused, before laughing along with Jungwoo.

“I’m so happy you confessed to me. I’m so happy we’re dating.” Yukhei said with a smile before leaning in and pressing another kiss to Jungwoo’s lips.

“I’m so happy I’m such a bad liar.” Jungwoo said before kissing Yukhei again, deeper this time. Once he had satisfied his need to kiss the living daylights out of his Yukhei, the two of them joined the party again. Music (Abba, specifically) was blasting, Donghyuck and Renjun screaming along to the lyrics in terrible English, and Johnny and Doyoung were eating most of the food while Ten peppered his boyfriend’s face with kisses. Chenle and Jisung were playing Marco Polo in the pool, which didn't work out well since Chenle had the lungs of a semi-aquatic animal, so he would just swim underwater the whole time. Jeno and Jaemin were cuddling on the couch and Taeil had just pushed Mark into the pool.

Once Irene had come to the backyard and saw Taeil and Chenle trying to drown Mark in the deep end, she kicked them out. 

They decided to move to the forest, but since Irene didn't give them enough time to get their food, Mark was going to drive to the nearby CVS. Donghyuck, Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno, got into Mark’s car before the older could protest, and all together, they left for the convenience store. Donghyuck bought two-litre bottles of diet coke and Renjun insisted on getting Takis to which Jaemin insisted they got hot Cheetos to match. Jeno pouted as they got into the car, since he didn't like spicy foods, and Mark wouldn't let him get the cheerios he wanted. They left the CVS with bags full of food and a weird stuffed animal that Mark accidentally ended up buying.

Mark let them put the top down, and Jeno somehow got a hold of the aux cord and was blasting music. Mark’s laugh echoed off the trees as they drove closer to the forest. Donghyuck smiled as he rests his head on the windowsill. They halted at the stop sign, and an old couple got out of their house, the woman holding onto a dog’s leash, while the man held a newspaper. They were a sweet couple and Donghyuck couldn't help but be happy as he looked at them.

Maybe he and Mark would be like that when they got older. When they lived in the apartments on harbour point and had a dog. When they would grow old together, telling stupid jokes and reminiscing on the day that Donghyuck pushed Mark into the mud. But something told Donghyuck he wouldn't make it that far.

He pushed the morbid thought away as Mark put a hand on his thigh and gave him a smile, to which, Donghyuck blew a kiss. Mark parked his car right outside the forest, much to Jaemin’s anger.

“Why can't you drive on the dirt road?” Jaemin frowned as they started walking down the path.

“Sorry, my car costs more than my life and I don't want it getting dirty.” Mark shrugged.

“Its okay baby, I’ll carry you if you get tired.” Jeno cooed, as Renjun rolled his eyes and faked a gag.

“It’s literally a three-minute walk.” Renjun glared at the couple as they turned off onto the secret path to their spot. It took two more minutes to get to the courtyard, a familiar feeling of happiness settling into their chests as they walked down the makeshift stairs. Taeil was playing games on his phone while sitting on the mattress, Chenle and Jisung were trying to start the fire with nothing but sticks and Johnny and Ten were making out on the couch. The sun had just started to set over the lake, and Yukhei and Jungwoo stumbled out the shed, clothes messed up and hair everywhere, but everyone ignored it as they raised their hands, holding up cans of beer.

They didn't drink much since they had school and some were still underage, but it was still nice. Yukhei took over and lit the fire, warming them up considerably as Jeno got up and rummaged through his bag, pulling out a can of spray paint.

It was a tradition, every summer, Jeno would spray paint something new into the grey concrete of the courtyard walls, and this year was no different. 

“Who the actual fuck are you painting?” Ten asked as he watched Jeno spray the outline of a man.

“Language.” Taeyong glared, throwing a pebble at Ten and hitting him square in the stomach.

“Whomst the actual sexual intercourse are you painting, kind sir?” Ten asked again, making eye contact with Taeyong the entire time.

“You’re on thin fucking ice.” Taeyong mumbled. Ten silently picked up a pebble and threw it at Taeyong, hitting him in the shoulder.

“Language, hypocrite.” Ten seethed before huffing and turning back to Jeno.

“I was trying to think of one thing that would sum up the entire summer, and after some time, I decided I would spray paint the monopoly man.” Jeno said with a smile on his face and at first, Taeyong was confused but he quickly caught on, him and Ten erupting into laughter.

Mark snorted at Jeno’s painting before walking over to Donghyuck, two cans of beer in his hands. He sat down next to Donghyuck on the mattress, opening up the can of beer for him, since he knew Donghyuck did not possess the nails or the strength to open the can on his own, and passed it over. Donghyuck smiled in appreciation and brought the can to his lips.

“I’m gonna miss the summer. It seems like just yesterday we were here and Jeno pushed you and me into the lake.” Donghyuck smiled at the memory as he took a sip.

“Or the time, Jungwoo cursed.” Mark added on, Donghyuck laughing into his drink.

“God, this friend group is cursed.” Mark continued to say. It wasn't far from the truth, they had been through so much this summer. From days spent at Target, or on the beach, or saving Jisung and Chenle from whatever stupid decision they had gotten themselves stuck in. Telling (slightly illegal) stores by the campfire, driving down the highway with the top down and kissing under the stars. 

“True. But still, this summer was so great, I’m gonna miss it so much.” Donghyuck said, his smile growing sad as he took a bigger sip.

“It’s okay, we have next summer. September will go by quick and then is Halloween and then it’s Christmas, and then January, February, and March might be long but then it's spring break and nothing matters after spring break. Summer will come again soon.” Mark said as he pulled Donghyuck under his arm.

“But, you’re graduating this year.” Donghyuck said a bit quieter.

“And that won't change anything. I’ll still be here. For you. For our friend group. I’ll always be here.” Mark said before putting down his can and pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s forehead.

Donghyuck sighed and put his own can down, before gently pushing Mark back so they were laying on the mattress. The sun was setting, painting the sky a nice light orange, fading in perfectly with the blue of the sky. Birds were chirping and Chenle was screaming as he ran away from a squirrel, and the moment was just beautiful.

Donghyuck thought about the summer, about his depression and his new friends. About his countless days spent on the beach, just laying and doing nothing. About his days spent in bed with the fan blowing in his face, and how his friends would have to drag him out of bed. He thought about the parties at Renjun’s house, and about the happy feeling, he got in his chest when he was drunk. And then he thought about the trip spent at Renjun’s family’s hotel where he made out with Mark in the hot tub.

Mark. 

Then, as his train of thought usually went, he ended up thinking about Mark. About how his face looked when the sun was illuminating his features, and how his eyes would always light up when he looked at Donghyuck. About how he always seemed to know what to say, even if his wording was a bit awkward. He thought about how Mark also knew when to be quiet, and when he just needed to hold Donghyuck close and kiss his tears away. How he always seemed to know how to make Donghyuck melt and turn to putty in his hands.

He was so lucky he had Mark. Mark who he loved with all his heart. He was so lucky to have his friends, who might be crazy sometimes, but always had the best intentions at heart.

He sighed again and wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, letting his eyes slide shut as he focused on the sounds and feelings around him. The sun’s warmth, even as it set, and Mark’s heart beating just under his ribs, erratic and nervous as if they hadn't been dating for three months. The sound of the fire crackling as Yukhei cracked another size joke, only to be shot down by Doyoung. The feeling of the earth-shaking slightly as Johnny and Ten danced to the music Jaemin was playing. The sound of Chenle screaming for Jisung to save him since the squirrel had chased him up a tree. The sound of Jeno’s spray can, as he shook it to continue his work.

“Our friends are so weird.” Mark mumbled against Donghyuck’s forehead, the younger breathing out a laugh. He was brought back to Mark, as he always was and he paid attention to the sound of his breathing and the feeling of their chests as they rose and fell.

It had been a weird summer. Relationships were formed and tried. They had spent days on end with one another yet they never grew tired of each other's childish shenanigans, not even when they had to bail Chenle and Jisung out of jail for the fourth time in one week. Donghyuck loved his friends, and he loved his two brothers, even though he always gave them shit. And most of all he loved Mark and this summer had given him the chance to express that. And he knew that Mark loved him too, last night had proven that. 

Donghyuck’s heart was undeniably full, and he couldn't help but smile into Mark’s chest.

It was weird, but it was their summer.

It was rough and there were ups and downs,

But they wouldn't have it any other way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> its over  
> i cried while writing this and i cried while editing it and im crying RIGHT now :(((  
> but worry not its not over there is a sequel which has already been posted right [here!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579475/chapters/38851625)
> 
> gushy time:  
> thank you so much every single one of you who took the time to read this fic, it means so much to me, i couldnt have finished writing this without your support  
> im so sad this is ending, but atleast theres a sequel!!  
> ill miss the summer and the warmth but winter brings new opportunities  
> i wish the best of luck to all of you starting school and i hope my fics can bring you just a little bit of happiness and relief in this stress filled world :)  
> i love you so so much!!  
> thank you
> 
> please come talk to me on [ twt](https://twitter.com/meltinghyuck) i need mutuals :(

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me!!!  
> Instagram: jenosmole  
> Tumblr: yves02  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/meltinghyuck)  
> i love making friends :)
> 
> also!! heres a playlist for this fic!!  
> https://8tracks.com/hayleytrbl/new-heroes


End file.
